Contrarreloj
by AliceXS
Summary: Un implacable asesino en serie (Chase) se obsesiona con Kimiko, una bella bailarina. Pronto será sometida a un letal juego en que las perspectivas se reducen a matar o morir. Su ayuda depende de Raimundo, un ex infante de la marina al que acaba de conocer con el que deberá descifrar las pistas para salvar su vida mientras surge un tentador romance del que ninguno podrá resistirse.
1. Doble vida

**A/N: ¡Ahoy, marineros sedientos de leer nuevas propuestas! Este fic no estaba en mis planes originalmente, ¿me creerían si les digo que este fic me salió por accidente? Pero no me pude resistir a escribirlo y aquí está. No es propiamente una creación original, es una adaptación (voy a ser más clara), inspirado en varios libros que me motivaron mucho: La trilogía de **_**Breaking Coding **_**escrita por Julie Kenner (**_**El código Givenchy, La clave es Manolos y La paradoja de Prada)**_**, así como también en **_**El Marido Perfecto **_**por Lisa Gardner, sinceramente no creo que sepan de esos libros a no ser que viva en Estados Unidos o en España o sepa en hablar en inglés. Yo me leí **_**El Esposo Perfecto**_** y me estoy leyendo actualmente **_**El Código Givenchy**_**. Pero mi iniciativa por escribir este fic fue en honor a un abandonado fic en inglés igualmente basado en los libros de Julie Kenner del fandom de Duelo Xiaolin, por desgracia no tuvo final y de nada les servirá leerlo porque mi fic es completamente independiente de esa historia, a la que escribo a la comunidad de fans de Duelo/Crónicas Xiaolin en español con fines de diversión para invitarlos a conocer a estos grandes libros. No sé por qué razón, sin embargo, me imagino todos los escenarios teñidos de azul. Este fic ha sido escrito de una fan para fans y en el reparto principal contamos con las participaciones extraordinarias de Raimundo y Kimiko. El antagonista, sólo les adelanto que es muy espeluznante. Y un secundario que podría servir de un antihéroe. Esta entrega nos dispensa suspense y acción al por mayor. ****Y también preparé su banda sonora: **_**Decode**_** por Paramore, **_**What I've done? **_**por Linkin Park, **_**Gimme more **_**por Britney Spears, **_**Dance with the devil **_**por Breaking Benjamin, **_**Awake and alive **_**por Skillet, **_**Animal I have become **_**por Three Days Grace, **_**The Wolf **_**por The Fray y _Beating Heart _por Ellie Goulding ****(una melodía romántica dedicada a la pareja protagonista, retomada de una hermosa película súper recomendable). Desde Lie To Me, nos llega otro gran fic de suspense, pero no olviden que ante todo, es una historia de amor (con una dosis de acción mezclada con thriller) para el disfrute de chicos como chicas. Una vez hechas las aclaratorias y dado el crédito que corresponde. No es cosa rara si les digo que es un fic AU, para que lo tengan en cuenta. Espero que les guste el capítulo. **

**ADVERTENCIA: El presente fic no es apto para aquellos que sufren de corazón a no ser que quieran sumergirse en un mar de intensas emociones. Aquí NADIE es bruto, no es en contra de los personajes tontos, pero en el fic lo que menos se necesitan son idiotas, todos los personajes tienen una inteligencia superior brillante que nos bajaría un poco la autoestima si nos ponemos a su lado. Eso sí, no me hago responsable si te traumas leyendo el fic :)**

* * *

_**Contrarreloj**_

_**El juego más peligroso de todos empieza**_

**1º**

**Doble vida**

La primera vez que la miró, simplemente lo sabía. Memorizó su sonrisa blanca y reluciente; sus cabellos negros tupidos, lacios y largos; su piel nívea; sus labios carnosos; las líneas de su preciosa figura delgada y menuda y sus profundos ojos azules debajo de la rizada y larga capa de pestañas negras. Es perfecta, se dijo a sí mismo. Él investigó todo sobre ella. Sabía que procedía de una familia respetada y de buenos valores en Tokio, con una tendencia a morir pacíficamente a excepción de su bisabuelo que había muerto por inhalación de humo a los setenta y cinco años. Bueno, se cumplían cuatro generaciones desde el funcionamiento de la famosa empresa Electrónica Tohomiko en el que la pequeña familia vivía sus años sin viajar a más de cuatro cuadras de su lugar de nacimiento. Él había gastado dos tardes para aprender todo lo que necesitaba saber. Su madre falleció cuando ella apenas era una niña. Mientras que su padre atravesaba la flor de su madurez: El encanecimiento del cabello, la mandíbula ovalada y la cintura redonda, son síntomas de los que no podía ocultar la amable sonrisa, de quien se paseaba por la gran empresa como un emperador en su dominio. Nadie le dijo como vivir su vida, nadie se metía en sus asuntos ni nadie le explicó cómo criar a sus dos hermosas hijas en ausencia de la madre, ellas son: Tomoko y Kimiko, respectivamente.

La menor, Kimiko, es la más bella y su consentida. O su "atrapa insectos", como el padre le decía cariñosamente. Ahora ella compartía una pequeña residencia alquilada con su mejor amiga y compañera en la universidad, costó trabajo convencerlo de permitirle mudarse a una ciudad, pero no fue misión imposible. Allí estaba ella otra vez, caminando de regreso a su edificio. Nunca llegaba más allá de las diez de la noche. La ventana de su sala proyecta hacia el cuarto de dormir de la chica. Estaba a obscuras y apenas veía bien, pero no quería cerrar las persianas ni prender la luz porque lo notaría. Esperó pacientemente que entrara a la habitación y encendiera la lámpara.

-_Enséñame lo que puedes hacer, nena… _–la cámara está en modo de grabar. La sostuvo a la altura de sus ojos y ella dejó el bolso en la cama. Comenzó a desvestirse.

Traía sus zapatillas deportivas colgando de sus finos dedos, abrió el closet y las puso abajo. Se desabrochó de su cinturón, desprendiéndose de sus jeans y sacó por encima de su cabeza la camisa; quedando en ropa de lencería negra con encajes. Sonrió y amplió la pantalla para obtener una mejor vista. Se dio la vuelta y sacó de un cajón un camisón rosado. Antes que pudiera volver a vestirse, le tomó una foto. ¡El flash! Olvidó apagarlo. Kimiko se volteó. Él se recostó de la pared y permaneció inmóvil. Se encogió de hombros y se vistió. Echó una mirada al material grabado y a la foto. No había tenido una foto de ella mirando a la cámara o al menos no directamente. Siempre era de espaldas o con la cabeza agachada, pero nunca con un ángulo que captara sus brillantes ojos azules, ésta ocuparía un lugar especial en su colección...

_Unos días después_

Las manecillas del reloj apuntan a las tres cincuenta y ocho de la tarde, dos minutos enteros para que se termine la clase, la aguja del segundero va rotando alrededor de los números, se oye el tictac a corta distancia. Kimiko daba golpecitos en la cabeza del bolígrafo contra la mesa del pupitre y su mano se apoya en su semblante, sosteniendo el peso con el codo. En el tercer puesto de la primera fila, escuchaba atentamente a la Srta. Briggs. No era su clase preferida, pero si quería obtener su postgrado en maestría cada palabra cuenta. Ciertamente la Srta. Briggs era de aquellos profesores que tenían una voz soporífera y baja, era bastante difícil escucharla en espacios abiertos y bulliciosos, aprendió que el truco estaba en sentarse adelante y tomar dictado de sus palabras, si lo mencionaba dos veces es porque debía de ser importante y aparecería en su examen. Lo descubrió hace un par de años. Era relativamente fácil aprobar. Y si la clase quizá se estaba poniendo aburrida, probaba mantenerse despierta escribiendo, jugando con el bolígrafo o dibujar corazones en la parte trasera de su cuaderno y si nadie estaba prestando atención, podía voltear hacia la ventana y distraerse observando a través. El cielo era azul celeste y totalmente despejado, las aves vadean las nubes y rompe la estela. Por debajo las colinas verdes. El valle entero se extendía como si fuera una jungla, interminables campos moteados con puntos débiles de los edificios rojos, blancos y negros.

Más abajo está a la vista el campus de la más grande e importante universidad estatal de CosmosXiaolin, once facultades, más de setenta mil estudiantes, seis mil profesores. Es casi el equivalente de la Universidad de Harvard de los Estados Unidos, al menos para Kimiko. Aspiró el aroma de pino picante, el de hierba fresca cortada y las compañías lácteas lejanas. Los estudiantes pasean los alrededores charlando y riendo, otros están sentados en círculos en el césped, unos acuden a la cafetería y algunos estudian en grupo. Pensó en sus años en la universidad, hace poco más de cuatro años llegó a esta ciudad después de conseguir una beca por culminar exitosamente sus estudios en secundaria y ahora estaba aquí a comienzos de su primer año como una estudiante graduada de suma cum laude. Echó por el rabillo del ojo una mirada al reloj colgado arriba del pizarrón y comprobó que faltan cincuenta y ocho segundos. _Las probabilidades de morir de aburrimiento circulan en un diez por ciento, lo siento, soy una rara de las matemáticas. _Sonó el timbren y la Srta. Briggs se interrumpió a sí misma, continuarían en la próxima semana. Ella pegó un salto, levantándose, guardó su cuaderno y demás útiles en su mochila Prada. Todos los alumnos fueron saliendo.

Su padre apartó una habitación para su hija en una residencia para universitarios mientras su hija menor gestionaba sus estudios. Allí fue cuando conoció a su compañera de cuarto, Keiko Izumi: Una tímida, pero simpática chica, amante del medio ambiente; quien también probaba su suerte siendo independiente. Se hicieron amigas y entre las dos juntaron dinero para comprar un apartamento alquilado, lejos de los fisgones, un lugar suyo donde podían ser ellas mismas. Han estado viviendo ahí un par de años. Aunque las chicas no estudiaran juntas, ambas son bastante unidas. Kimiko no conocía a nadie en que pudiera confiar tanto como Keiko. Con escasa diferencia el parecido entre ellas era bastante, la misma altura, el color de pelo, la piel pálida, incluso tenían en común los rasgos japoneses y a pesar de ser diferentes en carácter, eran inseparables.

Keiko tenía un trabajo tomando la orden detrás de un mostrador de comida rápida, un poco extraño para la carrera que estudiaba. Mientras que su amiga tiene un empleo nocturno, y debido a la constante movilidad entre su casa y el trabajo, necesitaba un transporte. Estuvo desplazándose por metro el primer año hasta que ahorró lo suficiente para adquirir una vieja motocicleta usada* y con ayuda de un amigo mecánico consiguió que le hicieran los ajustes necesarios para dejarla como nueva. Después de su familia y la ropa de marca, ella amaba esa motocicleta. Kimiko se encontró con Keiko minutos más tarde de salir de clases frente la cafetería y se acercó. La facultad de ciencias no está tan separada de la suya.

-Quiero un yogur de fresa, por favor –susurró la chica deslizando el dinero en la barra, uno de los chicos que manejaba el puesto lo cogió deprisa y se apartó.

-Hola Kei, –dejó su morral en la barra y sacó su cartera del pequeño cierre, luego lo guindó en su hombro- ¿cómo estuvo la clase de hoy?

-Tediosa, fue igual que ver reposiciones de _La anatomía de Grey_ o el _Dr. House _¿y la tuya?

-Igual –contestó unos segundos de chequear el efectivo en su cartera, tenía suficiente para comprar un café. Genial. El joven entregó una botella de plástico envuelta en una etiqueta rosada.

-¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó Keiko con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Me das un café con chocolate? –el mozo tomó el dinero delicadamente. Apenas se dio la vuelta, ella se volvió hacia Keiko. Ésta había destapado su yogur y comenzado a beber.

-Mi jefa me dio el día libre, así que estuve pensando que podríamos hacer algo divertido las dos, ¿tienes algo que hacermás tarde? Había planificado que podíamos tener nuestra noche de chicas finalmente: palomitas, películas románticas, pasarelas de modas, juegos, cuentos de terror y una pelea de almohadas, ¿te atreves?

-Oh lo siento, Kim, la idea suena entretenida, pero hoy no puedo.

-¿Reservaste planes para este viernes por la noche en los que no incluyes a tu mejor amiga, ah?

-Yo no diría planes, sino rollos del trabajo. El gerente me convenció cubrir el turno de uno de los trabajadores que estaba de permiso justamente hoy y acepté a cambio de dinero, pues que no me dijiste nada, no me opuse. No te dije porque pensé que estarías en tu empleo. En verdad lo siento.

-Aquí está su café con chocolate señorita –las interrumpió el mozo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable a la clienta. Ella asintió y asió su bebida, revolvió el contenido con la pajita. Acto seguido, le obsequió bolsitas de azúcar y servilletas. Keiko se rió entre dientes, pero cubrió su boca con su mano. Ambas chicas se alejaron del establecimiento; en la primera papelera, la protagonista desechó la pajita y dio sorbitos al café. Está caliente, pero muy delicioso.

-Creo que le gustas a ese chico, siempre te obsequia algo sin que tú lo pidas a diferencia de otras chicas, inclusive de mí. No es que esté celosa, pero es muy lindo.

-No es mi tipo –cabeceó Kimiko casi al instante antes de beber un trago más largo.

-No sabrás si no le das una oportunidad. Además, vele el lado positivo, recibirás café gratis.

-Olvídate de esa fantasía, Kei, sufrí una ruptura reciente y no me apetece revivirlo –espetó, dio su último trago y botó el vaso desechable. Es posible que no volviera a ver otra papelera adelante a donde se dirigían- ¿entonces se irreversible que te quedes trabajando esta noche?

-Sí, en verdad lo siento mucho Kim. Te prometo que el próximo viernes, tendremos nuestra actividad de chicas.

-Está bien, no lo lamentes que me estás haciendo sentir culpable. Encontraré algo que hacer sola mientras tanto –Kimiko voltea hacia ella su mochila y saca su casco para motociclista.

Ahora las chicas estaban cruzando el estacionamiento de la universidad, es bastante amplio, seguro y _gris_. Una motocicleta roja está aparcada a unos metros de distancia de su posición actual. Kimiko aprovechó lavarla en estos últimos días, cada vez que la luz del sol rebotaba en ella resplandecía en reflejos y parpadeos. Keiko retrocede unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Bueno, tu trabajo está algo lejos de acá y si quieres impresionar a tu jefe, sé puntual. Yo no tengo problemas si te hago una segunda, ¿te llevo?

-Eres muy amable, Kim, pero recordé que tengo mi boleto estudiantil y la próxima estación está a una cuadra al sur. ¿No te molestas?

-Claro que no, somos amigas –ella montó sobre la motocicleta y se colocó el casco encima de su cabeza mientras la veía- lo entiendo, entonces nos vemos pronto.

Encerró los dedos entorno al clutch, dio un golpe al pedal y giró el manillar derecho. Relajó la mano poco a poco y antes de despegar, Kimiko le gritó su amiga:

-¡Oye Kei!

-¿Sí?

-Tienes bigotes de yogur y eso no es muy atractivo en una chica –advirtió. Las mejillas de su amiga se tiñeron de rojo y tocó su rostro. Kimiko asintió con la cabeza y puso la moto en marcha, arrastrándola a velocidad moderada.

La heroína estaba consciente que la ecológica Keiko prefería irse a pie que montarse en la moto. En su definición, eran máquinas ruidosas, enemigas del sano ambiente (y en secreto, le aterrorizaba viajar en moto). Pero jamás le refutaría aquello en la cara ni lo denominaría acto de cobardía, respetaba la decisión de Keiko. Una vez que salió del estacionamiento, se dirigió a la autopista. Los edificios, las personas, los autos corrían de lado a lado. La ráfaga de viento aplastaba su rostro y azotaba su cabello. Debajo de Kimiko, la moto ronroneaba a gusto. Adoraba la sensación de velocidad, la adrenalina era un cosquilleo que sacudía todo su cuerpo y le recordaba que estaba viva. Cuando sacaba a pasear su motocicleta, sentía que todo lo demás desaparecía a su alrededor y se fusionaba consigo misma. Lastimosamente el edificio en que las amigas vivían no tenía estacionamiento en contraste con la universidad y la joven tenía que estacionarse en frente de la residencia de ladrillos rojo. El cabello dejó de golpear su espalda una vez que llegó al punto final y se lo quitó. Kimiko sacudió la cabeza, cepilla la melena con una mano y se desmonta del vehículo. Abre el primer cierre y guarda el casco en su mochila. Miró el reloj de su muñeca derecha, ¡un récord! Trece minutos.

Sacó las llaves e ingresa como si nada. Halló el edificio tan poco iluminado como siempre, el olor de la humedad proviene del colmo de las bolsas de basura persistentes en el depósito y las paredes grises verdosas (moho tal vez), eran supuestamente blancas. Kimiko presionó los botones del ascensor, espera paciente a que baje. Su apartamento está en el tercer piso. A causa de que esto es CosmosXiaolin y los delincuentes moran por doquier, la puerta del apartamento de las chicas tiene dos cerrojos y una cerradura de pestillo en el picaporte.

Se abren las puertas y entra. El viaje en ascensor fue breve, salió a su encuentro con el piso. Una fina capa de mugre cubría la ventana en contraposición de las tres puertas. La suya era la del medio. El apartamento es poco espacioso, pero confortable. Keiko qué es amante del orden. Kimiko qué tiene buen gusto en la decoración. Mantienen la rutina de intercambiar quehaceres para que el espacio en el que convivían estuviera impecable. Guardó su casco y vació su mochila, luego de eso se quitó los zapatos y caminó descalza. Lo bueno de estar en casa. Aun tenía apegadas las manías de Japón, es costumbre que en casa dejar los zapatos al pie de la puerta y ponerse pantuflas, andar en medias o sin nada que cubra los pies. Repasó que es posible que estuviera dormida sin que Keiko hubiera llegado, son casi las cinco de la tarde, ¿qué podía hacer? Kimiko pensó que no sería mala idea adelantar su tesis sobre la derivación y las características principales de los códigos y sistemas cifrados por los países que prevalecen en tiempos de guerra. Un título demasiado largo quizá. Sin embargo, se dijo a sí misma que esta sería una noche de descanso y descartó la idea. Mañana podía trabajar en ella sin falta. Ayer compró rosetas en el supermercado, podría freír sus palomitas y verse una película, examinó la programación de cable y exploró las películas en los canales que ofrecían entre las siete y diez de la noche. Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido... ya había visto una y otra vez las comedias románticas de hoy, hay una de acción, pero leyó los comentarios en internet (es muy mala) y el resto son de terror sobrenatural. Arrugó la nariz. Kimiko odiaba las películas de miedo, las fiestas sorpresas y los viernes aburridos por la noche.

-Definitivamente hoy no es mí día de suerte –gruñó para sus adentros, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Pensó en descolgar el teléfono y llamar a otro amigo, invitarlo a casa o a salir. Pero la única persona que podría estar desocupada una noche como hoy, no estaba en casa o al menos, no contestaba el teléfono. Recibió un mensaje de la contestadora y creyó que se trataba de él, fue una tonta cuando se puso hablar con la contestadora los primeros segundos, cómo él no respondió y continuó hablando sin pausas, supo que no era. Okey más nadie está disponible esta noche. Agarró las primeras cuatro revistas de una pila y ojeó las páginas rápidamente hasta llegar a la sección de crucigramas. Los había llenado el domingo pasado, al igual que los test y otras actividades. También había leído la sección de chisme y de moda. A no ser que tomara un bolígrafo negro y se pusiera a dibujar trazos de bigotes, cachos o aureolas de ángel a las personas que sirvieron de portada en las revistas; no había algo más interesante que hacer. Hacia las siete de la noche, Kimiko encendió el estéreo y escogió una música a todo volumen mientras se daba una ducha fría. Cuando se estaba vistiendo oyó el rugido de su estómago impaciente por comida. Eso quiere decir que es hora de la cena. Se acordó de que hay conservas del otro día en el refrigerador, qué bien porque ella no tenía ánimos para cocinar. Las sacaría y las calentaría en el microondas. Cuando vivía en la residencia para universitarios, no tenía que preocuparse por esas cosas hasta que se mudó al apartamento en compañía de su amiga. Keiko es vegetariana debido a su amor por los animales, lástima que Kimiko no compartía su dieta y si quería comer carne tuvo que aprender a cocinar de mala gana. Aunque es recomendable comer comida casera, a Kimiko le gustaba salir a comer en restaurantes u ordenar por catálogos. Escuchó un pitido del microondas entretanto se servía un vaso de jugo y sacó la comida precocinada del microondas.

El apartamento contaba con una barra y unos taburetes para sentarse, además del comedor: una mesa de madera circular (cuando el vendedor les mostró a las chicas por primera vez la habitación, ella lo comparó con la mesa del Rey Arturo) con un juego de sillas. La bandeja ofrecía ensalada de zanahoria cortadas en rodajas y papas al vapor, carne mechada y tajadas para completar. En cuarenta y cinco minutos serán las ocho. Supuestamente debía estar en el trabajo. Le habían dado la noche libre por un excelente servicio, bueno, no importaba si decidía _no_ tomarse la noche libre... no le haría mal _bailar _un poco y ganar dinero extra. Si quería seguir viviendo en ese apartamento, tenía que pagar el dinero de la renta. Kimiko no es de las que le guste ocultar cosas, era muy sincera y abierta con sus allegados, pero temía que a Keiko le diera por un ataque de pánico en contra de su trabajo nocturno así que le dijo que servía como camarera en un pub. Nada cercano a la realidad pues que, antes de salir de su cuarto, guardaba en su bolso las prendas que usaba en su trabajo (que no eran un delantal con el nombre del pub precisamente). Una vez que terminó, arrojó la bandeja desechable y se cepilló los dientes, lavándose y haciendo gárgaras con enjuague bucal para conservar un aliento fresco. Escupió el enjuague en el lavamanos. Y luego de comprobar que estaba lista (las llaves, la ropa, el celular, el PDA, pastillas de menta, el aerosol de pimienta pues que nunca se sabe, maquillaje...), salió del apartamento con casco a la mano y montó la moto. A lo lejos se vislumbraba una motocicleta roja correr por el pavimento.

O al menos eso refería el retrovisor de su automóvil. La laptop zumbaba sobre su regazo, tenía una pestaña abierta de un documento de Microsoft Word, el cual fácilmente podría pasar por una hoja de vida: Nombre, dirección, teléfono (el de casa y el de celular), títulos académicos, aficiones y una foto. El sol acariciaba el hermoso cabello de la chica de la foto, el cual brillaba como el ébano incluso en la pantalla del ordenador y la muchacha que acaba de salir encajaba con las descripciones. Menuda y una postura aplomada, sus radiantes ojos azules miran directamente a la cámara y sus labios carnosos curvan una sonrisa en plenitud de alegría y confianza. La chica es hermosa y joven, no hay duda, del tipo de Young. Debió haber sido un buen día cuando le tomaron esa foto, el diploma de graduación en sus manos lo confirma. Se centró en el nombre en la parte superior de la página: _Kimiko Tohomiko_. Se frotó las sienes, parece que la jaqueca regresa con toda fuerza. Para Kimiko Tohomiko los buenos tiempos habían acabado.

-Eres la siguiente, Kimiko –susurró-. Que Jesucristo se apiade de tu alma –y aceleró...

Kimiko estacionó la moto en una discoteca. Pisó el pedal. Hay mucha clientela esta noche, contó varios coches desde la cuadra vecina. En las noches en que la disco está atestada pasa volando el tiempo. Se despojó de su casco y entró en la puerta que tiene un letrero que reza: SÓLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO. Afortunadamente no tenía que hacerle frente al gorila que cuida la entrada de la disco. No desacertó con sus sospechas, esta noche habría propina de sobra sin excusa. Kimiko cruzó el umbral y atravesó el calor achicharrante de la multitud en la discoteca. En algunos puntos del local hay hielo seco (todo es parte del espectáculo) y el aire acondicionado está a su máxima capacidad, luces de todos los colores, servicio a la mesa, seguridad, DJ y las reinas de la pista. Siempre hay fiesta hasta el amanecer, venta de licor, música _y el entretenimiento que ofrece la casa_. Kimiko mantenía una buena relación con su patrona: La Srta. Kaila*, no podía asegurar que ese fuera su verdadero nombre, pero se ha portado amable y accesible con ella desde su primer día de trabajo. Aparentemente, la chica era la más joven de sus empleadas, una de las más bellas _y la favorita_.

-¡Hey, Kim aquí! –exclamó el DJ haciéndole unas señas. Kimiko se acercó, pero mantuvo su distancia con las cornetas. Él porque tiene sus audífonos para protegerse. La música era alta y apreciaba muchos sus tímpanos para reventarlos.

-¡¿Cómo estás, Jack?! –gritó Kimiko. Su voz se deshacía en las notas de _Rain over me. _

-¡Muy bien, gracias! –respondió vociferando- ¡creí que estabas en tu día libre! ¡¿qué pasó?! ¡¿la jefa te dio de baja?! –gritó él a su vez. A Kimiko le costaba como Jack podía oírla con el escándalo masivo o sin ello, sólo le había entendido porque leyó sus labios.

-¡NO ES ESO! ¡SI NO QUE ME ABURRÍ EN CASA! –rugió- ¡¿SABES DÓNDE ESTÁ LA JEFA?! –Kimiko no seguiría forzado sus cuerdas vocales por su culpa.

Jack ladeó la cabeza, señalando hacia unas mesas donde ella estaba hablando supervisando el lugar con mirada de águila. Asintió con la cabeza.

-¡GRACIAS!

-De nada, Kim.

Conoció a Jack en su primera noche de trabajo. Eran contemporáneos en edad y compartían muchos intereses en común desde la música hasta la tecnología. En una descripción, Jack es hábil. Y muy listo. Le gusta cotillear y sabe cómo conseguir que los demás cotilleen, habla sin que se den cuenta que les va sacando la lengua (a la pobre de Kim le sucedió). Lleva y trae habladurías con absoluto descaro. Un maestro de la traición y la duplicidad pero es una espina en el costado tenerlo como enemigo. Si no tiene un rumor que regar, lo inventa para entretenimiento de sí mismo. Y como es el encargado de la música y que el escenario brille técnicamente, tiene en su poder la habilidad de incrementar o apagar el sex-appeal de las bailarinas exóticas que trabajan ahí. Si una no tiene una buena relación con Jack o tuvieron un altercado por más minúsculo que sea, le corta la canción o la pone más lenta, buscando un modo de estropearle el show. Incluso es capaz de apagar la iluminación y dejarla fuera de foco. En cambio, si es del agrado de Jack (o le gusta) las ilumina oportunamente con uno que otro foco. ¿Cómo es la relación entre él y la protagonista? Bastante buena y ha sido una bendición... Kimiko le ha comentado a su jefa que: _detrás de cada bailarina se esconde un Jack. _Kaila, cuando era más joven, era también bailarina hasta que abrió su propio club y si bien no lo aparenta, es estricta con sus empleados. Ésta se sorprendió de ver a Kimiko.

-¡Señorita Tohomiko! ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Le había dado la noche libre, ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, simplemente que no me apetece descansar hoy y vine a trabajar, ¿no le molesta o sí?

-Está bien, si esa es tu decisión. Ve al vestuario y vístete.

-¡Okey, muchas gracias!

Fue corriendo a arreglarse para su número de esta noche. Por suerte no tenía que pelear por un puesto, la jefa asignó a cada una de sus bailarinas "un lugar". Sé lo que están pensando ¿qué diablos hace una prestigiosa estudiante de postgrado trabajando en un indecoroso club nocturno como bailarina? Yo no sería la persona más indicada para responderla, es mejor que sea la misma Kimiko. En unos minutos estaba preparada: Una culote negra, una camisa blanca con un escote sensual en los senos y botones al frente sin mangas, un chaleco de lentejuelas dorado, unos guantes negros sin dedos, botas de tacón aguja y sombrero del mismo color con un cinturón café de cuero de adorno. Salió a lucir sus atributos, ella subió a una plataforma. Su compañero de baile era un tubo y aunque él no supiera muchos pasos de baile, era perfecto para la chica y poco a poco fue reuniendo espectadores a medida que iba "desmelenándose" y exhibiéndose en la pista justo cuando rueda una nueva canción. El DJ había puesto _Gimme More _de Britney Spears. _Perfecto_, pensó. Esa canción tenía uno de los títulos más de perra que había escuchado, pero no existe ninguna canción de la princesa del pop que no sea aclamada por los fans, los críticos y nunca sea bailada. No sería la más movida, sin embargo, es una de las más sensuales y se ajusta a movimientos lentos y suaves para "excitar", permitiéndole bailar con el tubo. Como Kim (el nombre como se había dado a conocer) era menuda le era fácil envolver su cuerpo alrededor del tubo e inclinarse hacia atrás. Admitía que cuando hacía eso, parecía que estuviera practicando la danza del vientre.

Envuelta de galanterías y la atención de algunos caballeros, gracias al oportuno de Jack que la dotó de un haz de luz blanca. Kimiko percibió que atrapó la atención de un chico especial que acababa de entrar a la disco y se dirigía directo hacia su sitio: Un moreno alto con un tenue bronceado, ancho de espaldas y torso, cejas pobladas (quizá las más gruesas que haya visto), pelo castaño obscuro brillante y despeinado, con mandíbula de estrella de cine, sus ojos verdes eran dulces con una mirada aguda y arrebatadora de aliento. De lo que la chica podía estar segura es que no aparentaba tener mucho más que ella, él era un hombre joven irresistiblemente apuesto. No sabía qué tanto, pero rara vez entraba un cliente que llamaba su atención y afortunadamente el sentimiento es mutuo. Bueno, dos de sus ex novios los conoció en el trabajo y no es por nada, pero ellos eran lindos.

Aun así había algo en él que lo hacía atractivo un no sé qué, no sabía si lo sentía ella nada más, pero fue incapaz de apartar su mirada un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos que despertó su instinto y sin ningún motivo, la asustaron a muerte. Casi olvida que estaba bailando y pierde el equilibrio. Al final de la canción, ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Jack pasó a poner _Poker Face _de Lady Gaga. El hombre respondió con una sonrisa que no encajaba con sus ojos fieros, de todos modos ella se la devolvió. Él estuvo durante toda la noche, observándola detenidamente. No era una mirada lasciva (ellas las conocía) ni ardía el deseo en sus ojos, tampoco era cálido o tierno. Sólo le inspiraba un miedo terrible del que habría que alejarse.

Eran las nueve y media cuando Kim decidió bajarse del escenario y descansar, y el hombre misterioso-apuesto no se fue del club todavía. Mientras estuviera en la discoteca, sabía que estaría a salvo. Kimiko se cambió de ropa y recibió unos halagos de sus compañeras. Eso es lo bueno de trabajar aquí, hasta ahora no conocía a nadie con quien se la llevara mal. Todas respetan el trabajo de la otra.

-Gran espectáculo, Kim.

-Gracias, tú también lo hiciste bien. Por cierto, tengo que hacerte una pregunta... ¿no has visto de casualidad a un hombre joven moreno alto y atractivo, pero que también resulta un poco misterioso?

-Si estamos hablando del chico que te comía con la vista. Sí. Era bastante apuesto, yo quise invitarlo a tomar una copa conmigo para hablar, pero él no quiso... creo que sólo tiene ojos para ti –respondió otra.

-Oh –se rió nerviosa.

Pero cuando preguntó si no había notado algo raro en él. Ninguna pareció reparar el miedo y la desconfianza que sentía Kimiko. Tal vez porque no las miraba como a ella, pero estaba segura de lo que vio y no era ninguna loca. _Necesito un trago, _pensó. Luego de salir vestida se acercó a la barra de bebidas y llamó al barman.

-Un Bloody Mary sin vodka –pidió ella. Era su coctel favorito. Kimiko levantó una mirada y arqueó una ceja, los ojos de este barman son color miel con una tonalidad perturbadora y algo siniestra, su mandíbula es cuadrada, musculoso, los cabellos de un negro brillantísimo. Le regaló una encantadora sonrisa que permitió divisar unos deslumbrantes dientes blancos y a su vez, ella apartó los flequillos que caen en su frente- oh, ¿eres nuevo?

-Así es señorita. Comencé a trabajar el día de hoy, ya le traigo su bebida –asintió educado.

Arrimó su bolso y sacó su cartera. Tenía suficiente para pagar. Okey. Alguien se sentó a su derecha.

-Hola –saludó una voz, se volteó. Era uno de los chicos que la estaba viendo bailar. A veces cuando impresionaba demasiado a uno de sus espectadores, estos se acercaban al final. Así fue como conoció a sus ex, no se sorprendía.

-Hola –dijo.

-Te vi bailar, estuviste grandiosa –Kimiko asintió. El barman le entregó su copa, cuando iba a pagar. El muchacho sacó su cartera y la detuvo.

-No, por favor, permítame. Lo pagaré yo.

-No debes.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

Ella sabía de memoria los típicos actos de flirteo para conquistar o impresionar a una chica, le permitió hacerlo (¿qué? Es Bloody Mary sin vodka gratis). Con todo, no quería alimentar sus esperanzas. No es de las chicas que duermen con chicos que conoce en su bar _a primera vista_. Se acaba de acordar de sus ex de inmediato.

-Gracias. Eres muy amable.

-No hay de qué... ¿y cómo te llamas?

Kimiko iba a responder cuando otra voz masculina detrás interviene.

-¿Kimiko Tohomiko? –miró por encima de su hombro. ¡Es el hombre misterioso!

-¿Cómo?

-¿Es usted la señorita Tohomiko? –vaciló y se mordió el labio. No todos los días conoces a personas que saben tu nombre completo. Los libros siempre describen hombres peligrosos y oscuros, ahora podía comprender el significado de esas palabras plenamente.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿y cuál es su nombre?

-Tengo un mensaje para usted –le respondió omitiendo la pregunta. Miró a su acompañante. Quería hablar a solas con la chica, pero el saber su nombre aumentó su miedo hacia él. Pese su voz era aterciopelada y dulce.

-Lo que tenga que decir, puede ser aquí. Allá hace más ruido.

-De acuerdo –asintió cerrando los ojos, rindiéndose- vengo a advertirle que está en un grave peligro, de vida o muerte. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero tiene que ver conmigo enseguida. Vamos, deja eso, (podría estar envenenado) y vente –el moreno misterioso arrojó al piso la copa de vidrio, haciéndose añicos en su más mínimo contacto e intentó coger su mano para llevársela. Kimiko se rehusó inmediatamente.

-¡¿Pero qué ha hecho?! ¡esa copa es carísima! ¡tendrá que pagarla! –exclamó escandalizado el barman. Al otro no le interesó la copa ni un poco, es más, ni siquiera le hizo caso.

-¡Mi bebida! ¡¿con qué derecho se atreve...?! No pienso ir a ningún lado con usted si no me dice de qué está hablando –dijo con aplomo.

-Prometo explicárselo detalladamente en el camino. Sin embargo, me tiene que acompañar ahora fuera de este lugar y cualquier otro, debo llevarla a uno donde esté a salvo –apartó la mano cuando volvía a agarrarla. Kimiko sacudió la cabeza.

-¡¿Está loco?! ¡le dije que no quiero irme a ningún sitio, menos si es alguien quien apenas conozco!

-Sé que suena extraño y entiendo si está nerviosa, pero tiene que hacerme caso ¿no aprecia su vida? –preguntó con voz furiosa sin perder la calma. Ella arqueó una ceja. La mano del otro chico encerró su hombro aun cuando no alzó los hombros.

-No pierdas tu tiempo con este tipo. Vámonos.

Él se la llevó lejos del hombre misterio. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían de frialdad. Kimiko no había terminado de asimilar sus palabras, pero decidió que no tenía importancia. No hay restricciones contra los locos en la discoteca. _Maldita sea, ese hombre terminó de estropear lo que pudo haber sido un día divertido, _puso los ojos en blanco.

Entretanto, un taxi se detiene en la residencia de las amigas. Keiko abre la portezuela y sale uniformada: Una braga negra debajo de una camisa roja, un gorro escarlata con el emblema del trabajo, zapatos de goma. Está oscuro y hace frío, la única luz a distancia es el faro en la esquina de la cuadra. Las calles están solitarias a esta hora y temió venirse caminando, así que pagó al conductor y subió las escaleras. Encendió la luz cuando llegó al apartamento y arrojó la gorra al perchero.

-¡Kimi, ya estoy en casa! ¡me dejaron salir temprano! ¡¿dónde estás?! –preguntó. Su amiga acostumbra dormir con la puerta cerrada y las luces están apagadas, ¿estuvo esperándola en la noche o quería jugarle una broma? La chica se soltó el cabello, liberándola de su cola de caballo- ¡¿Kim?! –escudriñó con la mirada, descubrió la bandeja desechable en la papelera. Vaciló y puso una mueca- ah ya entendí, ¿quieres jugarme una broma? No vas a asustarme. No caeré esta vez... ¡Kim, puedes salir!

Entró a su cuarto. Vacío. Estaba hecha la cama, el closet cerrado, no hay notas en la cocina y todo está en perfecto orden. ¿Pero dónde está Kimiko?

-¿Amiga?

-_No hay testigos. _

La luz del cuarto se apagó. Keiko puso los ojos desorbitados, su aliento se congeló y se dio la media vuelta, sus ojos se encontraron con otro par y exhaló un grito de auxilio. Cruzó la puerta como una fecha e intentó salir corriendo, empero fue más rápido, la atrapó y aunque luchara por soltarse, por su vida. La apretó contra su cuerpo. La hoja afilada rasgó la parte frontal de su cuello, en la arteria, despidiendo un chorro de sangre que exterminó la vida de la chica que yace ahora en el suelo...

**...Esta historia continuará...**

* * *

***Una moto roja... Normalmente siempre pongo a Kim sin vehículos, Dios sabe por qué pero esta es una propuesta con una chica más osada (por exigencias del propio fic, sin embargo, no se me vayan a creer que Kimiko es una especie de prostituta o algo peor, porque sigue siendo la misma y la Virgen María sigue siendo la misma aunque tenga el nombre de Guadalupe o Rosa Mística) y le obsequié una bonita moto roja. Sólo los que vieron el final de Xiaolin Chronicles como los franceses o leyeron spoliers como yo sabrán por qué le di una moto **_**roja**_**. **

***Kaila, personaje de Xiaolin Chronicles: La princesa Kaila y la montaña de mil capas, redirigido del episodio diez. No me lo inventé.**

* * *

**A/N: ¡FELICÍTENME! No pregunten y háganlo, estoy de agasajos, regalos y de tortas y velitas. **

**...Jesucristo bendito...**

**Impactante final cierra el primer capítulo de mi nueva propuesta. Apuesto que sólo se me ocurrió a mí. El título del capítulo hace alusión a la doble vida de Kim, quien es la protagonista de nuestra historia: Una destacada e inteligente estudiante de postgrado, quien es la bella hija de un acaudalado empresario, y oculta un secreto, por las noches se gana la vida como bailarina en un antro (forma vulgar y alternativa de llamar a los clubs nocturnos, bares, discotecas... donde los concurrentes pueden bailar, socializar, beber alcohol y en general teniendo el entretenimiento como objetivo) quién sabe por qué. Sí, sé que merezco que me demanden, me pongan en tela de juicio, me condenen a cadena perpetua por corromper la imagen virginal de Kim, quien practica el **_**pole dance**_** y el **_**table dance**_**. Hasta ahora siempre la he puesto inmaculada (como la primera faceta), por decirlo de alguna manera; sin embargo, me lanzo a un nuevo juego con una Kimiko más atrevida y **_**sensual**_** para romper la rutina de las protagonistas típicas de las historias a la que estamos acostumbrados. Pero no deja de ser ella misma. Le comenté mi idea a la actriz y a ella le encantó. Luego en las demás historias podemos retomar su efigie casta y si nunca pudieron imaginar a Kim como bailarina exótica porque se trastornó. Oye amigo, no sobrevivirá a lo que queda del fic. Vaya acudir con su loquero más cercano. Debía estar inspirada en las heroínas de las historias que mencioné anteriormente al igual que los otros personajes: Melanie Prescott, Jennifer Crane, Devi Taylor y Theresa Williams. Pero no, la personalidad de Kimiko se hizo acorde a "su tema": Gimme more de Britney Spears. Señores, déjeme decirles algo: La mujer **_**nerd **_**ya no se viste con calcetines hasta la rodilla, camisetas de lana con cuello de tortuga, faldas extra largas, zapatillas negras, moños altos, anteojos grandes y pecas. Son tan normales como cualquiera. Qué término feo para describir a alguien que debería ser admirado por su intelecto. El fic requería una protagonista que reuniera estas cualidades (inteligente, hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo arriesgada y valiente, con un espíritu fuerte y rebelde, que no se deja vencer por las adversidades ni nadie, para nada casta...), por ende, Kimiko es así. Ojo, esto no simboliza los deseos íntimos de la señorita AliceXS de querer ser una bailarina... ¿yo? Nada de eso. **

**Nombres de personajes de la serie han aparecido: Jack, Kaila, Toshiro, Tomoko y la propia Keiko. Tanto el inicio como el final de este capítulo resultaron escalofriantes. ¿Alguna idea de quién es el acosador y la persona que estuvo en el apartamento de las japonesas? No, más importante aún, ¿quién rayos es ese hombre atractivo y misterioso? ¿de qué peligro creen ustedes que prevenía a Kim? Hombre, más obvia no pueden ser las respuestas. Todavía no sé que más me asustó. El final donde lo que creo que es pasó o el lema del fic:**_** El juego más peligroso de todos empieza. **_**Dios mío. Pronto conoceremos a más personajes e iremos entendiendo el fic. Mientras tanto hacedme llegar vuestras opiniones a través de un review: ¿qué impresión te ha dejado el fic? ¿te atreverías a seguir leyendo aun después de la primera muestra? ¿cuáles son tus inquietudes? ¿te gustaría saber qué es lo que pasará? ¿qué te parece hasta ahora esta Kimiko rebelde/inteligente? Sólo les puedo adelantar que sabrán más de este fic en la semana de arriba (porque la semana que viene actualizo el final de Hurricane): **_**Alguien te mira**_**. Vamos señores, de esta manera me estarían envolviendo un regalito y me alegrarían mi día especial, ¿sí? :3 ¡Nos leemos en otro capítulo, Latinoamérica!**


	2. Alguien te mira

_**Contrarreloj**_

**2º**

**Alguien te mira**

El chico que había conocido apenas unos minutos apartó a Kimiko del hombre misterioso, el último recuerdo que se llevó de él fue la frialdad de su mirada pétrea. Relajó su mente, es la primera vez que lo veía en el club y también de vista, no recordaba haberlo visto en otro sitio ni siquiera en la universidad. Se acordaría. ¿Cómo supo su nombre? Es posible que sea un acosador, sin embargo, nunca oyó nada similar en un pretexto ni le gustaba jugar con la vida de las personas. Consideraba que era de mal gusto las bromas pesadas.

-¡Wow! ¿quién era ese sujeto?

-No lo sé, nunca antes lo había visto –respondió la chica con franqueza.

-Reconozco que es extraño, pero al menos no te tocará mientras esté aquí. Te lo prometo…

-¡Kim! –se apresuró a decir- sólo Kim. Tú no escuchaste nada.

-Okey, sólo Kim –afirmó con voz suave- sigues todavía pálida. Debes olvidar lo que pasó o si quieres tal vez necesitas respirar aire fresco, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos en una mesa o si tú lo prefieres, salimos?

Kimiko vaciló. Sabía hasta dónde quería llegar y en qué lugar iba a terminar si permitía que pasara. No quería dormir con un perfecto extraño ni tenía ganas de establecer una relación, aunque dudaba que sucediera algo más luego de obtener lo que quería. Pero tampoco quería volver a casa. Normalmente un apartamento vacío era una buena noticia, empero su noche de chicas se vio interrumpida por asuntos externos y de remate, un chico le notifica que está en peligro. Estaba sola y lo que pudo haber sido un hermoso día se fue por el caño. Además el chico es lindo. Aceptó la invitación, se sentaron y ordenaron una segunda ronda de licor. Ella pidió otro Bloody Mary y él un Martini. Charlaron un poco y rieron. Procuró que sus neuronas no se remojaran tanto en alcohol, pretendía estar lúcida en toda la noche. No era parte del plan de él que había ordenando su séptimo Martini y en dos minutos más tarde, él estaba acariciando su cuello mientras su otra mano se deslizaba entre sus pechos, sus labios se encontraron con los suyos mientras la torcía en sus brazos, y se sentía bastante bien. Sus anchas palmas acariciaron su espalda y prontamente se le olvidaron todas las razones que había dicho de no acostarse con un extraño. Aún seguía en sus brazos cuando llegaron a su apartamento, la besó y a pesar de que en su cabeza persistía no-duermas-con-un-extraño-tú-no-eres-así. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en la almohada. Para entonces ella había desterrado el espeluznante mensaje y al guapo mensajero. Kimiko le devolvió el beso placenteramente entretanto iban a la cama. Y se sintió bien. Su cerebro que continuaba consciente se llegó a preguntar: ¿Qué podría salir mal?

La señorita Kaila tenía la regla estricta de que ninguna de las bailarinas se puede desnudar en pleno baile. Si alguna lo hace, las luces se apagarán de repente y la culpable de exponer cualquier parte del cuerpo son despedidas. Si después de bailar, una quiere salir a divertirse con un chico, no ponía ninguna objeción mientras no perturbaba la estabilidad de la disco (ciertas cosas no se pueden hacer a la vista de todo el mundo). También la señorita Kaila no permitía la entrada de menores a la discoteca (menos contratarlos), dudaba de Kimiko pues que tenía unos diecinueve años cuando llegó. Cumplía la mayoría de edad, pero jamás en la vida trabajó con ella una muchacha tan joven. Pero en vista de las ganas y la empatía que la chica desprendía, le dio el empleo. No se ha arrepentido entonces. Kimiko había disfrutado de dos poderosos orgasmos, eran las dos de la madrugada y estaba despierta completamente y pensando que hace unas horas se preguntó que podría salir mal si se acostaba con el chico del pub. Fue un recordatorio de su último ex. Fueron cuatro meses de sexo alucinante, un mes en que su relación no iba a ninguna parte y después otro mes armándose de valor para romper con su novio a pesar de un orgasmo asesino tras otro, hasta que logró la ruptura. La grave falta de sueño se debe a los potentes ronquidos que provienen del lado. Kimiko sacó la almohada de su cabeza, intentando de ahogar los ronquidos o de desmayarse por falta de oxígeno. No tuvo efecto. Soltó un gemido fuerte, se apoyó de su codo y lo miró fijamente. La boca abierta, la mandíbula floja. Jesucristo, puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió el labio inferior. Kimiko hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama sin despertar al bello durmiente y tomó su ropa, se vistió con la mayor rapidez que pudo y salió del cuarto en puntitas...

Kimiko tuvo que caminar de regreso hasta el club nocturno en donde había dejado su moto. Fue una estupidez dejarla a la intemperie en vez de llevársela, pero confiaba que estaría en el sitio en el que la estacionó. La discoteca instaló cámaras de seguridad tanto adentro como afuera y hasta ahora, que estuviera en alcance de sus conocimientos, no ha ocurrido ningún robo. Le había puesto seguro. Kimiko anduvo despacio, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, su bolso colgaba del hombro y arrastró las pisadas. Sopló con fuerza, un hálito de hielo que se disipó en el aire. Hace frío a estas horas. No volvió a entrar al club cuando llegó. Su moto estaba ahí y hay más vehículos que nunca. La noche todavía es joven. ¿Qué podía hacer en las próximas horas? A veces cuando salía temprano y no quería regresar a su casa porque no tenía sueño, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, se quedaba dando vueltas en círculos o paseaba los alrededores de la ciudad en motocicleta. Ese era el plan. Recogió su casco, dio vuelta en U y aceleró a toda marcha. Cerró los ojos un segundo, suspiró. Y los abrió…

Los rayos del sol iluminaron de costa oeste a este de la ciudad poco a poco. Amanecía. Era cerca de las seis o cinco de la madrugada cuando ella arribó a su casa. Se paró suavemente. Se despojó del casco profiriendo un largo bostezo. Hoy es sábado y no le toca trabajar por regla, por lo menos podía dormir hasta tarde y despertar morosamente, después de comer se pondría a trabajar en su tesis. Era regular que Keiko llegue de su trabajo cuando estuviera durmiendo y por la hora estaría echada en cama bocabajo entre retajados suspiros. No debía interrumpir su sueño de belleza. Rectaría hasta su habitación y se metería en las sábanas sin hacer ruido. Al principio no había nada remotamente fuera de lo común cuando abordó a su apartamento en el tercer piso la recibió el hedor de los cigarrillos. El vecino de la izquierda tiene la mala costumbre de fumar como chimenea y ese olor de humedad es tan horrible que había impregnado el friso y el corredor. Kimiko y Keiko tenían latas en aerosol para rociar la sala por lo menos una vez al día debido a aquello. La protagonista registró a tiendas su juego de llaves, por el llavero en forma de mariposa dio con ello y abrió la puerta. Encendió la luz, todo está a oscuras.

-Oh, Kei... –cantó cerrando la puerta. Se dio la vuelta.

En el vestíbulo, tumbada sobre su costado, a espaldas de Kimiko y encima de un charco de sangre reconoció a Keiko muerta. Kimiko dio un sobresalto, aterrorizada y se lanzó sobre el cadáver. _Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios... ¡no puede ser! ¡KEIKO! _ por todas partes. Su cerebro golpeaba su cráneo tratando de salir, su estómago se encogió y su mano sujetaba su boca, esforzándose al máximo de no vomitar. ¡Maldición contaminaría la escena del crimen! Sus rodillas se pegaron al suelo, pero no podía separarse del cuerpo a centímetros de ella. Sus manos y el pantalón se embadurnaron del líquido sanguinolento.

_¡No! ¡no! ¡no! ¡Kei! ¡¿quién te ha hecho esto?!_, los ojos de Kimiko se humedecieron y sus manos temblaban. No reparó en el momento en que estaba llorando del dolor. ¡¿Pero cómo sucedió?! ¡la puerta estaba cerrada con llaves! ¡nadie pudo haber entrado así de la nada! ¡El teléfono! ¡tenía que llamar a la policía! Se abalanzó sobre el teléfono que había en la cocina y marcó el número, sus dedos se desdibujaban por la rapidez y el miedo que sentía. Escapó de sus labios un grito de horror cuando se dio cuenta que la línea estaba muerta, ¡alguien la han cortado! Había otro teléfono en el corredor, que también cortaron los cables. ¡Estaban fuera de servicio! Kimiko recordó que tenía un celular en su bolso. A tientas y desesperada buscó en el fondo de su bolso. ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡FUERA DE SERVICIO! ¡Esto no podía ser coincidencia! El corazón de Kimiko latía con tanta fuerza dentro de la caja torácica que estaba segura que estallaría, podía escuchar el pulso de los estragos en sus oídos. Su primer pensamiento fue acudir a los vecinos, pero no tenía idea de qué decir. ¿Qué se supone que haría la pobre señora del apartamento 3A con sus camisetas desteñidas rosas y su vientre de Santa Claus? ¿empuñar su escoba en defensa de la chica y pelear hasta la muerte contra el lunático que asesinó a una chica que es más joven y fuerte que ella? ¡De ninguna manera!

No veía a la señora del 3A en el traje de la Mujer Maravilla y Kimiko estaba en la extrema necesidad de un héroe ahora. Precisaba un policía, es su deber proteger a los ciudadanos de esta ciudad. Después de todo, ¿qué no es si no es un policía? También pensó en su padre. No, no iba a ponerlo en riesgo a él ni a su hermana. Podía subir hasta el sexto piso y llamar a la policía, esperaría con una (o tres) lata de coca-cola light en la mano derecha. Pero antes que pudiera salir a pedir ayuda, la única emoción que sentía en ese momento era el miedo cuando vio reflejado en el cristal de la ventana la sombra de un hombre que se movía en la oscuridad de la cocina. Su estómago se revolvió. El asesino continúa aquí, esperándola para concluir con el trabajo. Sería la siguiente. La figura se movió hacia ella y Kimiko gritó.

-¿Señorita Tohomiko?

-¡No te me acerques, hijo de puta! –como acto reflejo, Kimiko le arrojó un florero de cristal encima y trató de huir. Él agachó la cabeza, pero cerró sus dedos en el antebrazo de la chica impidiéndole realizar un paso más.

-¡Tranquila! ¡tranquila! ¡no voy a hacerte nada! -¡¿cómo no pudo haber pensado antes?! El asesino era _él. _El alto moreno atractivo que había estado en la discoteca ayer. La mente de la chica gritaba como su cabeza daba vueltas. El pulso latía en sus oídos.

Estaba segura que asesinó a Keiko y estuvo esperándola escondido en su apartamento para hacerle lo mismo a ella. ¡Se trataba de ella! ¡no de Keiko! Sus ojos verdes inspeccionaron a Kimiko horrorizada. Intentó correr, pero él le cerró el paso y apretó su brazo con fuerza. Un pinchazo recorrió todo su brazo cuando tiró del músculo. No dejó de luchar por escapar de la muerte. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba hiperventilando.

-¡Señorita Tohomiko, por favor cálmese! –la preocupación inundó su rostro y llenó sus ojos en el acto, su agarre era fuerte y los amuletos de mariposa se incrustaron en su piel dejando marcas en su muñeca- nos conocimos ayer, ¿recuerda? –Kimiko parpadeó confundida- ayer –repitió- le advertí que estaba en peligro, ¿lo ve? _Él _estuvo aquí, ¿está herida? Me disculpa si entré así, cuando llegué la puerta estaba abierta y tenía que investigar para ver si seguía aquí. La zona está limpia, le prometo que todo saldrá bien a partir de ahora, pero tiene que calmarse.

-¡No! ¡usted no entiende! –hasta la propia Kimiko se percató el tono de historia en su voz. Él parecía que quería ayudarla, pero no lo estaba haciendo ahora- ¡yo necesito un policía!

-No puedes –Kimiko advirtió un frío brillo en los ojos del hombre misterioso. Un escalofrío subió por su espalda y sabía que todo el tiempo había tenido razón. Que estuviera aquí no era ninguna coincidencia, ¡estaba metida en un grave problema!

-Siento mucho lo de tu amiga, debe de ser muy aterrador encontrarla así –parecía divertido.

Abrió la boca para gritar. Sin embargo, ella fue rápida y hurgó en su bolso con el brazo que tenía libre, encontró el espray de pimienta y lo apretó esperando la oportunidad de sacarlo. La cerró.

-Eso es, confía en mí –dijo con voz helada y extrañamente tranquila; estaba en manos de un peligroso asesino. _Oh inmaculada concepción, ¿qué he hecho para merecer eso?,_ pensaba.

-¿Quién es usted? –jadeó Kimiko.

-_Tu protector_ –afirmó con aplomo. La chica se estremeció, su respiración era entrecortada- deberías saberlo, se te envió un correo con las reglas. ¿Si sabes las consecuencias que trae a nuestro juego si metes a la policía en esto, no?

No tenía la menor idea de qué estaba hablando aquel loco. Y no se quedaría a averiguarlo. En cambio, levantó la mano con el espray de pimienta y lo apretó contra su cara. No llegó muy lejos porque el maldito aerosol ni siquiera lo hizo estornudar o cosquillas. Sólo se rió y sacudió la cabeza. _Esto es malo_.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor –dijo divertido, aun aferrado al brazo de la joven.

Kimiko se enojó, sentía que su sangre su quemaba en sus venas. Su corazón empieza a latir muy deprisa y su cara arde, sin pensarlo, alzó la rodilla hacia arriba con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir y golpeó sus testículos. Las rodillas del hombre cedieron mientras se desploma en el suelo con un gemido de dolor, por fin soltó su brazo. Ella no perdió el tiempo y echó a correr. Tenía que salir a la calle. Tenía que salir de allí. No esperó que el ascensor subiera y se lanzó escaleras abajo. Su mente estaba en blanco. Casi experimentó un ataque cardíaco al llegar al vestíbulo y trató de abrir la puerta. Imposible, no podría quedarse atrapada en el hueco de las escaleras. Tiró de nuevo, sacando de un lugar desconocido todas sus fuerzas y esta vez, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Mierda! –ladró Kimiko.

Miró alrededor violentamente, girando sobre sí misma. Las calles estaban vacías. Deseaba poder conjurar un policía, un bombero, un cartero, ¡a quien sea! ¡una persona! Pero no hay nadie, el miedo que habitaba en ella era lo que la impulsaba a mantenerse en movimiento y continuó en la carrera frente una soleada mañana de agosto. No es corredora ni tampoco ha participado en maratones, pero corrió tan veloz que habría puesto a un competidor olímpico en ridículo. Sus pies sobrevolaban las aceras agrietadas. Sus pulmones ardían. Incluso con aquel mágico empujón de adrenalina, de aquí a la estación más cercana de policía tardaría un tiempo. Mientras atravesaba las primeras cuadras pensó en lo que había querido decirle el misterioso alto moreno: ¿Por qué no podía notificar a la policía? ¿de qué juego hablaba? ¿qué cosa espantosa pasaría si rompía las reglas? De repente, divisó un policía de tránsito y nada más atravesó por su cabeza correr hacia él. ¿Y qué iba a decirle?: _¡Oiga, señor oficial! Un psicópata asesinó a mi mejor amiga y me dijo que no pensaba matarme, pero yo no le creo, ¿puede ayudarme?_ ¡De ninguna manera! Cabeceó furiosamente. Echó un vistazo a su medio. No hay nadie, es decir, nadie pareciera peligroso para ella. Actuaba bajo la paranoia porque estas personas parecen bastante anodinas. Hombres y mujeres en trajes de negocio, los turistas tomándose fotografías y cargando mapas iluminados de la ciudad, a bohemios durmiendo bajo un techo de periódico. Cuando no veía a nadie, aparecieron todos. La gente la mirada, pero a ella no le importó. Nadie la seguía. Y fue hacia el policía cuando un coche se atravesó en el medio. Kimiko retrocedió. ¡Es el alto moreno y misterioso otra vez! Ahora comprendía cómo pudo llegar tan rápido. Caminó hacia ella.

-¡Mi amor, aquí estás! –una sonrisa de oreja a oreja curvó en sus labios.

-¡Nada de _mi amor_, ni se te ocurra dar otro paso más! ¡auxilio!

La estrechó en sus brazos, un abrazo de amante. En torno a ellos los habitantes de la ciudad caminan por la calle con la cabeza inclinada, sumidos en sus propios mundos. Él se inclinó y susurró a su oído.

-Está bien, tranquila, estoy aquí para ayudarte, por favor coopera estás llamando la atención –suplicó. Kimiko luchó por liberarse de sus brazos- ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?

No lo hizo. Todo lo contrario, la arrastró a la fuerza hasta el interior del coche. Ella soltó un grito lastimero. Su estómago se encogió. Maldita sea, vino expresamente para protegerla y en lugar de eso, tenía a una mujer presa del miedo. Todo lo que hacía, le sale mal. No podía permitir que se fuera o peor, advirtiera a la policía. Kimiko empujaba y mordía su brazo. Él apretó la mandíbula duro, tratando de controlar su propia frustración y calmar el dolor, pase lo que pase tenía que conservar la voz bajo y tranquilizadora. No empeoraría el cuadro de la situación, sin embargo, él no podía suavizarse porque si tenía que arrastrarla del pelo para lograr que ella se metiera en el auto. Lo haría. Es por su bien. No cometería el mismo error dos veces. Kimiko luchó por zafarse, entrecerró los ojos y se derrumbó en un grito ahogado de dolor. La obligó arrastrarse a un callejón oscuro, sin salida y sobretodo desierto.

-¡Por amor de Dios, no voy a lastimarte! ¡te quiero ayudar! Si me das la oportunidad de que te explique, lo haría...

La expresión de Kimiko no ha cambiado. No hay confianza. Sólo frío, miedo. Lo intentó de nuevo.

-No soy un ladrón, no soy un violador, no soy un asesino. Por favor, confía en mí. No voy a hacerte daño, vine a protegerte.

-¡Vete a la mierda, maldito desgraciado! –masculló entre dientes. Si bien se sentía frustrado porque no creía en él. No dejaba de admirar su coraje. Más que cualquier otra cosa, luchaba por vivir con pasión, esa clase de espíritu la ayudarían mucho en su lucha contra Young.

-¡Sé que estás asustada! –apremió. Kimiko continuaba forcejeando- sé que mi presentación fue desastrosa, no te culpo si crees que soy una especie de acosador, pero cuando saliste de la discoteca. Me vi en la obligación de seguirte y creí que estabas en el apartamento, estaba abierto y encontré a tu amiga en el piso muerta. No pude hacer nada por ella. Inspeccioné los cuartos para cerciorarme si la persona que realmente asesinó a tu amiga seguía ahí, pero no y temí que volviera así que me quedé a esperarte para llevarte conmigo... ¡fue mi error! No debí haberte dejado sola ni un instante ¡tuve que haber persistido cuando te alejaste de mí!

-¿Qué? –vaciló, se apartó del hombre misterioso. La mujer tenía agallas, empero no estaba de humor para juegos y sin ningún esfuerzo en absoluto, la inmovilizó estrellándola contra el suelo.

-¡Kimiko, por favor!

-¡SOCORRO! ¡AULIXIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN VENGA A AYUDARME!

-¡Te lo suplico, haz silencio!

Colocó una mano sobre sus labios. ¿Jesucristo, qué hago ahora?, pensó él, cada movimiento parecía empeorarlo todo, ¿qué elección tenía? En cualquier momento, aparecerían personas y verían el espectáculo, ¿qué iba a decirles? Buscó una idea de cómo hacerle entender que era uno de los buenos. Sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos. Amplios y aterrorizados. Vio algo más, ¿rendición? Había visto antes esa mirada en los hombres que esperan una muerte segura. No quería volverla a mirar nuevamente, menos en una mujer. Más que encontrar a un extraño en su casa. Ella permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos llenos de horror. Sus músculos se tensaron. Estaba decidido a protegerla y arrancaron con un mal comienzo. Su mano sigue en su boca. Ella respiraba por la nariz, sus inhalaciones rápidas y superficiales cosquillean el dorso de su mano. Sus ojos no se apartaron de él. Y a su vez centró su mirada en la chica. Para entonces, su espalda estaba contra la pared y su cuerpo ligeramente presionaba el suyo mientras su otro brazo la sostenía. Ni Kimiko ni el moreno alto y misterioso, no podían ver ni sentir otra cosa que no fueran ellos mismos. Podía pasar horas contemplando las piscinas azules, son de un azul igual que el océano, aterrorizadas, cuando debía leer esperanza en ellas.

-Voy a quitar la mano si tú prometes no gritar, ¿trato? –susurró. Se limitó a mirarlo, asintió con la cabeza segundos después. Retiró la mano suavemente de su boca y ella se encogió, a pesar de todo, ella obedeció y quedó paralizada. Sus labios están a unos escasos espacios de los suyos. Respetó el espacio.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo al auto para que podamos hablar?

-No –dijo en un susurro ronco.

Sin una lucha, no vendría con él. Soltó un largo suspiro. No podía culparla pero maldita sea esto es muy desesperante. Había hecho de guardaespaldas docenas de veces, jamás atravesó por un contexto afín. A la mierda con todas las instrucciones. Maldita sea todo. Necesitaban trabajar juntos, no en contra. Cada segundo que desperdiciaba, era un paso más a la victoria de Young.

-Esta es la situación, Kimiko: Tu vida está en riesgo, la chica que estaba en el apartamento pudiste haber sido tú. Y si estoy aquí insistiendo tanto es porque soy tu protector, ¿no crees en mí todavía?

Sus dientes rozaron su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza una vez confirmando su pregunta en un pequeño movimiento. El hombre cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-En ese caso...

Metió la mano en su sobaquera. Ella tomó aliento. Volvió apretar la mano contra su boca, recubriendo un grito. El alto moreno y misterioso sacó una pistola, comprobó el seguro y lo puso en manos de la chica. Se apartó. Estaba echando su suerte a un juego peligroso, estaba consciente, pero las opciones se están agotando. Necesitaba confiar en él rápido. El hombre confiaba que Kimiko Tohomiko no mataría a un hombre. Quizá lastimarlo, mas no matarlo. Ella lo miró con ojos grandes y confusos.

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora que tú tienes el arma, Kimiko?

-_Es una excelente pregunta _–pensó Kimiko- sin embargo, no me gustan las armas, tampoco soy estúpida.

Sospesó el arma de fuego en ambas manos y apuntó hacia su pecho. Sus manos temblaban. Estaba desconcertada, no sabía si tenía al frente al hombre más idiota o valiente que haya conocido. Dependiendo de su decisión, podía acabar con un agujero en su pecho, la camisa tan ajustada marcaba las curvas de sus pectorales y sus abdominales o en su rostro atractivo –dilema- Kimiko lanzó una mirada a la salida del callejón. Se preguntó si se veía estúpida sosteniendo el arma. Pensó en pedir ayuda, sin embargo, descartó aquella opción casi que inmediato. Le dio una ventaja muy grande. Una vocecita en su cabeza aseguraba que tenía una pistola escondida en alguna parte, un lugar perfectamente accesible al menor descuido. Se tomó su tiempo en observada, cada detalle.

-¿Te gustan los juegos?

-¿Qué diablos?... –la pregunta fue inesperada que por un momento sólo podía mirarlo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Responde a mi pregunta, por favor, ¿no merezco unas palabras antes de morir? –por ahora, la confusión superó al miedo. No bajó el arma para mantener las apariencias, pese de todo- conque... ¿te gustan los juegos? Como los videojuegos, Goo Zombies por ejemplo...

-S-sí-í.

-Pues si no mal te acuerdas, en cada juego el villano tiene el objetivo de eliminar al héroe y tú debes ayudarlo a cumplir su misión. Durante este tiempo he tratado de decirte que eres el objetivo de un villano, el verdadero asesino que mató a tu amiga y yo podría ser el jugador asignado a protegerte y ayudarte en tu camino –Kimiko puso una mueca- por favor, déjame mostrarte.

Kimiko todavía tenía el arma en sus manos. Ahora ellos estaban en el coche de él, la puerta está entreabierta en favor de la chica para echar a correr en cualquier emergencia. Sentada a su lado, le permitió sacar de abajo del asiento del copiloto un portafolio rectangular y en su interior almacena una laptop plateada. Estaba en un ángulo que inevitablemente lo tenía al frente y podía revisar lo que escribía rápidamente en el teclado. Prefirió concentrarse en él. No estaba dispuesta a confiar totalmente en ese hombre, pero odiaba admitir que él tenía un rostro digno de confianza y tenía un bonito bronceado en su piel, parece que es moreno por naturaleza, aun así apostaba que también era por las actividades que tomaba al aire libre en donde el sol es un buen amigo. Un mentón firme y una fuerte línea de mandíbula, creyó que se afeitaba. Sus músculos se tensaron contra las cortas mangas de su camisa, estaba segura que ese no era el resultado de un entrenador personal. No lo hacía por presumir, pero por el modo en que su camisa se abraza a su cuerpo, delinean los músculos bien tonificados de su pecho y sus abdominales. No cabía duda que estaba en _muy, muy _buena forma_. A lo mejor trabajaba su físico en un gimnasio o tal vez pertenezca al ejército y sea militar_, caviló y el pensamiento no deseado la alarmó. _Kimiko tienes que reaccionar, tienes a tu derecha a un hombre guapo –abrumadoramente apuesto- cómo sea, no te olvides que trató de matarte y estaba en el apartamento con Keiko bañada en sangre. _Mierda, cierto. Meneó la cabeza y apretó el arma en su regazo. Miró sus manos. Callosas, probablemente ásperas. Aumenta el porcentaje que trabaje con el ejército. Examinó sus uñas por curiosidad, eran limpias y por una absurda razón se calmó con esa idea en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con voz aterciopelada. Kimiko asintió, sin despegarse de sus ojos verdes. A diferencia de los feroces ojos que encontró en la discoteca, esta vez eran cálidos y preocupados, transmitían tranquilidad en vez de miedo. Se relajó un poquito.

-¿Qué buscas? –preguntó recelosa.

-Evidencias para que confíes en mí. Busco una foto del asesino que anda tras de ti y mató a tu amiga, cuando se disparó la identidad del asesino en serie responsable de los homicidios de las mujeres, salieron en internet numerosas fotografías del sujeto. No obstante, la policía y el gobierno decidieron censurar todo artículo relacionado con aquellos sucesos tan atroces y ya no queda casi nada, afortunadamente he guardado algunas en la memoria de mi PC y uno que otro artículo. Hace unos días revisé, son pocas las páginas webs que no olvidan (o no han clausurado) este tema.

-¿Asesino en serie?

-Sí, ¿no tienes idea sobre él? –arqueó una ceja- ¿no ves las noticias? ¿no eres de por aquí?

No contestó. No prosiguió insistiendo. Hizo un ademán y dio vuelta a la computadora para que mirara, se inclinó y leyó la información. Cayó en cuenta que se sentía mal del estómago cuando terminó. No conocía a ninguna de las chicas en los diversos artículos ni tenía idea qué tenía que ver con ella o con Keiko pero a juzgar por la expresión del hombre misterioso era lo suficientemente grave como para no discutir. Pues que no lo permiten las páginas, no hay fotografías si no descripciones de los artículos. Empezando en abril del 2006 hasta hace dos años exactamente. Debería comenzar a leer el artículo de la primera muerte, pero él lo enfocó hacia la última quién sabe por qué. _23 de febrero del 2012. Río de Janeiro, Toberejo Brasil, fue encontrada muerta una joven de veintinueve años identificada como Verónica Siqueira en su apartamento, ubicado en el edificio: Nubes Altas. Siqueira, trabajaba como editora de la revista juvenil Nosotras, su cadáver fue descubierto por el ex de la marina: el Alférez Raimundo Pedrosa. Si bien Pedrosa se negó hacer comentarios, fuentes cercanas a la investigación confirman que el alférez teóricamente recibió una pista sobre la muerte de la mujer a través de internet. Los detalles no están disponibles en el momento, pero se ha afirmado que, luego de varios meses de interrogación y sondeo, Pedrosa fue descartado como sospechoso de la muerte de Siqueira. _

Kimiko no siguió leyendo, sabía que había más allá de lo que leyó y a este paso encontraría la descripción del homicidio. Se abrazó a sí misma. Sentía frío y caliente al mismo tiempo. Se concentró en la respiración y cuando se mantuvo bajo control. Se volvió hacia él, su cara se ensombreció de repente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –su voz era apenas un susurro.

-Pedrosa –musitó entre dientes- Raimundo Pedrosa.

Antes que pudiera evitarlo, escapó un grito ahogado de sus dulces labios. Esta vez no era un grito de horror o un gimoteo lleno de premura. Tapó un segundo grito y ladeó la cabeza. Él continuó.

-Me preguntaste porque estaba siguiéndote, en este artículo encontrarás la respuesta. Espero que estés satisfecha. Me correspondía protegerla y no hice absolutamente nada por salvarla, es mi culpa que acabara así.

-¿Te correspondía? –ella no estaba segura, inclinó la cabeza de un lado hacia otro y lo miró fijamente- ¿por qué es tú culpa? La encontraste en ese estado, no sabías y ya era demasiado tarde para ayudarla. Tampoco eres Superman.

-Sí lo es, no intentes excusarme ¿de acuerdo? –cerró los ojos contra el dolor, obligándose a concentrarse- _éramos novios_. No, más que eso, ella es el amor de mi vida, yo la amaba con el corazón abierto y dejé que pasara esto en frente de mis ojos –seguía con los ojos cerrados y su expresión era igual a una patada en el estómago-: unos veinte días antes del homicidio me advirtió de que corría un grave peligro, tenía la premonición de que alguien la asechaba y yo no le hice caso. Pensé que sólo estaba siendo paranoica y la abandoné, la dejé sola cuando más me necesitaba. Recibí un mensaje de ese monstruo para que fuera a recoger el cadáver en su apartamento y tampoco presté atención creyendo que era una broma perversa. Cuando me di cuenta, no podía hacer nada por salvarla, era su novio... un oficial de marina; yo había jurado que la amaría sin descanso y la protegería contra todo, ¿y qué hice? Nada.

-Oye ya basta... no tienes que continuar, entiendo –su dolor era palpable. Kimiko detuvo su interrogatorio. No tenía nada que decir ni palabras para animar al hombre que se derrumba delante de ella.

-Pero quiero hacerlo. El homicida se rió en mi cara. En la noche que asesinó a Verónica, él también mató una parte de mí: Mis sueños, mi esperanza, mi futuro con Verónica. Y seguía suelto, la policía me informó que no era la primera víctima y era muy escasamente probable que fuera la última, se trataba de un asesino en serie –cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió otra vez, sus facciones se templaron- sus víctimas eran mujeres menores de treinta y al leer los patrones en el cuerpo, no había duda que era uno de sus asesinatos después de cuatro años de inactividad y por ende, es posible que cometiera otro en las próximas fechas. He pasado dos años de mi vida siguiendo su rastro, aprendiendo todo sobre él y en especial, localizar _viva _a su siguiente víctima antes que él. Y lo logré –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, entrecerró los ojos hacia ella y se enserió- el rastro me llevó a ti...

-¿A mí?

-No pude proteger a Verónica, eso lo sé. Y el día en que fueron a enterrarla, le juré a Cristo que mi novia sería la última víctima de ese asesino y salvaría a la próxima de la muerte, sea quien sea decidí que esa chica seguiría viva, mientras me quedaran fuerzas para levantarme no iba a repetirse la historia. Es por eso que estoy decidido a protegerte a toda costa Kimiko Tohomiko. Estás en la mira de ese diabólico asesino –se mordió el labio inferior. Dirigió el contenido de la información del hombre misterioso: _con que soy el nuevo juguete de un psicópata demente y si Keiko está muerta es por mí culpa_. No podía quedarse quieta, dio un par de vueltas en círculos. Apretó el arma. Inútilmente su mente intentó de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Su cabeza la golpeó amenazándola de sufrir una jaqueca infernal, sus ojos ardían por lágrimas no derramadas (Keiko, asesinada, no conseguía borrar ese episodio de sus recuerdos), sentía ganas de arañar la palma de su mano y sus pies le dolían. Kimiko deseaba romper a llorar. _Un asesino en serie, ¿por qué está pasándome esto a mí?_, pensó la chica acongojada. Tenía que mantener la calma bajo presión. Estaba en peligro.

-Sé que no es fácil lo que acabo de confesarte y aspiro que la verdad de mi historia te haya convencido que estoy de tu lado. Desde hace meses alguien ha estado observándote y ahora viene a por ti a como dé lugar.

-¿Cómo se llama?...

-¿Perdón?

-Él, el asesino en serie. Dime su nombre por favor –el ex de la marina tomó una respiración profunda y asintió.

-Chase Young.

-No... –musitó con voz apagada- no me suena el nombre. Que recuerde, no he hablado con ningún Chase ni nadie ha mencionado ese nombre, es primera vez que lo oigo, ¿cómo pudo averiguar la dirección de mi casa? –sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero quería decirla (debía disipar las dudas).

-Young es un lobo al asecho. Antes de asestar el golpe investiga a su víctima; no le importa cuántos días, semanas o meses, tarda en hacerlo. Memoriza los pormenores, se toma tiempo para averiguar nombre completo, familia, amigos, lugares en común, trabajo, universidad, hogar, aficiones, _debilidades_. Tiene que saber a qué se enfrenta y cómo atacar. Examiné el cadáver de tu amiga; no te puedo dar la hora exacta del deceso, estipulo que pudo ocurrir en la noche, quizá antes de medianoche. Pudo haber entrado en cualquier hora, no sé por qué escogió esa precisamente… ¿tienes una rutina nocturna?

-Sí, llego a casa del trabajo cerca de las diez de la noche.

-Eso explica todo. Si vas a enfrentar a Young, está prohibido de plano realizar rutinas: entró y decidió esperarte, como no llegaste y vino tu amiga, la asesinó. Young jamás deja testigos o de otro modo no hay quien viva para contarlo –Raimundo se rió sin alegría. Se estremeció al gesto- es curioso. No quiere que la policía intervenga y su primer movimiento es matar a una mujer; si no fuera porque he revisado casos anteriores, no diría que se descuidó. Eso no lo pondrá feliz, tarde o temprano la descubrirá y para entonces tendremos que actuar rápido.

-¿Por qué mató a tu novia entre tantas chicas? –interrumpió Kimiko- ¿el asesino te conoce?

-No. Honestamente no tengo la menor idea. Young escoge sus víctimas al azar, las ve y si les gusta, va tras ella. Sólo me consta que fue torturada, mutilada y _decapitada_ de la más vil manera. Él sabe dónde vives, tu casa no es segura ni ninguno de los sitios que conoces; por lo que debo llevarte a un lugar donde estés a salvo –la miró.

El ex de la marina se volvió hacia la chica, quien todavía conserva la pistola en sus manos.

-Prometo explicártelo todo sobre Young, lo que tú quieras. Ahora estamos juntos en esto, si quieres sobrevivir vas a tener que confiar y apoyarte en mí, nadie más, ¿si confías en mí, no es así? –preguntó.

Kimiko se abrazó al arma. _Oh vamos, este hombre atravesó el océano atlántico para salvar su vida y le informó sobre un asesino, era muy bien tramado y macabro para inventar una historia así. Hablando de historias, el asesinato de su novia parecía realista. En su mirada había remordimiento y dolor. Sus intenciones aparentan ser transparentes y honestas. Kim, necesitas un luchador en este momento_. Ella extendió el brazo tímidamente, devolviéndole el arma.

**...Esta historia continuará...**

* * *

**A/N: Cerramos la historia aquí por ahora. ¿Qué les parece? Un capítulo entero con un Raimundo misterioso y una Kimiko histérica, recia a confiar a un hombre que apenas acaba de conocer. Oye, no la culpen, ¿tú como te sentirías si tu mejor amig aparece asesinado y hay un tipo en su casa que viste ayer? Lo hice intencionalmente. Al igual que Young yo me estoy tomando con calma los acontecimientos que giran torno al fic. Me alegro que todos hayan tenido una buena acogida a esta Kimiko atrevida. Ojalá la tengan de Raimundo, Chase en cierta manera (como villano) y mi otro protagonista. A mi criterio el primer capítulo tuvo muy buena aceptación por parte del público. **

**Esta es mi última semana de vacaciones y faltan menos de cinco días para que vuelva a clases y me siento horrible: Todo sucedió tan deprisa que no quiero que acabe. Este último año me dejó traumadísima y el que viene es una ladilla total. Ya sabrán que mi retorno implica más retraso y una irregularidad en las actualizaciones, no porque yo quiera si no que me obligan :( Qué desgracia.**

**Estoy consciente que el título es de telenovela, pero lo dejé porque me gustó. ¿Quién diría que una estupidez de Kimiko la salvó de morir? ¡Ojo!, yo no estoy incitándole a las jovencitas a que se acuesten con tipos que conocieron en unas horas, una tiene que fijarse con quien duerme. Y se supone que ustedes, jovencitas, deberían saber eso. Yo, AliceXS, no haría eso. Sólo quería que Kimiko no fuera a su apartamento, en su lugar Chase Young asesinó a la pobrecita de Keiko rebanándole el cuello. Chase Young es el antagonista principal del fic... no ha pasado mucho de que lo convertí en villano. Si les soy franca, Chase es mi villano favorito de la serie y el más factible en las maldades de mi mundo normal Xiaolin. Además que en los fics que tengo hay una temporada larga en que Chase no hará travesuras:**

**En **_**Mamma mia**_**, la antagonista principal es la cruel de Wuya (Jack juega a ser mitad héroe y mitad villano, una clase de antihéroe).**

**En **_**A thousand years**_**, Sombra es villana estelar por primera vez en uno de mis fics.**

**En **_**Wild Eyes, **_**Hannibal Roy Bean tiene actuación antagónica.**

**En **_**Eres la música en mí**_**, Toshiro y Sombra o Ashley, todavía estoy pensando, son los más parecidos a antagonistas.**

**En **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**, no hay un solo villano. Son MUCHOS antagonistas (aunque hay uno que sobresale, no les quiero decir). **

**En **_**49 semanas**_**, muy probablemente que sea Sombra otra vez.**

**¿Y dónde dejo al pobrecito de Chase? ¡Admítanlo, de todos los personajes de la serie, es el que tiene más potencial de asesino en serie! Sin lugar a dudas ese es mi papel AU favorito para él. Pero hablaré de Chase en otra nota. Los tres primeros fics tienen a los villanos más crueles, exceptuando a este, de mis fics. Voy a comentar un poco el fic. ¿Alguien adivinó que todo el tiempo se trataba de Raimundo? Ay, si soy mala, si bien no es la primera vez que pongo como trauma una novia. Ordenadamente es el cuarto. **_**Lie to me, Cosmic Love **_**y **_**El camino a casa**_**, en este fic en particular es una mezcla del primero con el último. En un principio, quería que fuera un secreto, pero luego vi que era necesario que Kimiko lo supiera de una y entonces se me ocurrió agregar un toque que no había puesto antes. Hablaré solo de Raimundo en otra nota del autor, salvo me gustaría señalar ¿alguien de aquí imaginó a Rai vestido con su uniforme de infante de marina? ¡kyaaaaaaaa, qué lindo! **

**-Aquí yo lo único que imaginé es que si toda chica en el mundo tuviera un protector la vida sería un jamón. No hombre, vale, sin pedirlo ni nada: Kimiko tiene un protector, que fue alférez de la marina; es un hombre joven, alto, musculoso y de paso, apuesto (a pesar de todo, Raimundo es **_**rico**_**). No joda, qué suertuda...**

**Ejem, gracias por compartir tu opinión, Mía. En esta nota del autor les voy a hablar de los orígenes del fic. Si no mal recuerdan, en el capítulo anterior les dije que este fic se basa en la trilogía **_**Rompiendo códigos **_**de Julie Kenner y **_**El esposo perfecto **_**de Lisa Gardner. Conocí ambos casos en fics de Duelo Xiaolin, de adaptaciones. El último lo leí hace tres años más o menos, lo leí como cualquier fic, esperando actualizaciones y comentando cada capítulo. Sin embargo, no sé por qué razón la autora borró el fic (ya había tenido final y gozó de gran éxito). Se cambió de nombre y más nunca he vuelto a saber de ella. Cuando lo busqué para volverlo a leer. No estaba. El otro fic, basado en los libros de Kenner, fue un caso diferente. **

**Les explico malvaviscos asados. Hace tiempo estaba paseando por el fandom de Duelo Xiaolin de dibujos de DeviantART cuando veo unos dibujos que me llamaron la atención y en cada imagen rezaba una descripción de pedazos de una historia, nada mal. La dibujante era una lectora y escribía en cada descripción que era perteneciente a una historia llamada **_**Into the rush **_**en FanFiction. Yo la busqué y todavía no me la he terminado de leer porque los capítulos son LARGOS (en mayúscula, sobrepasan a los míos). ¡OHMYGOD! Es la mejor historia que haya visto jamás. Mis géneros favoritos estaban ahí. Estaba en inglés, pero no me importó. 262 reviews, 84 favoritos, 62 seguidores. ¿Cuál es el peo? El peo es que la historia no tiene final, no la terminó y me da mucha rabia cuando una historia MUY GENIAL no la terminen, me da coraje, me da de todo. Dijo que inspiró su historia en la trilogía de una autora, **_**Julie Kenner**_**: **_**Rompiendo códigos **_**(**_**El Código Givenchy, La clave es Manolos **_**y**_** La paradoja de Prada**_**). He estado como loca tratando de descargarme aunque sea uno, y nada. Muy poco probables que hayan sabido de estos libros y sólo dos fueron traducidos al español, los dos primeros, a no ser que usted hable en inglés o viva en España, no creo que tenga idea de lo que esté hablando. Me obsesioné (y cuando me obsesiono con algo, soy igual que Chase) y me juré a mí misma que mínimo me leía uno, me fui por el primero, yo lo encontré en inglés porque nunca se me descargó en español y me lo estuve leyendo, me lo terminé hace una semana. Me gustó el libro y no sé como sentirme, creo que no me puedo creer todavía que haya terminado. **

**Demasiado bueno es poco para describirlo. Me pareció un poco injusto con el fic que haya quedado suspendido en el aire. Y dudo que alguna vez la autora lo continúe, ¿a qué no adivinan cuándo fue publicado?: 5 de junio del 2007. ¿Mucho tiempo, no? Así que yo: Como amante del misterio, de la acción y del romance, y autodenominada fan Raikim, hice mi propia adaptación. Claro, le añadí mi toque personal. **

**Son muchas cosas que me gustaría comentarles. En el anterior capítulo hablé de Kim, me toca hablar de Young, Pedrosa y otro personaje que todavía no han conocido, pero es demasiado importante para decir que es secundario. **_**Y detalles técnicos**_**. Imaginen que esto es "Un detrás de cámaras" de una peli que se están viendo (ciertamente, trato mis fics como si fueran pelis). No os entretengo más. Nos leemos en el capítulo en la semana que viene: **_**El lobo. **_**Conocerán al último personaje de nuestro elenco principal (si bien, no hemos visto a Young como tal si no una sombra y escuchado de él) y otros personajes secundarios de gran relevancia. Ah, también explicaré el título del fic, que en mi opinión no requiere pensar mucho. Díganme lo que piensan a través de un review por favor, ¡cuídense Latinoamérica! ¡nos leemos en otro capítulo!**

* * *

**Mensaje para anónima mex: ¡Hola! ¡Jajajaja, muchísimas gracias, disfruté bastante! (me hicieron dos fiestas y dos tortas, una era de Xiaolin la cual yo ya sabía, comimos empanada gallega, perros calientes y bebimos refresco... ¡y me dieron varios regalos!). ¡Correcto, así es! En Hurricane nos encontramos con un Raimundo muy poco usual a lo acostumbrado y aquí con una Kimiko fuera de serie, ¡je! Sobre todo bonita, osada, inteligente y **_**sexy**_**, ¿cómo será Raimundo entonces? Necesitamos conocerlo un poquito más, pienso yo. No sé, eso creo. Creo que sólo a una mente tan depravada como la mía sería capaz de poner a Kimiko de bailarina exótica, se lo haré saber. ¿En serio? Eso es bueno, tener problemas de corazón o en alguna otra parte del cuerpo es malo. Cumplo con mi deber de advertir e informar de lo que encontrarán mis lectores del fic para que luego no me vengan con cobros de garantía. En cuanto al **_**review**_** de **_**Hurricane**_**, así es (volviste a ser la primera), la idea fue no soltar sospechas en Chase y me contenta tu puntuación (la idea era evaluar el lemmon en el que me estoy iniciando) igualmente que el final del fic te haya gustado. En fin, ¡me hace feliz el día saber que te gusta el fic y prometo no decepcionarte! ¡el próximo capítulo vendrá pronto! ¡nos leemos! **

**Respondiendo review a María del Mar: ¡Hola! XD ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review para Hurricane y el cumplido! ¡Estoy tan contenta que te haya gustado tanto el final! Concuerdo contigo el título. Para serte franca había pensando originalmente escribir como título Poséeme (uno de los nombres de los capítulos), empero luego que escuché la canción de 30 Seconds to Mars cambié el título. Me alegro contar con tu presencia en Contrarreloj, sin embargo, los otros que mencioné son ideas para futuros fics que voy a escribir algún día. Pasemos a lo verdaderamente importante en este fic: Vaya, a todas le han caído muy bien este ligero cambio a Kimi-chan si bien es cierto que tiene una personalidad adorable en la serie originalmente, eso me pone contenta, porque ya han "entrado en confianza" (y eso que has visto menos de la cuarta parte de lo sensual que puede ser Kimiko en este fic, no la pierdas de vista). Así de intenso es el fic muerte en el primer capítulo. Obviamente el capítulo te dio la razón, era demasiado obvio que era el monje más sexy de la serie **_**Raimundo**_**, salvo que aquí no es monje si no infante de la marina (ojos verdes, cejas pobladas y ATRACTIVO kyaaaaa). Dices eso porque no conoces a mis profesores... en mi último año sufrí muchito :'( Sin embargo la buena noticia es que me cocinaron chuletas de cerdo ahumadas y eso me pone feliz. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. ¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	3. El lobo

_**Contrarreloj**_

**3º**

**El lobo**

_Octubre 2013 _

Bailey conoció a Marsden en medio del fuego cruzado. Ya habían interactuado previamente con las familiarizadas presentaciones en casos anteriores en los que trabajaron como equipo e intercambiado algunos gestos o palabras, pero nada que fuera más allá del compañerismo. Mientras procesaban una operación, fueron capturados y retenidos por varios días. Marsden fue lisiado por una bala en la pierna y sólo tenía a Bailey para apoyarse. Habían visto morir a sus hombres, pasaron hambre y sed, sufrieron terribles torturas, soportaron alucinaciones, cada día exprimían las esperanzas que tenían de ver a sus familias o continuar con vida. Las circunstancias provocaron que se acercaran y se apoyaran el uno en el otro. Idearon un plan y pudieron escapar, deambularon horas en la nada en donde los habían llevado hasta que un equipo de rescate los salvó de morir deshidratados. En el hospital compartieron un cuarto y estuvieron juntos hasta que les dieron de alta. Los lazos forjaron una estrecha amistad entre ellos y desde entonces, combaten el crimen unidos. Bailey tenía unos vivaces y penetrantes ojos azules claros sobre unos pómulos pronunciados, debajo de la característica palidez de la piel era de complexión fornida, su melena dorada estaba recogida con una liga en la nuca y en la línea de la mandíbula crece la barba, su voz tenía un marcado acento texano, era alto (y quizá más que el resto de la policía). Marsden era de constitución término media, su tono de piel es olivácea, tanto las facciones como el pelo negro azabache rizado eran anodinadas, aún conservaba rastros de barba incipiente, los ojos oscuros penetrantes, menos corpulento, lejos de la fuerza física de Bailey.

Estuvieron acompañando el detective Fung cuando se organizó una de las mayores cacerías humanas en toda la historia para encarcelar al ex detective de homicidios y prófugo asesino en serie Chase Young. Al momento de retirarse, quedó la duda de quién tomaría las riendas, quién sería el más capacitado para sustituir al miembro más audaz de la policía. Sabían que podría ser uno de ellos, era lo justo, independientemente de cuál fuera la elección ambos prometieron aceptar y asumir el liderazgo del otro. Debía dejar a un lado los prejuicios, las diferencias y cualquier cosa negativa que los apartara de su objetivo: Atrapar a Young.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué nos llamaron desde la oficina de Fung?

-No lo sé. Posiblemente para anunciarnos el nuevo supervisor.

-¿De veras lo crees? En todo caso suerte.

Pulsó el botón y el ascensor cerró sus puertas. El último piso era una oficina completa con paredes espejos y alfombra azul marino de lino, pertenecía hasta hace dos semanas a Fung. Sin embargo, alguien ocupaba la silla principal. Conjuntamente Bailey y Marsden dieron un paso fuera del elevador. Una mano alineó los expedientes sobre el escritorio de fresno, hace minutos terminó de leer uno; un bolígrafo azul descansa al borde. Los tenientes encontraron la oficina del antiguo director impecablemente ordenada y limpia, ni un lápiz fuera de lugar o una mancha en las ventanas. Sólo hay una taza a unos centímetros de la mano derecha.

-Buenos días, caballeros –saludó con cordialidad. Su voz era ronca, pero también reposada- ¿ustedes son el teniente Bailey y el teniente Marsden?

-A-así es –afirmó el teniente Bailey.

-Qué bien, qué bien, minutos previos había leído sus informes y visto sus fotos, pero decidí que quería conocerlos en persona –su mirada iba y venía continuamente de los hombres que tenía adelante- ¡no! Decidí que ustedes debían ser los primeros en conocerme. Entiendo que han asistido todo el caso mientras el detective Fung lideraba y conforman las piezas sólidas que sostienen el pilar de esta unidad, respeto eso, y por tal motivo los llamé...

-Un momento, ¿de qué está hablando? –irrumpió el teniente Marsden poniendo una mueca. La expresión de aquel hombre se crispó, no obstante, mantuvo su postura aunque sabía que le estaba pasando por la cabeza en este momento: _¿quién demonios es este hijo de perra?_, que cortésmente se traduciría-: ¿quién es usted para empezar?

-El nuevo supervisor que dirigirá este operativo contra Young –en su respuesta imprimió un aire de obviedad y soberbia.

-¿Qué? –el teniente Marsden cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho sin ocultar su deje de molestia- ¿quién se murió y lo dejó a cargo?

-Amigo... –intervino el teniente Bailey poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. El hombre no le dio importancia, le dirigió una sonrisa, pero sus ojos eran fríos.

-Nadie está muerto, teniente Marsden –repuso tranquilo, como si se tratara de una broma- falta todavía para que lleven al detective Fung al quirófano; estoy aquí porque él lo decidió. Y los del departamento estuvieron de acuerdo que yo soy el indicado para este puesto.

-¡¿Por qué no nos avisaron?! –el nuevo supervisor seguía sonriente e hizo un ademán.

-Pienso que no lo creyeron necesario –parecía más una afirmación que una teoría. Marsden se zarandeó dando vueltas en círculos, su sorpresa se convirtió en indignación- ¿estoy bien si alego que le preocupa que no esté en condiciones? Sí, es cierto que me incorporé tarde en el caso la primera vez, pero no soy un principiante: fui entrenado por el mejor instructor, el propio Fung y como todos, estudié en una universidad, me saqué un título y recibí escuela. Estoy relacionado con nuestro asesino en serie, me arriesgo al decir que soy un especialista en el tema, no existe nada que sepa de él.

-¡Esto es increíble! Yo... no puedo aguantar un minuto más –salió de la habitación. Bailey avanzó, pero la voz del nuevo líder lo arrastró devuelta.

-¡Déjalo! Está conmocionado, no se lo esperaba –dijo- me tendrá que aceptar o si no, se irá. La decisión es irreversible... –suspiró. Bailey se volvió a su jefe, el hombre sentado era más joven que él y Marsden: no era bueno calculando las edades, empero inspiraba autoridad y seriedad. No sabía por qué, no le gustaba estar con aquel, sus ojos feroces reflejan acritud y amargura. Había algo en ellos que no le agradaba. Sintió miedo, más que eso, intimidación.

-¿Tiene algo más que añadir, teniente Bailey? Me ha estado mirando en un intervalo de diez segundos sin pestañear, me asusta –acomodó su voz a un ligero tono de suspicacia. Aunque para nada se le notaba asustado.

-Sólo una cosa: Buena suerte –el hombre parpadeó en señal de confirmación. Creyó que se iba a levantar, pero siguió ahí- ¿necesita que le dé los detalles del caso o algo?

-¡Oh no se moleste! Estoy al tanto del papeleo porque gran parte de la experiencia la viví en carne propia, hubiera querido que este encuentro fuera menos ineludible, pero... ¿uno nunca obtiene todo lo que quiere, cierto? _Retírese_, si le necesito, le llamaré.

Le dio la espalda (o más bien, el respaldo de la silla). El teniente Bailey asintió y salió de la oficina principal, aquellas palabras enviaron escalofríos a su espina dorsal.

-_¿Estás seguro que quieres este caso? No será fácil. No lo digo porque dudo de ti o pienso que Young es un desafío que no puedes manejar si no que estarás sometido bajo presión. Quieras o no, indeliberadamente te pondrás a ti mismo en posiciones que jamás pensaste y tu cordura se pondrá a prueba, entrarás en contacto con tu lado oscuro. Muchos desertan. _

_-Debes asignarme este caso. Confío en mis habilidades y en mi temple. _

_-Más peligroso es el exceso de confianza que a quien le hace falta._

_-Ay maldita sea, ¿ya empiezas otra vez? Mira, sé que quieres protegerme, pero entiéndeme por favor, si no lo hago será peor entonces. No me obligues a repetirlo._

_-En eso tienes razón –suspiró- sí, es verdad, eres mi mejor hombre, mi mejor alumno, pero también eres parte de mí. Aunque ya no seas mi bebé, cuando te miro sé que está por ahí en alguna parte. No existe nadie más capacitado que tú._

_-Juro solemnemente que no deshonraré sus enseñanzas ni le fallaré. Que estará orgulloso._

_-No. Si vas a jurar, júrame que nunca olvidarás qué es lo que importa. _

_-Está bien. Me voy... sólo un favor más: Cuide a Boris por mí; pase lo que tenga que pasar esta charla nunca sucedió, ¿puedo confiar este deseo?_

_-Plenamente. Ve con cuidado. _

La investigación contra un posible asesino en serie comenzó a partir del día 15 de abril del 2006, cuando fue encontrado el cadáver de una mujer no identificada en los depósitos de un vertedero. Desnuda, había signos de lucha; no obstante, la víctima no fue violada, el cuerpo presentaba una serie de moretones que parecían indicar una sádica tortura o si bien, también cabía la sospecha de que podría pertenecer al bajo mundo de la esclavitud sexual. La causa del deceso fue estrangulación por ligadura. Posiblemente arrastrada luego de ser asesinada. Lo que llamó la atención de la policía era la desaparición de sus dedos. La gran mutilación post mortem combinada con la precisión que muestra el cuerpo, indica que pasó una hora con la víctima después del asesinato. El asesino agotó una cantidad significativa de tiempo para torturarla antes de matarla. No hay huellas, vello corporal, ropas rasgadas en la lucha ni células de piel o sangre en sus uñas; el asesino se dedicó largas horas a limpiar la escena del crimen. Dada la naturaleza compleja del homicidio y la mutilación, se estimó que no era el primer asesinato y sus técnicas se habían perfeccionado con el tiempo. La policía trataba con un profesional.

Tras investigar a las personas desaparecidas, poniendo especial atención a las vinculadas al negocio del sexo, hubo un resultado: Lindsay Taylor, su familia tenía aproximadamente tres generaciones viviendo en CosmosXiaolin, siendo originarios de América. Era la hija menor de seis hermanos, quizás por falta de atención se introdujo a aquel mundo oscuro. El padre comunicó la desaparición de su hija cuando llegó a su puerta las ropas ensangrentadas que usaba Lindsay el último día en que fue vista con vida. El cuarto de Lindsay tampoco pudo decir mucho a la policía, impecable y ordenado. Fuera de lo natural, investigaron su celular y su correo personal, su último email fue enviado pocos días antes de que se cometiera el delito, el asunto expedía: _Sólo tiene dos opciones: asesinar o ser asesinada_. Aunque hubo muchos sospechosos del homicidio de la chica, muchos de ellos clientes, no había pruebas contundentes que los inculparan y quedaron exonerados. Nomás el caso continuó abierto y la intervención de la policía extranjera.

Apareció un segundo cadáver. El intervalo entre el primer homicidio y este no pasa más de un año difícilmente. Esta vez era una morena, ahogada en la piscina de su casa. Vivía sola. Casi parecía un accidente, de no ser por la falta de sus dedos en ambas manos y murió de la misma forma: Asfixiada. La víctima tenía algunas heridas defensivas en las manos, intentó defenderse, pero fue sometida rápidamente. Tortura y asesinada con aquella furia particular que el asesino utilizó para matar a Lindsay. No había conexión entre la afrodescendiente y la americana. Ambas eran hermosas, menores de treinta, el email y fueron asesinadas por el mismo sujeto. Una se vendía a sí misma y la otra era una actriz porno con VIH. Registros de viejos archivos de la policía podían comprobar que la estrella pornográfica era la novena víctima de este asesino. Empero sólo pudieron adjudicarse al caso cuatro de los anteriores, incluida el de la sumisa, para acusar al susodicho. Antes de Lindsay, diciembre del 2004, a un cuarto de milla de la ciudad, reportaron el cadáver de una mujer nórdica destrozada por una jauría de bestias salvajes. En autopsias, se develó que ella llevaba muerta un año, pero no fueron los animales los culpables. Muerte por ahogo en contraste con sus sucesoras, una bolsa de plástico la mató y por supuesto, el asesino escindió sus dedos. La mujer tampoco guardaba un tipo de relación con las otras, ni siquiera de trabajo; en su vida privada se supo que era lesbiana.

Se podía decir lo mismo de las preliminares. Tenían en común: juventud, belleza, asesino y otra vez el email. Aunque eran enviados de distintos correos, todos tenían el mismo asunto. Varios aspectos se destacaron a través de los crimines, además de la evidente evolución que tomaba su asesino en serie. El asesino probablemente sería un hombre blanco entre treinta y cuarenta años; la edad puede ser difícil de determinar, pero la previsión y la planificación sugieren a un hombre con experiencia. La cantidad de tiempo que el homicida pasa con la víctima señala lo cómodo y confiado en sus habilidades para ejecutar el crimen y escapar. A lo mejor "el asesino cuenta con un kit", cualquier cosa que le ayudara en el ataque y en la limpieza de la escena del crimen. El nivel puro de violencia y crueldad en combinación con las impactantes y viciosas mutilaciones post mortem revelan una increíble animadversión hacia esas mujeres cuyos trabajos o modos de vidas eran indecorosos. ¿Acaso se enfrentan a un justiciero oscuro? El detective Fung, el líder de la investigación, predijo que el asesino debía estar en excelentes condiciones físicas... pero no sólo eso, hacían frente a un hombre con una inteligencia superior a la media, socialmente adepto e iconoclasta que castiga con la muerte a prostitutas, ladronas de guante blanco, lesbianas, ateas, entre otras... El asesino se considera a sí mismo sofisticado y paciente.

-Oh Jesucristo –Kimiko apretó el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, y cerró los ojos, horrorizada. Apoyada sobre su regazo la laptop plateada. Había estado leyendo los informes de Raimundo sobre los asesinatos de esas chicas.

-Señorita Tohomiko, ¿está bien?

-Lo estoy –su voz se ahogó en un chillido- sólo dame un jodido minuto, por favor –se tomó dos respiraciones profundas, haciendo un intento calmarse. Él no insistió, ella le dio puntos de agradecimiento por ello- déjame ver si entendí. Perdóname si me parece más que curioso pero de repente que supiste que sería la próxima, corriste en mi busca para protegerme, ¿de dónde sacaste esto? ¿en serio quieres que crea que fue de internet?

-Es una fotocopia de parte de la investigación –caviló Raimundo embelesado.

-¿Es un beneficio de los ex infantes de marina recibir fotocopias de investigaciones de la policía? –un músculo en su mandíbula tembló. Kimiko supo que no contestaría su pregunta, cambió de tema- ¿por qué soy una bailarina, sospechas que Chase está detrás de mí?

-No lo sospecho, estoy seguro. Encajas en su perfil... –Raimundo deslizó el brazo al teclado y desplazó hacia abajo el documento, se detuvo de rebato. Señalando una parte del informe- aquí. Continúa.

Los emails de las últimas víctimas fueron enviados de dos cibercafés diferentes, un local que ofrece a todo el público acceso a internet. Era bastante listo para no enviarlos desde su correo personal (menos ir al mismo sitio repetidas veces) y en un sitio en donde millones de personas pudieron haber sido. Por medidas de seguridad, ambos locales tenían cámaras de seguridad. Archivadas por días, clasificadas por meses. El detective Fung decidió revisar el contenido de las cintas que grabaron los días en que fueron enviados los emails. _La persona quien coincida en las dos cintas es el asesino en serie que buscaban. No era suficiente para acusarlo de homicidio, pero Fung había puesto toda su esperanza en ellas. _Los ángulos de las cámaras captaban a las personas de frente, sentadas al anverso de las computadoras, no podían saber qué hacían para realizar un acercamiento. No hubo coincidencias. Al menos el primer día no. _El detective_ _Fung revisó una y otra vez las cintas, convencido que allí estaba la respuesta y no se levantaría hasta verlo_. A la izquierda de la segunda cámara, sentada a la esquina una mujer de ojos color miel, parecía inofensiva hasta que se fijó en un detalle en su garganta: Se supone que las mujeres no tienen manzana de Adán. Fung creyó haber visto exactamente aquel par de ojos claro en otra cinta en un hombre de cabellos castaño y bigote ridículo. Tras cotejar los rostros, las facciones no mienten: Era idénticos. Tenían un nombre finalmente: _Chase Young. _

-Bueno... es un hecho, en algún momento se tenía que descuidar –suspiró Kimiko. Miró de refilón a Raimundo, los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho en posición tensa. Odiaba referirse a Chase. Pero ella aún quería más. Quería respuestas definidas y claridad retrospectiva.

-Nunca se conocieron a los padres biológicos de Chase Young, se cree que murieron en un accidente de tránsito provocado. Y sin familiares sobrevivientes, fue acogido en el seno de una familia adoptiva: Víctor y Elizabeth Young. Chase Young poseía las mejores virtudes que un joven de su edad puede tener: Vivió rodeado de amor (supuestamente nunca hubo denuncias de maltrato doméstico ni nada que se le parezca), un hogar envidiable, estudiante brillante con el mejor promedio, empático, buena reputación. No parecía que tenía mucha vida social, puesto que sacrifica sus ratos libres estudiando. Se sabe que Víctor Young tenía un arma cargada debajo de la cama y un rifle en la parte trasera de su coche, él portaba una licencia para cazar y cada año disparaba a un ciervo en el bosque por pasatiempo; pero la tragedia atacó de nuevo su familia. Young tenía unos ocho años cuando Víctor murió en un accidente de cacería y a los catorce, su madre, Elizabeth, que había luchado por mantenerlo sucumbió a un coma vegetativo.

«Su tío, hermano del fallecido Víctor, Evan Young, se hizo cargo de la crianza del pequeño monstruo o más bien, ayudó en gran medida. Era sacerdote en una iglesia católica e inculcó los principios de un buen cristiano. Young se conoce de memoria los capítulos y versículos de la Santa Biblia al derecho y al revés y más, antes de conseguir una beca para ingresar a la universidad estatal, realizó estudios para convertirse en sacerdote. Sin embargo, a punto de recibir la orden sacerdotal. Se retiró. Y decidió emprender una carrera universitaria. No se sabe con certeza por qué desertó, está la teoría que era el deseo de Evan, no el de Young. Chase Young trabajaba como detective de homicidios en CosmosXiaolin, con un doctorado en criminología y coeficiente intelectual de 145, sería un griterío acusarlo de una cosa tan horrenda al honorable señor detective. Su vida social no mejoró entre la etapa adolescente y adulto, soltero, acudía al banco el 25 de cada mes, iba al gimnasio semanalmente, religioso hasta la médula –entre comillas-, un extraño gusto por la cacería específicamente hablando con las pieles de felinos, le gusta leer sobretodo libros y artículos vinculados a guerras (su tesis fue basada en los movimientos militares nazis, no sé los detalles: creo que tiene una ligera obsesión con la Segunda Guerra Mundial). Young coincidía con el perfil del asesino, en pocas palabras. El detective Fung conceptuó que debería haber un punto de unión en las víctimas, si no se conocían entre ellas, seguramente sí conocían a su asesino. La selección de las mujeres era variada: castañas, rubias, blancas, morenas, altas, bajas; fueron halladas en un mes diferente. Sin embargo, en las escenas del crimen no tenían en común nada más sus dedos mutilados si no la forma en cómo murieron.

«No recoge gran importancia, pero al menos explica la relación entre los crimines: Lindsay Taylor, por ejemplo, hallada muerta en un vertedero al igual que José, el profeta de la biblia que fue arrojado en un aljibe por sus envidiosos hermanos, quienes fueron sospechosos del crimen por encontrar evidencias que apuntaban homicidio, obviamente pruebas implantadas por Young. En la Biblia, los hermanos desvistieron a José y enviaron su ropa ensangrentada al padre para demostrar que murió cuando fue vendido a unos mercaderes de Egipto; es una lástima que Lindsay no tuvo el mismo destino. La morena ahogada en la piscina, el profeta Jonás transcurrió muchos años en el interior de una ballena y como aquí no hay playas, el asesino encontró un substituto en la alberca que fácilmente pudo pasar como un accidente. El rey Nabucodonosor ordenó tirar al profeta Daniel a una fosa de leones hambrientos por creer en Dios y resistirse a sus mandatos, a la mañana siguiente al abrir la fosa, el profeta estaba rodeado de felinos apacibles (ni un rasguño, estaba vivo) mientras que la pobre chica nórdica no tuvo a nadie quien la protegiera de la naturaleza asesina. Oh sí, Young era justo a quien buscaban, pero no había motivo para querer asesinarlas... nomás bíblico: lesbianas, prostitutas, ladronas. Para un sacerdote con ideas vejestorias e inquisitivas, eso no agradaría a Dios, ¿quién extrañaría a una mujerzuela? ¿quién lloraría por alguien que ha robado cosas o vidas que no le pertenecen? Sí: Sabían quién, cómo (y en cierto modo, el por qué), pero no podían probarlo, no hay pruebas físicas que den fe a la verdad. Y la fiscalía se rehusó a tomar cartas en el asunto y por lo tanto, él quedó exonerado en el primer interrogatorio.

«Junio del 2008, una mujer caucásica fue calcinada viva en el interior de su casa. El fuego destruye la mayor parte de las evidencias, Young estaba consciente, empero no calculó un pequeño fallo en su plan. El vecindario disponía de cámaras de seguridad, múltiples robos obligaron a contratar los locales vigilantes y una de esas cámaras capturó a Young frente la puerta de su casa, disfrazado al igual que en las anteriores ocasiones, el día del homicidio. La prueba justa para tildarlo de sospechoso y cuando acudieron a su casa para interrogarlo, había escapado. Dieron alerta roja en todo el país, registraron hasta los confines pistas de su paradero. Se dictaminó la orden de capturar al oficial Chase Young. Demasiado tarde. Para entonces, el asesino en serio tomó un vuelo en avión hacia Suramérica. Dada su fascinación por los nazis, se coligió que Young se refugiaría en Brasil o Argentina. Por ende, se disparó la orden de pedir ayuda a la policía de ambos gobiernos. Young no es estúpido, sabía que no cerrarían para siempre los aeropuertos, tampoco podía asestar su próximo asesinato con tantos policías rondando. Aguardó pacientemente. Y en febrero de 2012 en Brasil apareció su última víctima: Verónica Siqueira. La cabeza de Juan Bautista fue cercenada y puesta en bandeja de plata. Para cumplir la tradición, fue estrangulada manualmente desde atrás con una mano, la decapitó, envolvió su cabeza como regalo, enviándomela a mi apartamento en Río de Janeiro –su rostro se ensombreció- aquel gesto me absolvió de toda sospecha. Él me hizo saber que la había matado y cuando fui a su casa, ahí estaba ella decapitada, me abracé al cadáver y lloré su muerte por días... El asesino conservó la cabeza y me la obsequió en el momento preciso –sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera despertado de una pesadilla-. Dado que la investigación policial brasileña no iba a ninguna parte, decidí hurgar por mi cuenta y me involucré en el caso al margen de la ley. No creo que realmente importe lo que deshaga o haga.

-Pues a mí sí, apareces en mi apartamento diciéndome que has venido a protegerme y me dices luego que otras mujeres han muerto a manos de este asesino –hizo una mueca. Ella no bajaría la guardia, se trataba de su vida, no tenía por qué sentirse culpable-: creo que tengo derecho a saber por qué debería escucharte. Quiero decir, tú serviste por un tiempo a Dios y a tu país...

-Tengo mis papeles de baja hace tres años –dijo con voz tensa- actualmente estoy ligado al negocio de seguridad privada. Trabajo por cuenta propia.

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente? –le lanzó una mirada dura. Esto significa que era íntimo. Y que ese asunto no le atañe. Él levantó la mano, deteniendo eficaz una serie de invectivas sobre sí mismo.

-Significa que estoy más que calificado para protegerte. Tendría que ser imbécil para caer en el mismo error dos veces seguidas. En febrero del 2012, se agregó a la colección de este asesino en serie una latinoamericana, siendo la número once. Tras unos meses de premura, el detective Fung llegó a la conclusión que la doceava víctima sería en CosmosXiaolin, una mujer asiática posiblemente para completar el cuadro. Por regla general este tipo de asesino toma trofeos y en las investigaciones concluyeron que podrían ser los dedos de las víctimas; además de su apartamento, Young tiene en su posesión la casa en que vive su madre y una casa de verano. En ninguna hallaron respuestas, fue como si nunca existieran, hasta hoy en día ha sido un misterio qué hizo con ellas. La policía desenterró secciones de la planta del sótano y astillas de mortero entre las piedras de la chimenea y arrancó azulejos de la cocina.

Aspiraron todas las superficies con una aspiradora de alta potencia recogiendo partículas de polvo y pelo, las bolas fueron enviadas al laboratorio de criminalística de la policía. Ellos encontraron manchas de sangre que tenían más de un año en la bóveda del sótano también; encontraron pelos, fibras y fluidos corporales con luz de radiación ultravioleta. Una mitad de la policía desmanteló la casa en busca de evidencias que relacionaran a Young con todos los crimines y otros revisaban los rincones de pies a cabeza. Descubrieron bates de béisbol. Recuperaron cuatro tubos de ensayos que contenían cantidades previamente medidas en un líquido azul identificado como el medicamento para dormir. En su colección de libros, tenía _El compendio de medicamentos y especialidades_, y una biblioteca virtual sobre drogas, sus fabricantes, sus propiedades y sus efectos secundarios. En el ático, escondido detrás de una tabla de madera encontraron una pistola eléctrica y un mazo de goma. En el armario del vestíbulo había un paquete con condones. Chase Young tenía en su posesión fotocopias de archivos que él mismo solicitó de perfiles y entrevistas de muchos asesinos en serie. Como comentario resumen, Young resaltó: _La clave es la disciplina. _Más nada.

«Al poco tiempo, la morgue liberó los cuerpos de las tres chicas muertas para que sus familias pudieran enterrarlas. La policía archivó todos los casos de Chase Young en un expediente. Fung insistió numerosas ocasiones con la corte restablecer la búsqueda del cadáver del primer asesinato. Convencido que eran en realidad once cadáveres en vez de diez, según los informes, estas eran las fechas de los homicidios de Young: 1996, 1999, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2006, 2008, 2012. Ningún asesino en serie planea su primer homicidio, los patrones coincidían en todos los cuerpos desde 1996 hasta 2012. Inspeccionaron en los lugares obvios.

«Y en enero 2011. En un lago cercano a la iglesia de Evan, sacaron de las profundidades un coche. Dentro, acostada como si estuviera durmiendo en el asiento del piloto, cubierta con una manta sacada de la cajuela el esqueleto. El criminal cometió una serie de imprudencias que lo dejaban al descubierto: Muestras de ADN, huellas, ropa desgarrada y ensangrentada tanto del victimario como la víctima. Fue descuidado. Sus dedos no fueron mutilados, pero fue una muerte cruda. Pudo haber muerto por varias causas: Golpeada salvajemente con un objeto contundente, ahogada, hemorragia interna. No se pudo determinar, tras unas pruebas se dictaminó que posiblemente el muerto llevaba más de quince años. El perpetrador estaba consciente que el agua haría su trabajo sucio, es difícil reunir pruebas de un flotado después de cuatro días, en especial tras varios años. Se aprobó la reconstrucción facial, filtraron una foto para quien pudiera reconocerla, difundiéndola a través de los medios de comunicación. El nombre de la víctima estaba en la lista de personas desaparecidas, sus familiares fueron a ver el cuerpo y los padres lloraron la muerte de su hija. Aunque no podía fijar con exactitud cuando murió, ya había estado desaparecida antes de ser asesinada. Siempre fue una mujer tranquila, amable, recatada y obediente. Jamás impuntual y el día en que llegó a hacerlo, se preocuparon mucho. Se desconoce cuáles fueron las razones de Young para asesinar a una fiel de su iglesia.

«A raíz de estas averiguaciones, el detective Fung concluyó que el objetivo final de Young sería una mujer asiática. Para cerrar el ciclo de asesinatos, era preciso buscar una doceava. No se detendría hasta conseguir deslizar sus dedos alrededor de su cuello y estrangularla. Él no perdonará a nadie: Cualquier persona que se involucre con su víctima terminará muerto. Cualquier testigo de que lo haya visto acabará asesinado. Hubo otros cuerpos, sin embargo, los asesinó de diferente forma. Técnicamente estoy en la mira de ese asesino por ayudarte y encontrará un modo creativo de matarme, pero ya que me voy al infierno... ¿qué más da? Al menos me gustaría saber que cumplí una buena acción antes de irme con el diablo.

-Keiko no murió como el resto de sus chicas –titubeó ella- ¿la asesinó por qué lo descubrió en mi apartamento y para evitar testigos, le desgarró el cuello?

-Young no deja testigos. Es despiadado, no mostrará clemencia. No podemos entrometer a nadie más en esto; si amas a tu familia y a los que te quedan de amigos, desaparecerás. No te puedes comunicar con nadie ni rendir explicaciones, si no serán asesinados como Keiko. Mientras estemos atrapados en este juego infernal, tenemos que constantemente movernos de un sitio a otro sin cesar, o si no Young descubrirá nuestro escondite y vendrá a matarnos. Es un maestro del disfraz, no podrás confiar en absoluto en nadie. Vas a tener que confiar y apoyarte en mí si quieres sobrevivir.

_Sobrevivir_. Oh, Dios mío, Keiko. La golpeó de nuevo, el dolor, los recuerdos. Como entrar en una laguna helada. Pero ahora estaba en el coche con el ex de la marina, envuelta en una falsa comodidad. La realidad se hundió con dientes desagradables brutalmente en su pellejo enviando escalofríos a su columna. Keiko fue asesinada, y no hay nada que pudiera hacer ni suplicar a la policía, los hechos son irreversibles. Se había ido, sus aspiraciones, sus sueños fueron robados por el filo de una navaja.

-El perfil de asesino en serie de Young diagnostica que disfruta jugar con su víctima. Esos correos que envía son pistas para ser descifradas, son parte de un juego mortífero. Quieras o no jugar, estás obligada a jugar con él si quieres ganar "más tiempo de vida". Hasta ahora muchas han ignorado el correo de Young, otras no han podido descifrar ni la primera pista y pocas avanzaron, pero una infracción las llevó a la muerte. Tienes que ganar en su propio juego.

-¿Ganar? ¿a qué te refieres con "ganar"?

-Tú eres el objetivo de Young. Young es tú objetivo. Tú por un lado. Él por el otro. Cuando ustedes se encuentren uno tendrá que morir, ¿o qué crees?

Campanas de advertencia sonaron en su cabeza al recordar lo que había dicho el hombre misterioso. Pero no estaba preocupada. En este momento, ella estaba más preocupada por mantener con vida. La realidad de la situación se estrelló contra ella, mareándola. Se acercó a la ventana y sacó la cabeza, desesperada por aire. _Un objetivo. Soy un objetivo_. Susurró las palabras, como si no las pronunciara podría hacer que todo esto desaparezca. Raimundo se acercó por detrás y puso una mano en su hombro. Se dio la media vuelta, separándose de mala gana. Reculó, con las manos en el aire, su cara era plácida. Todo lo cual confirmó que no era un hombre estúpido.

-Cálmate Kimiko.

-¿Calmarme? Realmente no creo que a esto se le pueda llamar "situación tranquila". No soy del tipo histérico. Más bien del tipo sarcástico –una pequeña sonrisa iluminó los ojos del ex oficial de marina, ella se sintió un poco mejor- ¿qué pasó con el detective Fung? Descubrió quien era el asesino de esas mujeres, ¿por qué se tardan tanto en capturarlo? Al final resultó que tenía razón y regresó a CosmosXiaolin. Y viene a por mí.

-Retirado, el caso de Young llegó a sus manos en sus últimos años de servicio. El detective Fung se sometió a una operación de emergencia por una bala que se alojó en su cuello hace años en el transcurso de una operación. Se transferirá a unas manos más jóvenes. Se piensa que podrían ser el teniente Marsden o el teniente Bailey, los consentidos de la poli, quienes lo han acompañado en el caso desde el inicio. Sin embargo, se habla de una tercera opción. No han querido decir el nombre del nuevo líder.

-¿Transferirá? O sea que no se sabe quién dirigirá el caso contra Young. Mientras tanto me abstengo a resolver las pistas de un homicida con tal de sobrevivir a un juego mortal en una carrera contrarreloj que tarde o temprano me conducirá a un aterrador encuentro con Young pero al mismo tiempo debo ser más rápida que quien sea el nuevo líder de los polis y estar a un paso adelante de un hombre que es el doble de fuerte, inteligente y rápido que yo y ha matado a once mujeres. Maldita sea, Raimundo, jamás en mi vida he empuñado un arma ni tiré de un gatillo –Kimiko ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo. La miró a los ojos, cuidando de mantener su expresión suave- no podré ser capaz de soportar la culpa. Keiko murió. Sé que no es mi culpa, pero yo no quiero tu sangre ni la de ese psicópata en mis manos.

-Señorita Tohomiko, descubrirá que cuando está atrapada en un juego de vida o muerte y sabe que sus únicas opciones son matar o morir; nunca será tan tentador tirar de un gatillo y la sed de sangre llama muy fuerte, uno no puede contenerse una vez hecha la elección –sus ojos brillaron con un humor. Bajó la cabeza. Él tomó su mano, apretándola suavemente con sus dedos- me necesita, señorita. Y a partir de ahora estoy pegado a usted como una lapa. No tiene que matarlo si no quiere, no la forzaré; no obstante, insisto que debe aprender a defenderse por medidas preventivas y en cualquier caso, me deja a Young a mí. Te seré sincero, esta es la primera vez que enfrento a un asesino en serio. Pero conozco el mundo real, sé cómo luchar y cómo matar si se trata de eso. No dude de mí. Estoy entrenado para combatir a quien sea, sin rendirme, incluso si mi adversario me dobla en fuerza, velocidad o habilidades.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Te creo –asintió con la cabeza-: puedes tutearme. Llámame Kimiko.

Asintió con la cabeza, luego lanzó un brazo sobre sus hombros atrayéndola hacia él. Creyó que se separaría, insistiendo en su espacio personal. Pero no lo hizo; en cambio se apoyó en la única persona en el mundo que podía confiar. El suave sonido de su respiración atravesó el silencio. Quería susurrar algunas palabras de consuelo, decirle que todo estaría bien y la pesadilla terminaría. No pudo hacerlo. Kimiko sabía de la situación y él no estaba a punto de acostarse con ella. ¿Confortante? Sí. ¿Pero mentir? Nunca. Ella se dejó acunar mientras hundía su cara en su hombro y lloraba. Lloró del miedo, de frustración y de pena. Lloró por Keiko y lo que perdió. Lloró por ella y por todo lo que podría perder. Y lloró por él que por alguna razón, se presentó para ayudarla. No estaba segura cuánto tiempo lloró, empero fue lo suficiente puesto que no era fácil detener sus jadeos en voz alta y sus hipos dolorosos. En aquel punto, la estrechó. Fue un gesto idiota, pero a ella le pareció muy dulce. Las malditas lágrimas casi se pusieron en marcha. Trató de frenar su respiración y recuperar el control de su cuerpo, sintiéndose agradecida por su comodidad y mortificada de que se estaba cayendo en pedazos delante de él. Raimundo se armó de valor en contra de la necesidad de limpiar sus lágrimas. Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar. La sacó de su abrazo.

-Sé que es difícil, sé que no quieres, pero no hay remedio. No es un gran consuelo, prometo que estaré contigo pase lo que pase, no te abandonaré –Kimiko lo miró a los ojos fijamente. Su mirada era diferente: Fría y llena de determinación.

-_Okey, estoy en el juego._

**...Esta historia continuará...**

* * *

**A/N: Habitualmente esa frase me saca de quicio, pero me parece apropiada escribirla en este fic. Creo que Kimiko, mejor que nadie, ha explicado el origen del título del fic. Hay quienes dicen que los títulos no acordes con las historias son mejores, a mí eso me parece una bobería. Hace tiempo que quería poner de título para un fic: Contrarreloj, si no mal me recuerdo vi que lo llevaba una película y me gustó. Para salvar su vida, Kimiko y su acompañante Raimundo van contrarreloj decodificando las pistas que les deja el asesino en serie que le ha tocado por suerte a la joven, la clave es encontrarlo y la única manera de pararlo es matándolo, pero tienen que llegar antes que el líder de la policía... ¿alguna idea de quién es el nuevo líder? No develé su nombre a propósito. Sabrán un poquito de él en el próximo capítulo así que no se me despeluquen. Prefiero hablar sobre este curioso personaje cuando lo conozcan mejor. Por cierto, Marsden y Bailey, son personajes de la serie, ¿alguien adivina quiénes son? Uno es obvio y el otro no tanto. Con el tiempo los vamos conociendo. Fung, ese no está basado especialmente en ningún personaje. Los otros dos así. ¿Es común verdad que en dos amigos, uno sea apacible y el otro como más rebelde? **

**Estoy tratando de que tanto **_**El código Givenchy **_**como **_**El marido perfecto**_** se adapten, sin embargo, quiero y no quiero hacerlo todo igual pues que me gustaría añadir mi propio toque. Elaborar este fic no es fácil ya que se necesita escribir y reescribir muchas cosas, cuadrar todo cuidadosamente para que quede bien. El fic requiere de mucho desgaste mental. Casi siempre digo las edades de mis personajes al inicio. Esta vez me tomaré mi tiempo porque estoy cronometrando y cuadrando, quiero que ustedes calculen las edades e intenten adivinar. **_**Me comentan sus hipótesis**_**. En mi opinión este es el fic más sensual, violento y lenguaje soez que he hecho (no encontrarán otro fic igual a éste; aquí son groseros, el manejo del erotismo es seductor y la adrenalina es full intensa)**_**.**_** Este capítulo fue continuación del anterior para conocer al antagonista principal del fic: Chase Young. Hay una segunda parte de su historia que sigue en el próximo capítulo, en otros capítulos son datos al azar, pero importantes también. Por eso el nombre del capítulo: El lobo **_**al asecho**_**. **

**No se crean que me fue fácil pensar en esos sádicas asesinatos, plantear las escenas de crimines, crear los patrones, construir el perfil de un asesino en serie y detallar los por qué (era necesario hacerlo). Perdónenme, los amantes de la novela oscura, si tal vez le pareció algo irreal, hallaron una pista incongruente o en las descripciones no cuadró algo. Son cientos de guionistas los que escriben a series como CSI, Mentes Criminales, NCSI, etc., que cuentan con asesoría (no me vengan a decir que ellos no saben nada de eso) y hay varias cabezas pensando. Yo soy sólo una muchacha que tiene nada más su brillante intelecto, su imaginación e internet (aunque siendo franca, no lo utilicé aquí). **

**Tuve que esforzarme para no igualar a los fics **_**El Escritor Fantasma **_**y **_**Lie To Me**_**. En el primero, asesinaba a mujeres (madres solteras, universitarias, mujeres con trabajo honesto) para satisfacer sus convulsivos deseos sexuales que no podía con su esposa, lo que quería era violarlas, pero en vista que no iban a quedarse calladas y la reputación del asesino, tenía que callarlas matándolas. En el segundo, **_**Chase**_** (otra vez) asesinaba a madres solteras que eran negligentes con sus hijos, ya que en su pasado su padrastro lo violaba a consciencia de su madre, se veía reflejado en los niños, siendo el detonante que los llevaba a cometer esos actos depravados, asalto sexual y asesinato brutal. Acá, para no hacerlo igual, no puse violación (lo pensé, pero inmediatamente lo descarté a fin de evitar las similitudes) y en substitución, tortura y mutilación. **

**Inconscientemente establecí una semejanza con los Crímenes del Profeta, un libro que me leí hace tiempo salvo que acá no morían travestis con nombres de profetas, y de verdad que quería un asesino en serie vinculado a la religión y todas esas cosas así que lo dejé. Me parece un tanto estúpido si dejaba una cruz en cada muerte o un pasaje bíblico, Chase tampoco sería taaaaaaaaaaan obvio. Voy a poner todos mis esfuerzos en convertir a Chase en el mejor de los villanos; no será igual que mis otros antagonistas que únicamente tienen como fin derrotar al bueno y oponerse a sus planes. **

**Al mismo tiempo trabajaré en la construcción de mis protagonistas: Kimiko y Raimundo. Quiero lograr personajes con los que el público se sienta identificado, que llegue a sus corazones y los comprendan tal cual si fueron humanos de verdad, que sean inolvidables. A través de Chase quiero lograr un villano admirable y un asesino en serie en potencia, más que odio, yo quiero que sientan miedo, que susurre en la obscuridad cada vez que ustedes apaguen la luz, que cuando lean su nombre se despeluquen (si es cada vez que ven la serie, yo ahí no puedo hacer nada)... Quiero atravesar la pantalla. Un auténtico antagonista digno de alabanzas. ¿Lo lograré? Para ello, me tengo que sumergir en la piel de un asesino en serie. **

**No deben de subestimar a Chase ni por un instante, él es como Light Yagami (si saben de quién estoy hablando, ¿no?) para que me entiendan, aunque tal vez sea peor según yo: Está inspirado en James Beckett y Lynx. Ambos asesinos despiadados que quieren asesinar a las protagonistas Theresa Williams y Melanie Prescott respectivamente. En este particular, Chase Young quiere matar a Kimiko Tohomiko (todo suena tan épico cuando nombras los apellidos). Descritos como hombres guapos, fuertes, inteligentes (¡BICHO! ¡eran hombres superdotados!) e implacables que asustan a muerte. El tema **_**Animal I have become **_**interpretada por Three Days Grace es el más indicado para describir la escabrosa personalidad de Chase. **

**Si bien, James es un villano más espeluznante. En la película que sacaron basada en la novela de Gardner (no van a entender un carajo, está en inglés y como traduje el libro, supe de qué trataba), en mi opinión pudieron haberle sacado un mejor jugo porque el libro es excelente y laaaaaaaaargo, pero dieron mucho énfasis a James, más que en libro, estaba aterrada y además impactada de plano... Me gustó el personaje, me llegó. En la primera semana yo tenía miedo que el tipo se me apareciera por detrás para matarme mientras me duchaba. No se preocupen, mientras avancemos en el fic, ya entenderán de que estoy hablando con Chasie... No hombre, no han pasado cinco capítulos y mató a la pobre de Keiko, ¡y a esas mujeres! ¡pobrecitas! No lo dije en el anterior capítulo, pero Verónica Siqueira y los padres de Young son OCs. Cuánto más complejos es el personaje, mayor es el esmero. ¿Alguna idea de por qué Chase Young, ese ciudadano, les corta los dedos a sus víctimas?**

**Mis preguntas: ¿Qué impresión te ha dejado el nuevo líder de la policía? ¿se te ocurre algún nombre? ¿celos y/o indignación acosaron al teniente Marsden? ¿ya sabes cuáles son los nombres de los tenientes? (dejé pistas, en todo caso, lo diré más adelante) ¿qué piensas de Young? ¿quieres saber lo que pasará? Hazme saber tu opinión enviándome un review; no se pierdan la continuación de **_**Contrarreloj**_**, el fic que te mantiene pegado al suspense, cuarto capítulo: **_**No confíes en nadie**_**. ¡Nos leemos, malvaviscos asados! **

**PD: Mis nuevas adicciones musicales son "Beating Heart" y "Hanging On" por Ellie Goulding. Las añadí a mi colección mientras escribo el fic. La última se adapta a Kim, y la primera va acorde a una pareja que busca reencontrarse, Raimundo y Kimiko les va bien. Las dos las recomiendo para los amantes de la música o que leen fics mientras la oyen. Y hablando de parejas, acaba de surgir una que no tenía previsto (claro, el fic ya tiene su pareja establecida y nada va a cambiar eso), pero luego de consultar varios fans comprobé que la pareja podría funcionar y trabajaré en desarrollarla. No con la misma intensidad, nomás voy a ponerle más interés. Salió así sin más.**

_**...Quiero escuchar los latidos de tu corazón esta noche...**_

**A lo mejor con eso me ayudo a crear una frase romántica, aunque tengo varias.**

* * *

**Mensaje para anónima mex: ¡Hola! Bueno, no lo creo, nada más en El Camino a Casa es que "asesiné" a la novia de Raimundo (y si lo leíste sabrás que no fue así). En **_**Lie to me**_**, Guan era el protagonista y la novia se le volvió loca mientras que en **_**Cosmic Love**_** Raimundo fue víctima de una infidelidad, pero si miramos **_**A thousand years**_**... Mierda sí se traumará. ¿Está hecho un dios? ¿quién? ¿Raimundito? Pues sí, él está más que bueno para nominarlo a la categoría: **_**I'm sexy and you know it**_**. No… en**_** Premios Tu Mundo**_**, esa es para las mujeres, el de los hombres es: **_**¡Qué papacito! **_**Créeme que sólo estaba **_**calentando**_** en ese episodio, Raimundo me firmó un contrato y te prometo que tiene mucho más que mostrarnos. **

**¿Le crees más a Chase que a Jack? Supongo que quieres decir que a Chase le queda mejor el papel de loco homicida que a Jack (no te creas, si el perfil se ajusta a un psicótico igual a Teresa Christina, él perfectamente puede pasar por un asesino en serie), lo que pasa es que buscaba alguien que pudiera encajar en el perfil de **_**Linx **_**y**_** James Beckett,**_** no había nadie más capacitado para este papel que Chase. ¿Cruel e insensible? ¿por qué estabas diciendo que Chase era mejor asesino para cazar a Kimiko? Tanto Kimiko como Raimundo agradecen que lamentes la muerte de Keiko y Verónica respectivamente. Pobre Keiko, no duró ni un capítulo. **

**Soy muy mala. Eso me enteré yo (que México regresó a clases en primaria, secundaria y universidad): **_**Feliz matanza**_**. Ya elaboré mis etiquetas Xiaolin y pienso hacer algunas portadas de lo mismo para atraer la buena suerte; me toca hacer tesis, he escogido un tema y espero que me lo admitan, asimismo tener a mi lado a buenos compañeros de equipo lo cual en mi opinión es lo más difícil de todos (en estos días, quieren que hagas el trabajo mientras se echan fresco). Así seamos dos, que ponga interés y trabaje. Es lo que me alejará de escribir, me temo por desgracia. ¡De veras que sí, gracias! Aspiro que el capítulo de hoy te haya gustado mucho :D ¡Nos leemos pronto! **

**Mensaje para María del Mar: ¡Ni hao malvavisca asada! Me contenta leer tus reviews y te respondo el último. Sí es muy triste, sin embargo, a diferencia de El camino a casa a la novia de Raimundo no la mató un accidente (o se hizo pasar por muerta) si no que Chase la mató. Una mujer que se acuesta con un desconocido lo califico como un acto irreflexivo (por no decir una palabra más ofensiva), pero no deja de ser llamativa esta propuesta con esta Kimiko sensual. Al igual que advertí en el primer episodio, Kimiko es Kimiko sea como sea, faceta si es más correcto denominarlo. No sé, decidí que era el momento de conocer a una Kimiko más **_**atrevida**_**. Lejos de la protagonista ordinaria... **

**¡Eso sí! No me la confundan con **_**Rosario Tijeras**_**. Chase Young es mi villano favorito de la serie y aquí hizo una participación espectacular, para ganarse un Oscar diría yo. Explosivo y espeluznante, cuando no está en una escena de acción que implica drenar adrenalina, está erizándonos los vellos de la nuca hablando con su característico tono frío, pausando y profundo. ¡Okey! Trato hecho. ¡Jajaja! ¡no eres la única! Yo también me quedaría viendo corazoncitos luego de leer la descripción del "cuerpazo" de Rai… **

**Todas las mujeres sienten debilidad por los hombres musculosos, eso no es un secreto, y yo me recuerdo de un artículo que leí diciendo que las mujeres se ven atraídas por bomberos, policías, jardineros, etc. Porque: **

**Te hacen sentir protegida.**

**Sus cuerpos son fruto de su trabajo.**

**Hablan poco.**

**Están dispuestos a morir por "nosotras".**

**Son simplemente sexy. **

**Este Raimundo encaja perfectamente en estas descripciones que describe la revista. Y quizá lo comente en una nota de autor. Si quieres que te salgan más corazones te diré que Rai tiene más que mostrarnos. En estos capítulos no... **_**con el tiempo**_**. ¡Ojo! Aquí entre nos, creo que a Kimiko le gustó lo que vio jijijiji... Casi todos los hombres del fic son musculosos. Incluso Chase, musculoso y guapo. Aunque Raimundo también es descrito como musculoso y **_**sumamente caliente**_** *-* **

**¡No tienes idea! Tengo que ajustarme y encontrar el método para descubrir qué es lo que les agrada a cada uno de los profes si no estoy frita. ¿Estresarme? Parecerá mentira, pero sólo si estoy estresada me salen bien las cosas así que es algo natural para mí y si la tensión es fea, pero realmente fea, no me queda que ingerir la mitad de una pastilla tranquilizante. En fin, espero que el capítulo tres te encantara tanto como a mí. No dejes de decirme qué es lo que piensas, ¡nos leemos querida! **


	4. No confíes en nadie

_**Contrarreloj **_

**4º**

**No confíes en nadie**

Hace unas horas, reportaron el cadáver de una mujer asiática encontrado en su apartamento (dirección: Av. Sinclair, calle 412, edificio Valparaíso-Plaza A; ubicado al este de la ciudad y a dos estaciones de metro a partir de la comisaría). Quién llamó la identificó como Keiko Izumi. Inquilina desde dos años; vivía con su mejor amiga Kimiko Tohomiko, quien estaba desaparecida hasta dónde respecta. Teniendo en cuenta de que ese terrible asesino en serie –Chase Young, es su nombre- andaba suelto. Los habitantes debían notificar a la policía de cualquier indicio y este podría marcar su retorno. Evidentemente acudieron a inspeccionar la escena del crimen un equipo forense e interrogaron al vecino. Durante meses estuvieron aguardando una mínima señal mientras daban con el paradero de Young o su cómplice. La víctima es una mujer joven y bonita, asiática, universitaria (estudiaba medicina interna en la universidad estatal, según su expediente). Fue vista por última vez en su trabajo el 5 agosto, servía como vendedora en el negocio de comida rápida: El Rey del Pollo. Sus compañeros, maestros y su supervisor de trabajo la describían como una adorable (y virginal) jovencita tímida. Sus notas eran excelentes, la número uno en su clase y sus padres estaban fueran de la ciudad en una boda en París. Su cuerpo fue llevado inmediatamente a autopsias, aunque por el corte era fácil deducir que ese corte en el cuello fue la causa del deceso. No cortaron sus dedos, no cumplía el patrón. Pero sí hay signos de lucha. Aquella chica luchaba contra un monstruo.

En su pieza no hallaron rastros de cocaína ni ninguna droga, no era fumadora, tampoco hay botellas de alcohol. No se le conocía un novio ni se le ha visto con un hombre extraño, ella no era así. El nuevo líder leía una y otra vez la documentación de Keiko Izumi: Sin licencia de conducir, pasaporte, su matrícula, cartas de buena conducta, fotos del siniestro. Meneó la cabeza, convencido. Pobre chica.

-Esta mujer está limpia –dictaminó- me parece que todo fue un trágico accidente. Debemos informar a los padres para que reconozcan el cuerpo.

-Pero es una mujer asiática, menor de treinta, bonita.

-Lo sé. Sin embargo, no buscamos a florecitas de jardín si no a una flor salvaje, una zorra o una rebelde con pircings o tatuajes ¡esa chica ni siquiera se afeitó el vello púbico! –hizo una pausa. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la pantalla, un dedo acariciaba su mandíbula- joder, cuando muere una inocente se me escaramuce la piel. Es una lástima. Esa otra chica que me dijiste, la tal Kimiko ¿no es así? No sé por qué me da mala espina que desaparezca justo cuando su amiga es asesinada y yo no creo en las coincidencias. Es un nombre inusual para una chica occidental. Averigüen todo lo que puedan sobre ella, qué estudia, dónde trabaja, su familia, ¡¿me expliqué?! Quiero su hoja de vida ahora mismo –su puño golpeó contra la mesa.

Los oficiales asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la oficina. El líder se volteó y marcó un número en el teléfono:_ Bailey, reúne a todos en la sala de interrogatorios. Young ha vuelto. ¡Ah! Una cosa más, contacte al teniente Marsden, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible._

Colgó con fuerza.

-No es necesario, estoy aquí –reconoció la voz. El detective apretó el puño que descansaba sobre el muslo; ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. Sonrió con un atisbo burlón y permaneció frente la computadora, sentado. El teniente Marsden no estaba contento con el nuevo líder. Habló con sus superiores, ninguno se retractó ni lo escuchó. Hasta fue a visitar a Fung en su casa, su decisión era final y como último deseo si sentía una pizca de respeto hacia él: Seguir las órdenes de quien había escogido. Al igual que el teniente Bailey, había algo que desagrada en su persona y se asoma en sus ojos. En suma, desconfiaba de su jefe, pero no era estúpido y si estaba de acuerdo en algo es que también quería capturar a Young como fuera posible.

-Hola teniente Marsden, cuántos meses sin verte –dijo sonriente-. ¿Le mandaste de mi parte saludos a mi maestro?

-¿Cree que Young secuestró a esa chica? –indagó él haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta. Si bien no había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su fiel amigo Bailey, que saldría a encontrarse con el antiguo director. ¿Le habría dicho el mismo Fung? Es igual. Este tipo da escalofríos.

-No importa lo que crea, teniente, está desaparecida y sólo tenemos un sospechoso. Además puede ser que haya escapado aterrorizada. Me gusta basar mis comentarios con hechos. No obstante, es lo que dice mi experiencia, ¿le gustan las apuestas?

-¿Cómo dice?

-Como dije, ¿cuánto apostamos que la escena del crimen fue contaminada por Kimiko? –se lamió sus labios- ¿vio a su amiga ser asesinada delante de ella y se la llevaron? ¿o encontró el cuerpo y salió corriendo, y lo de Keiko fue porque vio algo que no debía? Si una persona quiere desaparecer es puesto que no quiere ser encontrada, _es evidencia_. En cualquier caso, voy arreglar una cita con los columnistas de los periódicos más importantes para perfilar las víctimas, para mantener sus nombres y tragedias en la mente de nuestros habitantes. Vamos a buscar a esta mujer cueste lo que cueste si no es que está muerta... –añadió con penumbra.

Por órdenes del nuevo líder, congregaron en la sala de interrogatorios a todos los sesenta y cinco oficiales de policía y agentes federales, sin excepciones, siendo convocados para una junta con un motivo: Chase Young regresó, _repotenciado_. Mostraron informes, fotografías, mapas y todo material que fuera necesario. El dirigente especuló que sus oficiales al mando precisarían conocer a fondo este asesino, su biografía y _modus operandi_. El teniente Bailey fue el encargado de revelar detalles de las pesquisas en tanto el cabecilla escuchaba sentado atentamente al lado del teniente Marsden con los brazos cruzados. Cuando acabó la primera vuelta, se acercó a la parte delantera y apagó el proyector de películas. A su señal las luces volvieron a encenderse. Los presentes parpadearon como búhos, en shock. En la habitación tenían al grupo de trabajo más grande que CosmosXiaolin haya visto en su vida. La mayor parte era el mismo grupo de trabajo que habían reunido hace años para el mismo propósito bajo la supervisión del infalible detective Fung: Encontrar al ex detective y asesino en serie Chase Young.

-Ahora que ustedes saben a lo que nos enfrentamos –dijo el teniente Bailey sin preámbulos- Chase Young siempre se ha ufanado de su inteligencia superior y volvió a demostrárnoslos cuando hace pocas horas recibimos una llamada del este de la ciudad de haber encontrado el cadáver de una chica que responde al nombre de Keiko Izumi, su muerte no corresponde al patrón de las víctimas precedentes porque su arteria carótida fue cortada con una navaja según informes de autopsia. Creemos que su compañera de habitación, Kimiko Tohomiko, es el próximo objetivo en mira de Young. Está desaparecida, fuentes aseguran que la vieron por última vez el mismo día en que fue vista Izumi retornar al edificio alrededor de nueve horas después. Actualmente estamos investigando qué pudo haber pasado, no descartamos que pudiera haber sido secuestrada por Young, pero también sospechamos que pudo huir de él. Durante la escena del crimen, no hubo señales que la puerta fuera forzada y el vecino, la persona que reportó el homicidio, señaló que sólo el conserje tiene una réplica de la llave y efectivamente fue encontrado muerto, su cuerpo estaba oculto debajo de unas hojas, hemos determinado que fue asesinado en menos de quince minutos antes que Izumi: La causa del deceso era la misma y la llave que atañe al apartamento de Izumi y Tohomiko no está. Una vecina informa que distinguió la sombra de un hombre de un metro ochenta más o menos a pie de la entrada vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalón oscuro, su cabeza la cubría una gorra por lo que no pudo detallar con claridad (además de ser las nueve y cincuenta y cinco de la noche). Enlazamos que era él por evidencias anteriores.

«No les voy a mentir a ustedes. Las próximas semanas serán las más duras de su carrera. El IPS (Seguridad Interna Perimetral) y la estación de policía más cercana buscarán en aquella área y vecinas dentro de las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas. Hemos solicitado el apoyo de la policía de la ciudad, del condado y el gubernamental. La Guardia Nacional nos ayudará a localizar a Chase Young. Durante estos meses tenemos cubierto el vecindario donde antes Young vivía, interrogamos a sus antiguos socios de trabajo. Además de su madre adoptiva, Elizabeth Young, no se le conoce a otro pariente, no hay lazos con la comunidad y no tiene amigos. Elizabeth Young está en coma vegetativo desde que nuestro homicida tuvo catorce años, aislada en su casa, asignamos a ocho miembros para vigilar las veinticuatro horas del día. El escuadrón de fugitivos no obtuvo pistas sobre el paradero de Young y ahora nos toca a nosotros. Trabajarán más duro de lo que nunca han trabajado, bajo una presión que jamás habían sentido. El gobernador estará observando este caso. El coronel de la policía estatal recibirá informes. Algunos de ustedes han pasado por esto antes. Algunos de ustedes fueron parte del grupo que nos acompañó a mi persona, el teniente Marsden y el detective Fung en la cacería de Chase Young.

«En esta sala reunimos a tres grupos de trabajo asignados a cubrir tres turnos de ocho horas. Eso implica que inmediatamente se irán a casa. Este caso es noticia de primera plana. Este martes por la noche Young será presentado como _los más buscados_ y también aparecerá en la lista del sitio web del FBI (como recordarán, el caso de Young pasó a ser un interés de la policía extranjera al involucrarse en la muerte de Lindsay Taylor): Asimismo ellos estarán informándonos por cualquier pista. Sí, el trabajo será largo, tedioso y agotado. Sí, la moral será baja y los ánimos altos. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo por la seguridad y protección de nuestros ciudadanos. Young fue detective de homicidios, policía: Asesinó despiadadamente a once mujeres y atacó a varios de nuestros queridos compañeros oficiales, tomen en cuenta que corremos el riesgo de acabar igual, no nos tendrá piedad a nosotros ni a nadie. Señores, no hay ningún caso más personal y más importante que éste –el teniente Bailey reculó un paso atrás, dejando que sus palabras penetren. Cuando los oficiales de policía se movieron hacia adelante, a la espera de la siguiente palabra del plan de atrapen-a-ese-hijo-de-puta, él continuó-: historialmente Young ha operado en cuatro ciudades. Estas ciudades organizaron equipos más pequeños y dispondrán sus esfuerzos con los nuestros: Los tenientes Klofange, Dashi y Guan. Si ustedes reciben de esos hombres o sus oficiales, hagan todo en su poder para ayudarles. Ellos estarán encantados de devolverles el favor.

«La mayor parte de la investigación se coordinará a través del VICAP (que como ustedes lo saben, quiere decir Programa de Aprehensión para Criminales Violentos). Este sistema está dirigido por el FBI y está diseñado para recopilar, cotejar y analizar todas las partes de la investigación a través de la tecnología informática y de comunicaciones. Si Young entra en otra ciudad a esconderse, el ordenador identificará dicha ciudad y nos lo comunicará. No tienen que entenderlo necesariamente. Sus supervisores han sido capacitados con el sistema y les ayudará. De manera que si hay noticias, traigan a su supervisor inminentemente. La velocidad es importante. Aquí con nosotros está el líder de la operación: _El agente especial Omi_, lo dejo a cargo.

El teniente Bailey se alejó del podio. Nadie se movió. Sesiones de información de la policía podrían ser asuntos escandalosos, salpicados de humor negro y nervaduras de buen carácter (pero no hoy). Los oficiales permanecieron en silencio, con los pies apoyados en el suelo y los ojos hacia adelante. La gravedad del asunto fue grabado en sus caras y las líneas frescas hendidas en cada frente. El teniente esperó que el agente subiera al podio, sin embargo, no movió ni un músculo si no que continuó clavado en su silla. Pocos reconocen su cara, pero todos en algún momento de sus vidas habían oído hablar de él (y estaban conscientes que él asumió el cargo del detective Fung). Podía identificarse con los oficiales a los que devolvió la mirada. De su vida personal se desconoce completamente, salvo que es allegado de Fung, unos piensan que es su hijo porque –entre comillas- movió sus influencias en beneficio que lo aceptaran en la policía a comienzos de su carrera y la mayoría opina que es su sucesor, lo cual pone en manifiesto el propio Fung al nombrarlo su sustituto en tan trascendental caso.

Tenía dieciséis años cuando terminó sus estudios en bachillerato y se afilió a la universidad gracias al pase de una beca; aunque careciera de la experiencia de los años en servicio de su maestro, se había descubierto que poseía un altísimo coeficiente intelectual, no superaba ni nivelaba al de Young (si bien era superior al resto por lo cual lo colocaron en una escuela para niños superdotados cubriendo así su educación). Su madurez mental evolucionaba con mayor rapidez a diferencia de otros jóvenes de su edad, lo impulsaron a convertirse en un hombre. Su disciplina, determinación, _pasión_, seriedad y su asombrosa capacidad analítica dejó impresionado a sus superiores. Que fuera el más inteligente y frío de sus compañeros no fue excusa para ejercitar y fortalecer su destreza física. El agente era calvo (hay quienes dicen que los calvos son inteligentes, a lo mejor esto lo confirma), de apariencia impecable y ordenada, uñas cortadas, dientes blancos, piel amarilla, delgado, pero en buena forma, sus ojos son oscuros y perturbadores con un brillo sin vida. Sus labios casi siempre forman una perfecta línea recta si no curvan una sonrisa pueril que no encaja con su mirada intimidante.

El agente despegó al igual que un cohete en su carrera siendo la mano derecha del detective Fung en numerosos casos (y en el último), asistió con la policía de China y Estados Unidos antes de obtener su merecido postgrado y unirse a la Unidad de Apoyo de Investigación en CosmosXiaolin, su tierra de origen. Trabajó más de cien casos a la vez, viajando doscientos días al año para perfiles, asesorar a las agencias locales de aplicación de la ley para atrapar al culpables y prestó ayuda en interrogatorios a sospechosos. Era un trabajo estresante. Un mal asesoramiento y la investigación podría dirigirse en la dirección equivocada, costando montones de vidas. Era un trabajo duro, para viajar ochenta horas a las semanas millones de kilómetros. Incluso cuando regresó a CosmosXiaolin fue encerrado en una oficina a veinte metros bajo tierra y sin ventanas. Diez veces más que la tumba de un muerto, dicen. Cierto, el agente era el miembro más joven (literalmente) de la policía, empero es el más brillante y una de las pocas mentes que son capaces de comprender la pasión, obsesión y compulsión de los asesinos en serie, sobre todo al implacable de Chase Young.

-Señores oficiales –empezó con voz autoritaria- para aquellos que no me conocen, _yo_ soy el agente especial Omi. El ministro de relaciones interiores, el FBI y la VICAP me escogieron para este cargo luego de que el detective Fung se retirara por razones de salud. Es primera vez que los convoco y son varios anuncios que tengo que dictarles, pero primero y principal deben de saber que Chase Young es un psicópata puro. La mayoría de ustedes, quizá, tienen idea de lo que eso significa. Estoy aquí para decirles que se olviden de lo que leen todos los domingos en los periódicos, que se olviden de lo que han visto en las películas y recuerden que esto es la vida real y deben obedecer en mis instrucciones. Número uno: Ninguna de las órdenes que dicte debe ser cuestionada si no acatada en el acto, _me gusta la eficiencia. _Dos: A partir de ahora todos usaremos códigos secretos que yo mismo les entregaré a cada uno, comenzando por mí me llamarán: _Tornami_. Tres: Cualquier cosa que entre y/o salga de este edificio será sometida a una inspección; está prohibido la entrada de alguien del exterior a estas instalaciones (me da igual si es su familia, el Presidente o Bob Esponja). Cuatro: Nada debe pasar por encima de mí, absolutamente; si son notificados deben informarme, si tienen dudas deben consultarme, si quieren hacer algo deben pedirme permiso. Yo soy la máxima autoridad y punto. Cinco: Si están inconformes o no les gusta cómo manejo, díganmelo en la cara. Odio que esparzan rumores. A fin de cuentas prefiero trabajar con cuatro hombres que con un centenario de hipócritas. Se supone que dejaron los pañales muy atrás; en serio me gustaría pensar que nos llevaremos bien.

«Sabemos quién es este hombre. Lo conocimos cuando mató a su primera víctima y ahora. Sólo trabajando juntos, podemos atraparlo. Young es un maestro del disfraz; es por ello que fue complicado atraparlo y la razón de que antes de hacer esta reunión, mandé a revisarlos a todos y cada uno: Es un experto burlando la autoridad y varias veces consiguió infiltrarse a condados de seguridad extrema. Perfectamente es demasiado capaz de entrar por esa puerta y matarnos a todos nosotros –chasqueó los dedos- así. Logré doblegar la seguridad, instalé en este edificio series de cámaras, escáneres de retina de reconocimiento e implanté códigos de seguridad en cada computadora (asimismo pretendo con sus nombres) para proteger toda información oficial y programas de operativo; más adelante, todos ustedes serán registrados en el escáner sin omisiones. El alto índice de inteligencia y encanto natural le permite a este homicida mezclarse en casi cualquier situación. Hace cuatro años se escondió con éxito de una de las mayores cacerías humanas. Todavía no sabemos cómo fue que lo hizo. De aquí en adelante, él es igual que cualquier sospechoso, podemos atraparlo sin descripción física. Lo podemos capturar por ser quién es. Esa es la única cosa que no puede cambiar.

«Nuestro sospechoso es un psicópata puro de treinta y ocho años. Esto significa que es muy compartimentado. Por un lado, es irreprochablemente consciente de las reglas y normas de la comunidad. Sabe como encajar, cómo tener éxito y cómo ganarse la amistad de la gente. Es encantador, sociable y seguro de sí mismo. Por otra parte, Young se considera fuera de las normas sociales y cree que está por encima de todos. _Él _no tiene conocimientos de culpa ni de remordimiento ni de obligación. Él miente con facilidad, como un bellaco descarado, y está obsesionado con la apariencia. Él tiene un deseo sexual de gran alcance y de hecho, a pesar de su desdén hacia las mujeres, depende de ellas para su identidad y autoestima. Él no puedo soportar estar solo. Debe tener al menos una compañera en todo momento. Sé que no parece mucho, pero nos da para pensar. El sospechoso no estará escondido para siempre: su necesidad de compañía, sexo e interacción nos indica que está ahí afuera ahora mismo, moviéndose entre nosotros. Conjeturamos que él podría tener un puesto de vigilante en una pequeña universidad o podría ser el nuevo empleado del Departamento de Carreteras como matar tigritos para abastecer sus necesidades primarias. En líneas generales, sus disfraces son machistas: mantengan la vista en bomberos, obreros, guardias de seguridad, _vaqueros_, etc. Él miente fácilmente, lo que significa que tarde o temprano puede tropezar y delatarse.

«Nuestro hombre es materialista y está notoriamente obsesionado con la imagen. Mantenía su casa perfecta, su ropa perfecta y su coche perfecto a través de complementar su salario de policía con el fraude de tarjetas de crédito y robo. No dudo que empleó esas habilidades; robará coches, carteras, etcétera. Tenemos la necesidad de Young por las mujeres. Cuando revisamos su registro de llamadas telefónicas de su casa, supimos que se conectó con una mujer llamada Willow Hale (teniente, por favor)... –encendieron el proyector de películas; a continuación los datos personales y la foto de una hermosa joven de melena salvaje oscura y ojos verdes esmeraldas, su mirada era aguda y felina. La rutilante mujer blanca sonreía a la cámara- ella no ha sido vista desde que se anunció la identidad del asesino de las mujeres por televisión. Lo más probable es que Willow es su cómplice; no tienen amigos en común ni ningún vínculo especial que los une, tal vez es su compañera sexual _de momento_. En los archivos, encontrarán impresos los correos y la lista de los días en que hablaron. La policía le dio el alias de _Sombra_.

«Recopilamos esta información acerca de ella. De acuerdo con los registros de llamadas de Willow en su apartamento, contactó a varias tiendas de suministros médicos, departamentos de vehículos de motor y numerosas oficinas de los registros del condado. Creemos que ella fue quien ayudó a Young a salir y entrar de CosmosXiaolin; además de seleccionar para él sus víctimas, al menos un gran conjunto y quizá colaboró con planificar los homicidios por no hablar de cuidarlo. Quizá lo ayudó a crear una nueva identidad mediante la investigación de cómo obtener un nuevo certificado de nacimiento. Una opción, indudablemente, es para pedir certificados en blanco de una tienda de suministros médicos y luego falsificar la firma y sello del condado de un médico. Ese nivel de falsificación a lo mejor tiene capacidad para obtener una licencia y una tarjeta de seguro social. Todo el mundo sabe que los certificados de nacimiento están desprotegidos cuando alguien solicita un pasaporte. Cualquiera que haya trabajado en un caso de fraude sabe que sólo existe una buena manera de adquirir un certificado de nacimiento "auténtico". Vas a la biblioteca local, a las microfichas, lees los obituarios hasta que encuentres a un niño que nació en tu mismo año, empero murió varios años en un estado o ciudad más tarde. Mientras los condados no hagan referencias cruzadas de certificados de nacimiento y de defunción, la partida de nacimiento seguirá siendo parte de los archivos. Claramente se tiene que solicitar una copia de ese certificado de nacimiento y asumir como propio.

«Young sabe esto y dio estas instrucciones a Willow/Sombra quien cumplió sus órdenes; el bibliotecario local nos dijo que Willow había pasado cuatro días leyendo las microfichas de periódicos viejos. Encontramos a sólo tres nombres que se adaptan a los criterios de Chase Young: David Kaye, Jason Marsden, Jesús Nunes*. En resumen, Young ha estado viviendo estos últimos años desde que se marchó bajo una identidad falsa. Ya hemos reportado a las autoridades competentes y quien tenga uno de estos nombres, se comunicarán con nosotros y atraparemos a Young. Las mujeres de CosmosXiaolin están aterrorizadas y puede que en estos instantes estén asegurando sus puertas con tres candados, pero, sinceramente, Young sin más le concierne asesinar a su objetivo y si alguien obstaculiza en el proceso lo matará. Oh sí, volverá a asesinar reiteradamente. Y cuando Sombra no sea útil para sus propósitos, la eliminará. Pase lo que pase, no descansará mientras su doceavo objetivo respire. Estamos con el deber de arrestar a Chase Young y traer sana y salva a Kimiko Tohomiko. Tiempo de preguntas, ¿tienen alguna?

Unos negaron con la cabeza. Otros intercambiaron miradas dudosas. Y algunos ya parecían estresados. El teniente Bailey tocó el podio con el puño y ordenó que salieran. Las puertas delanteras escupieron una pequeña avalancha de agentes de uniformes azules. Se vierten en la resplandeciente luz del sol de verano, parpadean velozmente y se readaptan al día. Unos caminan en parejas, otros en pequeños grupos. Todos caminan rápido. Hombres y mujeres con una gran cantidad de trabajo por hacer...

El oficial Tubbimura llegó a conocer en persona a Chase Young. En el campo laboral, sólo de vista porque trabajaban en la misma planta por mera casualidad. Claro, eso fue antes de que dispararan la noticia que era el criminal más buscado por sus compañeros. Y la segunda vez fue cara a cara. No intercambiaron bonitas palabras, de hecho no se puede decir que fue un encuentro amistoso de dos colegas de trabajo. Tubbimura cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se quitó su chaqueta y la colgó en su percha con cuidado. No hay mensajes en la contestadora. Ni se molestó en encender la luz. Todo seguía intacto en el apartamento cómo lo dejó en la última vez, el control de la televisión sobre el brazo del mueble, una caja de cartón de leche fuera del frigorífico, las luces apagadas y un libro de carátula rústica roja fuera de su lugar, encima de la mesilla de noche. Desenfundó en silencio su arma y reptó hasta el armario de su cuarto. _A Young le gustan los armarios_. Abrió de un tirón la puerta y apuntó a los trajes de etiqueta, corrió las camisas. Young no está ahí. Inspeccionó el baño, se asomó a la tina y todos aquellos lugares factibles para esconderse. Nada, el apartamento está limpio. Suspiró aliviado, se pegó al piso. Su frente chorrea del sudor, hizo un esfuerzo por medio levantarse para sacar el pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y enjuaga las perlas de humedad. Era propenso a sudar cantidades masivas cuando estaba nervioso o corría mucho, desde que era niño. Sí, es cierto, ser policía no era la profesión más adecuada para alguien con estas condiciones, pero hombre, amaba su trabajo a pesar de todo. Si bien el sueldo es una miseria y no era teniente como Bailey o Marsden, sin embargo, nadie pensaba que era un fracasado. Algo es algo. Y las rosquillas que ofrecían en los descansos no eran nada mal. Le encanta comer rosquillas, las de chocolate son sus preferidas de toda la vida. Hablando de rosquillas...

-¡Guau! ¡guau!

¡Ah! Ahí está él. Rosquilla, su fiel chihuahua. Los ojos saltones, la cabeza grande, el cuerpo pequeño color café moteado con manchas blancas, las patas delgadas y el collar en torno su cuello. Podía no tener esposa o hijos como querían sus padres. Pero para él, tenía suficiente compañía al lado de su perro. Es cierto, pudo haber escogido un pastor alemán o un sabueso (la raza de un perro policía), empero cuando lo miró a los ojos por primera vez los unió una conexión que sólo pueden entender los perros y sus amigos humanos. Él no los llama amos. Oh no, señor. Vació sus galletas favoritas en su plato con su nombre grabado mientras él se sentó en el sillón: Se desanudó la corbata y apoyó los pies en la mesilla, jaló de sus zapatos sin hacer uso de sus manos y los arrojó al suelo. Este era un momento perfecto para liberar las tensiones, relajar los músculos y terminar de leer su libro. Estaba en el decimoséptimo capítulo y ansiaba por descubrir el final. Nomás sus instintos estaban alerta. Estaba bastante inquieto como para leer, incluso si hablan del último capítulo. Había terminado de cubrir su turno en la tarde y estaba totalmente exhausto. Dios, qué día. Ese tal Omi, el nuevo líder, es un diablo. De pensar su nombre, sus ojos feroces o recordar su voz ronca, se le ponía la piel de gallina. Muchos comentan que el teniente Marsden no le guarda ni siquiera simpatía. Sus compañeros de turno opinan que quizá esta pudo haber sido la mejor decisión, con Fung no llegaban a ningún lado. En cuanto a lo que él pensaba, no olvidaría las primeras palabras de su discurso: Cuando asentó las reglas. Recordó que la única vez en que los vellos de la nuca se pararon de esa manera fue cuando... _se tropezó con el psicópata homicida Chase Young por accidente_. Se estremeció hundido en su asiento. No sabía quién le inspiraba más miedo: Omi o Chase. La lucha está casi pareja. Así como uno puede extirpar su vida igual que una uva, el otro puede _botarlo_ para siempre del único empleo que le ha valido de "dignidad".

No era mal policía ni un hijo desobediente. Su problema era ser excesivamente sumiso, a lo mejor. Menos un amigo humano bastardo. Nunca recordó una vez en que fue flaco, siempre ha sido de complexión robusta y medianamente bajo a diferencia de los envidiables físicos de sus camaradas. Sin embargo, el sobrepeso jamás le incomodó ni repercutió en su trabajo. En contraste, fue capaz de sobrellevar y usar su peso a su beneficio. En aquel entonces en sus inicios como un oficial de policía, dependía únicamente de su ingenio y disciplina. Dos cualidades valiosas para un policía en potencia. Tuvo pequeñas participaciones en grandes operativos. Y aunque no mencionaran su nombre, estaba orgulloso de su desempeño laboral (no era jactancioso). Sólo una vez en la vida sintió que estaba en peligro, que fue cuando su vida se cruzó con el más implacable asesino en serie de CosmosXiaolin. Ya todos estaban enterados de la identidad del homicida, sin otra cosa quedaba atraparlo. Sucedió en la época en que transcurría la cacería de Young. Estaba patrullando su zona correspondiente, oyendo música en la radio tranquilamente. Seguro que ese homicida no se aparecería por aquí en el momento que atraviesa a exceso velocidad un conductor loco de un Volvo. Su deber era de multarlo. Claro está, el oficial de policía Tubbimura no pasaba por alto ni la más minúscula infracción. Encendió la sirena y lo persiguió.

-¡Oiga deténgase en el nombre de la ley! –el loco conductor no lo escuchó y aceleró- ¡alto! –lo acorraló en una calle ciega finalmente de recorrer dos cuadras al norte. Y el infractor se vio obligado a detenerse. Tubbimura se bajó del vehículo, se llevó su libreta y bolígrafo, se acercó al vidrio del Volvo y dio unos golpecitos con la punta de la pluma- déjeme adivinar: ¿es un coleccionador de multas, señor...?

Su rostro empalideció cuando él bajó la ventana. Su conductor loco era nada menos que el prófugo de la ley Chase Young. Era tal cual describían en las noticias: Ojos dulce miel que manifiestan una mirada turbia y sombría. Su piel era de un blanco translucido, similar al de un papel cebolla y parecía muy delicada al contrario de la melena negra lacia que enmarca su rostro con las facciones más perfectas que pueden haber existido jamás. Nariz simétrica, cejas perfiladas y gruesas y labios carnosos. Estaba sentado, pero era de estatura alta, ancho de espaldas, delgado, con un cuerpo de musculatura tonificada, mandíbula cuadrada. Guapo y encantador. En el asiento del copiloto hay una peluca. Le dirigió una sonrisa fría. El filo de una navaja amenazó su existencia. Su otra mano aprieta la manija de la puerta para salir en cualquier intento de escapar de su víctima.

-¿Decía usted...? –su voz era helada y pausada. Tubbimura tartamudeó, olvidó el protocolo policial y la nueve milímetros en su cintura- ¿nada? Entonces tomaré el derecho de palabra con su permiso, ¿qué tal si se sienta y hablamos?

Young no necesitó continuar, sus ojos eran suficiente amenaza. Automáticamente rodeó el carro y abrió la puerta, lanzó la peluca a la parte trasera y fijó los ojos en el muro del frente. Suavemente el asesino se arrimó hacia su presa, acarició la barba incipiente del policía con la hoja del cuchillo arriba y abajo. La punta afilada aguijoneó su garganta. Bajo el frío tacto se estremecía en manojos de nervios. Ni era capaz de decir su nombre. Escupió las palabras a borbotones. Young ideó divertidas formas de matarlo, pero se abstuvo a torturarlo y mirar con atención. Le hacía gracia cómo sus víctimas imploran piedad. El poder de tener alguien entre las rodillas mientras sus miradas se desvanecían mirando el cielo con la esperanza de que Dios interviniera y salvara sus culos. _Patético_.

-P-po-por fa-favor, no me lastime. Por lo que más quiera, tenga piedad de mí, le suplico que perdone mi vida –lo miró de refilón; no había cambiado su expresión y el cuchillo aprieta contra su cuello- ¡u-usted es policía, debe entende-er que únicamente cumplía con mi deber y de haber sabido que era usted, jamás lo habría detenido...! Olvidaré la multa y haré como si nunca lo he visto, puede contar con mi silencio, nadie se enterará ¡lo juro por lo que más quiera! ¡Déjeme ir! –gimió. Fue capaz de oír la burbuja de súplica en su garganta, así que él también y sabía que iba a morir cuando hundió la hoja en la capa de grasa- ¡déjeme ir, por favor! Haré todo lo que me pida, seré su aliado, ¡piedad!

-¿Por qué debería perdonar a una basura como tú? Nunca he dejado testigos, no tienes nada especial para que seas la excepción.

-Pe-p-pero soy policía, trabajo con Fung y encima, nadie sospecharía de mí, soy silencioso e _invisible_ para la mayoría. Puedo comprar medicinas o comida sin despertar sospechas –él bajó la mirada y sonrió. Le lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo, aterrorizado. Siquiera de que no era su mano la que apretujaba el cuello de Tubbimura, a través de las vibraciones de miedo Chase sentía el pulso de la vida de un hombre en sus dedos. El dulce eco era todavía más _dulce_ cuando lo exprimía y se produce un silencio eterno, llenándolo de poder y gloria. Suspiró plácidamente.

-¿Serías tan zalamero y cobarde para vender a tus compañeros a cambio de respirar un poco más? –preguntó. No le contestó, y Chase no esperaba respuestas, pero su rostro era fresco y amable- me consterna y a la vez divierte –apartó el cuchillo. No lo soltó, su mano aprieta el mango sin dar indicios de cambiar de postura- podría olvidar tu inapropiada conducta si ese es el precio Tubbi... –sentenció Young luego de darle varias vueltas a la situación- ...mura, ¡sí! Tubbimura. Yo sí me acuerdo de ti en la comisaría.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonará?

-Correcto, si tú...

-Si yo... ¿qué?

-¡NO LO SÉ, HIJO DE HUEVONA, NO HE PENSADO NADA AÚN! –la navaja conectó su garganta de nuevo. Sollozó inconsolable de que el asesino se hubiera retractado, se echó a reír en seco y se echó atrás, todavía no había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro mortecino- la billetera, Tubbi. Dámela.

-¿Po-por qué? Estoy en números rojos actualmente, mi situación financiera anda malísima. No puedo ni pagarme un paquete de rosquillas, ya sabe cómo es el rumbo del país y...

A contrario de las anteriores veces. Apenas Tubbimura sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, se la arrebató ansioso y no dijo nada. Creyó que el botón saltaría cuando se apoyó sobre su peso. Los dedos de Chase se desdibujaban a la velocidad en que inspecciona los cierres de la cartera, sacó su identificación y tiró lo que no le interesa a su cara. Leyó en voz alta la dirección y sonrió con mesura, guardándose la tarjeta en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa. Tubbimura vaciló. Chase se volvió hacia él.

-De acuerdo, ahora mi mente está más ocupada en resolver otras cuestiones y francamente no tengo cabeza para pensar en nada. Es decir, que por el momento no eres de mi utilidad. Sin embargo, no figura que algún día no requeriré tus servicios… –dijo despreocupado, casi divertido- así que este es el trato, yo te perdonaré la vida esta vez y más adelante cuando no lo esperes, me apareceré en tu apartamento para reclamar tu favor. No importa lo que diga, debes de aceptar porque si no lo haces –giró su cabeza hacia él, aplastando la filosa hoja del cuchillo contra su mejilla- o tratas de huir de nuestra pequeña promesa, ¡peor todavía! Me denuncias: te mataré. Me cobraré tu vida y estaremos a manos. Incluso si yo no estoy aquí, te estaré observando, investigaré la dirección de tu familia o de tus amigos (no, bromeaba, una persona tan débil como tú no puede tener amigos) y los mataré, ¡a quien sea necesario! ¡pero! –hizo una pausa, sus ojos caramelo chispeaban- será tu vida a quien me lleve al final y tú no podrás hacer nada al respecto, ¿entendiste? –sin quitar el cuchillo de su rostro, abrió la puerta y la empujó de una patada. Se separó- ahora vete antes que cambie de opinión.

Tubbimura salió corriendo. Fue torpe, igual que correr sobre arena mojada. Se desplomó al piso y para amortiguar la caída se apoyó de sus manos. Casi al final cuando se montaba en su patrulla de regreso. Oía las carcajadas de Young persiguiéndolo hasta los confines de la ciudad. ¡¿Qué podía hacer?! ¡No tenía alternativa! No podía correr. No tenía musculatura a diferencia de Bailey, por ejemplo. Era una mancha sin forma, débil, una almohadilla rellena de plumas que Young podía apuñalar cuántas veces quisiera. En las noches contiguas, veía al homicida encantador sopesando el peso de su cuchillo antes de rebanar su cuello. La casa estaba en silencio. Rompió a gemidos. _Él saldrá del armario_, pensó. _Chase Young jamás se olvida de las promesas y cuando menos lo espere aparecerá para cumplir el pacto_. Aquella tarde fue como si hubiera vendido su alma al diablo. Acostumbraba llamar a su familia una vez al mes, no lo hizo en aquel tiempo. Se cerró a sus compañeros. Sólo quería correr a su casa, abrazar su perro y llorar, con las vagas ilusiones que fuera una pesadilla. _Él saldrá del armario_, repitió. Estaba seguro que sería en alguna de estas fechas. Su madre le había dicho que no existen tales cosas como los feos y grandes monstruos que viven en el closet, pero estaba equivocada porque ella nunca conoció al infame Chase Young.

**...Esta historia continuará...**

* * *

***¿Qué cosas, no? Los nombres de Chase Young en su tramado escape son los actores de doblaje en la vida real. Los dos primeros son en inglés. Y el último es el de español latino.**

* * *

**A/N: Hasta aquí llegamos. Con el capítulo cuatro se acaban los interludios. El capítulo cinco arranca el verdadero juego de supervivencia, entran en juego la adrenalina y la inteligencia. Les recomiendo que se lean los capítulos con MUCHA calma, porque si lo leen deprisa no van a entender nada en absoluto. Lo **_**escribo**_** en serio. Como dije antes en este fic no necesitamos a personajes brutos, la trama exige que mínimo el elenco de protagonistas (Kimiko, Raimundo, Chase y Omi) cuenten con una inteligencia y una destreza física superior al resto de personajes. Es probable que este sea el fic que más ponga a prueba su habilidad mental para aquellos que disfrutan los desafíos. Yo no sé que me deprime más: El hecho que todos en el fic sean inteligentes superdotados o que casi todos los personajes masculinos son musculosos, **_**qué tragedia**_**, yo quiero uno para mí :'( (y aunque Kimiko no es una boxeadora profesional, no la voy a poner débil). **

**Les recomiendo, además de beber su merengada favorita mientras leen (o hagan como en el cine, comen cotufas y beben refresco), tengan a la mano una bombona de oxígeno porque así como hay sobredosis de acción, el fic contiene romance y hay suspense que no decaerá en ningún momento. No les mentiré. Uno nunca sabe cuando una sorpresa te salta a la cara. Adrenalina, pasión, misterio, sensualidad, emociones a flor de piel y muchas cosas, hallarán acá. En mi opinión, de todos mis fics, estos son los personajes más inteligentes que existen. Siempre he considerado que la inteligencia es una valiosa cualidad y aquí es explotada al máximo donde quien sea más astuto ganará este juego. **

**Para cuando hayan llegado hasta acá, me habré terminado **_**El código Givenchy.**_** Y pregunto: ¿Qué tienen en común **_**El código Givenchy **_**y**_** El esposo perfecto**_**? El nivel alto de violencia, el lenguaje grosero y el sexo. Las protagonistas son jóvenes y rubias. Sus intereses amorosos (es decir, los héroes masculinos) son ex de la marina, musculosos y cargan un trauma. Los villanos son unos psicópatas dementes que quieren matar a las heroínas sea como sea. El final fue bastante parecido. A pesar de todo, me divertí de lo lindo. No quise cambiar a Raimundo de profesión para diferenciarlo de los otros pues que anteriormente puse a Jack como agente del FBI y no se me ocurre otra profesión que implique técnicas de lucha. Aparte la idea era atractiva y ustedes no han leído los libros así que no tengo de qué angustiarme. Eso sí, me gustó más James como villano de **_**El esposo perfecto**_**, mientras tanto el romance entre Melanie y Mathew de **_**El código Givenchy**_** me emocionó más (si bien, me enamoré tanto de JT como de Mathew, ejem). **

**Pasemos a comentar en el capítulo un poco. **_**Lo que uno aprende leyendo libros**_**. El líder nuevo (o mejor dicho: el vocero) es Omi. Creo que fue obvio, no sé. En este fic Omi es más obscuro comparado con otras participaciones (por nombrar: **_**Yo contra el mundo, El camino a casa y Los juegos del destino**_**). En uno se describe a un Omi que va siendo arrastrado por su propia locura, en otro es un Omi supersticioso y demasiado sádico, y en el último tenemos a un Omi demasiado precoz para su edad y sustituye la falta de sus padres con Barbie y Ken. Aquí no es nada de eso. Sólo les diré lo visto: Es un Omi intimidante y del tipo de persona que no inspira confianza. Este Omi particularmente es bastante serio. Bueno, para mí, la personalidad del Omi en Duelo/Crónicas Xiaolin es seria y disciplinada (nunca he visto que se tome sus misiones Xiaolin como un chiste y aquí menos). Claro se ríe en algún momento porque es un niño y tampoco está hecho de piedra. Este Omi también es muy inteligente, para conservar la longevidad de este personaje (y contrastar con la de **_**Boris**_**) lo dejé así ya que no me parece que de un día a otro le encargan a una persona tan joven semejante misión. Encima la trama así lo exige: Un policía inteligente. Y yo no planifiqué para nadie más este rol, porque igual que para Young le queda perfecto su papel de homicida: A Omi le cuadra el detective que caza al criminal. ¿No es que Omi quiere enjuiciar a Chase en la serie? **

**No sé si este Omi adulto tendrá problemas con el argot siendo superdotado. De todos los personajes del fic, Omi es mi personaje favorito. Es como una especie de antihéroe. Fue el primer personaje que trabajé y tiene varias curiosidades, sin embargo escribiré de él cuando sepamos más detalles. Detrás de esos ojos feroces se esconde un pasado interesante. Para elaborar otro fic (la precuela de Contrarreloj) y hablar nada más de él, la resumiré en un capítulo especialmente dedicado al supervisor a cargo. ¡Tornami! ¿alguien sabe por qué escogió ese apodo? Y el teniente Bailey se lució en ese discurso. Willow **_**Hale**_** o como todos la conocemos: Sombra, es cómplice del homicida en serie del fic Chase Young ¿en verdad fue una sorpresa? El apellido es el de su actriz de voz original: Jennifer Hale. Todos aquí sabe quién es Tubbimura, es un ninja obeso que causó trastornos a Raimundo en el sexto episodio de **_**Duelo Xiaolin**_** y aquí es un policía que por casualidades de la vida se cruzó con Chase, al cual le jura cumplir un favor (el que sea) con tal de seguir vivo. No sé cómo lo verán ustedes. Si lo consideran un acto de cobardía o sometidos a esa presión, harían lo mismo. Veremos qué rumba toma esto más adelante. Tampoco es sorpresa su perrito chihuahua. **

**Cumplí vuestros deseos y hubo una leve aparición de Chase. Si creen que hasta ahora es un tipo que se la echa de malo y no asusta. Oye, están completamente equivocados. Eso fue apenas un fragmento del pasado, tengo pensado escribir varios de este asesino encantador. Deberían temerle si son conscientes. Se me olvidó mencionar en el previo capítulo a este que Chase revisaba constantemente las biografías de Edmund Kemper y Theodore Bundy para aprender de sus crímenes, estos hombres existieron en la vida real y fueron conocidos como unos de los más peligrosos asesinos en serie perseguidos en los Estados Unidos. Medianamente me inspiré en sus crimines para elaborar los de Chase. Ufff, después de mucho trabajo el capítulo cuatro está hecho. Próxima cita: La semana que viene con el capítulo cinco de **_**Contrarreloj**_**, el fic que te mantiene pegado al borde de tu asiento:**_** Reglas**_**. **

**No se lo pierdan. Comienza el juego y lo que viene es candela. ¡Cuídense malvaviscos asados! Y recuerden que sólo hay que creer en Dios y esperar el porvenir ¡nos leemos!**

* * *

**Mensaje para María del Mar: ¡Holis! Bien acertada la descripción de Light excepto lo de "un tanto psicópata", ese hombre es psicópata puro y al 100%. Chase es más cruel y tenebroso que Light, es más **_**James Beckett**_**. Siendo sincera, adoro cuando en los fics la maldad de Chase es explotada al máximo o la doblan... es tan psicópata, en Villanos Wiki entró en la categoría de **_**Psicópatas**_**. Esta ha sido su mejor participación sin duda. **

**Correcto: El agente especial Omi Crudo, el teniente Clay Bailey y el teniente Jermaine Marsden... no te equivocaste y acabo de spoliar para quienes no lo averiguaron si bien tuvieron una semana completa para pensar ¡¿QUIÉN TE LO DIJO?! ¿Taquicardia? ¿y por qué crees que advertí desde un inicio que este fic no es apto para personas que sufren del corazón? Esa es la idea, si no te mata el suspense lo hará el romance. Rai se encargará de mantener felices al público femenino del fic. **

**Eso no es problema. Existen los lentes de contacto y las pelucas, Young es un maestro del disfraz. Chase no es la única persona en el mundo con pelo oscuro y ojos color miel pero eso es obvio. Para un asesino en serie experimentado eso es fácil. Un spolier que te revelo es que Chase es una estatua de mármol viviente (está afeitado totalmente), ¿o por qué crees que no lo han atrapado? No entiendo de dónde sacan la teoría de que él se hizo pasar por el nuevo barman que conoció Kim, no tiene el menor de los sentidos: **

**O sea de ninguna forma pudo haber sabido que Kimiko tiene la rutina de que vuelve a casa a las diez de la noche porque jamás la espiaba desde que entraba o salía de su cuarto para tomar fotos de su víctima en ropa íntima o desnuda, ¿cómo diablos Chase sabría dónde Kimiko trabajaba? Nunca la investigó ni nada así que Chase nunca fue a su trabajo para confirmar que ese día justamente cumpliría con su rutina de regresar a las diez, el nuevo barman no pudo haber pedido permiso para salir a causa de que se presentó una emergencia en su familia, el nuevo barman jamás pudo llegar a casa de nuestra bailarina pues que no la espió durante meses, el nuevo barman es incapaz de abrir la puerta y meterse en el apartamento puesto que no tiene experiencia de ningún tipo, el nuevo barman no pudo haber matado a la mejor amiga de Kimiko porque ella no lo vio en el apartamento cuando esperaba a Kimiko (que no contó que ella se iría a revolcar el colchón esa noche) y era imposible que el nuevo barman saliera del edificio de igual manera que entró puesto que nadie, salvo la chismosa del edificio, se fijara en un hombre con semejante uniforme. ¿Entiendes por qué tú teoría está mala?**

**-Agatha/Alice ha hablado.**

**Revísate, revísate, hazme el favor. Quién sabe, los psicópatas hacen cosas vinculadas a su pasado. Claro que sí, Raimundo y Kimiko son una pareja increíble. ¡Claro que sé que puedo! Mi salud está peor cuando mis notas no son perfectas, estoy acostumbrada a vivir bajo estrés y no me he muerto. Lo único de lo que me tengo que preocupar es mantener mi cordura porque este tipo de cosas deteriora mi salud mental. Comencé y no puedo creer lo poco que me falta, si me preguntas como todo inicio: Fue horrible. No sí, un fic como estos hay que pensar mucho y asimismo que es un fic que hay que controlar las vidas de muchos personajes, ¿pero eso lo dices por qué me crees o por qué...? En fin disfruté muchísimo leer tu review y aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Espero que te haya encantado este episodio tanto como a mí. ¡Adiós! **

**Mensaje para anónima mex: ¡Holis! Ya creo que sí. Como viste, estos son inspirados en casos que existieron en la vida real (de los asesinos en serie estadounidenses: Ted Bundy y Ed Kemper), esa es la idea: Que sientas miedo hasta en la médula y créeme lo de arriba era yo estirando los músculos, hay escenas más terroríficas. Los tenientes Bailey y Marsden han estado desde antes, el agente especial Omi igualmente sólo que menos tiempos. No creo que Kimiko se vuelva paranoica, ya tenemos suficiente con un personaje paranoico (aunque, como escritora, no lo catalogo así). Jujuju, lo que viene luego será bonche. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, hasta entonces en el capítulo cinco. ¡Nos leemos, malvavisca asada! **


	5. Reglas

_**Contrarreloj**_

**5º**

**Reglas**

_Prométeme que te cuidarás Kimiko_, repitió el angustiado padre. Ella asintió con la cabeza, lo abrazó por última vez y cuando llamaron a su vuelo, le susurró: _Te quiero papá_. Lo besó en la mejilla tiernamente. Y cruzó por el umbral. Subió al avión. La chica se quedó al lado de la ventanilla. Observó por la ventana como los motores del avión rugían y corrían a gran velocidad por toda la pista para finalmente despegar a la atmósfera. Los oídos de la chica se taparon varias veces por el aumento de la presión. Su padre metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata, se acercó al espejo de pared y la vio marcharse en un cielo perfecto y despejado.

La despidió con un ademán. _Buena suerte, Kimi_. Durante el viaje al aeropuerto, se prometió a sí misma no llorar delante de su padre quien se ofreció a llevarla al aeropuerto en persona: No permitiría que otro pasara con su hija los últimos minutos de su permanencia en Japón; en aquellos instantes su padre volvió a preguntar si estaba segura de estudiar en el exterior y por enésima vez, insistió que ya era hora de ser independiente. Toshiro estaba consciente de que su hija era mayor de edad: Una mujercita responsable, segura, fuerte, independiente, inteligente y por supuesto, muy hermosa. Pero para él, Kimiko nunca había dejado de ser su princesita. Después de que su hermana mayor se fue, Kimiko era todo lo que le quedaba. Ni se dio cuenta cuando Tomoko se convirtió en una mujer hecha y derecha. Su padre era tal vez muy sobreprotector por eso y Kimiko sabía que si quería desligarse completamente de ser una niña rica, debía salir de Japón.

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ –pensó Kimiko.

Faltaban unos diez minutos para completar dos horas en que había entregado su confianza a un hombre que apenas acaba de conocer en un antro. Entró a su vida sin anunciarse y ahora estaba en su coche. Había encendido la calefacción y no han vuelto a hablarse desde que se enteró que un homicida en serie se obsesionó con ella y busca asesinarla a toda costa. Si su padre estuviera aquí, no aprobaría que su hija siguiera a un extraño (sobre todo si hablamos de un hombre joven) hasta su apartamento. Se pondría furioso. _Bueno no es su apartamento como tal, es la habitación de un hotel_, se corrigió Kimiko mientras meditaba. Le lanzó una mirada a hurtadillas. Raimundo no apartaba los ojos del camino, sus manos sobre el volante y la mandíbula apretada. Sabía que se llamaba Raimundo Pedrosa, viene de Brasil, tuvo una novia de nombre Verónica y ésta murió a manos del asesino _que le ha tocado_ _por suerte_, es un ex infante de la marina (alférez para ser exactos) y en esta pesadilla era su única ayuda. A la chica se le hacía incómodo montarse en el vehículo de otra persona, desde que tenía su motocicleta propia no requería que alguien la transportara. Hubiera ido en su moto, pero el moreno le advirtió que sería arriesgado. Agregó que partirían en su auto. Kimiko no objetó a sus órdenes: A juzgar por el tono en su voz, Raimundo no estaba en ánimos de discutir.

No hizo preguntas cuánto faltaba para llegar ni por qué tenían que irse. Él sólo le dijo que la llevaría a su hotel, le ayudó a ponerse su cinturón de seguridad. Pero ella se desentendió, añadiendo que podía hacerlo sin su intervención. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió al volante, pisó el pedal y se fueron juntos. Kimiko aguardó tranquila entonces. Raimundo se estacionó en seco frente el edificio. Supo de inmediato que habían llegado, incluso sin necesidad que su protector la empujara o se lo dijera. Se bajaron al mismo tiempo que quitó el seguro y se dirigieron al edificio. Kimiko lo siguió por detrás. Con una sonrisa amable, Raimundo pidió las llaves de su cuarto a la recepcionista y subieron en ascensor. El ex de la marina pulsó el botón del piso cinco, insertando la llave en la ranura y haciéndola girar media vuelta. Luego las puertas se cerraron automáticamente.

-Me disculpo si te parece un poco desordenado –dijo Raimundo con voz suave. Ella levantó la mirada (no es la primera vez que debía alzar la cabeza para ver los ojos de una persona)- hace tiempo que no ordeno y bueno... ah, soy algo flojo.

Arribaron al quinto piso. Raimundo abrió la puerta de la derecha y la empujó. Se metieron en el interior. Debido los constantes viajes de negocios, el padre de Kimiko tenía reservada varias suites de lujo en zonas importantes en el mundo. No era su primera vez en un hotel. Generalmente éstas eran habitaciones grandes y lujosas, cuentan con tecnología moderna y muebles selectos y cómodos. Este era un cuarto mediano, con cortinas marrones, una cama matrimonial y un closet al frente. Al fondo de la pieza hay una puerta de caoba. Raimundo no conoce el significado de guardar y poner todo en su lugar. Con todo, lo encontró sencillo y bonito todo.

-No está mal, es llamativa –evaluó.

-¿De veras? Siéntate como en casa entonces.

Kimiko se sentó en un sillón fuera de dejar de girar y echar un vistazo a la habitación. Entre las ropas del brasileño, había colgado su uniforme de infantería en su guardarropa envuelta en plástico. El ex alférez jaló el cajón de la cómoda, zarandeó la ropa y extrajo una segunda pistola, comprobó el cargador. Estaba seguro que almacenaba las municiones en una cajita: No está aquí, a lo mejor la guardó en la segunda gaveta o estaba a la esquina. La atrajo más hacia él.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? ¿serías capaz de conectar la laptop al cargador y enchufarla a la pared? La necesitaremos más adelante y la batería está baja.

-Oh claro –Kimiko se levantó.

Raimundo había dejado el forro de la laptop en las orillas de la cama mientras revisaba los compartimientos de la cómoda. Haló la cremallera y la sacó, el cargador estaba debajo de la computadora portátil. Escudriñó el piso con la mirada en busca del enchufe y al lado de la cama, cerca de la lámpara hay uno. Depuso el forro en donde antes y se agachó. Conectó el extremo oblicuo y radial a la laptop y el opuesto al enchufe.

-¿Por qué necesitamos la laptop? –preguntó curiosa.

-Porque independientemente adónde vayamos debemos revisar con frecuencia tus correos o sin otra cosa consultar a Google en cualquier sitio.

-¿Y no hay que tener internet para eso?

-Ya pensé en eso antes, adquirí reciente una AirCard: Puedo conseguir red en casi todos los lugares y por lo tanto, acceder a internet –sonrió-. No tengo nada en contra de los celulares inteligentes, pero quién sabe cuánto nos tardaremos y en qué momento los megas mueran o caduque la conexión.

-He oído hablar de ellas, son muy costosas. En mi apartamento tenemos establecido una red inalámbrica, fue un regalo de los generosos padres de Keiko cuando nos mudamos.

El corazón de Kimiko se estremeció. La situación todavía era surrealista y una parte de ella deseaba con fuerza que Keiko la llamara a su celular y le reprochara dónde demonios había estado toda la noche. No obstante, sabía que eso no sucedería y la realidad tiró como marea. Se agarró de la cama y respiró entrecortada esperando que su equilibrio volviera. Raimundo se deslizó hasta ella.

-Está bien. No tienes que continuar, entiendo.

Le ofreció la mano, empero negó con la cabeza y se repuso por sí sola. Raimundo regresó a su sitio. Trabajó con rapidez, sacó su identificación junto con otras golosinas para disuadir a Chase. Pensó darle el aerosol a Kimiko, pero se detuvo recordando como lo tacleó cuando se conocieron. Sonrió adivinando que probablemente rechazaría usarlo. Necesitarían toda la ayuda posible y decidió dejarla afuera. Raimundo enganchó un AK-47 en la parte posterior de la cintura del pantalón y se las arregló para ocultarla con su chaqueta. A la par escondió dos cuchillos y una navaja suiza en el bolsillo por si acaso. Kimiko se volvió hacia la laptop todavía cargándose.

-¿Tienes PDA?

-No, el sueldo de un guardaespaldas no cubre lo suficiente para consentirme mis vicios.

-Por suerte tener el apellido Tohomiko sí me lo permite y cargo con una este momento –se detuvo de sopetón y mordió su labio inferior. No le había comentado a Raimundo sobre su familia y el compromiso con una enorme herencia que implica su apellido, volvió al tema bruscamente- si no tienes, no hay problema, me tomará unos cinco minutos transferir lo que precisamos de tu laptop a mi PDA... ¡claro! Si me das tu permiso.

Pero se quedó estacionado cuando oyó su apellido. Por supuesto, cuando estuvo rastreando al nuevo objetivo de Chase y descubrió que era Kimiko Tohomiko, investigó un poco sobre ella. Supo entonces que era la hija menor de un importante magnate japonés y averiguó su dirección de domicilio así como también obtuvo una fotografía. No quiso decírselo para no alarmarla, su reacción cuando se conocieron fue a la defensiva y él temió que se perdiera la poca confianza que había logrado con la bailarina.

-¿De casualidad estás emparentada con Toshiro Tohomiko, el creador de videojuegos? –la chica titubeó- no te preocupes, si es un secreto está a salvo conmigo ¿qué es un protector si no es leal con su protegida? –aquellas suaves palabras le inspiraron seguridad. De hecho, tal vez por ello es que olvidó por un instante que había conocido a Raimundo unas horas-. No indagaré más si no quieres, es una inofensiva pregunta de sí o no –le sonrió. Ella se relajó.

-Sí... él es mi padre.

-¡Oh! Eso es... –se estrujó los sesos buscando una palabra correcta- genial. Ahora volvamos a concentrarnos, ¿me estabas preguntando...?

-Sobre si tenías una PDA. Es que estuve pensando que si íbamos a cargar una computadora portátil más de una hora y de vez en cuando necesitan que la recarguen, se me ocurrió que sería más práctico llevar una PDA y como dijiste que no tenías, te pedí permiso para ver si me prestabas tu laptop y hacer la transferencia a mi agenda –escuchó con atención y asintió con cabeza asimilando sus palabras.

-Me gusta tu idea, chica inteligente. Adelante –afirmó.

-Gracias –respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Sacó su PDA con un adorable forro de mariposa. Se sentó en el piso cruzando las piernas y encendió la laptop simultáneamente que su agenda electrónica, descolgó el lápiz y marcó la clave para entrar a ella. Raimundo dejó sobre la cama las pistolas y un aerosol de pimienta, se puso en cuclillas y escabulló la mano en el colchón de la cama, tratando de sacar su dinero _de reserva_. De su bolsillo trasero agarró su billetera y metió parte del efectivo ahí. Posteriormente se quitó uno de sus zapatos, dobló a la mitad lo que sobraba y lo guardó en el calzado. Kimiko le pidió prestado un cable USB en voz alta. Raimundo le indicó que creía haber traído uno y que podría estar dentro del cajón del mueble de la lámpara. Alargó el brazo y registró el cajón, encontró el cable. Se fijó en el monitor.

-¡Raimundo acércate, necesito la combinación de tu laptop!

Se levantó y subió consigo la laptop y la PDA. Raimundo la acompañó un segundo después y volvió la pantalla hacia él, escribió la contraseña rápido y le devolvió la computadora a su protegida.

-Tienes en tu bolso muchas cosas útiles: Un espray de pimienta, un celular, una PDA, ¿qué no traes? –Kimiko había pensando en un primer instante:_ Un rifle anti-asesinos en serie y/o psicópatas dementes_, porque si traía pastillas anticonceptivas, tampones (por emergencia) y caramelos de menta (no besaría a nadie oliendo a pescado, es asqueroso). Sacudió la cabeza intentando reprimir una sonrisa divertida sin éxito y cambió su contestación.

-¿Es un crimen no estar actualizada?

-No –negó serio- sólo comentaba que tanto peso harás que te canses.

-Yo en tu lugar no me alarmaría, para eso tengo a mi lado a un hombre fuerte y grande que me ayuda en cualquier emergencia –apuntó sarcástica. Raimundo sacudió la cabeza.

Ella volvió a concentrarse en los aparatos electrónicos, enchufó ambas máquinas y empezó a transferir los datos de una a la otra. Él miró por encima de su hombro, vigilando de cerca lo que hacía. Kimiko lo miró de reojo. En realidad no conocía mucho sobre él, pero siendo franca en el fondo estaba agradecida que estuviera aquí ayudándola, protegiéndola. En esta crisis, necesitaría toda la ayuda que fuera posible. A pocos centímetros de espacio entre sus rostros, olía su aroma. Y él olía a seguridad, a jabón, a suavizante de telas. Era agradable el ambiente de él a su lado. Suspiró tranquila. Raimundo le devolvió la mirada, fue inevitable que sus ojos se encontraran. Al unísono se separaron unos milímetros más. Kimiko volvió a centrarse en la pantalla, sonrió cuando se completó la transmisión. Dejó a un lado la laptop. Raimundo dejó escapar un ruido y le sugirió revisar su correo. Barrió en busca del ícono de internet. Pulsó el Google Chrome, deslizó el curso hacia aplicaciones y abrió su cuenta en gmail. Lo tenía en "recuérdame" (si ella es la única que maneja su agenda electrónica, ¿por qué no?) y vio que en buzón de entrada tenía dos correos nuevos entre las una y veintidós y las una y veintinueve en la madrugada ambas. Kimiko no conocía el remitente, supuso que serían de Chase. Abrió el más reciente. Un mensaje sin asunto:

_***PARQUE PRESTIGE 39A 89225***_

Kimiko no sabía cómo sentirse. Si enojada o perturbada, por no mencionar increíblemente confundida. Pero no comprendía que significa.

-En efecto es un lugar. En resumidas cuentas ese nombre no me suena, aunque ¿qué podría decir yo? No he cumplido siquiera un año desde que llegué a CosmosXiaolin de Brasil, ¿y a ti te es conocido?

-Nunca he oído hablar de ese sitio –admitió cabizbaja- además que tampoco es que me crié en esta ciudad, me falta explorar un poco más todavía.

-Ah –vaciló- y si no eres nativa de CosmosXiaolin, ¿de dónde eres? –le aventó una mirada penetrante, él se apresuró a excusarse- tengo curiosidad al respecto.

-De Tokio –suspiró resignada, no habría nada malo si le decía su ciudad de origen.

-¿Japón? Nunca se me hubiera pasado, si bien pensándolo mejor tiene sentido –cabeceó, su idioma era impecable. No tenía acento japonés. Volvieron a centrarse en la pista.

-Bueno, es un parque ¿no?

-Probemos con chequear en internet –propuso Raimundo-: métete en Google y escribe en la barra: Mapas de CosmosXiaolin. En adición a esto, abres una segunda pestaña y copias este nombre.

Kimiko se puso en marcha adelantándose minutos antes. Tecleó: Mapas de CosmosXiaolin. Un listado de opciones apareció acuciosamente. Hizo clic en la primera. Un mapa digital de la ciudad en primera plana. Desplazó el curso hasta el zoom y volvió hacer clic. Ocupando en totalidad la pantalla, meneó los lados de la pantalla para cubrir más espacio de la ciudad. Cada línea y figura tienen su leyenda, en la esquina inferior derecha aparece una barra en la cual al correr hacia arriba en una lista. Se supone que las líneas delgadas de diferente color son rutas, carreteras, autopistas y avenidas. Las gruesas demarcan las fronteras. Los puntos son sitios. A ellos sólo les interesaba conocer el lado turístico, la chica intentó de acortar la búsqueda limitándose a los lugares de entretenimiento. Frunció el ceño. Son muchos puntos de varios colores sin embargo. Tanto Raimundo como Kimiko se inclinaron más repasando la lista, concentrándose en los nombres: Hoteles, restaurantes, museos. La uña esmaltada de azul escandinava rodó suavemente hacia abajo, las letras parecían nadar frente sus ojos. Él entrecerró los ojos. Kimiko creyó ver Parque Prestige, pero no confió en su vista. La mente suele jugar con uno algunas veces. Examinó nuevamente la lista. Los puntos verdes son los parques según la inscripción, pero ninguno se llamaba como el que buscaban.

-No veo nada, ¿y tú?

-Tampoco.

-Mmmmm, vamos a ver qué dice el anterior mensaje a este mientras pensamos –mencionó.

-Buen punto.

Kimiko regresó al centro de mensajes. No cerró las dos anteriores pestañas por si acaso a él o a ella se le prendía el foco. Hizo clic en el primer asunto, mostrando un hipervínculo. Este correo no tiene títulos ni nada. Por segunda vez hizo clic, esta vez sobre el enlace. Saltó una página hacia ellos. La chica se quedó sin aliento cuando leyó el contenido horrorizada.

_Hola Kimiko. _

_Veo innecesarias las presentaciones formales a sabiendas que todos nos conocemos. Particularmente estoy muy contento que hayas decidido jugar mi pequeño juego del escondite. Espero que tengas las energías renovadas porque no habrá pausa de ningún tipo una vez que hayamos iniciado, aunque después de anoche me imagino que así es. En menos de cinco minutos te enviaré tu primer acertijo a resolver y si consigues adivinarlo, estarás a un paso más de acercarte a mí y cuanto mayor sean tus aciertos, el juego irá avanzando. Culminará cuando nos encontremos y uno de los dos asesine al otro, pero eso ya lo sabes. Pasaré a explicarte rápidamente las normas que también ya sabes:_

_Si te rehúsas a jugar, vendré y te mataré._

_Si no puedes descifrar mis acertijos, vendré y te mataré. _

_Si informas a la policía, vendré y te mataré. _

_Si cometes un minúsculo error, vendré y te mataré (debes estar segura de lo que hagas)._

_Si desobedeces mis reglas, te costará la vida de algún ser querido. _

_Y nada de lo que haga tu protector podrá salvarte. _

_¿Lo ves? ¡es demasiado sencillo de entender! Te he estado observando desde hace mucho y siento que nos conocemos de toda la vida; no veo día, hora, minuto y segundo en que llegue este momento. _

_Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, mi dulce niña. Disfruta mientras puedas respirar aún. _

-Chase Young ha estado observándote y escuchándote… –dijo Raimundo- sabe que te estoy ayudándote y probablemente que estamos aquí.

Kimiko estaba helada. Se acordó que había tenido relaciones con un muchacho que conoció en la discoteca. Y sabía eso. Se asqueó imaginarse a alguien que escuchando sus momentos privados. Maldito bastardo. Como odiaba convertirse en un juguete. Jamás lo había sido ni nunca lo será. En la escuela secundaria era la mejor alumna de su clase (y en la universidad mantuvo su reputación), siempre era la encargada de organizar las ferias de ciencias que se celebraban anualmente en el liceo, ella misma se ayudó a conseguir una matrícula en una universidad del exterior (el consejero del colegio era un imbécil y no esperaría hasta que un príncipe acudiera en su rescate o un milagro cayera del cielo), se adaptó a CosmosXiaolin, etc. Su punto débil tal vez, por más que no quisiera admitirlo, eran sus relaciones amorosas. Eso sí, si cualquier idiota se atrevía a levantar la mano en su contra o la injuriaba, lo _freía_ vivo. Con ese cabrón ni clemencia. Raimundo encendió la televisión y aumentó el volumen. Recapacitó sobre lo que dijo, si el asesino podría escuchar a través de las paredes y estaba consciente que Raimundo participaría en el juego. Podría estar escondido, oyéndolos ahora. Vaciló, entendía por qué encendió la televisión. La idea era escalofriante. Kimiko subió los pies a la cama, encerró sus brazos en torno sus piernas y hundió su barbilla en las rodillas. Todo lo que el asesino quería decir fue presentado con impresionante sencillez.

-¿Crees que ese mensaje fue un simple saludo?

-Sí –hizo una pausa y añadió-: y un tutorial acerca de su juego, si bien creo que su primera jugada era asustarte y destinada para mantenerte viva (al menos por un rato). Se me ocurre que quería que descubrieras rápido sus propósitos: Jugamos al escondite. Young se esconde en un lugar y nosotros lo buscamos para matarlo. Si nos equivocamos o violamos una regla, automáticamente se invertirán los roles y seremos los perseguidos. Estoy seguro que Young aspirará que lleguemos a ese punto para matarnos.

-Eso tiene lógica –asintió Kimiko-: pero él cometió una equivocación. Yo nunca he querido matar a nadie en mi vida, no obstante, quiero encontrarle y matarle... también.

Raimundo inclinó la cabeza y se echó a reír divertido. Kimiko se mordió el labio inferior y por una ráfaga de segundo, pensó que tenía una bonita risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Me rio porque deberías estar aterrada y rogando a Jesucristo por tu vida, en lugar de eso ya quieres encañonar un arma y matar a Chase –Kimiko arqueó una ceja, él aclaró- así sucedió cuando nos conocimos. No me suplicaste si no que me atacaste. El miedo te despierta, no te paraliza como a la mayoría de las personas... –Raimundo se calló. Kimiko esperó que dijera algo más. No pasó.

-¿Y? –instó sin esconder la curiosidad en la pregunta.

-Eso es _muy_ bueno –contestó honesto por encima del estruendo de la televisión. Prescindió el detalle de que su seguridad era contagiosa, nomás.

Kimiko apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, molesta. Hoy ha sido un día inusual. Nada más podía estar segura de dos cosas: Raimundo estaba acompañándola, no se enfrentaba a esto sola y en serio deseaba apuñalar a ese hijo de puta de Chase. Tal vez era una estupidez o estaba siendo ingenua al pensar que tendría posibilidades contra un asesino en serie. Si no averiguaba qué era esta mierda de Parque Prestige, unos dedos se deslizarían por su cuello y la estrangularían a muerte. No sabía cuánto tiempo disponía para resolver el enigma, pero no quería descubrirlo de la manera difícil. _No debes darte el lujo de perder el juego, Kimi, es tu vida o la de él_, concluyó para sus adentros. Hasta con el televisor a máximo volumen, temía que Chase estuviera oyendo sus palabras, tomando nota de sus movimientos. En estos momentos esta acogedora habitación se había convertido en una fortaleza de plomo. Debía poner a trabajar su mente e interpretar el mensaje para rápidamente avanzar y dar con la siguiente pista (sí, eso es lo que quería hacer ahora, no hay duda), pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes. Su estómago gruñó.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó.

-No he comido durante horas –asintió poniendo su mano en su vientre plano. No se percató que ha estado gruñendo un buen rato.

-Vente, salgamos a comer algo afuera.

-¿Irnos? ¿tan deprisa? ¿p-pero por qué? ¿no puedes ordenar servicio a la habitación?

-Claro que sí, sin embargo, sería jugar con fuego pues que si Young sabe que estoy contigo. A estas alturas habrá investigado mi nombre y mi dirección de hotel, podría envenenar la comida o disfrazarse del camarero de servicio a la habitación, empuñaría un cuchillo oculto bajo sus ropas y nos matará apenas nos descuidemos. No me gusta permanecer en un sitio por mucho tiempo si alguien está detrás de nuestros culos –la frustración brilló en sus ojos.

-Oh sí, no lo había visto de tu punto de vista. Tienes razón. Lo siento –el rostro de Kimiko enrojeció de la vergüenza. Fue una pregunta estúpida y una explicación bochornosa.

-No, yo soy quién tiene que disculparse: Te traje a un lugar peligroso. Perdóname. Podemos preocuparnos por decodificar el mensaje en cuanto te lleve a dónde estés a salvo –señaló el hombre bajando la voz- además, no podemos pensar con el estómago vacío ¿o sí? –sonrió.

-Supongo que no –le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿adónde iremos?

-No estoy seguro, pero mientras nos marchemos lo más pronto será mejor para nosotros.

Raimundo le entregó un revólver. Kimiko sopesó el peso de la pequeña arma en sus manos, era pesada y fácil de esconder.

-Raimundo, no puedo. No me gustan las armas de fuego... son... muy... ruidosas.

-Si la cargas me sentiré más tranquilo, ¿entiendes que eres un blanco andante para Chase?

-Sí, empero... –ladeó la cabeza, cogió el revólver. Puso los ojos en blanco y guardó el arma en la funda de su tobillo, le lanzó el espray de pimienta. No tenía motivos de asustarla, sin embargo, tampoco se tomaría aquel asunto a la ligera.

-Disculpa que insista pero debes estar preparada para cualquier situación. Tenla contigo por favor.

-¿Estás seguro que surtirá? Te ataqué con uno de estos y ni cosquillas te hicieron.

-Si no funciona, se lo arrojas en la cara. Te dará oportunidad de escapar.

-No me parece que sea necesario, sé defenderme.

-Lo sé –dejó escapar un suspiro.

Raimundo quiso continuar la búsqueda a partir de entonces en taxi o a pie si no hay opción. Inmediatamente que salieron a la calle, le avisó que conocía un buen lugar a pocas cuadras. Podrían irse caminando, mientras tanto le _ordenó_ mantenerse a su lado y no separarse. A la esquina de la manzana, se detuvieron y esperaron que el semáforo cambiara a rojo. El chico se inclinó disimulando y susurró a su oído unas instrucciones. Ahora que estaban en la mira (o más bien, detrás) de un maestro del disfraz, debía ser observadora al extremo: _Toma nota de quién esté alrededor e intenta recordar sus caras. Encuentra características diferentes y únicas, memorízatelas. No creo que sea coincidencia si vemos a una persona tantas veces seguidas en un día. _Y sobre todopermanece alerta. Kimiko asintió con la cabeza. La luz es verde. Cruzaron juntos. Sus ojos pasan de un lado a otro mientras se movían a través de las calles entre la multitud. Era un dolor de cabeza fijarse en todos a la vez. Raimundo apenas prestaba atención a las señales de tránsito, en ningún minuto vaciló durante el viaje. Parecía sumido en sus propias lagunas mentales. Se sentía hueca en tanto navegaban por las calles. Raimundo previno que mientras ellos estuvieran sujetos a las reglas de este cabrón en serie, no existiría ningún lugar lo suficientemente seguro para permanecer en él y pronto tendrían que mudarse de un sitio a otro, todo el tiempo sometidos a trote pues que el asesino estaría pisándole los talones. Kimiko comprendió que esta mañana era la última vez que volvería a su casa en un largo período _si sobrevivía_. Le comentó que sacó de su alcancía _improvisada_ unos ahorros que estuvo acumulando para hoteles, transporte y comida. Lo indispensable.

-¿Cómo el asesino sabe que me estás ayudando? –tenía que preguntárselo, era una pregunta atorada en su garganta que la estaba fastidiando desde que revisó el correo- entiendo que él esté al tanto de mi dirección de domicilio y mi rutina en el trabajo, ¿pero cuándo supo sobre nosotros, –se corrigió para romper el estupor, él le lanzó una mirada y puso una mueca-, es decir, que estás conmigo?

-Nos habrá visto y escuchado, hemos comprobado que puede ocultarse y oírnos.

-¿De casualidad tienes una foto suya? A lo mejor pueda identificarlo.

Se detuvo. Kimiko casi se estrelló contra su espalda, quizá bastante cerca. Habían llegado. Se abrió paso en la entrada del restaurante y la arrastró hacia la parte trasera del restaurante cuando estaba a punto de sentarse en una de las mesas del centro.

-Aquí podemos ver a todo el restaurante –explicó Raimundo, entretanto se sentaban.

Kimiko asintió. Estudió con la mirada a los demás clientes, comparándolos con algunos de los rostros que vio en la calle y asimismo se volvió hacia la puerta, viendo quiénes llegaron. No hay señales de Young aparentemente. Y Kimiko no estaba segura si eso la hacía sentirse mejor o peor.

-Si tengo una de hecho, te la mostraré –Raimundo la substrajo de sus pensamientos- aunque no sirve de nada. Es un fugitivo de la ley y si es tan inteligente como dicen, no mostraría su rostro en público.

Sacó debajo de la mesa la PDA y la colocó hacia el lado de la pared. A un ritmo vertiginoso registró los archivos y pulsó en uno. Tardó unos instantes en encontrar la foto y la volteó a su posición. Se inclinó adelante y lo miró fijamente. _Nunca nadie le advirtió que el diablo fuera tan hermoso_. Reconoció su mirada impenetrable en los ojos del barman que atendió a los clientes en su última noche de trabajo. ¡Maldición! ¡qué suplente ni ocho cuartos! ¡era él encubierto! El profundo estruendo de los platos estrellarse en el lavabo de la cocina fue un complemento agradable que cuadró perfecto con el rostro del mal. Kimiko tragó saliva con fuerza. Empujó la agenda electrónica al ex de la marina.

-Raimundo –su nombre apenas se deslizó por sus labios. Volvió a intentarlo, aclarándose la garganta- Raimundo –la miró aterrorizado, echó la mano a dónde tenía guardado el revólver temiendo que Kimiko avistó al psicópata homicida en el local- ¡por Dios, no! Mira... aquí –desvió su mirada a la pantalla de su PDA- en el antro: el barman, no lo reconocí porque era la primera vez que lo veía en mi vida. Estoy segura que estuvo allí y fue cuando tú... viniste –el verde de sus ojos centelleó cuando sus miradas se encontraron al unísono. No hace falta agregar que también él derramó una copa muy posiblemente envenenada.

-Coño a la madre.

Se lamió los labios dándose cuenta de lo que le molestaba. Oh hombre, Raimundo tiene una habilidad de decir las palabras en el momento más indicado. La camarera se acercó a tomar la orden de la pareja. Kimiko fue veloz, cambió la fotografía por un gráfico de finanzas que tenía abierto en otra pestaña de Google. Se dio la vuelta, pero ella sólo se dirigió al moreno.

-¿Qué van a pedir? –preguntó con voz melosa y sonriendo con innecesaria calidez al chico.

-Dos tortillas, por favor... –indicó señalando el menú sobre la mesa. Su rostro se contrajo en una sonrisa tentadora- y pido café negro para mí, ¿qué vas a querer tú, Kimiko? –ella giró a regañadientes. Ni siquiera percibió que tenía una acompañante ya que le ofreció la espalda, se sorprendió de verla ahí.

-Un té con limón –pidió. La camarera asintió y se marchó.

-Lo lamento si ordené por ti, aquí sirven tortillas muy deliciosas. No te arrepentirás, créeme –sonrió- ¿no te importa o sí?

-No, está bien. Te creo. También me gustan las tortillas.

-Pero no el café, ¿o me equivoco?

-En teoría… –se encogió de hombros, sorprendida de la rápida familiaridad que tomó de un hombre que llevaba conociendo unas horas. Devuelta a la tarea- okey sabemos que Young se disfrazó del barman para espiarme. Él estaba presente cuando nos conocimos así que es natural que lo supiera –a Kimiko la embargó una sensación escalofriante, gimió aturdida- pudo haberme matado, no lo hizo... ¿el juego habrá empezado desde aquella noche?

-Creo que sí, comenzó cuando asesinó a Keiko. Tal vez porque había mucha gente no pudo lastimarte y Young disfruta más cuando está a solas con su comida para jugar. Asesinar sin torturar no es divertido ni placentero para él –caviló Raimundo- veamos esa pista otra vez. ¿No has perdido las páginas webs?

-No lo hice. Aquí están.

Raimundo acercó la agenda hacia él y la inclinó para que Kimiko pudiera asomarse y echar una mirada. Brincó a la página de Parque Prestige, aparecieron aproximadamente un millón de resultados, todos ellos hablan de la maravilla de prestigiosos apartamentos, restaurantes, oficinas en la Avenida El Parque. Un poco genérico quizás, no existe ningún lugar llamado Parque Prestige ni hay avistamientos de la próxima pista. Genial, si no hallaban la siguiente morirían en menos de veinticuatro horas. Young se mueve rápido y los protagonistas pronto se estaban quedando sin ideas. Si esto fuera una película o un episodio de Criminal Minds o CSI inclusive, patearían el culo de mierda de Chase Young en el último minuto del día, lo cual estaría fenomenal, pero ella no apostaría tanto a su suerte. Raimundo tecleó una nueva búsqueda en Google: CosmosXiaolin Parque Prestige. Justo apareció la camarera, la sonrisa coqueta seguía en su sitio trayendo las bebidas en una bandeja. El chico cambió el filtro de búsqueda por el gráfico de finanzas. Apoyó la mano en su mandíbula.

-En un momento les traigo las comidas. Por favor, disfruten.

-Gracias, es muy amable –asintió el ex alférez. Kimiko pudo notar el rubor en sus mejillas.

Se marchó. La chica la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció cuando cruzó la cocina a paso vacilante. Recostó la espalda del respaldo y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho.

-Desde que llegamos, esa chica no te ha quitado los ojos de encima. Creo que le gustas.

-¿Qué chica?

-Por favor, no te hagas, ¡la camarera! Ha estado coqueteándote, me imagino que estará en la cocina hiperventilando por cada palabra dulce que le dices.

-¿Dulce? No estaba siendo dulce si no cordial y educado con una dama, es algo que aprendí en la milicia –puso los ojos en blanco- en cualquier forma, suponiendo que ese sea el caso, ¿qué pasaría?

-Nada –contestó luego de tomar aliento, confundida- ¿por qué tendría que pasar algo? Sólo no quiero que te distraigas.

-Estoy trabajando y concentrado, no te preocupes –trató de sonar solemne, pero parecía que reprimía una sonrisa. Divertido en el fondo- no sé por qué presiento que por ventura lo que buscamos sea un aparcamiento.

-Déjame intentar –a Kimiko no le importaba repasar uno por uno los dos mil hits de páginas hasta conseguir descifrar el acertijo. Raimundo tensó su postura y jaló la agenda hacia él.

-Espera un segundo.

Tecleó una nueva búsqueda veloz. Creyó que discutiría. No lo hizo. En cambio, se acaparó la PDA y trabajó en resolver el código mientras ella se centraba en el hombre que estaba a su lado. Se supone que trabajaban en equipo, y él le había prometido que la ayudaría a salir de este problema. Aceptó su ayuda, sin otra cosa lo conoció unas horas atrás; su vida estaba corriendo medida por un cronómetro y comprendió que lo necesitaba. Ahora está ahí justo al frente. En pocas palabras, lo describiría cómo un hombre sólido y cálido: el tipo de chico que Kimiko prácticamente sortearía en su vida amorosa y que más bien, tiende a la clase de chico que podía hablar por teléfono sobre números, clima, economía, política, comida, pelis y ¡cuidado si es de farándula! Cosas así. Los deportistas suelen aburrirla en la primera cita. Menos si el chico era musculoso. Hombres demasiado fortachones en una ecuación igualan a desastrosos rompimientos emocionales. Son enormemente peligrosos. Ahora, no obstante, ella no estaba interesada en eso si no en tortillas rebosadas en dos ruedas de mantequilla de maní. Raimundo dio un sorbito a su café y sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, lo dejó sobre la mesa. Kimiko miró de lado la taza de café, bebiendo su té (tibio, perfecto para el gusto).

-Café negro sin leche, mezclado con un poco de azúcar y crema.

-¿Mmmm? ¡Oh sí! Como costumbre me sirvo un café amargo en la mañana antes de iniciar el día, ¿cómo supiste que me gusta así el café?

-A Keiko le gustaba así el café –Kimiko frunció los labios. Raimundo levantó la mirada, se aclaró la garganta.

Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando la camarera regresó con las tortillas. Esta vez el chico no se fijó en ella si no que continuó su búsqueda sin cambiar la página, a pesar que intentó llamar su atención con voz dulce la ignoró por completo y se marchó descontenta. Debía de estar a punto de gritar Eureka para ser tan grosero. Kimiko se rió entre dientes entretenida, cogió los cubiertos de la derecha cuando percibió que en su plato hay unas croquetas fritas a un costado del plato, ni él ni ella las pidieron. Además que no recordaba que era parte del platillo. ¡Oh qué bien! Un regalo, cortó un trecho con el cuchillo y lo ensartó con el tenedor llevándoselo a la boca. El sabor explotó en su boca, agarró servilleta y limpió las comisuras de sus labios.

-¡Tienes razón! Está deliciosa.

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije –dijo el chico con voz suave y encantadora. La página está cargándose entretanto, hizo doble clic en Enter y esperó.

-Nos sirvieron croquetas extras, ¿vas a decirme que no tuviste nada que ver con eso?

-Créeme que no tengo ni la remota idea de qué hablas –se rió Raimundo incómodo, empujó las croquetas a su lado, las picó y dio una mordida.

Ninguno de los nuevos clientes es igual al sujeto del club. Definitivamente no podía confiar en nadie ni aceptar regalos de parte de extraños. Se escuchó un pitido, se volvió al PDA.

-¡Bingo! Aquí hay un aparcamiento: Anotemos esta dirección, usemos esta servilleta como papel, ¿traes un bolígrafo en tu súper bolso de casualidad?

Kimiko casi sonrió, no hay bolígrafos si no su nuevo lápiz labial rojo MAC. Hizo un gesto y él le deslizó su agenda electrónica. Entre dientes se disculpó con la industria de la moda y transcribió el itinerario en la servilleta. Inmediatamente acabaran de desayunar, Raimundo se ofrecería a pagar la cuenta y partirían a _Autos Prestige Bronx & Asociados_ en un sublime suburbio llamado Ciudad del Parque. Conque era el pedazo del nombre de un aparcamiento y la fracción de la ubicación. Es bueno saber que Raimundo mantenía todo bajo control. Él zanjó el misterio de Parque Prestige (aunque era un misterio que significaban esos números y esas letras, a lo mejor cuando llegaran supieran que harían con ellas). ¿Y la mejor parte? Él estaba con ella.

**...Esta historia continuará...**

* * *

**A/N: ¡Muy bien malvaviscos asados! Actualizamos un nuevo capítulo de **_**Contrarreloj**_** a pocos días que se celebre el cumpleaños de Mónica Spear, una queridísima venezolana actriz que fue asesinada a comienzos de este año (todavía no me creo que haya muerto por el impacto del suceso) y yo la admiro muchísimo, muy triste el acontecimiento: Una mujer joven y bella que tenía mucho que dar, fallece de una manera tan horrible, me sobrecoge. Un programa nacional decidió hacerle un homenaje y me trajo muchos recuerdos, entre ellos cuando me compararon con ella... Ejem, bueno, es un agasajo en todas las formas posibles: Hermosa, talentosísima, caritativa, dedicada, con un sentido nacionalista, humilde, son tantas cosas que puedo decir. Fue una de las cinco finalistas a Miss Universo, orgullosamente fue a representarnos. Y que me vengan diciendo que yo me parezco a ella, me lo decían más que todo por la mirada ("tienes la mirada de Mónica Spear"). Me quedé sin palabras, en shock. **

**Adoro los títulos de los capítulos. Me tomó menos de diez minutos escribirlos. Al igual que Hurricane, los nombres de los capítulos eran eróticos e incitan la pasión. Los de este fic llaman a la adrenalina y la intriga. Como me dijeron en un cine foro alguna vez, cada personaje es una historia: Está la de Kimiko, la de Raimundo, la de Chase, la de Omi, la del teniente Marsden, la del teniente Bailey, la del oficial Tubbimura, y otras más. Todas están conectadas, unas se entrelazan y otras están separadas sin salir de contexto. Yo tengo que cuadrar para que ninguna pierda el hilo y cómo hacer para llegar a donde quiero, además de turnarlas. No sé por qué pero cuando pienso el título de esta historia: Imagino que en la **_**"o**_**" de reloj (Contrarreloj), en vez de ser una vocal lo que hay es un reloj, un cronómetro, contando los segundos de los protagonistas: La sensual bailarina Kimiko Tohomiko y el protector ex alférez de la armada brasileira Raimundo Pedrosa. _Alférez_**_**… **_**En **_**El **__**Código Givenchy,**_** Mathew era Mayor y yo estaba dudosa al principio pues que no quería poner a Raimundo **_**tan **_**maduro, menos poner que era un simple Don Nadie y al final lo envié todo a la mierda, pasó a ser ex alférez. **

**Pensé en teniente, pero en esta historia sobran los tenientes: Bailey, Marsden, Dashi, Guan, Klofange. Su papel está inspirado vagamente en JT Dillon (**_**El esposo perfecto**_**) y Mathew Stryker (**_**El Código Givenchy**_**), los héroes masculinos de cada historia. Si bien, en cierto punto me recordó a Edward Cullen (¡nada que ver por Jesucristo!), él es más del tipo Tobías Eaton alias Cuatro. Hasta ahora Raimundo se nos muestra serio (no se me despeluquen chillando que es un OOC; recuerden que viene de la milicia y allá no le permitirá que holgazanee ni haga de payaso, un cuartel es disciplina desde las uñas de los pies hasta la coronilla de la cabeza y además porque si va a luchar contra Chase Young, ni en la serie sabe que esto no es para jugar perinola), protector (¡Su mamá! ¿vieron cuántas armas se metió mientras equipaba en su hotel?) y decidido a salvar a Kimiko cueste lo que cueste, no se rendirá ante nada ni a nadie lo cual hace que sea un hombre tenaz. Un Raimundo parecido vamos a ver en **_**A thousand years**_** así que hago mi mejor esfuerzo de diferenciarlos en algo, quiero que cada personaje que tenga una cualidad única que los diferencie de sus otras interpretaciones y a la vez mantener su personalidad original. El Raimundo de **_**Hurricane**_**, ufff ¡¿quién olvidará a ese sádico?! Facilísimo de identificar. **

**Me esmeré en la construcción de su personaje, le di una habilidad única, pero no estoy segura porque no quiero imitar otro de mis fics. No es la primera vez que coincido con la idea de otro fic y siempre digo que algo nuevo se me ocurrirá más tarde. En todos los fics románticos siempre me enamoro de Raimundo, esta no es la excepción, sólo les puedo adelantara que este Rai es bello ¡un príncipe azul! (le falta el corcel). Aunque la manera en que se lo demuestro es retorcida, ¿no se dan cuenta que siempre le escribo pasados turbulentos y trágicos? Unos negros, otros grises, algunos blancos. Nunca de otro matiz. Creo que me tomé exorbitantemente en serio cuando en Crónicas Xiaolin Raimundo dijo que tuvo una infancia dura y cada fic me esmero más en sus pasados, y lo de la novia muerta estaba flexionando los músculos (el personaje tiene una historia para guión de película). En los fics obscuros, en especial, todos los personajes son unos perturbados que se traumaron jóvenes. Debería montar una encuesta de cuál de todos mis fics es el pasado más trágico para Rai. Sin embargo, en este fic yo tenía prohibido escribirle un pasado color de rosa y oliendo a flores. El propio Raimundo Pedrosa, ex alférez de la marina, se creó a sí mismo. **

**Si mi villano es un asesino en serie, mi héroe masculino ("para que Chase se enfrente con alguien de su tamaño", no sería ecuánime dejárselo todo a la pobre de Kim) debía tener igual la destreza física e intensidad emocional que su antagonista para así poder rivalizar con Chase. Si los asesinos son impulsados a matar por rabia. El protagonista debe tener ira, al mismo nivel, para atrapar a Chase. Mientras la ira de Chase es fría. La ira de Raimundo debe ser caliente. Esta idea de la ira equivalentemente me ayudó para crear el rol de Omi que ocupa en el fic. El tema de Raimundo es **_**What I've done? **_**(¿Qué he hecho?) por Linkin Park, cuando leen la letra de la canción en español entre líneas contemplan la culpa de una persona sometida en un doloroso arrepentimiento y aunque no lo dije en el primer capítulo, también en **_**Numb **_**interpretada por la misma banda. A diferencia de la canción de Kimiko **_**Gimme More **_**(**_**Dame más**_**, ¿ven por qué la canción tiene título de **_**perra**_**? Uno malentiende, la idea original es **_**atácame con todo lo que puedas que yo seguiré siendo la misma**_**). **

**-¡A ella le gusta la gasolina! / Dame más gasolina / ¡Cómo le encanta la gasolina! / Dame más gasolina... **

**Claro, esa no es la letra de la canción. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba la canción de la gasolina. Todavía hay varias cosas de Raimundo que no sabemos y nos queda fic por delante. **

**Los capítulos de esta historia no son tan largos como los de Hurricane, imagino. Estoy tratando de ir lento si bien el ritmo de la historia es rápido. Llegué a pensar que quizá este es el fic más grosero que tengo, por no decir más violento. La pista fue interesante ¿alguien atinó que era un aparcamiento todo este tiempo? ¿no? ¿sí? ¿nadie? Okey, les dejamos los acertijos a los protagonistas. Quedan por descifrar esos números. Gracias a **_**El **__**Código Givenchy**_** tengo esa parte de acertijos cubierta, en cuanto al romance que promete el fic yo quiero ir poco a poquito (en **_**El Código Givenchy**_** parpadeé y sucedió todo, obvio porque el tiempo del fic era veinticuatro horas literalmente mientras que en **_**El esposo perfecto **_**iban más lento), y como pasamos rápidamente de Raimundo y Kimiko a Chase y luego rebotamos a la policía, tengo excelentes planes para la acción. Una vez que escribí los nombres de los capítulos, les escribí al ladito la idea central y de ahí voy desarrollando (y principalmente ordenando). **

**En el capítulo que viene continuamos a dónde nos llevará el enigma de la pista y empezamos una nueva, hacemos unos interesantes descubrimientos mientras vamos contrarreloj, ¿bien? ¡Nos leemos en el capítulo seis de **_**Contrarreloj: Cacería**_**, queridos Xiaoliners! ¡hasta entonces cuídense y a esperar hasta la semana que viene! **

**PD: ¡Chévere, el fic alcanzó más allá de las 150 visitas y esperamos que pueda igualar al ritmo de mi otro fic Hurricane, que batió récord en visitas! Este triunfo se lo debo a ustedes mis amados lectores ;)**

* * *

**Mensaje para María del Mar: ¡Hola! Por supuesto que tengo toda la razón del mundo y con este capítulo quedó más demostrado (se nota que no me conoces querida). Omi... lo que puedo decirte es que tal vez lo ves así porque no puedes verlo visualmente como en la pantalla del televisor: El tono de voz ronco y autoritario que usa, la mirada y las posiciones que gesticula. La idea es que Omi inspire respeto, pero normalmente estas figuras de orden absoluto tienden a intimidar (más de una vez yo me he sentido así) y no lo puedes ver así. Los ojos son la ventana del alma y cuando ellos miran los suyos se aterran porque ven algo que les infunde miedo; es casi que intuición, mirando los ojos de una persona pueden sentir si inspira confianza o desconfianza. Claro, como aquí ya todos conocemos a Omi por la serie esta imagen es muy complicada aplicarla porque originalmente es un personaje que derrocha simpatía (es un niño por amor de Cristo). Omi sigue siendo Omi, pero prescinde de su personalidad por motivos personajes. Por algunas razones que transcurren con el tiempo es que vamos dándonos cuenta que hay más sombras que luces en este personaje... Lo verás nuevamente en el capítulo siete.**

**Lo supuse. En cierto punto emociona mucho el romance, pero la acción y el suspense nunca están demás. Cuando un chamo que conozco estaba leyendo mi historia, abrió los ojos más de la cuenta con la muerte de Keiko. Pienso que otro personaje va a estar de acuerdo contigo (adivina quién), empero por eso digo que hay que ponerse en los zapatos del personaje en la misma circunstancia. Espero que hayas guardado galletas para este capítulo también, igual... yo como mientras escribo cuando lo necesito. Aquí comienza el juego, el capítulo que viene seguimos con Raimundo y Kimiko. En el siete, Omi y Chase, de ahí para delante, creo que la secuencia de aparecimientos Omi es un capítulo sí y otro no (hasta ahora) y Chase inmediatamente del episodio siete en todos los capítulos aparece (igual hasta ahora). Raimundo y Kimiko siempre por supuesto.**

**Aspiro que este capítulo te haya encantado. Me comentas que tal te pareció pues que tu opinión me interesante. ¡Nos leemos, Xiaoliner!**


	6. Cacería

_**Contrarreloj**_

**6º**

**Cacería**

Kimiko estaba totalmente desorientada sobre la vida en los suburbios de CosmosXiaolin al igual que el resto de sus habitantes lo cual era un consuelo. Terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta y salieron a su encuentro con el conmovido flujo de personas cruzando las calles. El ex de la marina paró un taxi y la pareja subió, cogió la dirección escrita en la servilleta y la leyó en voz alta al taxista. El resto cae en manos de la cogestión del tráfico y la habilidad del chófer. El arrullador rebote del amortiguador del coche, las viejas y tiernas melodías del jazz de la década de los 80, los locales comerciales y un puesto de globos propiciaban un ambiente de paz. Kimiko se estremeció y cerró los ojos, intentando relajar las partes dónde sentía mayor tensión y liberarlas en exhalaciones suaves y profundas. Estaba acostumbrada a estar sometida bajo presión y conservar la calma en situaciones alarmantes; había ganado torneos de matemáticas donde tenía que ponerse de pie en un escenario frente a millones de personas y resolver ecuaciones con la cabeza como único instrumento permitido. No perdía la oportunidad de participar e inscribirse en las olimpiadas cuando realizaba sus estudios en primaria y secundaria en que competían contra otras escuelas, Kimiko siempre representó orgullosa a su colegio. Como "broma familiar", su padre exhibía las medallas de oro de su bella hija en una vitrina que apuntaba la puerta principal de la casa y cada año se esmeraba en organizar y en cierta forma alardear la brillantez de Kimiko. En los _Hina Matsuri_, en vez de acomodar muñecas ordenaban medallas y trofeos de los que hay menos espacio mientras transcurren los años*.

Aún tenía miedo. Por supuesto, tenía que estar loca para comparar aquellas situaciones con ésta. La presión es intensa y si no prosperaba en esta mierda, acribillaría al primer hombre o mujer que viese en las callejas. Sí, estaba aterrorizada y no le gustaba eso. Raimundo reparó la inquietud de Kimiko. Se resistió al impulso de inclinarse contra ella y calmarla, se arrimó con cuidado y susurró con voz aterciopelada. El conductor parecía tan lacónico en tararear la música y recordar las letras, que ignoró a sus pasajeros de atrás.

-¿Estás bien?

-He estado mejor.

-Te prometo que mientras yo esté aquí, _él _–miró de soslayo al taxista, se volvió a Kimiko y remató-: no te tocará. Resolveremos las pistas y lo encontraremos. Te protegeré a cualquier precio, sin importar lo que pase eres mi prioridad.

Él le obsequió una sonrisa alentadora. Kimiko descubrió que no podía apartar su mirada de sus intensos ojos verdes, le gustaba que estuviera allí para protegerla. Cortaron la canción a mitad de duración para una noticia de emisión nacional: Una mujer de veinticuatro años de edad fue reportada desaparecida anoche, quince de agosto del dos mil catorce. Identificada como Kimiko Tohomiko fue vista por última vez salir de su domicilio en el municipio Villa Hanabi. Descrita como una mujer blanca, nacionalidad extranjera (japonesa), cabello negro y lacio, ojos azules, delgada, estatura... Kimiko reconoció sus datos personales, Raimundo y ella intercambiaron miradas. En la televisión sobre seguro estarían mostrando una foto de la chica a todos los buenos ciudadanos. _Si usted ha visto o ha tenido contacto reciente con Kimiko Tohomiko, por favor, comuníquese con estos números..._ Raimundo masculló entre dientes una sarta de blasfemias. Mierda, esto no es si no obra de la policía. Tanto ella como su protector estuvieron escuchando con atención el enunciado. La policía está involucrada.

-¡Raimundo no! –susurró ella- hemos avanzado tanto para retroceder. Debemos continuar y luego pensaremos que vamos hacer, mientras tanto hay que salir de aquí y continuar a pie.

El chófer miró por el rabillo del ojo el retrovisor. Ahora están dictando las características de la ropa con que fue vista usándola la última noche. Raimundo ordenó al taxi pararse, pagó a su conductor y salieron al aire libre. Continuarían el camino caminando hasta que pudieran pensar una solución a su pequeño problemilla. No habían roto ninguna regla, eso lo sabían. Ahí la culpa es del asesino, sin embargo, las mentes de un psicópata operan con normalidad y podría salir con una trastada. No bajarían la guardia. Tardaron veinte minutos en llegar al edificio. En la entrada rezaba _Autos Prestige Bronx & Asociados_. Kimiko también escribió los números 39A 89225. Ninguno sabía que querían decir.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Kimiko- ¿buscamos el puesto de 39A?

-Los vigilantes nos estarán mirando. Esperaremos que suceda una cosa graciosa...

Estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería exactamente. Cuando la arrastró a esconderse: Un coche va a salir. Raimundo se llevó a un dedo en los labios, pidiendo guardar silencio. A Kimiko no le agradaba ser mantenida en la oscuridad acerca de su plan pero no tenía otra opción por el momento. Esperaron que apareciera el vigilante. El conductor era impaciente que tocó su chirriante bocina dos veces. Oyeron un portazo de algún lugar hacia la derecha y acto seguido, un chico con una chaqueta azul bordada con el emblema de Autos Prestige en el bolsillo del pecho salió apresurado. A medida que la operadora se terciaba para hablar con el conductor. Raimundo presionaba la mano contra la espalda de Kimiko. Le susurró la señal de salida. Él tomó su mano y se escurrieron hacia adentro. Tal y como pensó al inicio cuando lo conoció, su piel era callosa y áspera. Las grandes y fuertes manos combatientes de su luchador apretaban las suyas, llevándola a unas escaleras de hierro en la parte trasera. Intentó abrirla, le lanzó una sonrisa de triunfo: La puerta no había sido cerrada con llave. Y entraron.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –le preguntó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-Digamos que, hipotéticamente, la primera planta de este estacionamiento sea para aquellas personas que dejan su auto mientras van de compras o a almorzar. Chase es metódico, debe de haberse tomado su tiempo para colocar las piezas en su lugar para que las encontremos. Y se me ocurre que podría estar en la segunda planta, barajando las alternativas.

-Ingenioso –admitió Kimiko.

Salieron en el segundo nivel de a largo plazo y comprobaron el número de los espacios. Los coches se apilan en tres filas de espacios, en el cual C es más cercana a la pared, B queda en el medio y la zona de A cubre la salida. Decidieron separarse para llenar territorio antes que los vigilantes se dieran cuenta que un par de extraños estaba husmeando dónde no se debe y hasta a la sazón ninguno de los dos había tenido suerte. El área que inspeccionaba Kimiko era los preuniversitarios y los universitarios que tiende a los veinte años. Estuvo rondando cuando oyó la voz de Raimundo llamarla, el timbre era lo suficientemente bajo para que no alcanzar a escuchar el encargado. Precipitó hacia él y le encontró tirando de una cubierta de color crema que resultó ser un Jaguar último modelo, elegante y plateado. El torturador de Kimiko tenía un buen gusto en coches. El tipo de carro que ocuparía los primeros parajes de un top _en línea_ con un sistema de entrada de teclado y todo incluido. El ex de la marina caminó con los ojos clavados en el vehículo.

-Bueno, ¿qué opinas? –cuestionó- si me preguntas, creo que nuestra respuesta está adentro.

Se acercó de nuevo a la puerta del conductor, frunció el ceño y extendió el brazo.

-¡Espera! –exclamó Kimiko- he visto estos autos en internet y es probable que este modelo tenga una alarma, necesitamos una clave para entrar.

-Es cierto –vaciló Raimundo- gracias por advertirme. Pero en ese caso, no nos sirve de nada haber cruzado hasta aquí: no tenemos una clave.

-Yo creo que sí.

Kimiko rebuscó en el fondo de su bolso y sacó su agenda electrónica. Abrió la pantalla para mostrar la pestaña con el mensaje de Chase sobre Parque Prestige. Él asintió con la cabeza y obedientemente Raimundo marcó los números que ella le iba dictando en el teclado de la puerta: 89225. Sonrió cuando jaló de la puerta. Lo lograrían. Pero asimismo como este día lo comenzó con el pie izquierdo, no tiene razones para mejorar y la alarma se disparó a todo volumen apenas el hombre dio un tirón.

-Me equivoqué...

-¡MALDITA SEA! –gritó furioso por encima del estruendo.

Lo gritó que perforó los tímpanos a tal grado y la obligó apretar los dientes contra los labios del ruido. Temió que alguien viniera y descubriera lo que estaban haciendo, la reconociera y notificara a la policía. Ni un centenar de guardias en custodia podría protegerla de Chase, el diabólico monstruo.

-¡APÁGALO! –rugió Kimiko, sus manos estrujan sus orejas contra su cabeza- ¡haz que se detenga!

Miró a su alrededor tan desconcertado como ella se sentía, él se encabritó de lado, levantó la pierna y rompió la ventana con su talón. No pasó nada y el coche todavía grazna.

-¡Encuéntrame algo metálico! –ordenó- ¡una palanca o lo que sea!

Kimiko giró sobre sí misma en un círculo, pero no había nada que pudiera utilizar. El chico sacó el arma de su chaqueta, obstinado, empujó suavemente a la bailarina. Por poco tiraba del gatillo cuando la alarma se apagó sola. El silencio nunca había sonado tan bien. Jadeó, provisionalmente el militar estaba más interesado en matar minutos que el análisis técnico de una bala perdida de algún delito. Raimundo deslizó el arma en su chaqueta. Al menos se calló.

-¿Alguna idea inteligente de cómo abrir esta porquería sin llamar la atención?

-¿Las llaves? –sugirió alegremente.

-Por desgracia, me parece que tienes razón –Raimundo se volteó y se fue- espera allí y no te muevas.

-¿Esperar aquí? ¿a dónde vas? –inquirió.

-A conseguir las llaves, ¿dónde más? –giró apenas y continuó como si nada.

Pudo haberle discutido en vez de eso lo dejó marchar y cruzó los dedos para atraer la buena suerte. Le hubiera gustado creer que podría simplemente pedir al encargado las llaves y éste le concedería su petición; pero sabía que Raimundo las robaría. Se sentía de improviso muy extrañada con su propio dilema, empezó a apoyase en el coche cuando recordó la alarma de nuevo. Apenas era capaz de pretender que se robarían unas estúpidas llaves como parte del juego de un retorcido asesino. Bueno, sería un humilde préstamo después de todo ¿no? Ella se quedó mirando los números 89225, era inaudito que no tuvieran significado trascendente y fue colocado para despistar. Se apoyó en un pilar de cemento y corrió los dígitos a través de su cabeza, en busca de un patrón. No eran números primos. ¿Habrá otra relación, tal vez o qué rayos...? Quizás, pero no se le ocurría nada. Raimundo podría no ser un aficionado de las matemáticas como Kimiko. Le gustaría comentárselo, correr con él a toda prisa porque también era de su equipo. Se mordió el labio inferior... ¡pero por supuesto! ¡¿realmente era tan simple?! Tampoco hay ninguna razón real para intentarlo (ni hacerlo, a veces le gustaba trabajar con este código cuando quería ser discreta, lo escribía en su diario de adolescente y algunas veces como una costumbre). Había apenas tanto sentido de comenzar recontar los números enviados por este asesino desde 0 y eso es lo que hizo. Y cuando Kimiko tradujo el mensaje original con aquella clave con un número de secuencia diferente, consiguió una nueva línea: 78114.

Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde estaría Raimundo. Se supone que debía esperar a su protector, pero tenía que saber si tenía razón. Tomó una respiración profunda y escribió los números nuevos, hizo clic y esperó. Murmuró una oración en silencio y abrió la puerta, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El embriagador aroma de cuero nuevo abordó a Kimiko y lo aspiró profundamente mientras se deslizaba adentro del coche. Sonrió, lo resolvió. El olor a coche nuevo le encantaba, empero por dichas circunstancia no hay tiempo para disfrutarlo al máximo. Si había una pista en el interior de este carro, era obvio que no saltaría a la vista inmediatamente evidente. Puso sus manos en el volante e intentó de pensar: _Si yo fuera una pista ¿dónde estaría?_

-Bonito auto, señorita.

-¡AY MALDITA SEA! –Kimiko dio un salto en su asiento tan alto que casi se aporreó la cabeza con el techo, nomás el claxon pitó. Su corazón latía aceleradamente, ella giró hacia Raimundo.

Estaba tan impresionada consigo misma que no notó la llegada del ex de la marina. Por su sonrisa de oreja a oreja de aprobación diría que estaba emocionado por averiguar la clave y ella verdaderamente enojada por haberla asustado.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –le metió un golpe en el hombro, echándose otra vez al asiento.

-¡Oye! –gimió Raimundo- ¿cómo resolviste el acertijo?

-Con un código. Empecé a contar con cero en lugar de uno: Ya sabes, 89225. Fraccioné los números y los convertí, 8 a 7, así sucesivamente –aclaró Kimiko. Raimundo parecía perplejo.

-Si tú lo dices –meneó la cabeza. Él traía consigo un juego de llaves- adivino que hice esto para nada y no lo necesitaremos a final de cuentas.

-No lo creo.

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe cuándo necesitarás romper un vidrio y entrar. Esporádicamente es conveniente mantener las habilidades de robo.

Kimiko asintió con la cabeza, totalmente de acuerdo. Raimundo se movió hacia el lado del pasajero, comprobó la guantera: Vacía.

-Deberíamos anotar el número de la matrícula del vehículo por si acaso –buscó a tiendas en su bolso, la servilleta y su lápiz labial- aquí tienes.

Mientras hacía eso, daba la vuelta a ambos visores. No hay nada. El coche venía totalmente equipado. Nada en el cenicero, los portavasos ni el pequeño depósito de monedas sueltas. A Kimiko y Raimundo se les agotaban los lugares en dónde registrar y las ideas también. La pista debe de estar en un lugar bastante obvio, pensó ella. Raimundo salió y dio una vuelta al coche.

-No hay nada aquí –dijo después de unos minutos. Abrió el maletero. Tampoco hay pistas.

El corazón de Kimiko dio un vuelvo, empero todavía no estaba lista para admitir la derrota y dentro de ella una vocecita afirmaba que estaban en el lugar correcto, con el auto correcto y la pista estaba aquí en alguna parte. Descifró la pista, están a un paso de hallar el próximo indicio. Estaba consciente. Haría lo necesario para sobrevivir, no se derrumbaría ni perdería las esperanzas de ver el mañana. Solamente su mente rápida y su aguda inteligencia podrían salvarla de morir estrangulada. Ahogó un bufido frustrada consigo misma. Fantasear es una cosa. Sobrevivir es otra. Raimundo estaba de su lado pero tampoco no existe nadie más leal en el planeta que sí misma. Deambuló aturdida, escudriñando el coche con la mirada. Ayer hubiera sido metafórico decir que vivía para morir por sus tres grandes amores: La moda, el baile y las matemáticas. Hoy esas palabras eran literales en plenitud. Siempre fue una buena analista, sabía explotar su lado analítico y Chase sabía que podría jugar a este juego por un rato, ¿no?

-Raimundo... Young envió dos emails a mi correo personal desde algún lugar –la miró bajo escrutinio y asintió con la cabeza- estaba pensando que podríamos rastrearlo y averiguar en dónde se esconde.

-Kimiko...

-¡Sé que es un riesgo muy enorme involucrar a otras personas y a nosotros mismos y acepto la responsabilidad! Pero si queremos ganar, tenemos que encontrar el sitio en el cual envía estos espeluznante mensajes así nos podría llevar a él. Y tenemos que ganar.

-Si nos descubre, se enojará y nos matará a los dos.

-¡Él fue el primero en romper sus propias reglas! Asesinó a Keiko e introdujo a la policía en esta cacería loca, ya nos están buscando, ¿qué hemos de perder? –la frente de Raimundo se arrugó conforme cuando frunció el entrecejo. Kimiko desconocía si estaba confundido por su pregunta o no estaba seguro de la respuesta que tomaría. Se comenzó a sentir incómoda. Estaba a punto de defender sus razones un poquito más cuando tomó la palabra.

-De acuerdo, sugiero que nos llevemos el coche y pensemos cómo camuflarnos de los polis mientras me cuentas de tu amigo _el geek_ –Kimiko automáticamente se deslizó hacia el lado del copiloto en tanto Raimundo se sentaba en el piloto, cerró la puerta.

-En realidad, él no es geek. Lo suyo son los crucigramas y los anagramas, es un compañero de trabajo –el ex alférez le lanzó una mirada ilegible y ella se apresuró a aclarar-: no de esa clase. Es el DJ de la discoteca.

Raimundo metió y giró la llave. El motor ronroneo, vibrante de vida, simultáneamente que el reproductor de CD se encendió. Un leve zumbido provenía de los altavoces, seguido por una serie de clics. Entonces una voz alterada por computadora empieza hablar: _Sé que algo interesante sucederá si bebes del frasco que dice BÉBEME. _Kimiko paró la reproducción y presionó el botón de expulsión, agarró con cuidado el CD. Raimundo arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué carajo...?

-Es la cita de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ del cerrojo de la puerta al país encantado y loco de Alicia cuando estaba teniendo problemas con su estatura, y por la frase, me imagino que todavía no ha bebido el frasco que dice BÉBEME_. _De seguro tú habrás visto la película de Disney cuando eras niño al menos –él asiente afirmativo- no sé exactamente cómo, pero sospecho que este CD es la pista que buscamos.

Ya que había ojos y oídos que veían y escuchaban, Raimundo acordó con Kimiko comprar nueva ropa y zapatos. Aparte de cuidarse las espaldas de Young, debían duplicar su astucia y ser más veloces que la policía, quienes habían tomado parte del diabólico juego de Young y llegar primero a él. La bailarina sesgó la cabeza. Era suficiente dolor de cabeza estar a un paso delante que Young, ¿pero ahora igualmente de la policía? Esto es el colmo. La idea de ir de compras resultó relajante considerando todo lo que aconteció desde que despertó hasta al presente. En el informador anunciaron la desaparición de Kimiko Tohomiko y detallaron su apariencia, la ropa que traía puesta por última vez; pero omitieron el asesinato de Keiko Izumi probablemente para evitar un escándalo o podría ser un segundo mensaje para Young o ella, quién sabe. No conocen la mente ni las tácticas del nuevo líder porque _los tres_ sabían que Kimiko no denunció su propia desaparición. La policía restringió el apartamento de las amigas a ciencia cierta y habrá interrogado los vecinos, algún chismoso la vio salir vestida e informó para colaborar en la investigación policial. Y si era cierto que Young se disfrazó de barman memorizaría las prendas de la chica; de todas formas aunque volvieran con o sin policía vigilando, aquel depravado conocerá el guardarropa (sin mencionar que tuvo chance bastante de ver a Kimiko llevando otras ropas).

El ex alférez advirtió que si era un mal necesario, harían una parada en el centro comercial. Estaba consciente que habría cámaras, sin embargo, contarían con ese riesgo. Kimiko pensó que podría entrar a los probadores con la ropa elegida en mano y cambiar las etiquetas, salir con un conjunto nuevo y fingir pagar el anterior. Algunas chicas suelen hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿lo averiguaste del mismo modo en que descifraste el código?

-No, unas amigas mías lo han hecho.

-Unas amigas... –repitió Raimundo.

-¿Te alegras por qué resolví nuestro pequeño problema de encubrimiento? –zanjó el tema.

-Para ser sincero, imaginé que sabrías cómo arreglártelas.

-¿Y llegaste a esa conclusión por qué soy chica y se supone que me gusta ir de compras?

-Cuando lo dices así suena espantoso.

-No lo tomes a la defensiva. Me gusta ir de compras y durante esta pesadilla, creo que es el único momento de paz que he tenido, ¿vamos?

Raimundo y Kimiko atravesaron las puertas frontales de la tienda, a ambos les sentó bien el cambio al frío del aire acondicionado coleándose con un grupo de jóvenes adolescentes. Se filtraron en la sección de ropa femenina, la chica inspeccionó varios modelos de pantalones y camisas. No es ropa de marca, pero todos eran diseños muy bonitos y cada vez que iba de un sitio a otro, encontraba una prenda que le fascinaba más que la anterior. Raimundo cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, recordando que algunas veces tuvo que cargar unas cajas de ropa, básicamente vestidos, blusas y pantalones para su novia fallecida. Adoraba comprar zapatos y en las oportunidades que tuvo el placer de acompañarla, se ofrecía a pagarlos. No era su actividad favorita, ¿qué sabría de moda por Jesucristo? Su estilo resumido en tres palabras: cómodo, fresco y casual. En Brasil la temperatura es cálida mayormente. Giró la cabeza, las cámaras no estarían a la vista, empero sabía que está prohibido instalarlas en los probadores para no irrespetar la privacidad de los clientes. No tendrían inconvenientes. Por otra parte, Kimiko no parecía lista: Estaba indecisa entre dos blusa. Una violeta con abotonadura en el frente y dos bolsillos en el pecho, con mangas que terminan en los codos y una anaranjada, descotada en los hombros y ajustada.

-Kimiko, recuerda que estamos en un juego. No yendo de compras. Esto es por tu seguridad que vinimos aquí, no lo confundas con un viaje de placer.

-¡Ya va! Tomar una decisión con una camisa requiere pensar cuál es la indicada, y además que tengo que escoger sólo una.

-Apresúrate, no hemos visto los pantalones y te has demorado bastante. Alguien te verá… –masculló entre dientes- elige la violeta y prosigamos.

-¡Espérate! –Kimiko lo empujó suavemente, miró por encima de las blusas y sonrió- ¡ya sé! ¡me llevaré ésta!

No era ninguna de las anteriores opciones. Si no una camisa sin mangas blanco perla con la imagen estampada (a lo mejor planchada) de una mariposa que tiñe los colores del arco iris y una frase grabada: _...Be free!_ Raimundo le echó un vistazo de cerca, la elección no estaba mal. Ojalá que no sea llamativa para ese psicópata pues que Kimiko tenía muchas cosas de mariposas encima: El forro de su PDA, su pulsera, su bolso (tres mariposas volando sobre una pradera de dientes de león) que supiera. Ah, si no se equivocaba también en otro sitio, pero no lo observó lo suficiente. No ha visto su celular o su juego de llaves, ¿qué otra cosa podría tener adentro? Un estuche quizás. Si Chase ha averiguado que a su víctima le gustan las mariposas podría buscar las chicas que tengan una, aunque aún cree que ella está usando esa camisa roja. La elección del pantalón fue rápida: Unos vaqueros grises rotos a la moda, pues que ella deseaba tener unos desde hace tiempo. El nuevo bolso sería uno marrón.

-¿Listo? Vámonos a los probadores y salgamos de acá –se estremeció- no me gusta estar en un lugar con tantas cámaras.

-¡Aguarda, no hemos visto la sección de caballeros!

-Yo no necesito nueva ropa.

-¡Claro que sí! Chase te ha visto conmigo, sabe cómo andas vestido y si me cambio de ropa no tiene ningún sentido porque me descubrirá por ti –Raimundo enmudeció, odiaba admitir que la chica estaba en lo cierto- tienes que cubrirte. ¡Así que no discutas y vente!

Lo cogió de la mano, arrastrándolo a regañadientes al lado izquierdo de la tienda. Es menos amplio que el de damas, pero no carece de concurrencia. Kimiko no había revisado la ropa masculina desde su último novio, si bien observó algunas piezas que llamaron su atención. Hay bonita ropa para hombre. Raimundo se sentía ridículo y tonto en esta búsqueda de ropa pero para no aguarle la diversión a Kimiko, no dijo nada.

-Kimiko... ¿dónde aprendiste a traducir códigos? –preguntó.

-¿Todavía estás perplejo que haya descifrado la pista? –indagó sin dar la vuelta-. No soy tan inútil ni sé bailar solamente.

-Jamás ese pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza, te lo juro –dijo solemne-. Estoy ensimismado, eso es todo, no mucha gente entiende códigos –Kimiko ladeó la cabeza abatida.

-No entiendo por qué tanto interés en conocerme, ¿tanto así te deslumbré que te mueres por saber más sobre mí?... –el ex alférez no le contestó si no inclinó la cabeza. _¿En el tubo o en la pista?, _se preguntó para sus adentros.

-Ah... no sé lo que es; no obstante, hay algo en ti que me atrae y si nos estamos conociendo, no veo nada malo preguntar –se encogió de hombros- no es un crimen tampoco.

-De acuerdo, soy universitaria –respondió cortante. Un tanto satisfecha con la respuesta del hombre.

-¿Universitaria? ¡No me digas! –trató de imprimir verdadera sorpresa en sus palabras- ¿qué carrera estudias?

-Soy licenciada en matemáticas, me gradué en mayo y ahora soy estudiante de primer año de postgrado –explicó- quiero sacarme un título en maestría.

-¿Te gustan las matemáticas? Mmmmm, es inusual encontrar a quien le guste esa materia.

-Yo amo las matemáticas. Desde niña me inscribía en torneos y olimpiadas del colegio, me encanta descifrar códigos y resolver ecuaciones en mi cabeza sin usar calculadoras. Cuando no tenía, o no tengo nada que hacer, me pongo a practicar con ejercicios de libros que pido prestado de la biblioteca de la universidad o si no me invento algunos –Raimundo le sonrió mientras la escuchaba, reparó que a Kimiko le gustaba hablar de eso- mis preferidos son los complicados porque así les demuestro a los demás que son tan fáciles como el resto. Tengo uno o dos cuadernos llenos con mis anotaciones...

-Eso es genial, lo digo en serio –comentó sin borrar la sonrisa en su cara- debes de ser muy inteligente para eso, apuesto que siempre obtuviste el primer premio en tus competencias.

-¿Inteligente? Soy una nerd, esa era mi etiqueta en la secundaria. Decidí cambiar cuando fui a CosmosXiaolin para estudiar matemáticas –se interrumpió. Quizá demasiada información porque estaba a punto de tocar puntos secretos a un encantador extraño. Volvió a enfocarse en su objetivo, nomás el chico cayó en cuenta. Se dejó llevar por la emoción de que alguien estuviera interesado en su carrera, en sus estudios, en sus gustos matemáticos.

-En lo que a mí concierne, soy algo bruto para ese campo. Siquiera al menos uno de los dos entiende conceptos matemáticos, ¿piensas que Young te envía acertijos numéricos por eso?

-Como tú dijiste es probable –afirmó. Sacó una camisa azul ciruelo y la colocó por encima del torso a su acompañante masculino- con esta camisa quedas muy guapo. Ponte esta.

-¿Muy guapo? –vaciló Raimundo y arqueó una ceja curioso-: ¿te parezco que soy atractivo?

-No estamos discutiendo eso –Kimiko le dio la espalda, examinando los montones de ropa con desinterés y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras luchaba contra el suave rubor en sus mejillas.

-Y si así lo fuera, ¿cuál sería tu respuesta?

-Que tienes cara de amistoso –contestó con ironía-. Déjame seleccionar una chaqueta para ti y nos cambiamos.

-¿Chaqueta? ¿no habrá pantalones?

-No porque sé que te incomoda y creo que bastará cambiar la parte de arriba, o si quieres…

-¡No, está bien! Estoy muy bien así.

La chaqueta que Raimundo trae puesta es corta. Kimiko buscó una más larga exactamente del mismo color a la altura de sus caderas. El ex de la marina estaba tan apresurado que dijo sí a la primera chaqueta de poliéster que le gustó a su protegida. Se dirigió a los probadores de damas. Raimundo permaneció afuera. Kimiko se metió en el primer vestidor, no tuvo la infortuna suerte de toparse con otra mujer que estaba saliendo del suyo. Se sacó por encima de la cabeza su blusa roja, se bajó los pantalones y delicadamente sacó los pies. Estaba sólo con su lencería negra frente el espejo (luego de una sesión de moda, descubrió que el negro estilizaba su figura): Una sexy tanga y un sujetador de copa. Estaba ligeramente frustrada consigo misma porque hasta hace unos dos minutos destrozó su récord, siempre Kimiko se había enorgullecido de no ser el tipo de chica que pierde la cabeza o balbucea cuando está hablando con un hombre _tan_ caliente como lo es Raimundo Pedrosa. Aprendió a controlar sus emociones en cualquier situación y lo demostró en esta cacería maniática de la policía y de Young, empero eso fue antes que admitiera en voz alta que su protector le parecía lindo. Esa charla sobre las matemáticas la desarmó totalmente. Se amarró el pelo en una cola de caballo que había en su bolso, creyendo que así llamaría menos la atención.

No podía llorar, es un hecho irreversible y es la verdad. Asienta una mano en la mariposa, inclinándose hacia atrás, flexionando los músculos, y se metió la nueva camisa igual que si fuera un guante, subió sus pantalones y se abrochó los dos botones. Consiguió arreglarse ya que no había tenido tiempo de verse al espejo. Dios, lo que este maldito viaje ha hecho con ella. Hizo el cambio de las etiquetas y en segundos salió devuelta con Raimundo. A éste le tomó menos tiempo vestirse. Salieron completamente diferentes a como entraron, acudieron en busca de zapatos. Kimiko escogió unas zapatillas deportivas por si tenía que correr luego de probarse varios pares, extendió la pierna y torció el tobillo para conseguir la mejor vista del zapato hasta que se decidió. Raimundo pagó al dependiente y se fueron. En cuanto a la ropa vieja y los zapatos de Kimiko, con Young husmeando y los policías asechando, debían deshacerse de ella y lo mejor era incinerarla. Con un tanque de gasolina, el arma y un cubo de basura alcanzaban.

Bajaron unas calles al sur, se escabulleron en una calle ciega y voltearon un cubo de basura, anudaron la bolsa negra y la echaron en otro contenedor. Metieron las ropas. El ex capitán derramó el tanque sobre ellas y disparó. Dio un respingo hacia atrás al tiempo que la llama subía flameante. El fuego chasqueó lanzando una explosión de chispas brillantes. La piel de su protector resplandecía como seda cobriza a la luz del fuego. Kimiko se abrazó, incómoda de soportar eso. Odiaba la idea de quemar su ropa. Por no hablar de abandonar a sus bolsos, mariposas, zapatos, álbumes de fotos, libros, y CDs favoritos.

-Después podremos comprar otra ropa y zapatos aunque sé que eso no lo compensará –dijo Raimundo, Kimiko se volvió sorprendida puesto que era como si hubiera leído su mente- lo siento, era necesario si no queremos que nos encuentren.

-Son mis botas de cuero favoritas –sollozó la bailarina- fue un regalo de mi hermana mayor.

-Kimiko... –comenzó el ex de la marina. Ella lo miró de soslayo-: eres una mujer diferente.

-¿Diferente? –sus mejillas se iluminaron de un rubor; sus palabras la tomaron desprevenida- ¿en qué sentido? ¿debo ofenderme?

-No, no lo hagas –sonrió. No añadió más palabras. Pensó que era algo que debía confesarle, no midió las consecuencias si no quiso hacerlo y ya. Tenía ganas desde que conversaron en su hotel y aquí están juntos a solas, la sinceridad siempre por delante.

-¡Oh! Bueno... entonces... gracias... –asintió- sí, eso, gracias.

Kimiko llamó a su amigo geek cuando salieron del callejón. Raimundo percibió un colgante de una pequeña mariposa de vidrio (cristales rosas y azules en los pares de alas superiores e inferiores respectivamente, el cuerpo de plata de fantasía tal vez) enganchado en el celular de la chica. Consideró que podría dejar un correo de voz ya que no atendió la llamada, pero quería oír su voz. Cualquier voz de su vida normal en realidad. Vio a Raimundo de refilón, estaba dando vueltas en círculos inspeccionando el perímetro. No esperarían a que el fuego se apagara. Dedujo que éste se extinguirá solo sin ayuda.

-¿Aló?

-¿Jack? Hola, soy Kim.

-¡¿Mariposa?! –exclamó impresionado. Kimiko apenas rumió- ¡¿dónde te has metido loca?! Si media policía de CosmosXiaolin está detrás de ti, ¡¿has oído las noticias?! ¡no hablan de otra cosa que no seas tú!

-Me he dado cuenta –dijo en voz baja- he estado afuera.

-¿En una cita caliente?

-Podríamos decir que sí –se echó a reír. Conocía a Jack y sabía que empezaría a indagar los jugosos detalles de su cita para convertirlos en la cotilla de las bailarinas de esta semana así que cortó lo que podría ser una interesante conversación a una petición- Jack, necesito que me hagas un favor: Debo ir a tu casa porque es difícil explicártelo por teléfono, pero tienes que prometerme que no preguntarás por nada, ¿está bien?

-Okey... ya me estás asustando –caviló con voz temblorosa- ¿es un rollo ilegal? Porque si es así, tengo líos con la poli de sobra y en serio no me gustaría aparecer en un expediente...

-No, tampoco te excedas. No estoy enrollada en nada ilegal, es un asunto delicado y secreto que no puedo compartírtelo –susurró- confía en mí... ¿puedo esperar lo mismo de ti?

-¿Por mi bailarina favorita? Lo que sea.

-Gracias Jack. Iré de inmediato para allá, estate atento porque te enviaré un mensaje.

-¡Okie dokie!

Tan pronto como golpeó el aire muerto de la línea telefónica, sintió una oleada de soledad. Se volvió hacia Raimundo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro instintivamente cuando lo vio. No estaba sola y daba gracias al cielo por eso, le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba lista. Ninguno podría asegurar que la policía podría interceptar las líneas telefónicas de las llamadas de Kimiko para rastrearlo, pero que eran capaces lo podrían hacer. Utilizar el celular o atender una llamada era una de las primeras reglas que tenían prohibido durante el juego. Idénticamente como su protector se lo aclaró cuando se conocieron: "_Si amas a tu familia y a los que te quedan de amigos, desaparecerás. No te puedes comunicar con nadie ni rendir explicaciones, si no serán asesinados como Keiko_"_._ Raimundo y Kimiko subieron a un taxi para continuar el viaje, decidieron estacionarse una cuadra antes por si las dudas. Al igual que en el otro taxi, éste tampoco tenía demasiado aire acondicionado. Menos mal eligió una camisa fresca porque hacía calor. El ex de la marina sostuvo el disco hacia arriba tratando de examinarlo bajo la luz tenue en el interior del taxi. Según Kimiko, desde dónde estaban hasta casa de Jack tardarían media hora.

-Es sólo un CD-R.

-_Él _grabó este CD-R para nosotros porque contiene nuestra próxima pista, ¿qué significado tiene: _sé que algo interesante sucederá si bebes del frasco que dice BÉBEME_? –cuestionó- ¿debemos beber algo?

-Tal vez, pero no lo creo –Kimiko sacudió la cabeza- se me ocurre que soy Alicia, hablando teóricamente. Y la voz del CD era para despertar nuestra atención.

-¿E indicarnos que esta es nuestra clave? –terminó Raimundo. Kimiko asintió- okey, vamos a tener que meterlo en una computadora si no hay remedio.

-Jack tiene una.

-¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?

-Sí –confirmó- escucha, debo advertirte que Jack es un buen hacker y sus conocimientos en informática valen oro, podrá ayudarnos no pongo en duda sus habilidades, pero es un cotilla –informó- le dije que un chico me acompañaba e intentará sacarte tu biografía. Aun si tú no quieres dársela cuando te la pida directamente, él hablará contigo mientras va sacándote la lengua hasta conseguir lo que quiere y es muy experto... lo ha hecho conmigo. No debemos inmiscuirle ni decirle sobre el juego. Es perspicaz, utilizará eso en su ventaja.

-Está bien. De todas formas estoy entrenado para no soltar información confidencial, no me voy a dejar envolver ni manipular por un lengua suelta como tú amigo –dijo- gracias por la advertencia.

Sonrió. Fuera de la vida de ser el DJ del club en el cual Kimiko servía de una sexy bailarina tenía entendido que Jack vivía con su mamá. Sus padres eran divorciados, pero él vivía con su madre desde que alcanzó la mayoría de edad porque supuestamente guardaba una mejor relación con ella (o era una cuestión de mamitis sin otra cosa). Preguntando a otras chicas, descubrió que era universitario y al igual que ella, poseía aquel empleo nocturno para cubrir sus gastos y sus vicios. Aunque una minoría piensa que él aceptó el empleo para buscar una novia debido a su impopularidad con las chicas y a las que invitaba siempre lo rechazaban, halló la forma de desquitarse cortando la música y apagando la iluminación. Kimiko sabía dónde vivía ya que fue una de sus chicas invitadas, fue la única en aceptar por tres razones: La primera fue porque estaba prevenida de las pequeñas venganzas de Jack (no quería ir tan mal en sus primeros días de trabajo), la segunda fue porque necesitaba diversión y la tercera fue porque acababa de sufrir una infidelidad. No quería llegar a los extremos, le aclaró que sería una cita de amigos y luego de la primera cita comprobó que deseaba que permaneciera así. Jack mantiene las esperanzas que Kimiko rectificara y fueran algo más que colegas de trabajo, pero su decisión era definitiva. Cuando todavía no llegaban clientes a la discoteca, ponía su música oscura a todo volumen y aquella insolencia molestaba un poco a la señorita Kaila quien le ordenaba quitarla de inmediato. Kimiko vaciló, estaba exponiéndose a un gran riesgo, a sí misma, a su protector y a Jack; pero era necesario.

-Aquí nos bajamos –indicó Raimundo, el taxi se estacionó frente la acera. El hombre pagó a su conductor y siguieron a pie.

Unas pisadas abrieron camino a través del césped. La casa de Jack Spicer está a un radio de distancia. Hubiera llegado antes, pero con la policía patrullando debía tener extra cuidado. Sombra lo reprendió cuando lo vio manchado en sangre. Chase no tuvo elección cuando fue descubierto por esa chica. Kimiko debía regresar a su apartamento a las 10 PM después del trabajo. Fue a su discoteca a cerciorarse que no habría fallos en el plan: Asesinó al barman cuando no había nadie, tomó su uniforme y cambió de ropa velozmente; vio a su objetivo y le sirvió una copa envenenada con cianuro la cual habría surtido efecto de no ser por aquel sujeto, el que fue novio de su última víctima (Verónica Siqueira) y se apresuró a hacer unas ligeras modificaciones. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar que Kimiko regresara, pero en su lugar se presentó Keiko. Ya había comenzado el juego y en su corazón sabía que iba a ganar... no, ganó este juego. El destino, sin embargo, no estaba cooperando. Young estaba dispuesto a esperar toda la noche, escondido detrás de un árbol frente a la patrulla. No tenía otra opción. Consciente que perdía horas preciosas, debía esperar que se fuera a reanudar el recorrido para avanzar. Jack ayudaría a que esta cacería se agilizara y terminara rápido. De eso Chase estaba seguro.

**...Esta historia continuará...**

* * *

***Hina Matsuri es un festival infantil de origen japonés, celebrado cada 3 de marzo en donde las niñas acomodan sus muñecas en la mejor habitación de la casa. **

**A/N: El título del capi es hilarante. Chase Young, además de ser un nombre masculino y un apellido oriental principalmente, son palabras en inglés que traducida al español se lee **_**Persecución de jóvenes**_** (Chase corretea a los Monjes Xiaolin, ustedes me dirán si es coincidencia que lo hayan puesto así los escritores de la serie). **_**Persecución**_** no está mal para el título de un capi, pero pensé dejarlo para **_**Wild Eyes**_** y aquí pongo **_**Cacería**_**, ya que lo vi más conveniente para cada historia. Al principio me temí por Jack, que lo viéramos únicamente en el capítulo uno; sin embargo, gracias a **_**El código Givenchy **_**le aseguré un buen papel. Jackie está inspirado vagamente en un personaje de la novela mencionada: Warren Voight. Se parece muchísimo en personalidad al Jack de la serie más que todo por los gustos (tecnología, música metálica y gótica y su profesión era de simpatía de Jack). Este Jack Spicer en particular es un **_**cotilla**_** como lo aclaró Kimiko, vengativo, rencoroso, mimado, desesperado por conseguir una novia y algo pervertido (lo del severo caso de mamitis lo certifico tanto yo, como autora, y la serie que a todos nos encanta), hay otras cosas de él que no saben y son más relevantes que dejaré para que ustedes lo descubran y sus gustos son los mismos que en la serie obviamente. Es la primera vez que pongo a un personaje como DJ y me gustó haberlo hecho, de verdad.**

**En mi opinión, todo el fic en sí es una cacería. No obstante, Raimundo y Kimiko saben que está siendo cazado por Chase y la policía. Chase también está siendo cazado por la policía y los protagonistas. La policía persigue a los protagonistas y Chase, si es que no se invierten los roles. En este fic estamos completos más que cualquier otro fic que ustedes lean: Escenas de pelea y acción al por mayor, escenas llenas de intriga que te pega al borde de tu asiento, escenas de drama que "jamás y nunca" pensaste, escenas apasionadas de romance que te robarán el corazón. Desnudez, violencia, lenguaje soez y sexo. Entran todos los temas, y si creen que han visto todo, todavía queda mucho por fic porque lo que viene es oro puro... La propuesta del año y mi mejor fic hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por habernos elegido mis queridos lectores, de parte del elenco y mía les prometemos no decepcionarlos ;) **

**Se descubrieron varias cosas interesantes de Kimiko, ya todos habíamos notado que le gustaban las matemáticas (ahora que es licenciada en eso, no) y estoy segura que ustedes fueron lo suficientemente avispados para notar que escribí más de una vez **_**mariposa**_**, a Kimiko le gustan. Yo no sé qué rayos estaban pensando ya que me gusta darle a mi elenco principal una manía aunque sea y esta fue una de ellas. Kimiko fue literalmente una mariposa en el episodio ocho de Xiaolin Chronicles: **_**En la mente de Ping Pong**_**. Pude haber escogido el Oso Panda, pero elegí la mariposa pues que era simbólico para Kimiko. Estas mariposas están en su celular, llavero (que si lo conocemos), bolso, pulsera, camisa y en su PDA. Y hay otros lugares. ¿Cuántos strikes hubo en este episodio por cierto?**

**STRIKE UNO: Raimundo y Kimiko se agarraron de las manos mientras estaban tras la pista (cuando los protagonistas se tocan por primera vez en una historia romántica, hay fuegos artificiales, mariachis y un delfín saltarín... todas lloramos emocionadas).**

**STRIKE DOS: Kimiko confesó a Raimundo que le parecía lindo, si le decía que estaba caliente la situación hubiera sido peor (auch, qué incómodo... para ella).**

**STRIKE TRES: "Eres una mujer diferente". Qué amable eres Raimundo.**

**¡Ponchados!**

**Sin embargo, no soy Caterina Valentino para ponerlos cara a cara y hacerles la gran pregunta. ¿Les gustó cómo resolvieron la pista? Yo se los dije, aquí estamos a prueba de brutos. Si preguntan por mis conocimientos matemáticos, les diré que he mejorado, si el profesor es chévere... soy la mejor (no, de verdad, soy aplicada y dedicada, todas las materias me van bien siempre y cuando el profesor sepa explicar y sea accesible a mis pequeñas preguntas; también influye cuánto me guste la materia porque entiendo más rápido aún) y si es alguien que no sabe explicar, me vuelvo un pastel. Me acuerdo de una que quiso fregarme, me iba súper mal hasta que llegó el examen. Me pasé más de ocho horas estudiando, practicando, chequeando... Y saqué dieciocho en el examen (no es veinte, pero es igual es una buena nota). No podía creerlo, pero más no podía pensar que la profesora me dijera que me tenía estima (o sea, es una rara manera de decirte "te tengo aprecio" fregándote la vida). Me hubiera vuelto loca si se quedara un segundo más. Volviendo al fic, me gustó el vuelco que tomó el fic en este punto. Todo el mundo contra todo el mundo (perdonen el pleonasmo). **

**El capítulo que viene está recargado de increíbles revelaciones, imperdible el capítulo siete de **_**Contrarreloj**_**: **_**Jugando con fuego**_**. **_**Alguien se atreverá a jugar con fuego, con el riesgo de quemarse y temo que no será uno solo**_**. ¡Hasta luego Latinoamérica querida, tenemos una cita para la semana que viene! ¡cuídense y no se me quemen!**

* * *

**Mensaje para María del Mar: ¡Konichiwa, malvavisca asada! Bueno, lo primero que tienes que saber es que tengo un gran sentido del humor (me defino como una persona seria, sobre todo mantengo una postura adecuada en situaciones que lo exigen) y si me voy a reír será por algo bueno, si bien en algunos puntos sea sarcástica, en otros suelto un comentario ocurrente con mi característica sinceridad para partir el hielo. Pero tú tranquila, no me lo tomé a mal. Es difícil saber los sentimientos de la persona a través de una pantalla, lo digo por experiencia. Correcto, así es Omi. Sí... nomás has dejado claro que el romance es tu género favorito (eso dicen mis historias). Bueno, pienso que podrás comprar más o encontrar un sustituto, porque si no le tocarán a tus pobrecitas uñitas (adoro las galletas con relleno de chocolate, como Suzy o Choco Chip o ¡Flips!).**

**¡Uf, vaya que sí! Raimundo en la mayor parte del fic es un príncipe azul, un caballero de armadura, un bombón (¿cuándo no? Independientemente de cualquier fic, para mí Rai es un príncipe). Dispuesto a morir (y matar) por ti, quitarse la chaqueta para que no tengas frío, son tantas cosas que no puedo decir... Pero tienes que verlo cuando está en "su modo" romántico, ¡es tan, tan, tan... no, no puedo decírtelo porque sería spolier y no sería justo! Me arranca los suspiros, me salen corazoncitos en los ojos, me vuelvo loca, me despeluco, grito emocionada... yo... ¡LO AMO! **

**Ejem, ya me calmé. ¿En serio? Yo también, pero voy un poco más allá, me los imagino en carne y hueso, los escenarios, todo recreando en mi mente hasta las voces (un poco diferentes de acuerdo a la temática); y como esta es de adultos con mayor razón. No sé si sé cómo hacer llegar esto a mis lectores, me preocupo por eso ya que no soy bastante descriptiva como otros autores, porque tengo imaginación de sobra. Cómo difundirla para que todos capten es otra cosa. Me alegro que contigo eso pase. A mí me encanta transportarme a los fics y novelas que leo. **

**Dígame eso, ¿una cirugía? Me imagino que por fines de salud (porque si es estético ya te hubiera caído a palo, mija) Espero que todo salga bien y no surjan complicaciones en el transcurso de la intervención porque esto de operaciones siempre como que... no sé, asustan. Me saludas al detective Fung (recuerda que él también está internado por una operación). No te disculpes por eso, la salud primero que nada. No te esfuerzas, en cuanto puedas lo haces. Yo entiendo eso. Mientras tanto estaré enviándote (bueno, no sólo yo, nuestro querido elenco también porque al igual que yo, ellos leen mis reviews) buenas vibras para que te recuperes pronto y eches para delante, ¿okey? **

**Claro, noto que la mayoría de los autores no responden a los reviews de su público y eso a mí como que no me cuadra porque no siento que mis opiniones sean recibidas y de eso me encargo en mis fics. Agradecida antes que nada. Eso aspiro porque parece ser que te hicieron caso en tu comentario, el capítulo anterior me ayudó a rebasar las doscientas visitas :) **

**Como siempre digo, no fumes, no te drogues, mira ambos lados antes de cruzar, no te emborraches, no te juntes con los malandros, haz una buena acción al mes, guarda reposo para que te recuperes, come más galletas y no cambies. Que Dios te acompañe ahora y siempre. ¡Nos leemos pronto, querida! **


	7. Jugando con fuego

_**Contrarreloj**_

**7º**

**Jugando con fuego**

Raimundo y Kimiko llegaron a casa de Jack. Era una linda morada blanca en un vecindario elegante y respetable, con casas muy finas, jardines recién podados y automóviles costosos. Hay una farmacia a la vuelta de la esquina de esta misma cuadra. La pareja pisó el tapete de BIENVENIDO, intercambiaron miradas: Jack prometió abrir la puerta. Suspiró, confiando en su palabra y tocó el timbre de la puerta dos veces. Aguardaron unos minutos. Las calles están solitarias, todos están adentro protegidos en la seguridad de sus hogares... bueno salvo ese anciano encorvado que va camino a la farmacia arrastrando un bastón de madera y con su otra mano sujeta una bolsa de plástico que contiene duraznos. La madre de Jack les abre la puerta, ellos se voltean.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles, jóvenes?

-Ah...

-¡Mamá! ¡¿qué estás haciendo por amor a Dios?! –Jack la empujó, ocupando el espacio de la puerta- ellos son unos amigos míos que vienen a recoger unas cosas, no te preocupes, los atenderé como es debido: Por favor pasen.

Hizo un gesto, haciéndose a un lado. En fila india cruzaron el umbral, Jack los siguió detrás y se adelantó en unos minutos mientras su madre cerraba la puerta. El tal Jack no era como se lo había imaginado Raimundo. Eran casi de la misma estatura, es decir, era alto, aunque era más desgarbado y encorvado, flaco, sin músculos, los ojos negros azabache, el cabello de un rojo encendido peinado en ondas hacia arriba (fue lo que llamó más su atención), otro aspecto destacable en él era la piel de color leche, barajó la posibilidad que fuera albino. En su cuello colgaban unos audífonos. La camiseta larga hasta la cadera teñida de amarillo con una franja roja en el pecho, unos pantalones negros con cadenas plateadas guindando en los bolsillos, su última prenda era una gruesa chaqueta negra más grande que él.

-¿Quieren que les lleve algo? ¿jugo, té o galletas?

-¡No será necesario, mamá! Esta visita será rápida.

Jack atravesó un pasillo estrecho. Por dentro, la casa era alfombrada con tapiz rojo y bordes dorados en doble línea recta, paredes remodeladas de blanco, la mueblería era importada de Europa y exquisita. Al fondo del comedor hay una arcada que da lugar a un amplio jardín, a la Sra. Spicer le gustaba trabajar en su jardín cuando tenía tiempo libre. La casa incluye dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina con un cuarto de lavabo y plancha, un vestíbulo pequeño, un comedor y una sala de estar unidas y un sótano grande. Jack se quedó con la mejor casa no hay duda que no fue estúpido. Habían oído hablar de casas dúplex, pero esto era ridículo porque el DJ parecía haber readaptado el sótano como una segunda casa. Antes de bajar las escaleras, se inclinó al borde de la barandilla y jaló el cordel de una lámpara que colgaba en el sótano iluminando los alrededores.

Este piso subterráneo representa un notorio contraste con el de arriba. La habitación carecía de cualidades, las paredes huelen a moho, el servicio de lavandería en el piso y "el techo" hundido. No hay ventanas y la única luz que proyecta la estancia es ese foco que acababa de encender. Había un pequeño refrigerador recostado de la pared, tiradas en el sofá roto (los resortes están a punto de rebotar, parece que lo halló en el vertedero y lo conservó) y el sutil olor de platos que son abandonados demasiado tiempo era parte del ambiente. Hay una cama a un lado, la almohada tirada al piso y las sábanas desordenadas; un equipo de estéreo tiene puesta a máximo volumen _Night of the hunter_ por Thirty seconds to Mars y de pared a pared la pantalla de una descomunal computadora moderna. Eso es todo lo que se reduce a Jack Spicer, un tipo que carece netamente de clase. Sería un cerebro, tal vez. Pero la clase y el amor propio lo dejó afuera de su barrio, eso pensó Raimundo. Un hombre que no tiene respeto por su casa, sus pertenencias o sus paredes era fácil de controlar. Vio que Jack tenía las uñas esmaltadas de negro, maquillaje en la cara y el estilo de su ropa es gótica. Lo único decente era el título de universitario que guindó en la pared al lado de su cama: _Ingeniero en mecánica._ ¿Qué? ¿también un título en maestría? Un genio, pero descuidado. Raimundo echó un vistazo a la rotunda mientras Kimiko y Jack se acercan a la computadora.

-Discúlpame por el descuido de mi madre, le dije que esperaba visitas y si tocaban abriría, pero no quiso oírme –alzó los hombros- ya sabes cómo son las madres consentidoras de sus hijos.

-Bueno, llegaste a tiempo –barrió con la mirada la habitación- ¡oh Jack! No has cambiado.

-Trato de hacer limpiezas los domingos cuando tengo tiempo, pero a veces llaman o mamá necesita mi ayuda y no hago nada. Sabes que llevo una vida nocturna; por los días duermo, en las tardes estudio y en las noches trabajo de un poco de aquí y allá.

-Espero no haberte despertado cuando llamé.

-Hoy no pudo pegar los ojos cuando escuché las noticias –se sentó y enserió las facciones- Kim, en serio me alegra saber que no te ha pasado nada malo y andas bien acompañada; no obstante, me gustaría saber qué está pasando –añadió con voz grave.

-No hay mucho que contar –mintió Kimiko- luego de soltarme del tubo conocí a este chico y lo invité a tomarse una copa conmigo porque tuve una buena impresión de él, he estado sola y quise darme una oportunidad. Apagué mi celular contando que Keiko no me llamaría ya que me dijo que debía adelantar trabajo, tal vez regresó a casa antes y se volvió histérica preguntándose dónde había estado, sabes cómo es.

-Oh sí, no se me olvida quién es Keiko Izumi. Es una gran chica. Yo nunca he dudado de tu buen gusto en hombres y me consta que jamás me has mentido, te creo –asintió- pasemos a lo que viniste, ¿tú quieres que yo...?

-Rastrees la dirección de dos correos que me enviaron esta mañana –dijo.

-Estas cosas no son inmediatamente, me llevará algún tiempo ubicar a tu persona.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo confiar en nadie más esta tarea que no seas tú –susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

-Entiendo –meditó apartando la mirada y sonrosándose- vamos a meternos en internet.

Raimundo halló debajo de la cama de Jack revistas pornográficas y en una caja de zapatos hay películas para adultos. ¡Uf! Puso una mueca, dejó las cosas en donde las encontró. Hay varias colillas de cigarrillo en el cenicero en el brazo del sofá; además de ser un pervertido es fumador. Qué bien. Una caja de pizza con un trozo de ella todavía adentro, el tal Jack no se entretiene nada más leyendo revistas porno si no resolviendo rompecabezas de miles de piecitas y llenando crucigramas, un bolígrafo negro estaba sobre la página de uno con más confianza a la vista del público. Aparentemente todo lo que Jack hace en su casa es sentarse a escuchar música oscura de bandas de heavy metal, jugar con rompecabezas y leer revistas porno. _Es totalmente inofensivo el chico_, ratificó el ex de la marina chequeando la basura. Contó tres sobres de tinte para cabello rojo y Jack tiene el pelo demasiado brillante para ser pelirrojo natural. Alargó su exploración. ¿Qué hay aquí? Cogió una botella de refresco por la tapa detrás del sofá, había otras tres como esas, la etiqueta fue rasgada y hay un líquido amarillento adentro.

-¡Oye! –gritó Jack- no bebas eso.

Si es lo que creyó que es, ¡qué asco! En vez de ir al baño como cualquier persona normal le cuesta subir las escaleras. Con razón Kimiko no saldría con ese sujeto otra vez. Se volvió a la pantalla. La pestaña estaba abierta en el correo personal de la chica, siguió el vínculo de los mensajes del asesino. Indicó que no sería difícil vigilarlo siguiendo su rostro en internet, tan solo examinaría la dirección desde la que se había conectado aunque cabía la viabilidad que fuera una dirección ficticia. En tal situación, para estar más seguros, buscaría el nombre del servidor que le proporciona conexión a internet y haría el intento de localizar el nombre de usuario de su persona misteriosa. Estos servicios poseen sistemas de seguridad altamente sofisticado debido a la creciente tasa de hackers o saboteadores en línea.

-¡Oh Jack! Por favor, tú eres más listo que eso. Yo sé que puedes superar cualquier barrera –sonrió lisonjeante.

-¿Para un genio tecnológico como Jack Spicer? ¡Por supuesto que sí, nena! Para mí esos no son impedimentos impenetrables.

-Muy bien, Jack.

-¿Le mostraste el CD-R?

-¡Estaba por hacerlo! –Kimiko sacó de su bolso el CD y se lo entregó al pelirrojo- ¿podrías insertar este CD en tu unidad, por favor?

-Lo que ordenes, Kim –extendió los dedos cogiendo el dispositivo con cuidado. Minimizó la pestaña para no cerrar su avance hasta al momento, retornando al escritorio. Giró la silla hacia la derecha y deslizó el CD en la ranura de la unidad, la cerró. Al principio no ocurrió nada, entonces el ícono de reloj de arena apareció en la pantalla. Anunciando que el equipo estaba leyendo el contenido del CD. Cuando éste desapareció, arrastró el mouse al tiempo que se deslizó el cursor a la carpeta de Mi PC y navegó en la unidad del CD. Dio doble clic en el ícono y la pantalla de la unidad se detuvo, descubriendo dos archivos.

-¿Nos permites? –preguntó con una sonrisa sugestiva.

Jack vaciló, mirando fijamente a Kimiko, hasta que Raimundo hizo un ademán. Se levantó y ella se sentó dónde estaba Jack, éste se hizo a un lado dirigiéndose al pequeño frigorífico:

-De todas maneras, yo iba a tomar un pudín antes de que ustedes llegaran... –se excusó Jack agachándose mientras abre el compartimiento, sacó un envase de plástico.

Uno era un Archivo Wav., la cual Kimiko determinó que era el mensaje de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ y el otro era un Archivo Doc., picó en el documento. El archivo abierto en Microsoft Word nada más tenía una línea de texto que sigue a un hipervínculo. Hizo clic en el enlace sin pensarlo dos veces y instintivamente un navegador web es abierto. Raimundo colocó una mano en el hombro de Kimiko, acercándose. A la chica le tomó un segundo tirar la página hacia abajo y luego allí estaba el tenebroso mensaje que tanto temía. Únicamente destinado a Kimiko.

"_La arena me dirá el tiempo que te queda aún de vida y espero que no sea mucho, mi pequeña Dorothy, porque cuando las luces de las estrellas se pierdan hay menos horas para nuestro encuentro en la oscuridad" _

_X2 + y2 = r2_

_y = mx + b_

Kimiko jadeó, pidió a Jack una pluma y un papel. Le dio el bolígrafo con el que resolvía los crucigramas y arrancó la última página de una revista. Anotó el mensaje, las ecuaciones, el enlace rápidamente y de pronto, la página parpadeó y caducó, perdiéndose la información. Raimundo pensó gravemente romper el monitor con el puño y enviar a Young a la mierda. Se supone que esto no los arrastraría a una búsqueda absurda del Código Da Vinci.

-Esto es una mierda –masculló entre dientes Raimundo.

-Lo es –afirmó Kimiko.

-¿Qué se supone...? ¡No! ¿qué diablos haremos con esa tontería?

Kimiko no contestó, su mirada se clavó fijamente en la revista, leyó en voz baja para sí otra vez el mensaje. Y se levantó guardando el papel de revista en su bolso, volvió con Jack y le devolvió el bolígrafo.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Jack. Prometo regresarte el favor algún día, sin embargo, nos tenemos que ir... cualquier pista o indicio, o si ya has averiguado la dirección del domicilio de nuestra persona, avísame por favor lo antes posible y mantenme al tanto. Es importante para mí.

-Lo que es importante para ti es importante para mí. Muy bien, mariposa, cuídate... Y adiós.

Plantó un beso en su mejilla, apretó la muñeca de Raimundo ligeramente llevándoselo y se fueron por las escaleras. La Sra. Spicer tuvo la gentileza de abrirles la puerta y despedirlos. El ex alférez siguió de cerca a Kimiko quien flanqueaba la acera hacia arriba a paso veloz, dirigiéndose a la avenida.

-¿No crees que fue un poco malévolo haber jugado con los sentimientos de tu amigo de esa forma?

-¿De qué hablas? Jack está dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas por mí, cuando nos conocimos no hubo necesidad que le coqueteara. Le gusto –Raimundo puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó más tarde.

-¿Cómo que adónde? Nos dirigimos a dónde nos señala la pista: Al Circle Line Tour, en el Crucero Howard.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué más podría ser? –él hizo una pausa- ¿quieres ser tan amable en decirme cómo lo sabes?

Kimiko y Raimundo se detuvieron en la parada, en espera que pasara el primer taxi. Sacó el papel, lo desplegó señalando las ecuaciones con el dedo y explicó mientras él se inclinaba a mirar:

-La ecuación XYR es la forma estándar de un círculo y esta que ves aquí (y = mx + b) es la ecuación de una línea recta. Supe por misión descarte que era el único sitio que podría tener inscrito "círculo" y "línea" en todo CosmosXiaolin partiendo de un breve recuerdo, a Keiko y a mí nos entregaron unos folletos cuando volvíamos de ir de compras y si mi memoria no me falla, estamos en los últimos días de tomar uno.

-¡Oh claro que lo es, ahí está! –se dio a sí mismo un golpe en la cabeza- ¿cómo no pude ver que esto era perceptiblemente un círculo y una línea recta? ¡soy un grandísimo tonto!

Kimiko se echó a reír. Raimundo estaba siendo sarcástico, empero sonó como una broma y se rascó la cabeza con cierta timidez: Era la primera risa genuina que oyó de ella desde que la conoció y descubrió que le gustaba oírlo. Era un sonido maravilloso y de repente cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba volver hacerla reír. Se aclaró la garganta, él pestañeó y ella le mostró el papel sin mirarlo.

-No eres tonto, estas ecuaciones nos las enseñan en secundaria y es fácil olvidarlas si no las ponemos en práctica. Porque mi especialidad son las matemáticas sabía su significado, pero estuve plenamente segura de mi decisión cuando la pantalla parpadeó, me vino la referencia del baile nocturno que ofrecerá el crucero: _Into your light _en la parte que dice "oscuridad" y "luz de estrella", ¿lo ves? –prosiguió ella- en mi opinión esto no fue ni siquiera un código, más bien un enigma y relativamente me fue fácil.

-Está bien, si ese barco se va y nos quedamos en la orilla será malo porque entonces vamos a tener que esperar hasta mañana, por no decir que Young podría aparecer y matarnos a los dos: Propongo que nos vayamos a pie, quién sabe cuánto tardará el taxi y debemos ahorrar tiempo ¿okey? –Kimiko asintió con la cabeza- vámonos.

Él tomó su mano y se fueron. Miró por encima del hombro como iban alejándose de la casa de Jack. Esto era el adiós para siempre hasta que ganara esta mierda de juego.

El sonido de la caja registradora era música para los oídos cuando almacenó el efectivo, la cajera arrancó la factura metiéndola en la bolsa y le entregó al cliente su mercancía.

-Aquí tiene. Feliz tarde.

-Gracias.

El Sr. Le Bois empujó la puerta de la farmacia y arrastró los pies. En cuanto llegara a casa, debía tomarse sus medicinas ya estaba acercándose la hora exacta. Eso fue lo que prescribió el doctor. Chase Young saltó de su escondite y franqueó la calle acuciosamente, llegó a una casa. Tocó el timbre, una mujer abrió la puerta y él la atacó, seguramente debe estar muerta.

-¡Ch-Ch-Chase! –el anciano regresó, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies, a la farmacia- ¡llamen a la policía! ¡lo vi! ¡Chase Young está aquí! –farfulló.

Chase se escabulló en las sombras. La mujer yacía inconsciente en el suelo, no la asesinó si no golpeó en la cabeza. Trató de tener el mejor tacto posible porque la hubiera asesinado y escatimado problemas previsibles, pero no quiso armar otro escándalo por ahora. Jack salió de su habitación, alcanzó a oír unos ruidos arriba y quiso investigar que sucedía. Se quedó congelado cuando reconoció a Chase de pie junto a la ventana de la sala de estar, inmóvil. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un buen rato y luego él sonrió.

El teniente Bailey se frotó la barba impaciente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, su codo apoyado en el escritorio y el teléfono repica por enésima vez en el día. El agente especial Omi estaba al otro lado de la oficina inspeccionando las hojas de registro, las anotaciones de su mentor, las fotos de los cadáveres y la toma de las cámaras, los expedientes de las mujeres muertas y la carpeta del detective Chase Young, viendo si se había saltado algo. Supuestamente esto era trabajo de la operadora de la policía, pero el líder asignó al teniente atender las llamadas hasta nuevo aviso. Era una tarea fastidiosa no porque debía estar en una silla esperando que sonara el teléfono si no por las personas que llamaban. Hace horas reportaron una reciente actividad del asesino en serie Chase Young y la desaparición de una posible nueva víctima Kimiko Tohomiko, y ya la gente estaba loca. _Creo que me odia_, pensó el hombre mirado a su jefe subrepticiamente quien había dejado al otro teniente una actividad más digna de su condecoración. Omi le lanzó una mirada asesina a su subordinado, ordenándole contestar el teléfono con un ademán. El teniente Bailey atendió a regañadientes.

-¡Sé dónde está Chase Young! –la voz era una mujer entre cuarenta y cincuenta años.

-¿Sí, señora?

-¡Lo he visto en mis sueños! Está con una mujer rubia, ¡escuche las gotas de agua cayendo! Pip, pip, pip –el goteo de la lluvia se auscultaba claramente. Pero el teniente estaba indeciso de la calidad del testimonio.

-¿Señora?

-Huelo a nieve y pinos frescos. Sí, se ha ido a las montañas... ¡no a cualquier montaña, a las más bonitas! Porque allí él renacerá.

-Ajá... ¿qué montañas?

-¡¿Y cómo voy a saber eso?! Usted es de la policía. Te he dado la dirección, ahora síguela.

La llamada se cortó. El teniente estuvo feliz de no tener que ser él. Colgó el auricular. Miró a su jefe, abandonó la hoja de registro para beber su taza de café tranquilo porque no estaba contestando las llamadas. El teléfono sonó casi inmediatamente. El teniente suspiró, pulsó el botón de reinicio en su teclado y escuchó el terminal, de inmediato se iluminó una nueva convocatoria.

-¡He encontrado a Chase Young!

-¿Dónde, señor?

-Está en la calle del frente. Yo lo vi a través de la ventana. Tengo una pierna rota, pero eso no quiere decir que estoy indefenso. Sentado en mi ventana veo todo tipo de cosas y hace unos minutos lo vi discutiendo con una mujer, tal vez la mató.

-¿Me puede dar su nombre, señor?

-Her-Hércules Poroit.

-¿Hércules Poroit? ¿Al igual que Hércules Poroit?

-Eso es correcto.

-¿Ha leído muchos libros de Agatha Christie, señor?

-Sí, sí lo hago, ¿por qué?

-Gracias señor.

Colgó la llamada por su cuenta. Su terminal se iluminó raudamente. El teniente se enjuagó el sudor de la frente, no creía poder sobrevivir a otra llamada más. _¿Por qué a mí me tocan los locos siempre?_, todavía no ha llegado a las cinco mil llamadas del día y no ha perdido la paciencia. Es un milagro. Se impuso el optimismo y atendió la llamada.

-¡Chase Young es mi vecino de al lado!

-Por supuesto señor.

-Se acaba de mudar la semana pasada. Yo sospeché al instante porque tenía el pelo negro y largo, usted sabe. ¿Qué tipo de hombre que esté cuerdo va por ahí con una bola de boliche? Él es oriental, ¿no es así? No se pueden confiar en los orientales.

-¿Me da su nombre y dirección, señor?

-¡¿Mi nombre?! ¿por qué necesita mi nombre?

-Es política de la policía, necesitamos un contacto. Un oficial de policía se comunicará con usted y se le tomará una declaración oficial.

-No quiero un policía en mi casa.

-Podemos hacer por teléfono, de igual forma necesitamos su nombre.

-¡Diablos! No quiero que venga un policía acá o si no todo el mundo va a pensar que soy un soplón. No soy un soplón.

-Entiendo, señor, pero...

La persona colgó el teléfono y el teniente se estremeció un poco, pero no había tiempo para contemplar. Su terminal se iluminó de nuevo y con un suspiró fatigado, oprimió en la tecla de Enter y comenzó de nuevo. Parpadeó la lucecita verde de entrada. Omi lanzó una mirada penetrante hacia arriba, indisimulado el joven policía sacó del cajón de su escritorio un rifle y lo puso en el escritorio, con voz alta le ordenó al oficial que pasara. El teniente puso los ojos en blanco: Si traía un chaleco antibalas encima, cámaras de seguridad filmando cada ángulo de la oficina y una afuera para inspeccionar a las personas que ingresar, un teniente armado consigo, un escáner de retina en la entrada, además de ese rifle él tenía otras nueve milímetros a los costados de su cintura, ¿qué otra protección necesita? ¡no! Cuando trajeron el café y lo examinó unas cien veces, dándole vueltas a la taza, oliéndolo y tocándolo, antes de beberlo. Omi amenazó al oficial con el arma.

-No dé ni un paso más y dígame la contraseña –dijo con voz fría. El oficial mostró su placa.

-Túnica de dos toneladas –musitó. Omi lo estudió de pies a cabeza.

-Puede proseguir, oficial Rocco –Omi miraba fijamente los ojos del policía y no se despegó en su objetivo, podría decirse que lo devoraba con la vista literalmente mientras dejaba una carpeta al agente- ¿esta es información de Kimiko Tohomiko que solicité?

-Así es, señor –el hombre descubrió los papeles, los organizó y paseó la mano rápidamente de un documento a otro. Sus ojos leen saltando entre líneas, cogió un resaltador amarillo y subrayó algunas cosas.

-Interesante. Llegó aquí hace seis años, es estudiante de la Universidad Dashi, licenciada en matemáticas desde mayo y cursa su primer año en postgrado para conseguirse una maestría. Su amiga también es de la misma universidad aunque ella es de la facultad de medicina, tal vez se conocieron en el baño de mujeres o por amigos comunes. ¿Qué más? Es japonesa, su padre es Toshiro Tohomiko, el todopoderoso magnate de videojuegos Goo Zombis (sí, me gusta el juego) –Omi sonrió divertido- su madre murió cuando daba luz a su hija Kimiko y su hermana mayor es Tomoko Tohomiko. Nació el 15 de abril del 1990, sus estudios fueron hechos en Japón de primaria y secundaria... su currículum es impecable, es toda una chica Einstein –silbó él- ¡mira todos esos premios y reconocimientos! Le gustan las matemáticas. ¿Averiguó a que se dedicaba? –lo miró por encima.

-Tenía un empleo en una discoteca.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Bailarina –Omi reprimió una risita maliciosa- según unas compañeras de trabajo tenía un tatuaje.

-Un tatuaje –remedó irónico- ¿dónde? –el policía balbuceó- ¿de qué era?

-No sé, los testimonios de las mujeres a las que interrogamos eran contraproducentes –alzó los hombros- ninguna de las respuestas coincidió.

-Estoy pensando que Chase Young quería un desafío. Esta mujer no era ninguna analfabeta, tenía título. Me imagino que se tatuó en alguna parte del cuerpo visible como el hombro, el tobillo, la muñeca o arriba de los senos, quién sabe. Young sataniza todo eso, si bien siendo bailarina de un antro es suficiente para encajar perfecta en la descripción de los perfiles de sus víctimas. Si hubiéramos sabido que era, a lo mejor reduce la búsqueda.

-Si me permite, una mujer asiática con ojos azules también es inusual.

-Sí, lo es –confirmó Omi- de acuerdo, ¿algo más que agregar a la investigación?

-Nada, señor. Excepto una visita del Valle Rojo.

-¿El Valle Rojo? Ah... está bien –dijo incómodo- retírese y hágalo pasar.

El oficial asintió, dio la vuelta y se fue. El teniente Bailey cuelga su tercera llamada desde la interrupción del oficial, fue inevitable escuchar las nuevas averiguaciones. Omi alargó el brazo y bebió su café, fingió revisar los papeleos de Tohomiko.

-Usted parece que sabe de chicas y tatuajes.

-¿Quién yo? No, lo que sé lo debo a mis casos. Si no, no estaría trabajando aquí porque si me asignaron es pues que soy el mejor –afirmó con una sonrisita- ¿le confieso algo? Nunca en mi vida he estado en un prostíbulo ni tampoco estoy con una mujer _por_ _placer_, soy algo anticuado y me gustaría en serio creer que el amor entre humanos existe. Con este trabajo se pierde la fe si no el juicio.

-También me gustaría creer eso.

-Qué bien –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿sabes por qué te asigné aquí conmigo?

-No lo sé, señor.

-Para que me protejas –puso una mueca- no le sirvo a nadie si Young me mata.

El teniente quiso preguntar quién venía del Valle Rojo para acceder el paso cuando ordenó determinante que nadie podría entrar aquí si no es policía (lo cual fue concluyente que era uno de ellos), pensó que podría ser el detective Fung pues que desconocía a dónde se retiró ya que eran tan amigos, pero especuló que sería una intromisión a su vida privada y cerró la boca. Las moscas no entran con la boca cerrada. El oficial Rocco escoltó a otro policía a la oficina. El teniente Bailey giró disimuladamente. Era joven, demasiado joven, calculó que podría pasar por ser mayor de edad a duras penas, sin embargo, nunca fue bueno con las edades. Vestido con el uniforme de un simple policía, es posible que fuera un novato por su forma de vestir, caminar y su mirar. Había algo extraño en él que lo hacía diferente de otros oficiales que conoce, fue incapaz de averiguar qué era. Lo que era más incongruente fue su extremo parecido con el hombre sentado en su oficina, detrás de su mesa, ¿hermanos quizá?

-¡Omi, qué alegría volverte a ver!

-¡NO TE MUEVAS NI UN CENTÍMETRO O VUELO TUS MALDITOS SESOS! –asestó el rifle a su cabeza y colocó un dedo en el gatillo.

-Pero Omi... soy yo: Boris –el chico no tuvo miedo y se acercó, a Omi no le tembló el pulso en seguir sosteniendo el arma. Era la primera vez que veía alguien tan cariñoso con el líder escabroso, no sabía si era un acto de valentía o una estupidez pues que hasta ahora ningún policía le ha tratado sin sentirse intimidado y más allá de los acostumbrados ademanes del respeto entre un oficial y su superior- ¿no te acuerdas? Has estado diez meses dirigiendo el caso contra Young y estás diciendo incoherencias.

Omi disparó al sillón al lado de Boris en advertencia, éste ni saltó o se asustó. Comprobado y certificado: Un acto estúpido y suicida. El teniente Bailey se levantó.

-¿Te parece que ese disparo fue una incoherencia?

-Muchacho no avances, está armado...

-¡Él no es quién dice ser!

-Claro que sí, Omi. No soy una alucinación, pruébame si quieres –el líder frunció los labios y vaciló. No apartó la mirada de su objetivo ni al fusil de la cabeza de Boris.

-El apodo que le di al verdadero Boris cuando llegó al hospicio.

-Mi pequeño gecko –respondió con fluidez. Omi suspiró profundamente y bajó el arma. No dijo nada, se cubrió la cara con una mano como si hubiera entrado en un trance. En realidad ocultaba una mueca de tristeza.

-Oficial Rocco. Teniente Bailey. Retírense, necesito hablar a solas con este policía.

-¿Pero qué sucede con las llamadas?

-Que las atienda nuestra contestadora. Te relevo del cargo, quiero que te vayas –el teniente estaba a punto de preguntar cuál era su nueva faena cuando él alzó una mano- puedes hacer lo mismo que el teniente Marsden o tómate un descanso, pero te quiero fuera.

El teniente Bailey asintió con la cabeza sin cuestionar. Tanto él como el oficial salieron de la sala. El agente especial Omi no esperó prestamente si no bebió un sorbo de su café, Boris esperó en su posición actual. La silla agujerada todavía da vueltas en círculos. No guardó el arma de fuego. Escudriñó con la mirada y luego de unos minutos de reticencia soberbia, se paró de su silla. ¿Qué más da si lo ve Boris? Se han visto montones de veces, una no hará la diferencia. Hasta ahora fue precavido de no mostrarse a sus oficiales subalternos. Le quitó sus lentes verdes, inspeccionó sus pupilas, sus escleróticas, sus iris a fondo. Abrió su boca y miró sus dientes. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. _Si eres Boris_, dijo para sus adentros.

-¿Qué haces acá, Boris?

-Vine a prestar mi ayuda y disposición a la policía.

-¿Fung te dijo que acepté el cargo? Maldita sea ya no se puede ni confiar en los íntimos.

-No, escuché cuando hablaste con él. No me lo negó, pero tampoco lo afirmó, ni me retuvo al comentarle mi decisión. No finjas sorpresa de verme aquí porque antes de irte, te dije que me haría un policía igual que tú.

-Y te respondí que no te dejaría mientras estuviera vivo –refunfuñó- ser un policía requiere años de entrenamiento, disciplina, constancia, ánimo, esfuerzo, destreza física y mental. No es un juego de niños ni lo que yo hubiera querido para ti. Le hice prometer a Fung que no te dijera mi elección porque sabía que irías detrás de mí.

-¡Pero no es capricho! En verdad quiero ser policía y tú dijiste que tenía el potencial de ser uno bueno, para atrapar a Young vas a necesitar toda la ayuda que es posible.

-Excepto la tuya. Eliges un momento pésimo para practicar: Eres un novato y yo no quiero amateurs en esta búsqueda, apenas pongas un pie afuera de este edificio _él_ te hará pedazos.

-Sé que quieres protegerme y te preocupas por mí, Omi, pero es lo que yo quiero. Ya tomé el adiestramiento y estoy capacitado para ser uno de tus policías en patrulla, aunque brinde una pequeña colaboración, estaré encantado de ayudarte, tú has hecho tanto por mí...

-¡Ahí está lo que te digo! –exclamó haciendo un ademán, rodeando su silla- no eres policía, Boris, eres un ilustrado: Lo tuyo son los libros, las artes, las filosofías, ¡los poemas! ¿acaso no fuiste tú quién me dijo un año atrás que te gustaría consagrarte en la literatura?

-Sí lo sé, lo reconozco; no obstante, he cambiado y quiero ser policía: No eres el único que puede hacerse policía, ¿o sí Omi? ¿serías tan arrogante...?

-No es arrogancia, soy razonable –se sentó con fuerza y añadió con voz fría- mi situación es diferente y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que esto no es para ti, no aguantarías ni una semana. No quiero cargar con un muerto tan temprano en mi espalda. Te lo digo clarito y si quieres hacer un reclamo, háblale a mis dedos porque estoy ocupadísimo.

-Se dice mano...

-Como sea.

Le dio la espalda, esperando que deliberara. Sin embargo, Boris es terco y no se marcharía como a él le gustaría. El oficial cabizbajo meditó unos segundos. Omi dio un suspiro largo, esperaría cuánto fuera preciso hasta que fuera mientras tanto sería sancionado con la ley del hielo, agarró los documentos del caso de Kimiko Tohomiko y simuló leerlos. Boris tensó la mandíbula.

-Estoy consciente que podría ser asesinado, pero soy creyente de la justicia y al igual que tú también quiero atrapar a Chase Young _por un mundo más justo_. Si muero no tomes parte de la responsabilidad porque si decidí morir de esta forma fue por mí; por favor, Omi, déjame hacerlo –no contestó si no cruzó las piernas indiferente. Boris apretó los puños y prosiguió- "no voy a dejar de hablarle sólo porque no me esté escuchando. Me gusta escucharme a mí mismo. Es uno de mis mayores placeres, a menudo tengo largas conversaciones conmigo mismo –hizo una pausa para tragar saliva- y soy tan inteligente que a veces no entiendo una palabra de lo que digo... Oscar Wilde".

-No me jodas... –rumió Omi- estás jugando con fuego y te estás quemando antes de tiempo. Si me tienes una pizca de respeto, tú saldrás de esta oficina y regresarás a cuidar a Fung, te necesita.

-¡No! –espetó- tú eres quién me necesita, vine aquí para impedir que cometieras una locura.

-Créeme que no tengo idea de qué estás hablando –masculló entre dientes.

-Yo creo que sí, ambos lo sabe...

El llamado del teléfono interrumpió, ni se dio la media vuelta si no estiró el brazo y agarró el auricular. No duró más de cinco minutos, fue una conversación breve que Omi trancó de inmediato. Boris vaciló.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Chase Young fue visto en la 116, al este de la ciudad. Es un vecindario muy tranquilo, está a unos kilómetros de dónde hallamos el cadáver de Keiko Izumi; la verdad no sé qué estará ahí aunque... –se frotó las sienes brusco- cabe la posibilidad que podría estar visitando a un asunto. Tengo que atenderlo en persona, ¡pero no te creas que me olvidé de nuestra disputa porque no he terminado de decirte unas cuantas cosas! Te salvas por ahora.

-Ajá, ¿mientras tanto qué hago?

-¡Tú te quedas en esta oficina y no hagas nada idiota! –bramó Omi marcando un número en el teléfono.

Boris frunció los labios, sentándose en la silla agujerada. _Algo es algo_, pensó.

Jack tenía las manos en alto, contrajo su rostro demacrado a una expresión indescifrable. El implacable Chase caminó hacia él mientras seguía sus movimientos con cautela y lentitud, encima de sus pómulos estaban sus fríos y brillantes ojos que habían aterrorizado a más de un cuarto de la población de CosmosXiaolin. El iris de sus pupilas era con corta diferencia negro, pero había una chispa roja justo en el borde que no lo hacía ver humano. Jack nunca pensó que alguien como él lo fuera, de repente las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron y se echó a reír. Chase arrugó la frente riéndose entre dientes también.

-Estás desmejorando. _Casi_ me matas del susto.

-Dijiste que tenías algo bueno para mí y como paseaba cerca me acerqué –dijo enseriándose de nuevo- espero que sea así porque odio que me interrumpan en plena cacería.

-¡Oh lo es! Se trata de tu favorita, ella y su caballero de gendarme vinieron a pedirme ayuda a rastrear una dirección: Creo que es dónde enviaste el correo, pero si quieres confirmarlo tú mismo puedes bajar conmigo al sótano.

-¿A ese cuchitril? No seas absurdo, me arriesgaré a creer en tu palabra –afirmó secamente. Jack se encogió de hombros- pedir ayuda a una persona del exterior va contra las reglas, si no fuera tan obvio adivinaría que tratan de vengarse por lo de Keiko Izumi. Confiaré que no le darás una dirección errónea.

-Por supuesto que no, Chase, puedes contar conmigo. Yo sentí que mi deber era advertirte... ¿no le hiciste daño a mi mamá o sí?

-¿Quién? ¿tu madre? No, está dormida igual que un bebé.

-¿Quieres pudin de chocolate, algún tentempié, beberte una limonada o algo?

-Nada que tenga calorías o grasa. Momentáneamente sólo quiero sentarme.

Sin pedir permiso, rodeó en círculos el resto de la sala y se sentó en un sillón. Reclinó los pies en la mesa de centro y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Jack se rascó detrás de la nuca. Chase tuvo la elegancia de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, reconoció a su madre en el suelo tumbada. Su pecho subía y bajaba: Sí está viva, Chase cumple con sus promesas. Si tuviera la fuerza para cargarla la llevaría a su cuarto. Se inclinó y la recostó de la pared, sus manos las estiró para no estorbar el paso al igual que sus piernas y en seguida, él cruzó a la cocina. Le trajo a su huésped un energizante como la última vez, no quería arriesgarse a que Chase le echara encima la comida o bebida si ésta no era de su agrado. Apreciaba su vida. Era jactancioso, presumía que no había ni un gramo de grasa en su cuerpo tonificado y cualquier torpeza como ofrecerle un refresco o una botella de licor le costaría la vida. Por ende, no acostumbraba a fumar delante de él ni menos a servirse un vaso de whiskey puesto que odiaba aquello alegando que no era sano para su "salud perfecta" y él tiene razón, pero para Jack eran calmantes y el efecto estaba hecho. El asesino tenía un respeto enorme a su cuerpo. De eso estaba seguro. Chase aceptó la bebida y apenas le dio un sorbito, cuando se volvió hacia él:

-¿Implantaste el GPS como te dije en el reloj?

-Tal cual lo ordenaste, apenas se detecte actividad de movimiento las ondas se transmitirá a su celular y sabrás en el acto, seguí tus instrucciones y lo dejé dónde pediste –Chase asintió, bebió un segundo trago más satisfecho- gran idea que tuviste de poner una pista-trampa, no lo notarán porque fue un trabajo de Jack Spicer… –se acortó en cuanto Chase le dirigió una mirada sombría, le desagradan los soberbios- ¿cómo está Sombra?

-Ella está bien. La mandé hacer unos encargos para mí, a juzgar por la hora debe de estar de vuelta.

Bebió reiteradamente. El agudo oído de Chase alcanzó a auscultar la sirena de una patrulla ambular. Se levantó, pegándose a la pared y se asomó cubriéndose con las cortinas. Vio dos patrullas flanquear la calle.

-Son patrullas de policías, vienen aquí todo el tiempo.

-Cállate –masculló. Jack puso los ojos desorbitados.

-Ch-Chase... no pe-pensarás que yo te delaté, ¿verdad? –titubeó.

Contabilizó el número de patrullas y unidades antidisturbios, fue policía y esa cantidad era anormal para una simple inspección. Alguien lo había visto si no es que Jack lo traicionó al pedirle que viniera. Se dividieron en la zona y una de ellas está parada en esta manzana, en la otra calle. Hubieran tocado si supieran que estaría aquí. Se acarició la barbilla, pensativo. Esta casa tiene una vista trasera, atravesó el cuarto y miró la otra ventana. Hay una patrulla por atrás sitiando la casa. No se atrevía a echar un ojo a los lados. La policía debió asegurar el vecindario y ahora estaba atrapado. Discretamente, Jack entrevió la ventana que saludaba la entrada en el vestíbulo y notó la patrulla. Regresó a la sala.

-Estoy rodeado –dijo tranquilo- no podré salir con tantos policías revoloteando.

-Y mi madre despertará pronto...

-Eso es un problema de segundo plano –cabeceó- sé cómo salir de aquí sin causar el menor de los ruidos. Necesitaré algunas cosas: Un gorro, unos guantes, unos zapatos, los lentes y la ropa de tu madre, uno de tus cacharros y una cuna de bebé, ¿dijiste que tu sobrina estuvo contigo hace un mes?

-Así es pero Chase... es arriesgado. Podrían capturarte y la policía fijó un precio a tu cabeza invaluable.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me atraparon, Spicer? –enmudeció y bajó la mirada. Sonrió con amabilidad volviéndose hacia él- nunca. _Entonces saldré ileso de esta_.

…**Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

**A/N: Lo siento mucho, esta semana he tenido bastante trabajo y no he podido escribir nada. Ustedes tienen listo hasta el capítulo doce, si no subo el trece es porque no lo tengo listo debido a que he estado atendiendo a otras responsabilidades ladillosas. Con dificultad, puedo contestar reviews y actualmente estoy en busca de nuevas canciones para "la banda sonora del fic" y que me ayuden a inspirarme. Me quedé con las ganas de oír canciones de 30 seconds to Mars (la canción de Hurricane me mató, encabeza la más oída en mi lista) y he estado de cacería, he encontrado unas bastantes buenas, no al nivel de Hurricane por supuesto, pero estaba revisando que las canciones se acoplen a la esencia del fic tanto la música como la letra (técnicamente Hurricane encaja con la descripción fic) y no he tenido mucha suerte. De las que he oído recomiendo **_**Attack **_**y **_**Night of the hunter**_**. Se ajusta a ciertos momentos, no a la esencia, sin embargo, la última si analizo la letra y oigo la música es más acorde al suspense y la acción parece una narración desde el punto de vista de Raimundo y Omi hacia Chase. Mis cazadores en el fic. Tanto así que un episodio lo titularé con ese nombre para ser protagonizado por mis tres hombres: Raimundo, Chase y Omi. En otra oportunidad se los platico. Aunque no se me despeluquen, ya organicé mi horario para ver en qué lapso puedo escribir, todo está apretado, pero haré el intento de cumplirlo... No solamente quiero estar todo el tiempo estudiando, qué ladilla por Dios. **

**Definitivamente si tengo una idea en la cabeza, debo escribir todo lo que pueda desarrollar antes porque si no se me olvida (no la idea, si no que cuando la pienso por primera vez, desarrollo un poco del diálogo y cuando llega el momento de plasmarla en la historia no queda tan linda como lo había pensado). Con regularidad, la mayoría de las mejores escenas se me ocurren en la noche y siempre vienen juntas. Me gusta el desenvolvimiento que está tomando esta historia con el pasar de los capítulos, en serio quiero ir más lento, pero no puedo... El ritmo natural del fic es veloz, volando diría yo, creo que me siento como Julie Kenner cuando escribía **_**El Código Givenchy**_** y si no voy al ritmo del fic éste fácil me pasa**_**. **_**A mi criterio****las historias románticas con una buena dosis de acción son siempre las mejores porque el romance no empalaga, la emoción es intensa, el argumento es bueno y el amor no decae ningún momento. De todos mis fics, me gusta **_**Arcade of Fire**_** aunque tal vez **_**Contrarreloj**_** lo supere. Me recuerdo cuando le dije a una lectora hace unos meses atrás que para mí los fics románticos puede existir tres clases de romance (hay muchísimas, empero como se supone que los protagonistas comparten amor verdadero) tenemos: El amor tierno y puro, el amor apasionado sin límites y el amor neutro (que tiene de los dos). Haciendo una inspección a mis fics próximos románticos. **_**Quiero ser escritora**_** entra en la categoría del neutro. **_**A thousand years **_**y **_**49 semanas**_** son del amor tierno y puro. **_**Eres la música en mí**_**... estoy entre el neutro y el amor dulce, pero creo que se inclina hacia el neutro por algunas acciones**

**Perfecto sería encontrarse con un amor neutral (y sincero). Ah bueno, chévere. Eso es lo que toda chica romántica sueña al menos. Los amores tiernos y puros son los que te hacen llorar a cántaros de lágrimas y te estrujan el corazón al igual que una uva. Los amores apasionados te arrancan suspiros, luchan por su amor de una forma heroica y hay picardía, sensualidad, pasión por supuesto. **_**Contrarreloj**_**... Yo ya tengo mi opinión formada, ustedes me dicen qué les parece. ¡Digo no! El fic promete romance. Yo se las comentaré cuando ya estamos más avanzados. **

**Pasando a otros asuntos anoté el número de muertes que habrá en el fic (¡ya se murió Keiko, Verónica y la madre de Kimiko! ¿qué voy a ocultar?), en otros fics he matado a más personajes, pero creo que con esto basta porque no hemos contado a los inocentes como el pobre trabajador residencial que trabajaba en el edificio de Kimiko. Comentemos el fic, me gustó el título del capítulo... ¿es intenso, no les parece? Uno diría que nada más Boris está jugando con fuego pues que es un policía novato que se lanza en esta persecución contra Chase. Sin embargo, Kimiko y Raimundo están arriesgándose a ir contra las reglas para atrapar a Chase y el propio Chase está en peligro que lo atrapen. Si Omi permite a Boris formar parte del escuadrón de policías para capturar a Chase y muere, será su culpa. También está jugando con fuego. Jack, que al final descubrimos que lo que no tiene de chismoso le sobra en ser un vil traidor (¡ojo! ¡no me juzguen, en la serie es así y yo aprovecho esta cualidad en mis fics AUs!), si la policía descubre que es cómplice de Chase lo podrían condenar a no sé cuantos años de encierro.**

**Son muchas cosas que me gustaría resaltar del capítulo. Me suena que he colocado ese estilo de vida de Jack anteriormente, pero me imagino que así sería él en cualquier fic AU y me pareció lindo cuando Kimiko resolvió el acertijo y Raimundo se burló de sí mismo. **_**A Raimundo le gustó escuchar la risa de Kimiko. **_**Un pequeño Raikim para las fans de esta pareja, fue menos que la vez pasada, pero tranquilitos malvaviscos asados porque **_**quizás**_** haya más pronto... Esas ecuaciones matemáticas, no me las inventé, existen. El acertijo fueron las líneas que dijo la malvada bruja del oeste a la pequeña Dorothy en la película clásica estelarizada por Judy Garland, me imagino que aquí todos vimos **_**El maravilloso Mago de Oz y Alicia en el país de las maravillas**_**, tremendas películas. No sé cuál les gustan más porque son bastante similares: Una niña traviesa, un mundo loco, la antagonista es una mujer perversa, personajes estrafalarios y el objetivo es regresar a casa. Y terminan igual, todo era un sueño mágico. Descubrimos varios aspectos de Kimiko, esa fecha natal me la inventé yo (aunque saben, me enteré que la fecha natal de Raimundo es el 4 de octubre, échenle plomo porque no sé si es cierto, pero así lo dicen los fans. La de Omi, sí me la sé y es oficial, nació en navidad y Jack creo que fue febrero, pero no me acuerdo de la fecha ahora), los parientes no porque son originales de las series y la mamá de Kimiko es un misterio hasta ahora y así lo he mantenido... **

**-¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡Kimiko tiene un tatuaje! ¡AHHHHHHHH!**

**¡Ah eso! Lo hice ya que es parte de la personalidad del personaje, no porque enloquecí (además que si no me equivoco en **_**Divergente**_** todos poseían tatuajes, es lo que vi en los pósters, el de Cuatro... no joda por poco más abajo y...). No se me despeluquen porque ese cosa que tiene es uno de esos tatuajes que se quita más rápido que las calcomanías de los cuadernos **_**Kiut**_**, ahí decimos que es permanente porque es lo que dice el guión que se leen los actores, pero no me hagan caso. En otro fic el tatuaje malo se irá, pero si me aplauden mi pequeña travesura y me cuentan de los suyos... en serio preferiría no saberlo. Por cierto, ¿qué creen que sea? (por no preguntar en que parte del cuerpo creen que lo tenga y si tratan de meter mano peluda y adivinar... no me inmiscuyo), yo lo veo obvio. Kimiko es una hija de un papi bien ricachón y un cerebrito, licenciada en matemáticas (y pronto conseguirá un postgrado en maestría) que ha ganado premios en concursos, osada, temeraria, que anda en moto y con tatuaje incorporado. Por poco y femme fatale... nos falta conocer otras cositas de ella. **

**Y entra un nuevo personaje en el fic: Boris. Es de la serie, no es OCS, en otros fics lo escribí como Maurice... me equivoqué está bien, yo oí Boris en los episodios en inglés, pero me dejé llevar por otra cosa y escribí su nombre erróneamente. No está inspirado en ningún personaje en especial a diferencia de otros, he notado que en las series oscuras en los equipos de investigación o de policía siempre hay uno que es joven y es tildado del bufón del grupo, "a todos le fastidia su presencia". Aparentemente a Boris le gusta la literatura, aquella frase la saqué de mi biblioteca porque colecciono frases que me interesa. Parece que tiene una relación tensa con Omi, aunque Boris toma a la ligera todas sus amenazas (¿ya saben quién es en la serie?). Les recomiendo que no les quiten el ojo encima porque es un personaje con una participación importante y tiene un rasgo en su estructura que sorprenderá a más de uno. Chase interactuó un poco al igual que Omi. No crean que me olvidé de los otros ni de ellos, por alguna razón los coloqué como protagonistas del fic y quiero que ustedes vean tanto a Chase en su rol de asesino en serie (y cazador), la investigación policía con Omi como eje principal y a Kimiko y Raimundo quienes son los que llevan el hilo de esta historia... **

**¿Qué opinan de la actitud del agente Omi? ¿un poco sobreactuada? ¡Ojo!: Él no está exagerando su actuación, yo le pedí que actuara así y lo hace mejor que bien porque si está ahí es como dice, fue asignado por ser el mejor. Lo digo por cómo lo ve el teniente Bailey. ¿Qué sucederá con Boris? ¿atraparán a Chase o escapará? ¿quieres saber? ¿a dónde llevará la nueva pista a Raimundo y a Kimiko? ¿qué pasará en el camino? ¿lo sabes? El octavo capítulo continúa la aventura con una dosis de adrenalina, por favor, no dejen de contarme a través de un review lo que piensan. En la semana que viene de tu fic **_**Contrarreloj **_**llega: **_**Ruleta en cero**_**, capítulo ocho. "**_**Soy el cero en tu ruleta"**_**. Los policías se toman un breve descanso, continuamos las andanzas de Raimundo-Kimiko y Chase, como nunca antes viste **_**a ese señor**_**. No se dejen de llevar por el título porque habrá muchas sorpresas que estoy segura que les gustará. ¡Nos leemos malvaviscos asados! ¡hasta la próxima semana y cuídense! ;)**

* * *

**Mensaje para María del Mar: ¡Yay, hola otra vez! Me alegro que todo te haya salido bien y la recuperación fue pronta. Qué inteligente y centrada me saliste, así tienes que ser, te felicito. Uf, vaya que sí, a mí me encantó esa interacción que tuvieron Kimiko y Raimundo el día de hoy, dulce, pero siendo tú no me confiaría demasiado. Ya lancé mi pregunta, el tiempo dirá los resultados. Para mí sí, este fandom está muy abandonado en FF y si no es para leer yaoi en español, no es para leer otra cosa en español. ¿Qué si no eso? Ay, tampoco es para tanto, yo todavía tengo mucho que aprender. Las cifras me sorprenden. ¡Ah sí! Maripositas. Bueno, las reglas se aplican para Kimiko, no para él. Nadie dijo que sería equitativo, además se descubrió que Jack es cómplice de Chase ya me dirás. Tengo preparado muchos acertijos y cada uno traerá muchas sorpresas. ¿Pudiste resolverlo? ¿alguna idea? ¿te acercaste? ¿no? ¿sí? Bueno mija reposa mucho y bebe agua, no te sobre esfuerces, persigue tus sueños, nunca olvides quien eres tú y no te hagas la loca en cuanto a tus responsabilidades... espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Me cuentas tus opiniones. ¡Nos leemos querida! ¡cuídate! **


	8. Ruleta en cero

_**Contrarreloj**_

**8º**

**Ruleta en cero**

-Aquí patrulla número 56 en el área de Heylin East, oficial Beaumont, despacho. Cambio.

_-Aquí despacho desde la Torre Shoku. Confirmado. ¿Hay avistamiento de Chase Young?... ¿Kimiko Tohomiko?_

_-_No hay señales de Young ni Tohomiko. Repito: No hay señales de Young ni Tohomiko.

-_Copiado. _

Se zanjó la comunicación. Cincuenta y nueve minutos llevaban en guardia media docena de patrullas cuando un testigo reportó el avistamiento del asesino en serie Chase Young en el tranquilo vecindario de Heylin East. El oficial estiró la mano y la metió al fondo de la bolsa de papitas fritas que hay sobre la radio mientras su compañero observaba con detenimiento el lugar. Enviaron un sargento para tomar declaración del Sr. Barkey Le Bois hace un rato y es posible que en aquel entretiempo Chase Young aprovechara la oportunidad para escapar.

Según lo que habían escuchado, Young fue visto franquear la calle y desaparecer tras atacar a una mujer. La policía presume que debe estar escondido en una casa y apenas saliera un comité de bienvenida recibiría a Young con los brazos abiertos. Cero detección de actividad de Chase Young en estos cincuenta y nueve minutos transcurridos. Esto se estaba volviendo quizá un poquito aburrido, pero las distracciones eran prohibidas porque uno nunca sabe el momento que escogerá ese psicópata para atacar. Hasta ahora han visto a una mujer con su niña venir de la dirección del parque y a un adolescente con sus audífonos compartiendo su música rock a todos los vecinos. Oh y el jardinero que vino a podar el jardín de la señora de la esquina de la cuadra, echaron una ojeada a corta distancia al sujeto, pero no era Young. ¡Espera! El oficial ajustó el retrovisor, creyó ver movimiento. Por allá viene alguien...

-¿Viste algo? –preguntó el compañero masticando trituras.

-¡Despacho, aquí patrulla número 56 necesitamos refuerzos en...! –dio un vistazo a la mujer que venía acarreando el coche de un bebé- falsa alarma. Es una señora con su hija.

Una mujer alta con un vestido escarlata de flores, lentes, no pudieron distinguir el color de su pelo con el sombrero que traía puesto, tacones negros y medias de nylon paseaba en un cochecito a su bebé. Uf, eso estuvo cerca. Necesitaba una patata, alargó el brazo y sacó un puñado cuando vio que la mujer tiró a su crío en dirección de la parte trasera de la patrulla, lanzó los tacones al aire y echó a correr a una velocidad un poco increíble para su edad. En la cuna hay un bebé de juguete amarrado a una bomba de tiempo...

-¡ES UNA TRAM...!

La cuna estalló en pedacitos prendiendo en llamas la patrulla, rebotó del impacto mientras las piezas salían disparadas como bolas de fuego desintegrándose al tocar el piso. El humo ascendió en forma de hongo a una altura limitada y se deshizo del aire. Chase se mantuvo a salvo de la explosión a una distancia prudente y regresó rápidamente, sabía que tenía cuatro minutos para procesarlo todo. No iba a dar tiempo, así que abrió la puerta y sacó uno de los oficiales afuera del vehículo (¡mierda cómo arde! Los guantes blancos eran inútiles, pero su seguridad era primero), el otro cadáver lo movió hasta el asiento del piloto y, arrastrando el primer cuerpo, desertó de la escena antes que sus patrullas colegas vinieran a investigar lo sucedido; para entonces él estaría riéndose a carcajadas a kilómetros lejos. Se llevó consigo sus tacones, tendría que deshacerse de ellos, pero no sería aquí. Se ocultó justo a tiempo, las sirenas anunciaron la llegada de los policías que bajaban precipitadamente y corrían hacia el siniestro. Una risita se enredó entre sus dientes divertido, los policías estaban como locos sin entender qué ocurrió. Nada más conocían al autor de esta obra: Chase Young. Se volvió al cuerpo carbonizado del policía, por suerte su uniforme no sufrió muchos desbarajustes ya que fue veloz y ágil... _es suficiente_.

Kimiko corrió a lo largo y ancho de todo CosmosXiaolin con Raimundo tirando de su codo. En el momento en que más necesitaban que un taxi los llevara, no había ninguno disponible y el crucero se va en menos de media hora. Si tenía razón con respecto a la pista y llegaban tarde, estarían jodidos completamente. Kimiko apostaba que ahí encontrarían la próxima pista. Las reglas establecían: _Si no logras adivinar mis acertijos, vendré y te mataré_. Si se quedaban estancados en una pista pagarían las consecuencias con sus vidas en menos de lo que dicta veinticuatro horas. Kimiko no deseaba morir. _Y el tiempo pasa deprisa_. Un taxi volvió a la calle a media cuadra adelante de los protagonistas, Kimiko saltó a calzadas y tendió la mano, pero un hijo de puta con traje se atravesó un paso por delante de la chica y se fueron.

-¡Maldita sea! –chilló Kimiko.

No obstante, Raimundo cogió su mano y siguieron corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Abriendo una carrera infernal en que atropellaban a otras personas ganando espacio a apretujones y empujones. El viento azotaba sus caras y se metía por sus ojos cegándolos, el achicharrante del sol los aplastaba en calor, la gente sólo veía a un par de locos corriendo y arrojándolos contra el piso. Ellos corrían más rápido de lo que jamás pensaron que podría moverse. Sus pulmones ardían y sus piernas no podían más. El semáforo cambió a verde justo cuando llegaron a la esquina. Pero eso no le importó a Raimundo quien jalaba de la chica, se atravesó en medio de un taxi y de un trancazo la soltó y abrió la puerta empujando a su protegida en el asiento trasero; sin querer golpeó a un hombre que estaba montado antes.

-¡Oiga! ¡señorita! ¡saque su culo de mi taxi! –gruñó el taxista.

-¡Le daré cincuenta Wus si nos lleva al Crucero Howard!... –Raimundo buscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón su cartera.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡LE DARÉ CIEN, PERO QUE SEA RÁPIDO! –gritó desesperado sacando centenares de billetes verdes y entregándoselos al taxista.

Se subió dando un codazo al hombre a un lado y sentándose al lado de Kimiko. Todavía no oía la respuesta del conductor cuando aceleró a toda marcha, dejando que Raimundo cerrara la puerta con el sonido de maldiciones que resonaban en los asientos de atrás. Ahora tenían oportunidad llegar a tiempo. El optimismo de Kimiko duró todo el camino y antes de llegar a un alto junto con el tráfico, intercambió miradas llenas de frustraciones con Raimundo, al comprobar el reloj de su muñeca solamente restaban doce minutos para cruzar diez cuadras en total y llegar a tiempo. Debían continuar a pie la búsqueda, Kimiko se aferró a su bolso y él agarró su mano, abrió la puerta. Lanzándose hacia la calle y a la derecha del corazón de la moda de CosmosXiaolin. De no ser por la presión que exigía la situación Kimiko hubiera detenido su ritmo para curiosear los llamativos escaparates de las tiendas de ropa, en lugar de eso corrió por su vida, corrió por llegar al muelle a tiempo. Ni en un millón de años se le ocurrió que podría seguir el ritmo de un infante de la marina, estaba muerta del agotamiento pero satisfecha al mismo tiempo pues que no lo hizo mal para igualar a Raimundo. Cristo, ese hombre corría a la velocidad del viento. Cuando llegaron al muelle, ella se desmoronó cansada, totalmente sin aliento, su frente perlada de sudor y una punzada en el costado.

-¿Qué hora es?... –escupió ella sin aliento. Se encorvó automáticamente hacia adelante con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas mientras chupaba aire exasperada. El único punto bueno en esto fue que no encontró excusas para sentirse culpable de haber faltado con su cita en el gimnasio por la mañana. Recibió una forzosa sesión de ejercicios.

-Once cincuenta y ocho.

-¡Gracias al cielo!

El edificio Circle Line se alzaba al frente de ellos. Una magnánima estructura que ocupa el ancho del muelle. La parte superior se asemejaba a una torre de agua de casas blancas, con letras rojas que rezan Circle Line y el logotipo ocupando el espacio entre las dos palabras. La planta principal no es más que la entrada y la salida con caminos flanqueados a ambos lados por las taquillas que ella había visto brevemente cuando se trasladó a CosmosXiaolin. Raimundo corrió a la ventana de la izquierda con su cartera ya abierta. Kimiko se puso a su lado, aterrorizada de pensar que el barco se hubiera alejado del muelle y no pudieran hacer nada. Y, sin embargo, estaban aquí con dos minutos de sobra. Una vez que Raimundo pagó, ellos se precipitaron por el muelle hacia el yate blanco que los llevaría en crucero dos horas a la redonda de CosmosXiaolin. Tan pronto como ingresaron al barco, Kimiko no evitó reír mareada del alivio.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Raimundo le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

-Lo hicimos –dijo agotada y sin parar de reír.

Había sido un infierno de día. Resolvió el acertijo, llegaron al barco y esto tenía que ser una pequeña victoria. Él le permitió descansar unos minutos, luego puso una mano firme sobre su brazo y la condujo a través de la cubierta y la cabina. Tal vez sonaría raro, pero Kimiko nunca había estado antes en un crucero. Es curioso. La chica tomó aire impresionada por el interior reluciente y recién pulido. Algunas pequeñas cosas nunca la dejarían de sorprender. El tripulante les ofreció la bienvenida a bordo a la flota de Circle Line y los dejó disfrutar. Todo adentro era tan brillante, vistoso y mágico. Cruzaron una pista de baile, en el parquet encontraron distintos tonos de azulejos de madera establecidos en un patrón formando una estrella. Los turistas sostenían en alto sus cócteles y brindaban. La bailarina se preguntó a sí misma si acaso este barco se alquilaba para fiestas. Es muy posible que así fuera. Raimundo la llevó más allá de la fila de bancos tapizados de azul real y las elegantes mesas de madera y cromo. Las paredes eran casi en su totalidad ventanas, inclinadas para dar un recodo con respecto al cielo. Kimiko escuchó el grito bajo y triste de la bocina del yate anunciando que estaban empezándose a alejar del muelle. La ciudad de CosmosXiaolin llenaba la vista y la chico hizo un pausa para admirar su magnificencia cuando Raimundo tiró de ella, instando a seguir caminando. Pasaron por una barra de caoba, detrás de la cual estaban los camareros ocupados llenando vasos de vino para la creciente multitud. Miró con nostalgia a Raimundo pero ella no se atrevió a preguntar si podían hacer una pausa. En estas circunstancias debían estar siempre en movimiento a cualquier señal de Young.

-Al igual que te dije en el restaurante –le susurró a su oído- mira todos los rostros porque si Chase Young está acá, tenemos que verlo antes que nos encuentre a nosotros.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, de repente menos interesada en la extraordinaria decoración interior del barco y mucho más preocupada por quienes la rodeaban. Bajaron las escaleras hasta la mitad de la cubierta, este nivel era menos formal que el primero. Ella continuó con examinar cada rostro, ninguno es parecido o igual a los del restaurante, luego se trasladaron afuera. Una pasarela corría a lo largo de la embarcación, a los parajes se alineaban bancos acolchados y el lado del océano estaba protegido por un carril a la altura del pecho. Habían cubierto toda la cubierta y no hay rastros de Young, regresaron de nuevo a la cabina cuando Kimiko pernoctó en el baño de mujeres. Le pidió a su acompañante que la esperara. Por un segundo pensó que no la dejaría o discutirían, pero afortunadamente no tuvieron que tener ese argumento. En silencio reconoció su privacidad y se apoyó de la pared a esperarla.

Empujó la puerta y entró. El baño era limpio y menos lujoso que el resto de las habitaciones anteriores. Estaba desesperada por entrar a uno de esos cubículos que no lo pensó dos veces al abrir la puerta. Raimundo cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó su cartera, la abrió, todavía tiene suficiente efectivo para emergencias, pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando. Despegó suavemente la foto y la acarició. Kimiko estaba lavándose las manos cuando se dio cuenta que requería un retoque. En el espejo le devolvió la mirada una linda japonesa desaliñada. Oh, por supuesto, era ella. No es sorpresa alguna, había sido perseguida, aterrorizada, amenazada y emprendió un maratón de mil diablos. Y ese ha sido el resumen de este maldito día. Ella metió la mano en su bolso hasta que encontró su pincel y luego trató de hacer algo para salvar su cabello. El calor de agosto y la humedad del barco la habían golpeado con fuerza. En este barco no hay ningún producto para el pelo, excepto una muestra de laca. Bien, no estaba en casa con sus cosméticos y sus productos de estética.

No tenía opciones. Haría un intento, pero no se garantizó un milagro. Se enjuagó el cabello y la cara y dejó que la laca terminara el trabajo. No está mal, salvo que su piel pastosa no la podía ocultar debajo de su pelo. Tiempo de medidas drásticas. Vació su bolso. Ya luego lo podría todo en lugar, a excepción de su estuche de maquillaje. También de mariposa. Hizo un rápido retoque, utilizó un tono claro de sombra de ojos para hacer que sus brillantes ojos azules resaltaran ampliamente, rozó con un toque de rubor sus pómulos y luego limpió las manchas con el compacto. Dejó sus labios para el final, primero los alineó con delineador y sacó el labial que utilizó para escribir la dirección en la servilleta del estacionamiento, tuvo que suavizar la barra de labios con la punta de su dedo para quitar la suciedad, pero una vez que se ha limpiado, funcionó bien. ¿Lo ven? Vale la pena gastar una fortuna por cosméticos de alta calidad. Una vez que terminó, dio un paso hacia atrás del espejo para inspeccionar los resultados:

Nada mal, sobre todo cuando consideraba que lo que realmente necesitaba es una ducha y una siesta. Pero ella se sintió mejor, teniendo en cuenta que su vida pende de un hilo y para sobrevivir necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir. El ex alférez estuvo esperándola en dónde lo dejó. De espaldas, estaba admirando una foto. Sigilosamente se inclinó a ver la fotografía, empero era tan alto que no distinguió quién estaba en la foto. Nada más lo vio a él vestido posiblemente con su viejo uniforme en la marina, hacía un día soleado, el mar era el fondo de la imagen y estaba con alguien.

-¿Raimundo?

Estrujó la foto y la guardó rápido. Se volvió hacia ella y la vislumbró. Kimiko esperó que él soltara un comentario sarcástico de la mezquina necesidad de las mujeres de arreglarse y de perder tiempo valioso, pero no lo hizo si no en su lugar miró asomarse un destello de calor en sus penetrantes ojos verdes cuando sus miradas se encontraron y, por solo un momento, Kimiko se olvidó de todo lo demás y la desesperante situación que los trajo hasta aquí.

-Gua... –tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta. Ella le sonrió llevándose las manos detrás de la espalda- ¿te sientes mejor?

-Un poco.

-Bueno... luces muy bien.

Aquel comentario la hizo sentirse guapa y femenina cuando la tomó del brazo y la llevó por las escaleras hasta la terraza. Es más pequeña que las dos anteriores, pero la más bella pues que simplemente los colocaba a la intemperie con una gran vista del horizonte y del cielo. Y permite disfrutar más del agua y entrar en contacto con el soplo del viento. Ellos estaban atravesando el río cuando la brisa fresca del agua les rociaba fabulosamente luego de recibir calor en un día de verano. Los bancos estaban alineados uno detrás de otro. Fue cuando una corriente de aire pasó de lado de la chica sacudiéndola. Por una parte, estaba feliz de haber escogido una camiseta para sobrevenir el calor, pero también estaba expuesta al frío. Como un acto reflejo, se abrazó a sí misma. Raimundo dio un respingo, se bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta y se la quitó quedándose sólo con su franela de mangas cortas entretanto colocaba su chamarra en los hombros de su protegida.

-No tienes por qué molestarte...

-Pero quiero hacerlo. No te la quites.

-Es que... no tengo frío –sacudió la cabeza. Él sonrió suavemente.

-De todas formas quiero que la conserves, puede que la necesites –abrió la boca, la detuvo a tiempo- no empieces a discutir con tu protector, soy de Brasil ¿recuerdas? El frío no puede hacerme ni cosquillas así que tenla –Kimiko asintió. Escrutó su entorno- ¿quieres sentarte?

-Sí –dijo ella- vamos hacia allá –lo arrastró consigo.

Tomaron asiento en el último banco. Los ruidos del yate baten justo debajo de ellos y con el pulso firme del agua golpeando contra los lados del barco, crean una cacofonía de sonidos que envolvían y relajaban. La bailarina se volvió hacia los lados en su asiento, relajándose un poco mientras su mirada se extraviaba en el impresionante horizonte que pasa a su lado. Raimundo tomó el arma, la deslizó en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros y con el faldón de su camisa ocultó la culata cuidadosamente. Kimiko dio un suspiro largo.

-Si no fuera porque me persigue un psicópata con ganas de matarme esto sería una aventura divertida...

-Tal vez –dijo él.

-Este sitio es bellísimo.

-Lo es. Aunque para ti esto no debe de compararse con los miles cruceros cinco estrellas de los que debes haber montado...

-¿De qué hablas? Si esta es la primera vez que subo a un barco.

-¿En serio? –preguntó perplejo- hubiera apostado que... uh, no tiene importancia –hundió la cabeza, desviando la mirada y añadió en voz baja- tampoco he estado en un crucero antes.

-Bueno no porque sea hija de un acaudalado precisamente significa que he disfrutado todas las experiencias y el lujo que existe –ella rió entre dientes, volviéndose hacia su protector-; mi padre es un hombre de negocios ocupado y constantemente estaba fuera del país, si bien eso no impedía que hiciera uso de mis beneficios como niña rica, siempre estuvo pendiente de que nada me faltara y tal vez sobreprotegiéndome un poquito... recuerdo que cuando era niña no se apartaba de mí ni un minuto preguntándome si necesitaba o quería algo, utilizaba ese pretexto para que me comprara ropa y me inscribiera a tomar clases de baile.

«Nunca fui de esas niñas fresas que presumen de la tarjeta de crédito de papá, me concentré en estudiar y sobresalir... además que no creo que mi padre me hubiera permitido conocer a chicos que estuvieran en malos pasos. Después que mamá murió, papá nos tenía sin más a mi hermana mayor y a mí... –Kimiko se mordió el labio inferior. Su voz se apagó y le costó enormemente mantener la voz para continuar; cuando de repente Raimundo alzó su cabeza sosteniendo su barbilla con cierta timidez, ella leyó comprensión en sus ojos verdes cálidos- supe que si quería independencia me tenía que mudar (no es en contra de mi padre, empero sentía que debía aprender andar con mis propios pies), me fue difícil convencerlo y al final lo logré... aunque insistió que en algún momento quizá necesitaría ayuda y abrió una cuenta corriente a mi nombre en el banco en caso de emergencias. Y si alguna vez nos hace falta el dinero, podríamos ir allá –puso una mueca, y luego Kimiko agregó-: espero no te burles por mi condición de niña rica.

-No me burlo –dijo serio- te doy mi palabra si dudas. Sólo me gustaría que no llegáramos a ese extremo a causa que si la policía sabe que estás desaparecida, cualquier lugar que hayas frecuentado será supervisado por montones de ellos –suavizó su expresión y continuó- para ser sincero me sorprendí cuando dijiste que tu madre falleció. Yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era muy pequeño, sufrió cáncer de seno; y es casi imposible encontrar a alguien que entienda (o sienta) lo que es perder a un ser amado para ti, en especial si esa persona es tu mamá. Lo lamento si te es incómodo que haya sacado el tema, si sirve de consuelo; pero a mí me gusta recordarla. Si amaste a una persona, entonces no debe doler cuando piensas en ella –ensimismada bajó la cabeza.

-A decir verdad no la conocí a diferencia de mi hermana mayor. Su embarazo era de riesgo y tuvo que hacer muchos sacrificios para no perderme, surgió una complicación a inicios de marzo y nací en un parto prematuro: Yo salí bien y sana, pero ella no tuvo la misma suerte y sucumbió. Esa noticia desgarró a mi padre y a mi hermana, ellos dicen que por lo menos me tuvieron a mí y en cada primavera, mi papá me dice que soy igual que ella. En carácter, determinación, tendencias, belleza –se rió- él afirma que es como si aquel día se desprendió un trozo de ella. A veces desearía que estuviera aquí y tener una conversación amigable, yo estoy segura que nos hubiéramos llevado bastante bien –asintió. Raimundo sonrió.

-A menudo la vida te muerde el culo –dijo solemne. Kimiko se echó a reír.

El barco se deslizaba debajo de un puente y el sonido del tráfico se movió por encima de la pareja en armonía con el repiqueteo constante de las olas. Junto a ellos, el horizonte parecía flotar por las luces de los edificios que empiezan a brillar en la creciente oscuridad. Ambos se sentaron en un cómodo silencio durante unos minutos antes de que ella hablara de nuevo.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –se volvió con millones de preguntas en sus ojos- cuéntame lo que hiciste en la marina.

-¿Cómo? Sabes las cosas importantes sobre mí, eso es más que suficiente.

-No, no es cierto. Sabes mi perfil de izquierda a derecha, pero yo no sé casi nada sobre ti.

-Kimiko... no creo que sea buena idea descuidarnos de nuestro objetivo. Ya hemos hablado de sobra.

-¡Oh por favor, no seas aburrido! Será unos minutos, en verdad me muero de la curiosidad por saber cómo fue que adquiriste esas asombrosas habilidades que me mantienen con vida.

-Si te dijera tendría que matarte –Kimiko levantó una ceja descontenta- ese es humor de un infante de la marina.

-Qué gracioso –apuntó sarcástica- anda... por favor, Raimundo... dime. Young no se acerará si hay gente observando, tú lo dijiste. Estoy segura que la historia de un hombre que corre veinticuatro metros en un tercio de segundo más veloz que Edward Cullen es interesante.

-¿Corro veinticuatro metros en un tercio segundo más veloz que un personaje sobrenatural de ficción? ¿en serio?

-Bueno... en realidad no lo sé. Nunca he corrido con él, lo que trato de decir que eres veloz.

-Vaya, lo tomaré como un cumplido… –vaciló- ¿de veras no hay manera que pueda salir de esto?

-¡No! –negó con la cabeza poniendo una mueca. De no ser por la presión de la situación, lo hubiera encontrado como un gesto divertido, impresionante, incluso atractivo. Él cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y ella subió las piernas, cambiando de posición para escucharlo.

-Ingresé al servicio de la marina por insistencia de mi padrastro, el almirante general de la flota Hannibal Roy Bean –comenzó Raimundo hundiéndose en su asiento- mi madre estaba muerta y si bien no era mi padre biológico ni fui reconocido por él porque no se apareció si no hasta mucho después, no tenía a dónde ir y me tuve que quedar bajo su tutela (era menor entonces). Nunca le caí bien ni aunque hiciera mi mejor esfuerzo por ganarme su afecto y sí quería hacerlo en un inicio ya que si ese señor era quien hacía feliz a mi madre y sería parte de nuestra pequeña familia, el plan obviamente era llevarnos bien. Y como nunca tuve a un padre, estaba emocionado. Sin embargo, creo que se desposó con mi madre porque deseaba tener un heredero y en vista que la atacó esa enfermedad, tuvo que despedirse de sus sueños y conformarse conmigo.

«Debido al alto rango que mi padrastro ocupaba en el ejército, fui reclutado de inmediato y me asignaron a una tropa. Los otros cadetes me detestaban a muerte; jamás supe por qué ya que ninguna vez les eché mi charola encima, les insulté, los empujé o hice algo para que me cogieran rabia, supuse que estaban celosos porque creían que al ser el hijastro del almirante me ponía a mí mismo en un pedestal y recibía mejores atenciones que ellos, inclusive que estaba ahí no por mis méritos si no por influencias de mi padrastro. Eso es algo que no les quito la razón, sin embargo, no deben juzgarme y sacar ideas equivocadas de mí porque eso es obra de Hannibal, no mía. Antes de entrar al verdadero campo de batalla debíamos tomar un entrenamiento para ver si estábamos aptos en condiciones físicas y mentales para formar parte de la honorable infantería brasileña, es casi como un prototipo de prueba interna. Y si no aprobábamos, no quedábamos. Así de sencillo.

«Teníamos a dos instructores para entrenarnos, uno de ellos asimismo me detestaba y cada vez que tenía algún problema con mis compañeros se ponía buenamente de su lado. Yo fui el más débil de todos al inicio, una mancha deforme, sin músculos, patético, me bautizaban con apodos crueles y el favorito de los marinos y de mi instructor fue: _El escuálido_. En casi todos los entrenamientos consistía en una rutina; algunos ejercicios eran trotar alrededor de la base cargando kilos de plomo, debíamos aprender a manejar todo tipo de amar y disparar en el blanco del muñeco a una distancia larga y a luchar, por supuesto, podríamos practicar con el muñeco o un compañero. A veces Hannibal se paseaba por la zona de entrenamiento para evaluar el desempeño de su hijastro, se inmiscuía cuando los instructores nos escogían con quién íbamos a pelear y claro, él me seleccionaba los cadetes que me cuadruplicaban en tamaño y fuerza. Recibí palizas que me dejaron tendido en enfermería tres días inconsciente y adolorido. Fue testigo de todas mis derrotas y siempre se iba antes de terminar cuando era obvio que perdería la pelea, decepcionándose más y más de mí.

«Para él yo era débil, escuálido, patético, una nena y siempre me lo reprochaba. Yo era una vergüenza para el almirante que no fueron pocas veces cuando me desconoció frente a otros almirantes. Mi rendimiento fue objeto de burlas de mis compañeros; traté no cruzarme con ellos, pero me buscaba y se metían conmigo. En entrenamiento fueron insultos y burlas y a solas, eran confrontaciones físicas. No olvidaré cuando todas sus botas me pisoteaban en el suelo, literalmente. Estuve al borde que me echaran pero yo no estaba dispuesto a renunciar sin dar la pelea, nos acostábamos temprano y nos apagaban las luces (nos bañábamos, nos cambiábamos de ropa, comíamos y nos dormíamos juntos las veinticuatro horas del día, ¿te imaginas? Dormir con el enemigo se transformó en algo más que una frase popular, ningún trozo de piel era secreto para otro). Nos enseñaban que principalmente, pasara lo que pasara no debíamos rendirnos. En un entrenamiento casi me mataban y me retiré antes de tiempo, eso me costó que por poco perdiera la vida ahogado y la ira de mi instructor:

«-¡Admiro tus agallas escuálido, pero tu bocota te mete en muchos problemas! ¡Entrenamos soldados, no rebeldes! No se te olvide, Pedrosa.

«Cuando era medianoche, salía de la cama, agarraba mis botas, me vestía y salía a entrenar. El otro instructor reparó de mis entrenamientos clandestinos y llamó su atención. Él no me odiaba, pero también me creía un debilucho. Su nombre era Salvador Cumo, al principio él pensaba que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo y no había esperanza para mí, siguió espiando mis ejercicios a solas porque le parecía divertido. Logré subir en cuanto perfeccioné mi puntería nomás no lo suficiente, sin embargo, dejé a Salvador impresionado y en una noche él se me acercó, suministrándome consejos para pelear y en un mes fue mi instructor privado en las noches. Mis cambios se notaron con el tiempo, estaba creciendo y lo más importante estaba evolucionando en filas: Me salían ampollas, ronchas, cortadas, pero yo seguí insistiendo sin importarme cuán adolorido me sintiera. Y hubo un momento que cuando golpeaba mi puño contra el tronco no me dolía, ya no podía sentir nada. Nadie podía creerlo cuando obtuve mi primera victoria en una lucha hasta yo estaba sorprendido de cómo estaba superándome y en unas semanas fui uno de los mejores, el más disciplinado, el más astuto, aunque no creo que también deba decir el más fuerte –aseveró con voz grave- casi al final, los otros cadetes dejaron de fastidiarme y mi instructor reconoció mi progreso. Salvador estaba orgulloso.

«Cuando culminamos, la mayoría de nosotros habíamos ingresado oficialmente a las tropas de la infantería de marina. Inicié como un soldado ordinario, participé en miles de misiones relacionadas con seguridad, luchas de combate y otras cosas. De ese conjunto de soldados, yo fui el único que ascendí por mis mismas cualidades y garantizar el éxito de misiones, me condecoraron con el título de: _Alférez de fragata_, una posición más baja que un subteniente, pero yo estaba feliz. El lugar del que nunca pensé que encajaría, estaba contento conmigo y el mundo estaba en mi bolsillo. Excepto Hannibal, comprendí que no podía obtener nada de él que no fuera desprecio y en la ceremonia fue la última vez que lo vi. Mientras tanto conté con el apoyo de mi instructor Salvador, fuimos muy allegados y para mí en un tiempo llenó el vacío que siquiera mi padrastro se esforzó de llenar, lo vi como un padre algunas veces y estaba muy agradecido, pero luego me enteré que era un hombre sucio... muy sucio...

«Un soldado que conspiraba para traicionar a su país por el maldito dinero aliándose con el enemigo –hizo una pausa fuerte- yo no lo pude creer, pensé que era un error, pero no fue así y en su lugar lo maté y advertí de la situación. Yo había matado a otros en operaciones, sin embargo, esta vez no fue lo mismo (he perdido la cuenta de cuántos muertos cargan en mi consciencia): Me quedé sin mamá, sin padrastro, sin mentor... la única luz en esta pesadilla era Verónica, mi novia, y por ella estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante sin voltear atrás. Aún cuando no estaba Salvador a mi lado, mis superiores aseguraban que veían en mí dentro de unos cuarenta años a un buen almirante y a lo mejor lo hubiese sido de no ser que mataron a Verónica. No obstante, su muerte no fue la única razón por la que me retiré de la marina... mi exceso de nobleza obligó a mis superiores degradarme y al final acabaron por echarme... –tomó aliento, sus ojos no ven la ciudad si no a ella.

-¿Y es cuando te metiste al negocio de seguridad privada?

-Correcto –asintió Raimundo encogiéndose de hombros- tuve la suerte que un amigo estaba empezando este trabajo y cuando le conté de mi situación, me invitó a formar parte. Podría fijar mi propio horario, escoger mis propios proyectos y trabajar en mi hermoso Río. Me fui de la infantería de la marina y regresé a la vida civil, algo de lo que no cambió de la marina al servicio de seguridad privada fue que debía atrapar a los desgraciados.

-Suena como una decisión correcta –corroboró- ¿eso es lo que haces ahora? ¿proteger a las personas? ¿eso es lo que se entiende en una empresa de seguridad?

-Personas y cosas –dijo- además de hacer evaluaciones e investigaciones de robo de guante blanco. No es un mal trabajo, pero tampoco es exactamente mi sueño de carrera... –admitió-no tuve la disposición de elegir como tú. Y recientemente me ofrecieron un trabajo cuando surgió una situación que jamás pensé que me iba a suceder a mí.

-Mierda... me siento mal ahora –él se echó a reír.

-No te sientas mal por mi culpa. Los he superado con el pasar de los años y estoy bien... –claro, esas palabras no se ajustaban al caso de Verónica que era una muerte más reciente- lo único bueno que sigo aplicando de la marina (descontando las habilidad de combate que he adquirido) es el dilema de "no rendirme jamás", sin embargo, dentro y fuera de la infantería siempre he sido un hombre tenaz. Cuando mis compañeros me dijeron que renunciara y mi instructor me ordenó tomar mis cosas e irme; no lo hice, si no que persistí. Me desanimaban e insultaban, pero yo los absorbía y los convertía en algo positivo para duplicar mis razones de permanecer y seguir adelante para alcanzar el éxito aun cuando tuviera que hacerlo una y otra, otra vez. Mis debilidades me fortalecían.

La miró. Las estrellas, las luces de la ciudad y la puesta del sol justo encima del hombro de la chica. Ella lo tomó de la mano, enlazando sus dedos con los de él, su mano era ardiente o no hubiera otro modo que pasara una corriente eléctrica entre ellos, se rió y apretó su mano, dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa. Kimiko quiso decirle unas palabras, pero no supo qué decir. En cambio, se miraron a los ojos sin decirse nada. De pronto descubrió que no podía apartar su mirada. "Romance en el aire" o lujuria cargada de adrenalina. No estaba segura de nada, excepto que Raimundo es un hombre caliente. Mientras más lo pensaba, el calor iluminaba el rostro de Kimiko.

-Rai-Raimundo gracias –arqueó una ceja con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos. Le explicó en voz baja- por estar aquí. No es tu responsabilidad cuidarme, tú debiste haber continuado con tu vida y no lo hiciste, preferiste ayudarme. Yo lamento haberte lastimado cuando nos conocimos.

-No me agradezcas –susurró-. Soy tu protector. Es mi responsabilidad protegerte.

Había demasiado consuelo en su toque, a pesar de todo ella se limitó a sonreír y observar el paso del horizonte frente ellos. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas mientras se hacía preguntas, ciertamente no pensaba que el asesino estuviera a bordo del crucero si no escondido en ese laberinto de luces. Quién sabe dónde. No había soltado su mano. Inconscientemente los dos se habían inclinado cada vez más cerca el uno del otro mientras Raimundo le contaba sobre su pasado y todo lo que había soportado. Su timbre de voz era bajo, aunque habitualmente ese no era su tono (estas personas no tienen que escuchar una conversación de dos) y ella se arrimó para seguirlo escuchando sin interrumpirlo, tampoco él pareció notar su proximidad ni que continuaba bajando el volumen hasta reducirlo en un tono inaudible. Por un instante, con toda la presión del mundo encima como cualquier persona perseguida por un maniaco homicida, Kimiko se sintió la mujer más afortunada de tener a Raimundo como su protector y automáticamente esos segundos de silencio se transformaron en segundos de tranquilidad, luego de salir de compras este fue el segundo momento en que se sintió relajada y se acercó unos milímetros. Su cálido aliento rozó su cara. Cerró los ojos, obediente. Restaban menos espacios entre ambos para presionar sus labios...

La Torre Shoku era bien conocida por representar el pináculo del centro de investigaciones científicas y policiales, dirigida por el nuevo supervisor encargado: Omi. Suelen trabajar en varios casos simultáneamente, no obstante en la actualidad todos están en el caso de Chase Young, el implacable asesino en serie de once mujeres. El joven oficial entró en la sede del grupo de trabajo desplazándose directamente al oficial de guardia y mostró su placa.

-Buenos días, oficial, soy el oficial Beaumont –se presentó- me envía el Teniente Klofange de la ciudad vecina (Hamachi) y tengo un mensaje urgente para el teniente Bailey.

-Lo siento oficial, pero el teniente Bailey no está disponible por ahora.

-Oficial, no lo entiende: Esto es urgente, y quiero decir en serio _urgente_. Acabo de llegar de tomar un avión de Hamachi para asegurarme que el teniente obtuviera esta noticia. Tengo que hablar con él –el oficial en guardia vaciló. El otro se inclinó hacia adelante- por favor, creemos que podemos tener nueva información sobre Chase Young. Ayúdeme, oficial. La velocidad es importante...

Él se derrumbó en un suspiro.

-¿Usted ve el hombre de pie allí? –el otro asintió- él es el sargento Utterson. Está a cargo de la casa de seguridad y probablemente pueda ayudarle.

-¿Sargento Utterson?

-Sí, es él.

-Gracias, oficial. Ha sido muy útil –avaló el oficial alejándose con un ademán.

**...Esta historia continuará...**

* * *

**A/N: ****A/N: Ufffff, ¡denme algo para que deje lloriquear! Odio estar enferma, esta gripe ni siquiera me deja respirar, se me aguan los ojos, el mal de la garganta me bloquea muchas cosas :( Y encima hoy tuve un día pésimo, trágico, todo por una vaina (no digamos que salí horrible, pero sé que no salí bien) y mi estado de ánimo está en el subsuelo...**

**De principio a fin este capi fue emocionante, ¿a qué no, Xiaoliners? ¿Con quién comenzamos? Arrancamos con mucha adrenalina, una bomba en un coche de bebé mecánico que hizo explotar e incendiar en llamas a dos policías tontos. Por supuesto, Chase se rió en sus caras y sacó uno de los cuerpos. Más tarde, un oficial dice que tiene información relevante del caso Young y al no estar disponible el teniente Bailey, el oficial en guardia lo recomienda con otro. Creo que ya todos sabemos cuál era esa información relevante ¿no? ¿sí? Esta es la parte en donde yo me pregunto ¿por qué en las películas, en las telenovelas, en las series, en los libros hasta en las comiquitas estadounidenses y japonesas ponen a los policías brutos? **

**-Porque tal vez son así en la vida real...**

**O porque si los ponen inteligentes, nos quedamos sin argumento y todo se resuelve en el primer capítulo. Menos mal que el querido Omi no es ningún tonto, no lo digo por el alto coeficiente intelectual que tiene si no porque es sagaz (al igual que la naturaleza del verdadero Omi), de todos los polis él es el más dedicado... Es un buen detective. Yo creo que Omi debería estar echando humo al enterarse que dos de sus hombres fueron asesinados por Young de la más tonta manera, ¿ustedes no? **

**-De la que se salvó el teniente Bailey O.o**

**¡Y luego tuvimos esa corredera con Raimundo y Kimiko! Yo me lo estaba imaginando y daba la impresión que corría con ellos. Por suerte llegaron al barco, Kimiko pudo ir al baño y todas tuvimos una clase de maquillaje. A propósito, ¿de quién creen que era la foto que estaba sosteniendo Raimundo? Subieron a la terraza donde nuestro sexy ex de la marina se quitó la chaqueta para ofrecérsela a Kimiko gentilmente. ¡Ay nos salió galán! Kimiko nos cuenta que fue sobreprotegida por su padre desde que su madre se murió. También nos enteramos que la madre de Raimundo falleció de cáncer de seno, muy lamentable y que él no era agrado de su padrastro, el almirante general Hannibal Roy Bean porque creía que era un bueno para nada. Posiblemente sepamos más sobre él adelante. Todos sabemos quién es ese frijolito así que me ahorraré en explicárselos. **

**Y da la casualidad uno de los instructores de Raimundo era Salvador Cumo, haciendo un cameo junto a Hannibal. Tanto Hannibal como Salvador (para quienes no lo saben Salvador es un villano importado de Crónicas Xiaolin, episodio 5: Redención Xiaolin) tuvieron un interés especial en Raimundo en la serie y en este fic AU se involucraron en su vida. Hannibal desde siempre fue enemigo declarado del Dragón del Viento, que tiene la costumbre de sacar sus miedos más oscuros. Y Salvador manipuló y se burló de Raimundo, quien creía que era su amigo cuando era un sucio rastrero. Ambos se mantuvieron iguales en su pasado "AUlizado". No hubo cambios. **

**Estuve un rato escuchando tres canciones para crear el pasado de Raimundo: La cima alcanzar, Eye of the tiger y I'll make a man out of you (sí, es la canción de Mulan). No fue abusado sexualmente ni le pegaban, su mamá lo amó hasta el último momento de su muerte, sólo era rechazado por su padrastro (me recuerda en cierto sentido a **_**Kaze no Stigma**_**, a la relación de Kazuma con su padre, por ventura me inspiré de ahí... fue inevitable que me enamorara de Kazuma :3) porque lo veía una bazofia insignificante. Era víctima de bullying de parte de unos compañeros celosos y sufría el desagrado del maestro. A nadie le gusta eso. Sin embargo, en contraste de otros chicos que se dejan amedrentar, pisotear, humillar y bajar la autoestima; Raimundo no dejaba que unas palabras le robaran el espíritu de persistir en tiempos difíciles si no todo lo contrario, las convertía en armadura, escudo y espada para seguir adelante. ¡Señores, el éxito de uno no depende de nadie más que sea uno mismo! Y si usted señor(a) ciudadan tiene problemas de autoestima, no se respeta ni se quiere. Me va a disculpar, pero usted es incapaz de amar a alguien o algo en este mundo. Persona que se deja aplastar por otros miserables que buscan a otras personas para hacerlas sentirse más miserables, no es persona, no tiene vida, está vacía y hueca. Persona que piensa que sus problemas no tienen solución o que son más grandes que nadie, déjese de cuentos chinos que eso es mentira. Un problema es problema y punto. Yo detesto ese tipo de persona de baja autoestima, se ahogan en un vaso de agua sin necesidad, no las tolero. **

**No me dejo humillar, insultar o que alguien me toque, o sea ¿quién eres tú? Ubícate para empezar y seguido de coñazo. Esa actitud es lo que me ha permitido que ni se me acerquen (aunque claro, siempre hay un momento) porque ven que no tienen efecto en mí. A esa gente, los que practican el bullying, deberíamos tenerle repulsión y lástima, no conocen el respeto ni nunca lo conocerán, empero no lo merecen. No hay gente más cobarde que una persona que practica bullying. Grábenselo. Otro tipo de gente que yo detesto mucho, los cobardes. En ese aspecto, yo sí soy parecida a Raimundo. ¡Ah se me olvidaba! Bet on it de Zac Efron (¿si han visto High School Musical?) fue otra canción que me inspiré. Véanse el vídeo en YouTube: Raimundo bet on it, no hay canción más perfecta para Raimundo que esa. Afortunadamente logró superar sus contratiempos y llegó a ser ascendido a **_**alférez de fragata**_**, si bien al tiempo se separó pensando que la milicia no era para él. Este Rai es **_**solitario**_**. No por personalidad si no por designio. No es su culpa que su novia la hayan asesinado, su madre murió de cáncer y su padrastro no lo quiso (eso debe de ser horrible). ¿Saben qué? Cada vez que Raimundo dice **_**soy tu protector**_**, me derrito enamorada, ¿qué opinan de Raimundo a todas estas? Nos falta saber unas cosas más de Raimundo, Chase y Kimiko... y falta por desvelar el misterio que encierra Omi. O más cerca, eso que Raimundo y Kimiko están bastante cerca el uno del otro y a punto de haber visto lo que creemos que va a pasar y lo dejé en pausa, ¿qué tal? **

**Atención Xiaoliners, adelantos del próximo capítulo: Continúa la búsqueda de la pista del juego mortal al que han sido sometidos por Chase Young ¿a dónde los llevará? ¿el juego quizá una a los dos protagonistas hará que se involucren en algo más allí? Chase ejecuta sus primeros movimientos, ¿te atreves adivinar el siguiente? La policía vuelve, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tiene que revelarnos el supervisor en jefe de la policía? Eso y más en el próximo capítulo del fic**_**: Peligrosa obsesión. **_**Las obsesiones nunca son buenas. ¡Cuídense Latinoamérica! ¡nos vemos en la semana siguiente! ;)**

* * *

**Mensaje para anónima mex: ¡HOLA TERRÍCOLA! Pensé que te habían abducido los extraterrestres porque hace "años" no he recibido comentarios tuyos, me hacía falta, ¡ay! Pero me alegra que por lo menos, te divertiste en tu excursión y te hayas puesto al día con el fic, qué bueno que te haya gustado los avances. Sí, a Kimiko le encantan las mariposas (sólo sé que estaba viendo un episodio de CSI y se me ocurrió agregarle ese detalle al personaje). ¿Quién sabe? Yo no sé lo que estará pensando Raimundo en este momento. A mí se me olvidó todo ni menos me preguntes por qué entre los personajes principales (Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi y Chase) los dos primeros están entre corchetes. Lo mismo pensó Omi si hacemos referencia al capítulo **_**Chase pone un huevo**_** de XC (ni te recuerdo lo que sucedió en XS), todos creemos que Jack será buena persona y luego nos defrauda. Omi... bueno, no sé qué opinas de su actitud en ese momento, tal vez un poco paranoico. ¡Jajaja! Muy buena comparación con Chase y el gato, aparte que a él le gustan mucho los gatos. En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos! **

**Mensaje para María del Mar: ¿Qué hay de nuevo, vieja? Yo siendo tú no me confiaría demasiado, pero es cierto que ambos se veían demasiado tiernos. Creo que aquí hubo más momentos Raikim. No sé. Me parece. Fue demasiado cuchi la escena en donde él se quita la chaqueta para ponérsela a ella. No me preguntes porque no tengo idea de qué es el tatuaje de Kimiko, tampoco es que me la voy a cruzar en el pasillo y le digo: "Mira, ¿podrías mostrarme tu tatuaje, por favor?". No estoy buscando mi muerte, yo me quiero mucho, lo que tengo entendido es que es algo simbólico para ella y su vida amorosa, ¿por qué siempre el símbolo pi se identifica la matemática? ¡¿dónde están los números?! Lo que te puedo decir que pronto sabrás de qué es el tatuaje y de una forma algo inesperada. Sí, en una representación teatral de los doce apóstoles a Jack le damos el papel de Judas y Chase, con lo que veremos en el capítulo que viene sí vas a decir que es metrosexual sin bromear (no me molestó). Pero no lo hace por razones de estética si no porque quiere ser "el mejor asesino en serie que haya existido", debe estar en las mejores condiciones físicas jamás pensadas y además yo creo que se ajusta al perfil del personaje. Chase como tal. Un consejito: No sigas insultando a Chase ya que él (Kimiko, Raimundo y Omi) se ponen a leer los comentarios conmigo y si ve que eso piensas de él, podrías acabar igual que esas mujeres si no te cuidas. No sé quién es el tal Boris, a mí se me olvidó todo. Omi... aún no, le dijo que su discusión no estaba terminada. El capítulo te dio la razón, ¿qué tal eh? Chase se burla de los policías y juega con ellos como un niño con sus juguetes. Oremos por eso. Mi problema no es el talento si no el tiempo, aunque soy algo olvidadiza (y eso que mi memoria es excelentísima). Aunque bueno, esta semana me dio tiempo de escribir el trece así que lo tengo listo. Estoy en el catorce. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y la historia de Raimundito te haya conmovido, lo que viene a continuación te prometo será muy bueno. ¡Hasta la próxima, querida! **


	9. Peligrosa obsesión

_**Contrarreloj**_

**9º**

**Peligrosa obsesión**

Cerró los ojos, obediente. Restaban menos espacios entre ambos para presionar sus labios... cuando un pensamiento perturbó su mente: _Evita las distracciones_. Él vaciló, entreabriendo los párpados viendo que la bailarina todavía lo esperaba. Se había absuelto de distracciones en numerosas misiones, eso era cierto, pero en la marina nunca le enseñaron a prevenirse de las _hermosas distracciones_. Raimundo había trabajado como guardaespaldas las suficientes veces como para saber que, como su protector, ni siquiera debía dejar que esto se convierta en algo personal. Es personal y se abre la puerta a la posibilidad del fracaso. Más que nunca tenía que mantener la cabeza fría (se enfrentaba a un experimentado asesino en serie, estaba prohibido aflojarse) y, sin embargo, le contó su pasado cuando llevaban conociéndose unas horas. ¿Qué tenía esta chica de especial para referirle aquello tan íntimo para él? No, peor aún ¿por qué se permitió llegar hasta este extremo? Ocurrió casi automáticamente. Esto no podía suceder. Se obligó a sí mismo apartarse.

-Kimiko...

-¿Sí? –susurró con cierto tono soñador.

-Debemos mantener un puesto de observación.

A regañadientes, Kimiko abrió los ojos y retrocedió, su voz la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se encontró frente a Raimundo, agarrada de manos y sentada en un banco a la tenue luz del atardecer. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_, luchó contra el rubor y liberó su mano, conscientemente, pidiéndole disculpas. Cuando se alejó, su piel estaba caliente y sus movimientos eran torpes mientras se arrimaba. Las gaviotas volaban en conjunto en regreso a la orilla. Había menos gente. Todavía quedaba tiempo, pero ¿qué había que buscar? La clave los envió acá. Por un extraño motivo, Kimiko sospechó que había algo que no han resuelto todavía.

-En realidad no creo que _él_ esté aquí.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿nos hemos alejado o acercado? Si no malentendí, una vez que el acertijo sea resuelto el asesino entablaba a gestar su parte e íbamos a tener que encontrarnos en algún momento...

-Eso dijimos. No es que esto no es una manera encantadora de pasar la tarde, Kimiko, pero si la solución no era este crucero, entonces ¿por qué estamos aquí?

-¿Tal vez nuestro asesino quería que pasara un momento agradable contigo? –sugirió.

Su intención era burlarse, sin embargo, no había ni una pizca de sorna en sus palabras y sus mejillas volvieron a incendiarse. Pasar tiempo a solas con Raimundo era una idea atractiva, él es sexy y al mismo tiempo gentil, y en otras circunstancias, un crucero lento paseando en torno todo a CosmosXiaolin sería la manera perfecta de pasar la tarde. El hombre ideal para protagonizar el remake del Titanic en un crucero igualito a éste, sólo que sin el témpano de hielo obstaculizando. Es una pena que el fantasma de la muerte rodando tuvo que intervenir y arruinar el buen tiempo.

-Lo lamento, trataba de aligerar la tensión –se excusó la chica- estaba pensando que hemos resuelto la parte de Circle Line, pero no hay rastros de Young lo que implica que nos queda algo por averiguar y tal vez debamos revisar otra vez la pista. O de otro modo, él ya estaría aquí atacándonos. Lástima que no podemos quedarnos en este barco para siempre porque si transcurren las dos horas, estaremos en problema, por no hablar que nunca podrá empezar a cazarme... y el reloj no se detiene.

-Probablemente tengas razón –meditó Raimundo-, pero todavía quiero que tengas cuidado y no bajes la guardia. ¿Alguna idea de qué haremos ahora?

Kimiko sabía que exclusivamente tenía la habilidad para descifrar las pistas y su pellejo era el que estaba en juego, no el de Raimundo y aunque él estuviera ayudándola, todo estaba en sus manos. Se sentó con la espalda recta, inclinándose sobre su protector, para sacar el PDA de su bolso.

-¡Wiii! El PDA está encendido, volvemos al juego –irrumpió con fascinación indisimulada.

Raimundo le sonrió. Cuando se maquilló en el baño, además se puso una capa de confianza. No estaba sorprendido con los resultados, cuando su madre enfermó nunca permitió que su enfermedad amedrentara su espíritu, inclusive en sus peores días conservaba una sonrisa. A ella le gustaba maquillarse y verse guapa y femenina; al principio él protestó, le dijo que se veía bonita con o sin maquillaje y en su lugar, su madre se molestó y lo mandó a la mierda.

En sus últimos días, escuchó cuando su madre decía a la enfermera que no saldría a la calle sin maquillaje, había que darle al mundo lo que quería. Vivió con energía y entusiasmo sus póstumas semanas y le hizo prometer a su hijo que cuando fueran a enterrarla, su alma sólo descansaría en paz si la vistieran con su vestido favorito y por supuesto, el rostro cubierto y asimismo el se aseguró que se cumplieran sus peticiones. Sabía que moriría y no desacertó.

Aún la extrañaba después de tanto. Cuando Kimiko mencionó a su madre no pudo evitar en pensar en la suya. Miró a Kimiko, registrando en su bolso y buscando la pista. Raimundo se dio cuenta de lo tan parecido que eran ellas. Ambas eran mujeres combatientes, fuertes, que interrumpen el miedo diciendo lo que piensan e independientes. Se la habrían llevado bien. Lástima que no está viva para averiguarlo, ni tampoco lo estuvo cuando su novia vivía. Era incapaz de imaginar que sucedería si su novia estuviera viva y hubiera conocido a Kimiko.

Y una vez más sintió el tirón familiar del resentimiento y la culpa por no haberla salvado. De todas maneras no podía hacer nada para salvar a su madre. El cáncer era más difícil de alcanzar que un asesino hasta para un infante de marina. Se repitió a sí mismo que no él fue el responsable de que el corazón de su madre dejara de latir. _El tiempo sanaría la pérdida_. En cuanto a Verónica, el error había sido suyo. Sirvió por más de ocho años en la Infantería de Marina, prometiendo proteger a su nación y sus conciudadanos de una gran cantidad de países bajo el yugo de los déspotas. No fue lo suficiente rápido ni fuerte para protegerla, le falló. Todo sería diferente esta vez. No repararía el daño que ocasionó pero por lo menos se sentiría más en paz consigo mismo. Kimiko estaba viva y la idea de no ver más a esta mujer vibrante, sarcástica y hermosa era demasiado difícil de soportar. No quería que esto llegara a ser personal, sin embargo, siempre fue personal para Kimiko y para él. Encontraría a ese hijo de perra de Young y clavaría su culo en el suelo con tal de defender a la chica.

-¡Oye! –Kimiko sacudió su hombro con una sonrisa- ¿estamos juntos en esto o no?

-Claro.

Raimundo empujó sus pensamientos divergentes de su cabeza y se centró en el trabajo. Ella estaba leyendo para sí la pista, volvió leerla:

"_La arena me dirá el tiempo que te queda aún de vida y espero que no sea mucho, mi pequeña Dorothy, porque cuando las luces de las estrellas se pierdan hay menos horas para nuestro encuentro en la oscuridad" _

_X2 + y2 = r2_

_y = mx + b_

-Sabemos que las ecuaciones significan círculo y línea. La luz de las estrellas y la oscuridad probablemente se refiere a la travesía del Crucero Howard.

-Si no es que significa que cuando se apaguen las luces, Chase aparece.

-Es por eso que estamos aquí sentados.

-En ese caso, no voy a dejar que te pase nada –él apretó su hombro. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Volvamos a la pantalla –interrumpió la chica. El ex de la marina respiró hondo, esperando que el oxígeno le ayudara a concentrarse.

-De acuerdo, ya hemos descifrado estas líneas, ¿qué sucede con esta línea? La de Dorothy.

-Es la cita de la malvada bruja del oeste a Dorothy en la película de Judy Garland, si no me equivoco. No sé si la habrás visto; es la escena en que la mantiene presa en su castillo al no poder quitarle las zapatillas de rubí mientras las tenga puesta, en el momento cumbre saca un reloj de arena y cuando los gramos acaben de disolverse morirá. Para nosotros, también la alusión podría aplicarse al tiempo, quizás un reloj o una bomba de tiempo –se estremeció lamentando su elección de palabras- "_mi pequeña Dorothy_", suena como una advertencia.

-Una advertencia de que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo –remató. Ella puso una mueca- creo que tienes razón acerca de las ecuaciones y probablemente significan lo que significan, pero estas líneas ¿podrían significar algo más que este crucero? Pierdan, horas, encuentro y oscuridad –hizo hincapié en cada palabra- mierda no tengo nada. _Y se nos acaba el tiempo_ –escupió las palabras a modo que pareciese una maldición.

Raimundo se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos. Reflexionando. Empujado a un juego mortífero tras el homicidio de su novia, ¿cómo se supone que protegería a Kimiko de esto? Odiaba ser inútil. No era licenciado en matemáticas ni tan inteligente como ella, no quería dejarla sola. La chica repitió las palabras de Raimundo para sí misma, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo. A partir de la expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos avistó que había descubierto algo.

-Tiempo –murmuró- casi cada línea tiene alguna referencia temporal. Menos horas, la arena me dirá el tiempo que te queda aún de vida, mi pequeña Dorothy ¡esa es la clave! –exclamó de repente- ¡tiene que ser eso! ¿pero qué?

-¿Buscamos un reloj? –Raimundo miró a su alrededor, escudriñando las paredes.

-No cualquier reloj –dijo, puso los ojos abiertos como platos cuando llegó una inspiración- porque cuando las luces de las estrellas se pierdan... es un reloj perdido. En este crucero hay un departamento de objetos perdidos, debemos buscar ahí nuestra próxima pista. Tiene que ser pequeño y fácil de esconder –caviló- como un reloj de bolsillo.

-Un reloj de bolsillo. Kimiko eres... ¡brillante! ¡asombrosa! –Raimundo sujetó sus hombros, levantándola, emocionado tanto por el evidente entusiasmo como sus cuerpos rozaron. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, se distinguía incluso bajo la cubierta del maquillaje y su risa- podrías tener razón, eso tiene que ser.

-¿En serio soy una genio? –preguntó sonriendo. Su pecho chocó contra el suyo de las veces que la zarandeaba. Él volvió a enseriarse, pero no rompieron el contacto ni dejó de sonreírle y fue todo tan natural que desearon quedarse así; sin embargo, puede ser que hayan resuelto la clave y no estarían en este barco toda la vida.

-Sí, eso estoy seguro –repuso separándose. Era la primera vez que un hombre, además de su padre, felicitaba su cerebro desinteresadamente- vámonos.

Él cogió su mano entretanto se movían en la multitud hacia las escaleras. Se dirigieron a la cubierta principal. Kimiko le pidió a Raimundo esperarla mientras iba hablar con uno de los camareros, le preguntó dónde podrían localizar ella y su amigo el departamento de objetos perdidos.

-¿El departamento de cosas perdidas? –repitió poniendo una caja a un lado para atender a la pareja- ¿qué estás buscando?

-Un reloj de bolsillo –dijo Kimiko. El camarero asintió, tomó un pequeño intercomunicador y telefoneó a alguien, sostuvo una conversación unilateral de dos minutos y luego de colgar volvió su atención hacia la bailarina.

-Lo sentimos, sólo hay un par de gafas de sol. No hay nada más.

-¡Oh! –prorrumpió Kimiko con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión totalmente inocente- estoy tan apesadumbrada. Mire, en realidad lo perdí tiempo atrás, el reloj de bolsillo era de mi padre y va a estar tan decepcionado de mí cuando le cuente que no pude recuperarlo –se cubrió la boca con la mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El camarero apreció cómo los ojos de la chica se humedecieron- ¿está seguro que no hay nada que pueda hacer?

-Bueno, si ese es el caso, necesitará comprobar la oficina que tenemos del departamento de objetos perdidos.

-¿Y estará abierto cuando el barco arribe el muelle?

-No lo sé.

-Por favor ayúdeme –gimió, las rodillas temblaron y casi se derrumbó a sus pies, el hombre no halló manera de consolarla- mañana internaré a mi padre en el hospital para someterse a una cirugía delicada del corazón y me hizo prometer que agotara todas las instancias para rescatar su reloj antes de que fuese intervenido porque para él ese viejo reloj era su amuleto de la suerte… –se le acercó y miró sus ojos fijamente- si me presento con las manos vacías, ¿cómo quedaré? ¿no podría averiguar _por mí_ sí estarán abierto hasta tarde?

Raimundo cruzó los brazos impaciente si no fuera porque conociera a Kimiko apostaría que le está coqueteando. El camarero parecía hipnotizado por los ojos azul celeste de la chica y es cierto que ha caído un par de veces por inocente pero esto era el colmo de los reverendos colmos. Parecía aparentar veintiún años y con esa pinta aparentaba que nunca hubiese visto a una mujer. Gruñó entre dientes. El mesero se apartó maldiciendo en voz baja, levantó un dedo y se fue otra vez al teléfono. Cuando se dio la espalda, intentó de espiar que era lo que conversaba, pero su voz era demasiado infantil y baja y el ruido de la multitud muy alto. Se volvió a la excitante mujer de hace unos segundos.

-Buenas noticias, señorita –anunció- intercepté a nuestro gerente en la salida, le conté de su problema y me prometió que su subgerente trabajaría hoy hasta tarde para que usted pueda comprobar en el departamento de objetos perdidos. Su nombre es Mei.

-¡Muchas gracias! –profirió alegre- ha sido muy amable... –se apoyó de la barra y leyó en la etiqueta de su nombre- Douglas –se alejó y volvió con Raimundo, contenta- ¡lo he logrado!

-Lo noté –rezongó medio molesto sin quitar los ojos al camarero. A diferencia de Jack, éste sí era pelirrojo natural. Kimiko prosiguió como si nada.

-Apenas culmine el viaje por el crucero, tenemos que ir a la oficina de cosas perdidas donde encontraremos nuestro reloj. Una lástima que el tiempo no transcurriera más deprisa porque nos vemos obligados a esperar –puso una mueca. En eso, la flamante pelinegra subsanó que Raimundo no del todo había escuchado- ¿me estás escuchando? ¿qué sucede?

-Nada –masculló entre dientes- no tiene significancia, vámonos.

La rodeó con un hombro, apartándola. Kimiko dudó cómo responder a su gesto impulsivo e inadvertido, pero como una parte de ella estaba cansada por el estrés en que fue oprimida y encima se estaba haciendo de noche, no discutió. Raimundo la encaminó a la plataforma de observación y tan pronto como llegaron el barco empezó su lento giro a mitad de la travesía en la costa del este cuando se toparon con un banco en donde sentarse. Raimundo reconoció que desde la mañana hasta el crepúsculo ha sido un día intenso y es normal que estuviera desfallecida, pasó un brazo alrededor de ella ofreciéndole que si quería, se apoyara en él y se relajara. Automáticamente se recostó en su protector. Todavía falta para llegar al muelle y revisar la oficina de objetos perdidos. A Kimiko no le hacía gracia perder tiempo, pero ya que no tenía elección, pensó en relajarse al lado de Raimundo y disfrutar del panorama que brinda la puesta del sol. Miró hacia abajo, sus manos descansaban sobre el regazo, un brazo de Raimundo envolviéndola ligeramente y el otro sobre el banco.

No sabía cómo etiquetar acertadamente la situación. Es decir, el ex de la marina pagó por la vuelta en el crucero, pero esto apenas concebía la idea de una cita tradicional. No importa cuánto estuviera mirándola ni viceversa, la atracción volaba en el aire (era natural sentirse atraída de buenas a primeras por un hombre igual a éste) y no estaba en el punto de negarlo, Kimiko estaba segura que el sentimiento era mutuo. Cosmopolitan nunca comentó cuáles eran los pros y contras de salir con un guardaespaldas, en especial si estás siendo asechada por un asesino. Puso los ojos en blanco. Allá va su estado de ánimo, se evaporó como la luz ¡puf! Por breves instantes, parecía capaz de desterrar de su mente su situación desesperante, pero luego todo caía encima de ella aplastándola. Nunca saldría completamente de ello. Si Chase ganaba no volvería a bailar ni ir de compras ni ver a su padre o Tomoko ni descifrar esos complicadísimos ejercicios matemáticos que tanto le gustaba resolver. Moriría igual a las otras chicas; todas ellas acorraladas, torturadas, mutiladas y asesinadas. Ninguna tuvo la divina providencia de contar con un protector. Estaban solas. Esa era la diferencia.

Ella volteó hacia la ciudad, observando la puerta de sol enmarcar el horizonte de una forma no tan espectacular. Su vida era ultra-normal hasta esta mañana cuando dio un giro terrible y su cabeza estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse al día.

-Tengo miedo –admitió en voz baja. Raimundo se volvió hacia la chica.

-El miedo mantiene el flujo de la adrenalina y nos pone en alerta. Estaré contigo pase lo que pase, no dejaré que nadie te lastime.

-Es que no entiendes –arrugó el ceño. Trató de encontrar y organizar las palabras mientras hacía un intento de averiguar lo que quería decir- es que no creo que estar bastante asustada solamente, siento que estoy mirando todo desde la perspectiva de un sueño. Algo dentro de mí piensa que todo esto desaparecerá porque no es real, no sé si tiene lógica lo que digo.

-Absolutamente, sí lo tiene.

-Estoy consciente que esto es real y mortal, pero nada se siente como si fuera verdad. Cosas como estas no les suceden a chicas iguales a mí, el máximo terror que debería experimentar sería que un carterista me asaltara cuando salga de la estación del metro o del autobús.

-He estado los suficientes años en la marina para asegurar que he visto que a chicos buenos les pasa cosas espantosas. Niños, sin ningún tipo de preparación para el mundo real, apenas salen de sus escuelas, dan la vuelta a la esquina y su vida se las lleva una bala –Raimundo tomó su mano entre las suyas mientras trazaba el trayecto en sus palmas mientras explicaba empero ni siquiera Kimiko estaba al corriente de lo que estaba diciendo, estaba hipnotizada por su toque y sus palabras- confía en mí, Kim... A la gente normal le salen mierdas todo el tiempo: Conducen ebrias, cáncer, son secuestradas, las drogan, lo que sea. Aunque nada es tan jodido como este juego en el que estamos atrapados.

-¿Kim? –repitió, ese era el diminutivo de su nombre sin lugar a dudas. Pero fuera de su sitio de trabajo nadie la llamaba así. Su padre algunas veces le decía Kim o Kimi, su hermana le colocó el cariñoso mote de _Kimi-osita_ y su mejor amiga (muerta) rara vez. En ese momento estaba confusa, más lo estaba Raimundo.

-¿Qué? ¿tus amigos no te dicen Kim? –preguntó. La llamó así sin pensarlo, pero creyó que no habría problemas. Ahora se sentía realmente incómodo.

-No, me llaman de esa forma en el trabajo.

-Oh, no lo sabía.

-No importa, puedes decirme Kim. No me incomoda -de los labios de Raimundo su nombre sonaba tan puro y natural que le gustó escucharlo. El barco se deslizó cortando a través del agua tibia de verano que abraza la costa de CosmosXiaolin. En rápida sucesión pasaron por el puente, del cual llegaban millones de turistas a la ciudad, y a pesar de que lo había visto montones de veces todavía la impresionaba.

-¿Y también te dicen _mariposa_, no es así? –se atrevió a preguntar. Kimiko asintió con cierta timidez- ¿te gustan las mariposas? He notado que el forro de tu PDA, tu celular, tu pulsera y tu bolso (sin hacer mención de la camisa que te gustó en aquella tienda) son de mariposas.

-Sí, me gustan mucho.

-Jamás conocí a alguien que cargara con tantas. ¿Acaso tienes un santuario de ellas?

-No –la bailarina se echó a reír- es cierto que varios de mis bolsos, la borla de mi celular, el forro de mi PDA, mis cuadernos de la universidad, el llavero que cuelga del juego de llaves de mi casa, mis accesorios y mi ropa tienen estampadas mariposas. Si no pido para navidad o mi cumpleaños libros o CD de un álbum que esté de moda, pido que me regalen cualquier cosa que tenga una mariposa. Uh, mi padre, la mayoría de mis amigos y mis ex novios me obsequiaron pendientes de mariposa: Tengo un joyero para guardarlas a todas ellas.

-¿Por qué te gustan tanto?

-Las considero un amuleto de buena suerte –se encogió de hombros- cada vez que hay una a la vista me suceden cosas extraordinarias. Por otra parte me siento identificada con ellas. Las admiro porque son astutas, hermosas y libres…

Suspiró. Libres... en silencio Kimiko rogó ayuda a Dios, mientras estuviera atrapada en este juego también lucharía por su libertad. Justamente estaban dejando atrás la bahía, oscureció por completo y las luces de la ciudad estaban en el estribor. Ella sintió un nudo atravesar su garganta. Raimundo vio que Kimiko se tensó de repente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado. Asintió con la cabeza, recostada a él.

-Yo... estaba haciendo contraterrorismo cuando dejé el servicio –admitió con voz suave. Su mirada se extravió en el horizonte. Aquello complementa la pregunta que le hizo hace rato.

Todavía sostenía su mano cuando habló, Kimiko apretó sus dedos sin encontrar una palabra para brindarle consuelo. Debajo de su dulce tacto sintió su piel quemarse y se estremeció. Creyendo que Kimiko sentía frío, él la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Su temperatura era cálida. No mentía cuando le dijo que su cuerpo desconocía el frío. Se sumergieron en un tranquilo silencio y casi al instante, Kimiko confirmó que no había sitio más seguro en el mundo que en los brazos de su protector.

Hizo clic y amplió el zoom de la imagen para obtener una mejor vista del rostro en pantalla. Hace horas, ulteriormente de enterarse que un policía fuera emboscado y asesinado a manos del asesino en serie Chase Young en Heylin East; recibieron una notificación de una tienda de un centro comercial de una filmación en vídeo de la chica que fue reportada como desaparecida. Hasta hace unos segundos un oficial había traído en una bolsa de plástico una caseta y junto a los tenientes Marsden y Bailey y el recién egresado oficial de policía Boris, el supervisor Omi estaba inspeccionando la cinta. Estuvieron navegando en cortinas de ropa y filas de personas de espaldas, de perfil y de frente hasta que el teniente Marsden apuntó a una figurita.

-En efecto, es Kimiko Tohomiko –afirmó Omi.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó el teniente Marsden, inclinándose en el escritorio.

-Comprando... ropa –meditó el agente acelerando el vídeo.

-¿Comprando ropa? ¿una chica desaparece para ir de compras? ¡Por favor! Eso es ridículo.

-Bueno, los adultos también tienen derecho a desaparecer. No sólo los adolescentes.

-A no ser que no quiere ser encontrada por Chase Young –intervino Boris- en consecuencia la policía tampoco puede saber.

-¡Cállate! No te he dado el derecho a la palabra –espetó Omi. Boris gimió.

El supervisor Omi no había dado la orden a la policía de retirarse de Heylin East, perdieron una patrulla y a un oficial y es posible que Young hubiera escapado. Pero eso quiere decir que podría regresar. No descartaba la teoría que tuviera un cómplice. Ahora estaban siendo procesadas las evidencias que fueron encontradas (y son las provocadoras) en la escena del crimen. El coche, el bebé de juguete, la bomba, la patrulla y claro, trasladaron el cadáver a la morgue. Adelantó la filmación, sus ojos trataron de mantenerse en Tohomiko, pero hubo un minuto en que navegando en lagunas de personas y ropa desapareció; aunque rebobinara el vídeo, no pudo ver cuando salió. La suposición de Boris cobraba más fuerza. Congeló la imagen oprimiendo la tecla de pausa, alejó un poco el zoom y volvió a reproducir el vídeo. Lo pausó en el punto en que ella llega a la sección de ropa masculina. Tohomiko estaba en compañía de un hombre... ¿quién será? En la investigación no decía que Kimiko estuviera saliendo con un chico, ¿un compañero de trabajo? ¿un amigo? ¿un ex? ¿un novio secreto?

-¿Quién es el buenmozo que está con Tohomiko? –los tenientes Marsden y Bailey voltean hacia Boris, éste se encoge de hombros- ¿qué? No dije nada malo.

-No sé –se apresuró a intervenir Omi-, pero quién sea lo averiguaremos. Enviaré este vídeo a los analistas de audio y vídeo para poder identificar a este sujeto misterioso mientras tanto quiero patrullas que verifiquen y comprueben el perímetro de ese centro comercial...

-¿Y qué haré yo entonces?

-¡¿Tú?! –Omi se dio la vuelta en su silla- empacar tus cosas e irte a casa.

-¡No! Quiero ayudarlos atrapar a Chase Young –anunció determinante.

-Tal vez deberías ponerlo a modo de prueba y si pasa, puedes dejarlo. Si fracasa, lo mandas en un taxi de regreso a casa.

-¡¿Será qué aquí hablo en dialectos extraterrestres o qué?! –rumió furioso Omi- ¡un policía fue engañado con el truco más viejo que existe y ese error le costó la vida! No voy a darme el lujo de perder a más hombres, teniente Marsden y no quiero que el segundo policía caído sea Boris.

-Sólo digo que en esta cacería necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Tú mismo lo dijiste en la sala de interrogatorios a esos policías, trabajando unidos atraparemos a Young –aseveró con gravedad el teniente Marsden- y con esta situación de emergencia tú me dirás de dónde piensas sacar el tiempo para resolver tus pequeñas discrepancias personales.

Omi frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba el tono de amenaza que manejaba su subalterno para dirigirse a un superior. El teniente Marsden le envió una mirada recelosa. El teniente Bailey sólo podía observar, en lo que respecta a su opinión entendía ambos puntos de vista, pero se inclinaba más por la decisión de Omi. No porque fuera su jefe si no que tenía razón, no era conveniente poner a un novato a enfrentarse con un experimentado asesino en serie como el implacable Chase Young que conocía cada jugada de la policía. No es cuestión del número de policías si no de la estrategia y podría ser demasiado peligroso para un recién llegado.

-Sé que puedo ser útil –volvió a intervenir Boris con menos intensidad, sin perder la chispa del optimismo- puedes asignarme con un oficial con mayor experiencia.

-¿Y que éste vigile tu culo para que no te metas en problemas? Imposible, los perdería a los dos. Es arriesgado para este caso.

-Asígname sólo.

-¡Si apenas tienes dieciocho años! Sería peor que ponerte un compañero –se frotó las sienes duramente y cerró los ojos, tragó una bocanada de aire- el teniente Marsden tiene razón. No puedo derrochar más tiempo contigo, te dejaré en el caso –Boris esbozó una sonrisita- no te alegres tanto porque no saldrás de este edificio. Estarás protegiéndome a mí y a nadie más. Esa es tu misión.

-¡¿Pero por qué...?!

-Porque esa fue mi decisión. _Soy el líder_ y es lo que considero mejor para todos, tomas eso o lo dejas, ¿qué prefieres? –Boris apretó la mandíbula en señal de frustración y asintió con la cabeza. Omi sonrió triunfante- excelente. Tu nombre clave a partir de ahora es Ping Pong y me conocerás con el nombre de _Tornami_, supervisor encargado o jefe. Señores tenientes, retírense y prevalezcan mi orden, cualquier cosa háganmela saber por favor.

Boris, o Ping Pong, se quedó mirando retraído al supervisor. Los tenientes desmantelaron la oficina sin agregar nada, el agente Omi entregó la cinta al teniente Bailey. La relación entre el teniente Marsden y el agente especial Omi era tensa y en este espacio de cinco minutos la amargura creció. Las diferencias entre ellos eran más notables. Omi extendió el brazo, tomó el mango de la taza del café y le dio un sorbito. Era la cuarta taza en este día, se estremeció cuando el calor del café se expandió en su pecho haciéndolo reaccionar. No había guardado el rifle y ya había ordenado su papeleo sin nada en qué mantener las manos ocupadas fingió revisar una información en la computadora. Ping Pong lo miró serio.

-¿No te parece imprudente revelarles a todos de tu orientación sexual?

-No me importa. No soy el primero ni seré el último.

-No seas pendejo, sé más astuto. La policía tal vez no esté preparada para aceptar del todo a los de tu clase y a no ser que sea ultra urgente, mantén la boca cerrada.

-Dime la verdad: ¿No necesitas que te proteja? Con ese rifle, la nueve milímetros que tienes guardada en el tobillo, el adiestramiento en artes marciales y defensa personal que manejas me hace ver inservible.

-Así es, pero si necesitas que te protejan a ti.

-No es cierto, tú lo sabes. Mi entrenamiento fue el mismo que aplicaste, no hay diferencia, pero no estoy hablando de eso –dijo- te vi hablar con Fung el día en que decidiste tomar el cargo de supervisor, le decías que no querías que me enterara y que tú más que nadie tenía la capacidad para arrestar a Young.

-Y es cierto –dogmatizó él- tal comprenderás no se puede tener a un psicótico como Chase Young suelto.

-Me estás evitando y te exijo que me mires a los ojos porque nunca he hablado tan en serio contigo ni con nadie –a regañadientes levantó la vista- Fung me confesó que tenías más que un interés profesional en atrapar a Young, ¿por qué te reservas en exceso?

-Es mi manera de ser, soy celoso con mi vida privada –encogió los hombros con desdén- no tengo otro interés que no sea profesional por atrapar a Young, antes de que fuera transferido de mis manos perteneció a Fung y como su sucesor presiento que es mi deber terminar con esto en su nombre. Young es un hombre peligroso que debe ser detenido.

-Me imagino a qué te refieres con detenerlo –hizo comillas al aire.

-No quiero matarlo si estás insinuando lo que yo creo.

-Insinúo que no me quieres aquí no por la razón que me quieres hacer creer si no porque no quieres que descubran tus verdaderas intenciones. Y como no puedes obligarme a irme sin despertar sospechas, me retienes aquí contigo.

-¡Pfffff, no seas absurdo! Has estado leyendo demasiados cómics y visto muchas películas.

-Claro que no. Vine aquí ayudarte... para que no cometas la peor equivocación de tu vida.

-Oh, por favor, no me jodas. Atrapar a un prófugo de la ley no es un error. Y si realmente quisiera matarlo, no veo cuál sería el problema.

-El problema sería que comprometes la investigación y tu carrera, no puedes anteponer tus motivos personales por encima de todos. Si te descubren, perder tu empleo no será lo peor.

-Te equivocas –contestó con voz fría, recostándose del espaldar de su asiento- me asignaron este cargo y todos mis superiores confían en mí con el corazón en la mano, no puedes hacer nada por deshacerlo. Mientras ese hombre siga respirando, ninguna persona podrá vivir con tranquilidad (¿o crees en serio que unos barrotes y unas paredes macizas van a detenerlo?).

-Tú no eres así, te desconozco completamente... –sacudió la cabeza aturdido- el Omi que yo conocí respetaba y cumplía las leyes, no pasaba de ellas.

-Es imposible que pase de ellas porque _yo soy la ley_ y la ley está en contra de lo que Young hace. Y yo te juro por lo más sagrado que, a costa de lo que sea necesario por hacer, tendré la vida de Chase Young en mis manos. Sólo entonces recuperaré lo que me robó hace años –había un tono de acidez en su voz que quemaba las entrañas de Ping Pong- yo soy el único que puede hacerlo.

-"Los sueños parecen imposibles, luego improbables y luego cuando nos comprometemos se vuelven inevitables" –suspiró Ping Pong- dicha por Mahatman Gandhi. No sé por qué te interesa tanto ese asesino o si solamente estás recargándote de tu ego, empero te prometo averiguarlo.

-Quiero verte intentándolo –dijo divertido.

Sus ojos eran feroces, su sonrisa era lacónica, de quien acostumbra alguien que no está muy interesado y su postura a la defensiva. Un escalofrío recorre la espina dorsal de Ping Pong y éste se retuerce en el acto. Omi se dio media vuelta y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en esa noche.

Tubbimura cargaba la nueve milímetros cuando tocaron por decimotercera vez el timbre de su puerta. Se asomó por el ojo para ver a través del pasillo y advirtió a un oficial de policía del otro lado. El pelo gris sobresale debajo de su gorra y la media sonrisa indican las buenas señales. Suspiró aliviado.

-Oficial Tubbimura, abra la puerta por favor. Soy el oficial de policía Beaumont. Vengo de parte del sargento Utterson.

Sacudió la cabeza, metiendo la barbilla en el pecho mientras calmaba sus emociones. Dejó el arma en la mesilla y abrió la puerta, sereno, al viejo hombre. Rosquillita empezó a ladrar al visitante.

-Perdóneme oficial Beaumont, estaba en el baño cuando oí el timbre –se excusó mintiendo-, pero ¿qué hace usted aquí? He cumplido mi turno y no vuelvo si no hasta mañana.

-Ha habido un ligero cambio, ¿no le importará si me siento, verdad qué no?

-Adelante, hágalo.

Se sentó con pesadez en el sofá. Definitivamente fuera de forma, no es rival para el infame Chase Young. Otro policía retirado que se había convertido en un policía en alquiler. Vaya. Rosquillita corría de un lado a otro, incontrolable sin parar de ladrar. Tubbimura se mostró un tanto apenado, tomó asiento frente al oficial.

-Verá usted, no sé si está enterado que Chase Young recientemente fue visto en Heylin East y _Tornami _ordenó duplicar el número de patrullas de la zona y las áreas vecinas porque, es una presunción; pero sostiene que posiblemente haya una persona además de Willow Hale, alias Sombra, que esté en complicidad con el asesino en serie.

-He oído sobre el avistamiento y el incidente que ocurrió, hallaron una bomba y a un oficial caído. Lamentable.

-Demasiado; por ende, Tornami piensa que si aprehendemos a Hale o a su nuevo cómplice, podemos negociar o llegar algún acuerdo con ellos, con corta diferencia la condena que les espera a ambos es la misma que le concerniría a Young a no ser que estuvieran dispuestos a colaborar con la policía uno podría conseguir que su pena se redujera. Imagine las miles de razones que una persona tendría para prestar su ayuda a un asesino: necesidad de protección o miedo...

Rosquillita casi saltaba encima del oficial Beaumont cuando Tubbimura lo detuvo. Hoy ha estado muy inquieto con esta visita. Es natural el comportamiento que presentaba el animal ante una persona extraña, pero particularmente lo sentía nervioso. El oficial empezó a subir la cabeza.

-¿Usted cree? No se han visto señales de Sombra desde que Young se fugó a Suramérica y la ciudad se declaró en estado alerta cuando se reveló la identidad del asesino en serie de las diez mujeres asesinadas, difícilmente podemos imputarla de que ayudó a Young crearse una identidad falsa, pero... –el chihuahua ladró al dueño en advertencia. Al otro no le dio la mínima importancia, la mandíbula de su huésped era fuerte para un hombre de su edad y a menos de doce centímetros de él, finalmente se dio cuenta de su mirada...

Ojos avellanas brillantes.

Se sintió inmovilizado...

-Continúe, oficial –moduló la voz- lo estoy escuchando –Tubbimura miró por el rabillo del ojo, su arma estaba sobre la mesilla y él estaba sentado en frente- ¿qué le pasa? ¿el asesino le comió la lengua? –se desprendió de su bigote falso.

-¡CHASE YOUNG!

Tubbimura se levantó de golpe y trató correr en dirección hacia el revólver a sabiendas que sería inútil y sus rodillas flaquearon en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Lo invadió el pánico y saltó hacia la puerta. Actuó tan deprisa que no percató el instante en que Young se las arregló para atrapar su tobillo y estrellar su cuerpo contra el piso. Dejó escapar un grito lastimero, su estómago se retorció. Luchó por levantarse tambaleándose, luego se derrumbó con un grito agudo de dolor cuando tomó su peso con ambos pies arrastrándolo devuelta al apartamento. Rosquillita se lanzó sobre el asesino en defensa de su amo, Tubbimura no vio qué usó con exactitud (si sus manos o pies), pero Rosquillita volaba por la habitación hacia atrás e impactó contra algo cuando su cuerpo se estrelló. Oía como todo se hacía añicos en el piso. Tubbimura volvió a caer, rodando sobre su espalda y correteando como un cangrejo lejos de él. Estaba demasiado aturdido para respirar o sentir el dolor. Young se volvió hacia su presa. Él se apartó, gateando hacia atrás y luego dando vueltas y tratando de subirse aún con el tobillo lesionado. El cazador se abalanzó sobre él de inmediato y sin ningún esfuerzo en absoluto logró enganchar los dedos en su tobillo y enviarlo al suelo estrepitosamente una vez más. Lo tuvo delante de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pateó con fuerza su pierna. Oyó el espantoso crujido y fue incapaz de reprimir el grito de agonía. Se retorció para agarrarse a su pierna y él permaneció sonriente junto a su víctima antes de golpear su pierna rota otra vez con el pie, un alarido espeluznante atiborró la habitación y en un latido de corazón él lo reconoció como suyo. Lo inmovilizó pisoteándolo.

-Por favor... por favor... –lloró.

-Mira a tu alrededor –dijo ignorando sus clamados de auxilio- cualquiera pensaría que estás mirando a un monstruo, tan decidido a pensar que voy a matarte ¿por qué piensas tan poco de mí? ¿por qué me tienes miedo? –él no era capaz de invocar una respuesta- cuando volví a CosmosXiaolin, decidí buscarte y fui a tu apartamento, me enteré que te habías mudado. Sin embargo, no te fuiste del país ni renunciaste a tu trabajo, me costó trabajo encontrar tu nuevo paradero, pero luego de una entrevista lo descubrí... –se rió- eres tan patético, esa no es la mejor forma de huir de un asesino en serie. ¿Sabes qué es lo que pienso? Pienso que tienes muy baja autoestima, Tubbimura. Creo que tu padre y su comportamiento abusivo te enseñaron a pensar en ti mismo como si fueras basura y ahora que eres oficial de policía tú simplemente no puedes creer en eso, ¿verdad? Tu estatus como policía es lo único que no te hace un Don Nadie pero sé lo que eres realmente. Deberías pasar más tiempo contemplando tus problemas en vez de obsesionarte en los demás...

-P-por favor... p-por favor... por favor... –lloró.

-¡Silencio! –siseó- no debiste huir de mí, Tubbimura. Pero no planeo matarte por ahora que me servirías de utilidad, vengo a reclamar un viejo favor tuyo que me debes...

**...Esta historia continuará...**

* * *

**A/N: Comúnmente psicópatas dementes como Chase trabajan solos porque les gusta y si tienen cómplices es para exprimirlos y manipularlos en lo que necesitan y luego los desechan como basura. Light Yagami tuvo a tres cómplices: Misa puesto que no tuvo opción, Takada y Mikami. Digamos que Sombra fue igual que Misa más o menos para Chase y los otros dos como los últimos mencionados. ¿A alguno lo engañó el disfraz de Young? ¿o supieron que era él? Vamos a ver qué pasa, adelante hay más de él. Quién me diga que este capítulo no dejó sorpresas, no lo leyó. Vamos por parte, Raimundo y Kimiko estuvieron a punto de besarse, el sexy ex de la marina lo consideró inadecuado y paró un momento anhelado por nuestra audiencia femenina. Raimundo tiene claro que la chica a su lado es seductora, inteligente, hermosa, osada e independiente y que no es fácil no sentirse atraído por una mujer así, pero debe poner a un lado sea lo que sea que sienta porque esos sentimientos no ayudan en una batalla contra un asesino en serie. Kimiko tiene claro que el hombre a su lado es atento, tierno, tenaz, valiente e irresistiblemente sexy (por no decir que tiene un físico de infarto). Está consciente que él tiene un pasado y lo respeta, no es el típico tipo de chico que se fijaría (ya nos lo dijo antes); no obstante, es inevitable reconocer que siente atracción por él. ¡Hay atracción en el aire! Pero no hay tiempo para eso. Sin embargo, esa pregunta que formuló a mí me pareció interesante: Si Verónica estuviera viva, ¿sentiría atracción por Kimiko? Sí puede ser o no... Para excelente noticia de Raimundo, eso no es pecado ni pena capital no serle fiel a una muerta. Después de Jack, Kimiko vuelve hacer uso de sus encantos femeninos para persuadir al camarero (¿y díganme qué clase de hombre se resistiría a una voluptuosa bailarina de brillantes ojos azules y encantadora sonrisa?) y creo que a Raimundo no le cayó muy bien ese gesto. Kimiko nos confiesa su admiración por las mariposas. Raimundo nos termina de contar su historia en la marina. **

**Y se quedan abrazados. **

**Creo que puntualicé un resumen de Kimiko, Raimundo y Chase en este capi. Así que me puedo ir tranquila con Omi. Es hora de hablarles de este personaje. Omi es uno de los personajes protagonistas (junto a Kimiko y Raimundo, a Chase lo colocamos en el banco de los antagonistas, pero a fin de cuenta es tan protagonista como los otros tres) del fic debido al rol que tiene como el supervisor encargado de liderar la captura del villano. De su pasado lo único que sabemos es que tiene una relación muy estrecha con el detective Fung para catalogarlo casi como su hijo y parece que conoce a Boris (Ping Pong) de hace tiempo. Es elegido para suceder a Fung, luego de que éste se retire por motivos de salud. Omi es descrito como alguien relativamente joven, intransigente, un tanto excéntrico, disciplinado, misterioso, reservado, frío, orgulloso, paranoico (si bien tal vez estas medidas de seguridad extremas son porque sabe de lo que es capaz Young siendo considerado un especialista en mentes criminales) e intimidante. Casi todos le tienen desconfianza y miedo, exceptuado el teniente Marsden (sólo desconfianza). Ping Pong y Fung se supone que no deberían. Al parecer Omi nunca se para de su asiento frente de nadie, a excepción de Ping Pong (y Fung quizás), quién sabe por qué. Es de esa clase de personaje que guarda más de un secreto. Hay varios aspectos que todavía no conocemos, pero cuando lleguemos al episodio **_**Crisis de identidad**_** van a entenderse muchísimas cosas. **

**Detesta la rebeldía, la cobardía y la mentira. Aunque superficialmente él parece hostil, en el fondo oculta su verdadero yo interior; se encierra en sí mismo. Como escritora, les digo que Omi no es malvado, su trabajo lo pone así, pero debajo de esa coraza está el Omi que todos amamos y conocemos. Desconoce límites y presenta una obsesión con atrapar a Chase Young a toda costa, a través de este capítulo está abierta la sospecha que quiere matar a este asesino en vez de retenerlo en una celda ¿qué creen ustedes? Algunas decisiones que tomará a lo largo del fic y su personalidad lo adaptan al perfil del clásico antihéroe pues que estructuré el personaje como él. A nadie más consideré para este papel. Además que en el mundo "normal" de Xiaolin, Omi también tiene la misión de atrapar a los chicos malos, ¿eso no cambió mucho de su conversión a policía o sí? Inspirado vagamente en el personaje del agente especial Percival Quincy de **_**El esposo perfecto**_** y el tema que seleccioné para él fue **_**Dance with the devil **_**por Breaking Benjamín (y **_**Night of the Hunter,**_** junto a Raimundo, interpretado por 30 Seconds to Mars). Les diré una cosa que hasta ahora han notado indirectamente tal vez: Omi es adicto su trabajo porque es lo que más ama en la faz de la tierra, y lo absorbe tanto, que su vida privada la ha descuidado demasiado. Lo admitirá más tarde. El resto de las cosas que les quedan por descubrir del personaje, las dejo para que ustedes las averigüen. Pero como todos los personajes, le incluí sus gustos...**

**Aunque ya reparé que todos se quedaron estancados cuando Ping Pong admitió en voz alta que Raimundo le parecía atractivo y después Omi le sermonea que no revele tan abiertamente sus tendencias sexuales. Bueno, si quieren mi opinión de fanática de XC, Ping Pong es apenas un niño entre diez a doce años (aquí todo el mundo creció, nomás no creo que sea **_**tan**_** pequeño porque el Maestro Fung y los Guerreros Shoku tendrían que estar locos para poner a un niñito a merced de personas que podrían lastimarlo, y él ha demostrado que sabe cuidarse solo porque tiene un cierto conocimientos en artes marciales por obvias razones, pero todavía es un joven inexperto...), lo cual pienso que su tendencia sexual no está del todo definida, sin embargo, no estoy afirmando que sea homosexual o heterosexual o ambos; aunque como es una serie para niños, me quedo con la opción de heterosexual. En cambio Omi ha sentido cierta atracción por el sexo opuesto (Ashley, Dyris, Sombra), nada serio claro, y por cómo reacciona ante algunas cosas puedo determinar que está en vías de ser un adolescente, me gusta más apostar 12 ó 13 y en tal caso 14... La madurez tanto psicológica como física en los hombres se desarrolla más tarde que las hembras y porque sea adolescente, no quiere decir que deja sus actitudes de niño rápidamente (**_**yo lo sé**_**). Si Ping Pong tiende a gustarle su mismo sexo no fue porque vi algo en la serie que me dio a entender eso (expliqué mis motivos) si no lo hice puesto que fue un capricho de escritor, posteriormente sabremos más de esto. **

**Cambiando de tema, ¿no les dio escalofríos cuando Omi dijo la frase de: **_**yo soy la ley**_**?**

**-Yo no le tengo miedo a Omi. Quién me dio escalofrío fue Chase.**

**Cierto, témanle a Chase. Él es el verdadero monstruo aquí. Mientras tanto me envían sus comentarios sobre la situación del personaje y qué les pareció el capítulo. Tengo una corazonada que este fic será largo, bastante largo. No sé por qué. Imperdible este capítulo diez de tu fic **_**Contrarreloj**_**: **_**La mano peluda... **_**JAJAJAJAJA, ¡no! ¡mentira, es una broma! El episodio no se llama así, yo lo denomino secretamente de esa manera a causa de una razón: La mano peluda que hay. Coloquialmente, en Venezuela nosotros empleamos esos términos cuando queremos decir que hay una situación sospechosa o turbia. Aquí se podría aplicar literalmente. Aunque hablando en serio no es una mano peluda, no tiene vellos, es delicada... más bien le pondría **_**la mano traviesa**_**. En realidad el episodio se titula: **_**Corazón latiente. **_**Contiene escenas... mejor no les cuento y los dejo para que ustedes adivinen. Sigan la continuación de esta historia con Kimiko, Raimundo y Chase. No se van a arrepentir. ¡Nos leemos mis amores! ¡cuídense! **

**Mensaje para María del Mar: ¡Hola!... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡GUÁCALA! Odio la sopa para eso me tomo mi jarabe y una aspirina. Ahora estoy mejor, pero mi salud mental sigue atascada****con el mal que me pasó el martes pasado. Eso es lo que me preocupa. ¿Fiebre ah? Auch, que mala onda. Por aquí está desplegada una epidemia de chikunguya y de dengue, tener fiebre es horrible... ¡¿Cuál beso, chica?! Aquí no ha pasado nada (no vas a creer que todo sucederá tan fácil ni tan rápido, si fuera **_**Eres la música en mí**_** pues sí). ¡Oh Rai, eres mi caramelón! Y se nos va a poner más caballeroso a medida que pasen los capítulos...**

**-Jijijiji... jijijiji... **

**No sé por qué Mía se ríe tanto, no dije nada gracioso. **_**Subliminal **_**sí, gracioso no. No te puedes perder el capítulo de la **_**Mano peluda**_** ese es un capítulo que te gustará mucho**_**... **_**¿Dije **_**Mano peluda**_**? ¡Ah no! Quería decir **_**Corazón latiente **_**(no valiente, no me lo vayas a confundir con la telenovela hazme el favor). En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos! **


	10. Corazón latiente

_**Contrarreloj**_

**10º**

**Corazón latiente**

Mei estaba esperando en el vestuario de los empleados, como Douglas le había prometido a Kimiko. Ella se cambió su uniforme de trabajo y ahora traía puesta unos vaqueros ajustados y una imitación de una blusa Marc Jacobs. Conocía las imitaciones porque en el tiempo que estuvo viviendo como una chica millonaria estuvo exenta de ropa de marca, pero desde que empezó a vivir con un presupuesto ajustado se rebajó a comprar imitaciones en las tiendas y esa blusa la compró en una de sus mejores semanas. Su brassier de encaje era totalmente visible y no de una manera fría. Murmuró para sí un agradecimiento silencioso al pequeño duende que le advirtió de esa camisa.

-Espero que esto no tome demasiado tiempo –dijo- voy tarde a una fiesta.

-Será un minuto –respondió con suavidad. Prácticamente Raimundo estaba goteando azúcar de tanta dulzura, se preguntó si estaba actuando o si la blusa lo había dejado impresionado.

Y eso francamente la molestó, Kimiko arrugó el ceño. Mei le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta de supermodelo al infante de la marina y la bailarina decidió que no le agradó la chica. Claro, estaba alterada con todo lo que había ocurrido este día de locos y eso provocaba que actuara sin pensar, descabelladamente. Decidió que no debía restar importancia quién coqueteaba a Raimundo siempre y cuando terminaran de encontrar la siguiente pista. Así sucedió con la camarera de esta mañana. _Le gustan las chicas coquetas_, pensó. Se echó el diminuto bolso al hombro y se dirigió hacia la entrada trasera de la oficina. Los dejó esperándola detrás de un mostrador y sacó una caja de cartón anodino de un armario. Ella contuvo la respiración mientras examinaba, deseando encontrar la pista que los empujara a su próxima dirección. No hubo suerte. Kimiko puso una mueca de tedio. En cambio, esos ojos oscuros se posaron en Raimundo, elevó las cejas al cielo y expulsó sus súper desarrollados pechos turgentes en un tardío intento de redirigir su atención. Kimiko sintió que tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Así que... dime qué fue exactamente lo que perdiste.

Kimiko se aclaró la garganta y ella se volvió, arqueó las cejas aún más cuando le lanzó una mirada sondable, casi diría que es la primera vez que la ve.

-He perdido... –comenzó a decir con fuerza. Estaba siendo estúpida, posiblemente, pero no tenía intención de convertir en invisible un tema del que pende su vida.

-Ajá... –continuó Mei, con un deje aburrido- ¿quisieras darme un indicio de lo que buscas?

-¿Podríamos echar un vistazo rápido a la caja? –cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. Eso era un rotundo no.

-No pueden echar un vistazo rápido a la caja –dijo con voz irritantemente condescendiente- ¿o qué tan estúpida crees que soy?

-Bien –vaciló Kimiko- tienes razón. Es que me siento tonta, no me gusta admitir en voz alta lo que perdí. Fue el reloj de bolsillo de mis abuelos –contestó manteniendo sus ojos fijos en ella.

Sabía que ella no era Young disfrazado ni estaba involucrada en este juego de porquería, al menos estaba bastante segura de todos modos. Pero justo en ese minuto, la odió tanto como al propio Chase. Irrazonable e injusto, no estaba exactamente en su mejor momento, y no se retractaba. Ella parecía un poco apaciguada en realidad y en respuesta, la bailarina cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con sensación de suficiencia. Reconocía que era una reacción ridícula y estaba actuando como una completa idiota. En el fondo, esperaba que la interpretación de la pista fuera correcta, pero temía que lo del bolsillo no era relevante en absoluto. Había un montón de artículos relacionados con el tiempo: cronómetro, horario de trenes, candelarios, reloj de alarma. Maldición. No era como si pudiera seguir lanzando opciones al azar y Mei continuaría buscando el objeto perdido para ellos. Si se equivocaban, a lo mejor Raimundo podría ejercer algún tipo de encanto de macho de la marina en la chica. Y para ser sincera, tuvo la sensación de que probablemente funcionaría. El problema es que Kimiko _odiaba_ esa posibilidad, y detrás de ella cruzó los dedos con la esperanza en silencio que diera resultado su estratagema. Después de un segundo Mei apareció en el mostrador, su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de algo. Un poco de una cadena de oro se asomó desde el círculo formado por el pulgar e índice. Su respiración se enganchó en su garganta.

-Lo encontraste.

Kimiko casi lloraba triunfante, dio un sorbito a la nariz conteniendo la respiración. Siquiera la subgerente la miró ni con un poco de disculpa por haber retenido lo que palmariamente era de su propiedad. Le tendió el reloj y ella lo acunó suavemente en la palma de su mano, con miedo de que si lo tocaba mal o lo trataba demasiado áspero, se congelara y se negara a compartir sus secretos. Los dos regresaron a la puerta principal, zambulléndose de nuevo en la obscuridad de la noche. Tomaron el camino hacia la plazoleta por la calle 41, alejándose del muelle y la oficina. Aún estaban a unas cuadras de distancia cuando se toparon con una masa de turistas. Los peatones que habían pasado eran típicos ciudadanos con prisa, corrían a su lado como una corriente. Kimiko apenas se daba cuenta. Estaba tan concentrada en el reloj de bolsillo de oro que tenía en la mano, tratando de descifrar cuál era el nuevo enigma.

-No hay suerte –dijo todavía aturdida por la victoria.

-No te preocupes –alentó Raimundo- eres buena en este juego. Confío en que lo resolverás.

Lo miró a los ojos y vio que estaba sonriéndole. Cuando se refiere a las batallas de ingenio, la mayoría de los hombres piensan que lo saben todo incluso cuando no. Y si pueden fingir, no dudan hacerlo. Raimundo era diferente, a pesar. Se lo había demostrado más de una vez, y este hecho empezaba a abrir paso en su mente.

-¿Y ahora qué? –le preguntó.

Todas las autofelicitaciones que Kimiko se estaba echando desde que había descubierto que tenía razón se desvanecieron en una simple pregunta. Hallaron la clave, resolvió el segundo acertijo, pero hasta ahora no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer con eso.

-No tengo ni idea –afirmó triste. Tenía la esperanza en el reloj de bolsillo, esta era la clave. No pudo haberse equivocado. No es algo que le gustaría pensar. Bostezó...

-¿Te sientes cansada? –le dirigió una mirada hacia su dirección.

-Un poco y mareada de vez en cuando.

Suspiró y casi podía leer sus emociones. Podrían estar corriendo a ciegas y en círculos, pero para mantenerse con vida tenían que correr. Después de un momento él le tendió la mano.

-Déjame ver.

Le pasó el reloj y él abrió la cubierta de la cara, revelando un tiempo obviamente inexacto: 15 minutos adelantados de la hora.

-Las agujas de las horas no coinciden con la actual –le dijo. Raimundo sostuvo el aparato a su oreja.

-Tampoco hace tictac. Me pregunto si los mecanismos siguen intactos, quizá quién-tú-sabes sacó los engranajes y colocó la pista en su interior, echémosle un vistazo.

Kimiko intentó no hacerse muchas ilusiones mientras sacaba la navaja suiza guardada en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Pasó la hoja, la metió en una pequeña ranura, le dio una pequeña vuelta y ¡poof! Sin encomendarse a Dios ni al diablo estuvieron vislumbrando una maraña de engranajes. Las entrañas del reloj estaban intactas.

-No joda –gruñó Raimundo. Kimiko secundó la idea. Solucionaron la pista y encontraron el reloj, pero no hay señales de la próxima pista.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Debe haber otra pista.

Le tendió la mano para tomar el reloj nuevamente. Con Raimundo mirando por encima del hombro, examinaron el reloj. El dial tenía cincelado _Hampden Watch Company_ y la carcasa escribía Oneida. En el reverso vieron un grabado que se estaba borrando con las fechas de 1880 y 1906 así como las marcas de un inspector de ferrocarril.

-¿Una pista?

-Tal vez o podría significar nada. No tengo idea de qué significa.

-Tampoco podría decirte –admitió.

Faltaba algo. Algo grande. Y el tiempo se está acabando.

_Chase estaba listo_. En las horas más obscuras de la noche se sentó desnudo en la habitación con obturador y terminó sus preparativos. En el suelo había alineado dos huevos de plástico llenas de neón púrpura, una caja de bolsas transparentes de sándwich, dos bolsas de relleno de almohada, cuatro paquetes de medias de nylon, un delineador de ojos para mujeres y una peluca bastante cara con la garantía de lucir "diez años más joven", según el vendedor. Un uniforme de policía, robado del vestuario de un oficial que obviamente pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo comiendo donas y bebiendo café en establecimientos públicos. Bajo el fuerte resplandor de una luz de escritorio, Chase trabajó sobre el uniforme, sus dedos delgados y largos próvidamente rasgan puntos de sutura y tiran parches. En la mayoría de situaciones, sólo el uniforme era suficiente; para un ojo inexperto todos los policías se parecen. Pero, de hecho, diferentes departamentos, ciudades y condados tienen sus característicos parches. La categoría fue indicada por la banda de color corriendo por la pierna del pantalón.

Diferentes condados también tenían diferentes estilos y colores (pasando de marrón a azul marino a negro). Todos estos detallitos había que tenerlos en cuenta ya que en las próximas veinticuatro horas, este uniforme tendría que soportar el intenso escrutinio de la gente que sabía. Habiendo llegado hasta aquí, Chase no tenía ninguna intención de ser follado por una cosa tan majadera como un parche mal colocado o una insignia que no podía explicar. Junto a él estaba el libro a todo color que ilustra los distintos uniformes de diferentes agencias de la ley estatales y del condado. Igualmente contaba con un libro sobre los parches de policía, así como su propia colección personal que había recopilado durante los siete años que había servido como detective. Algunos los compró, otros los robó. Todos eran útiles.

Quitó el último parche y apreció el uniforme azul oscuro a la luz. Precioso. Dejó a un lado el uniforme y se volvió a los elementos en el suelo. Eligió los huevos primero, los golpeó hacia afuera, moldeándolos e insertándolos en el bolso del plástico del sándwich, ocultos en el interior de la boca, las bolsas dan la apariencia de papada. Cortó las piernas de las medias de nylon, los atiborró con el relleno de almohadas y cerró la tapa con unas cuantas rápidas puntadas. Muslos de truenos instantáneos. La peluca y el maquillaje se aplican en el último minuto. Sacó una vieja caja de zapatos y ordenados estaban colocadas etiquetas de nombre e insignias, buscó hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Él empezó a robar tarjetas hace siete años atrás. Los detectives y los novatos eran fáciles de robar: los detectives porque son tan presuntuosos que nunca pensaron que nadie vería escondido un rifle en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y los novatos son idiotas. Chase se había dado cuenta de que tales cosas como las insignias auténticas serían muy útiles. Él había construido muy cuidadosamente su arsenal.

Después hace cinco años supo que sus actividades se vieron de antuvión monitoreadas por dos compañeros allegados suyos. Había hecho sus preparativos finales. Había encontrado la guarida perfecta. Él había escondido sus insignias, una identificación falsa, una tonelada de dinero en efectivo y claro, dos pasaportes. Su diligencia había dado frutos. La policía jamás encontró su guarida y pasó cuatro años escondido de la policía cuando se disparó la alarma, empero no se preocupó porque sabía que tarde o temprano la oportunidad se presentaría y podía recoger sus cosas justo dónde las dejó. Seleccionó la credencial apropiada y se puso a trabajar para coser el parche y el nombre. Dios bendito, estaba pendiente en los detalles. Su conversación con el sargento Utterson fue excelente sobretodo una vez que lo convenció de llevarlo a comer. El buen sargento se durmió igual que un bebé cuando Young se lo llevó a las fronteras de la ciudad, lo ató a un árbol y alistó su navaja suiza. No había tenido mucho tiempo para obtener toda la información que necesitaba. Llamó a la esposa del sargento y le explicó que la asignación del sargento Utterson requiere de silencio absoluto. Su marido no estaría en casa por unos días y no se le permitía las llamadas. A finales de la semana sería capaz de informarle más. Posteriormente llamó a la estación, habló con el oficial a cargo y le dijo que él era el médico de Utterson. El sargento había venido presentando un extremo caso de intoxicación alimentaria y estaría indisponible en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Por supuesto, volvería al servicio prestamente después de eso. Las autoridades harían más preguntas al respecto pronto. Eso estaba bien, él necesitaba sólo veinticuatro horas. Todo ya habría terminado.

Entonces fue cuando decidió contactar a Tubbimura, con la policía al asecho le dificultaba desplazarse si desconocía el modus operandi del nuevo líder. También fue insatisfactorio, el hombre conocía nada más la información que delimita su zona y en unas horas retomaría el turno de la mañana. El supervisor era receloso hasta con sus oficiales al mando. Le costaba mantenerse cerca de Kimiko, no obstante, no significa que era imposible. A partir de ahora Tubbimura sería sus ojos en lo que sucediera en la estación y cualquier información nueva que descubriera, debía notificárselo, le dio el número de uno de sus teléfonos robados. En la mesilla tenía su computadora portátil abierta delante de él. Había descargado e instalado el software de seguimiento que Spicer le envió hace horas. El programa se estaba ejecutando en segundo plano y en otra pestaña tenía una imagen del mapa de CosmosXiaolin. No sabía a ciencia cierta la naturaleza del dispositivo de localización; pero no era estúpido y era muy fácil adivinar. Un chip de rastreo GPS estaba escondido en una de las pistas que su víctima buscaba. Cuando la localizara enviaría una señal a su computadora. Comenzaría a moverse y la cacería se pondría en marcha. Siempre disfrutó de los desafíos intelectuales, su padre era adicto a esta clase de juegos y lo impulsó a tempana edad a desarrollar sus gustos; jugar al ajedrez, resolver crucigramas y rompecabezas, _interpretar pistas_. Él se levantó, estirando su largo cuerpo tonificado: Trescientas flexiones y quinientos abdominales. Todos los días. _El diablo no es como lo pinta. _

Llevaba una rutina de ejercicios que cumplía exigentemente. Quieto, era similar a un adonis perfecto esculpido en mármol, qué similar ni que nada, idéntico a esas sugestivas esculturas hechas en Grecia hace miles de años. Pocos meses después de aceptar el cargo de detective, se afeitó la cabeza, su pecho, sus brazos, sus piernas, el pelo púbico, todo. El hombre quedó completamente sin pelo y para cubrir su calva, usó pelucas. Era el tipo de criminal que no era capaz de dejar muestras de pelo en la escena de crimen por evidentes razones. El tipo de hombre que envenena el perro del vecino después de un altercado con su césped. El tipo de persona que sabía instintivamente cómo hacer sufrir a la gente sin siquiera levantar el puño. Frío, arrogante y sin remordimientos. Implacable. Chase estaba seguro que ganaría el juego. Cuando desvelaron su identidad como asesino en serie, se alivió que podría huellas, sangre, semen, pelo dónde le diera gana para decir abiertamente que estuvo ahí y quitarse un peso de encima y se consintió el lujo de dejarse crecer el cabello. Lo tenía hasta alrededor de la cintura, pero no le importó. Sacudió sus brazos y sus piernas. Cuatro horas de sueño es todo lo que necesitaba hoy. Una calma profunda se apoderó de él. Esta noche su plan entró en la segunda fase y estaba preparándose. Había pensado en todo y en nada. Él no era invencible, pero eso era todo lo que deseaba ser en la vida y estaba trabajando en ello. Pasó cuatro años pudriéndose en Brasil. Cuatro años viviendo en la obscuridad de un pequeño apartamento, cuatro años escuchando las paredes reverberar con odio desenfrenado, cuatro años sin sexo.

Nunca había hecho tan cuidadosamente sus planes cubriendo tan afanoso los detalles. Pero no tenía prisa. Ed Kemper y Ted Bundy fueron más grandes y reconocía que le faltaba para alcanzarlos, le encantaba oír sus hazañas (de todos los asesinos en serie que leyó, ellos eran sus favoritos), pero cometieron errores. Y no estaba dispuesto a repetir la historia. ¡Oh no! Definitivamente no iría a la cárcel.

Se acurrucó desnudo en la cama desnuda. Dormía y soñaba con la sensación de saborear los labios carnosos y tentativos de su víctima; cerrar sus manos alrededor de su mano y apretar, apretar, apretar nada más. El dispositivo haría lo suyo. Basándose en el dispositivo y en sus propias habilidades la vida de Kimiko Tohomiko sería suya. Lo decidió cuando la vio bailar por primera vez. Y entonces allí estaba: un pitido. Un pequeño sonido conquistó el silencio. Y junto con el pitido un destello de movimiento hacia el este de la pantalla. Kimiko estaba en movimiento. Le encantaba los acertijos mentales. Le encantaba cazar a su víctima. Pero principalmente adoraba ganar.

El ex alférez se detuvo en una esquina para orientarse y luego se dio cuenta de una estación de metro al otro lado de la calle. El letrero sobre la entrada señalaba que estaban en la línea del tren F. _Perfecto_, pensó Raimundo. Asió la mano Kimiko y tiró de ella en esa dirección.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le preguntó Kimiko, corriendo los pies al lado de él. Casi la arrastraba consigo.

-A un hotel tenemos que reagruparnos: Necesitamos comer y un lugar tranquilo para pensar y sentarnos. Conozco un buen lugar dónde podemos hacer todas esas cosas cerca de aquí.

-¿A un hotel? –repitió ella– pensé que podríamos hacer todo eso en la parada de autobuses.

-Mantente alerta, no se te olvide que Chase Young es un maestro del disfraz y podría estar observándonos justo ahora.

Kimiko asintió con la cabeza. Ellos llegaron a la plataforma y se mezclaron en la multitud. Se volvió en un círculo lento escaneando a todos los rostros y liberó un suspiro largo. _Esto es una pesadilla. _

-¿Alguna vez te has quedado en un hotel? –indagó de golpe, con ganas de aclarar su estado de ánimo. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa rápida, claramente consciente de lo que iba a decir.

-A tomar un coctel sí. A pedir una habitación de ninguna forma. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que mi padre constantemente viajaba por negocios? –ni siquiera esperó que contestara si no que respondió de inmediato- bueno, él tiene registrado numerosas suites a nuestro nombre. Sólo tengo que sacar una identificación y mi tarjeta de oro para tener acceso a una de ellas.

-Espero que no sea tan mayúsculo el cambio de ambiente, tendrás que prescindir de ellas en todo lo que dure este juego. Hemos tenido suficiente por un infierno de día y me parece que debemos escondernos en alguna parte para pensar, ¿no crees que te mereces un premio? Y además, te prometo que yo pagaré.

La bailarina lo miró a los ojos sin decir una palabra. Tomaron un viaje corto en metro, que persistió una sola estación. El tren retumbó cuando arribaron en la parada. Luego dieron un paseo corto, saliendo de la calle 47 y caminaron a corta distancia hasta el hotel. Raimundo los registró a sí mismo y a la chica como John Smith y Jane Smith. Kimiko arqueó una ceja pues que esos nombres eran los protagonistas de una película si no estaba equivocada, una pregunta se asomó por sus pensamientos sobre si ésa era su película favorita, sintiendo una enorme curiosidad por ello. Le entregaron las llaves de la habitación. Subieron en ascensor. Kimiko revoloteó la habitación, estudiándola de abajo hacia arriba y luego pasó como una flecha al baño, cerrando la puerta al instante. Raimundo se sentó al borde de la cama, cogió el teléfono y pensó llamar al servicio de habitaciones, empero decidió esperar a Kimiko. Es muy tarde y probablemente debía estar muerta de hambre. Cuando llegó a la otra habitación luego de acicalarse y refrescarse, la chaqueta de Raimundo colgaba en el brazo de Kimiko y la dejó descansando en el respaldo del sillón mullido, entonces comentó:

-Este hotel es bonito, la sala es mucho más acogedora y sorprendente de lo que imaginé.

Infló el pecho, tragando una bocanada de aire y echó un vistazo alrededor. Veía un montón de colores apagados, telas gruesas y flores frescas. La túnica del cuarto de baño era un lindo toque, pero idiota. Para él, una habitación era una habitación y punto. Kimiko no compartía su opinión, pensaba que el cuarto era fabuloso y estaba muy encantada. Se sintió tonto.

-Sí que lo es. Es increíble... –ella se echó a reír, su mentira no rayaba en credibilidad. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente herido.

-¡Qué malo eres!

-Es la segunda vez en un día que hieres mi orgullo.

-¿Crees que no sé sobre hoteles? ¿has mirado el cuarto de baño? Confía en mí, este lugar es asombroso –ella sonrió, pero sus ojos ocultaban un atisbo de tristeza. Raimundo no le gustó percibir eso y le tendió el teléfono.

-Llama al servicio de habitación y ordena lo que quieras –dijo. Kimiko puso una mueca con recelo, llevando las manos a la cadera.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó con una sonrisa- pensé que no confiabas en la comida que sirven en los hoteles porque estaba envenenada o el repartidor podría ser Chase.

-Eso creo aún, pero no por culpa de ese cabrón vamos a dejar de comer. Y si tengo razón y han envenenado la comida, podría chuparla de tu sangre –ambos se echaron a reír. Cuando notó que lo decía en serio ahogó la risa.

-No sabía que los venenos podrían chuparse directamente de la persona infectada –Kimiko arqueó una ceja- igual que si te hubiera picado una abeja.

-Podría tratar –frunció los labios.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero no –dijo con voz suave, sus ojos brillaban- tal vez cuando llueve que es cuando me pongo más desesperada.

-Tú sí que sabes cómo herir el orgullo de un hombre.

-Hay todo tipo de desesperada –señaló con voz ronca encogiéndose de hombros, en sus ojos se asoma un brillo de diversión. Mantuvo la sonrisa cuando se acercó y pronto la diversión se desvaneció, remplazada por una expresión ilegible. Ella extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla; el toque aterciopelado era tentador y tierno, Raimundo sostuvo su brazo como acto reflejo. Su cara estaba pálida y etérea. Sus ojos grandes y luminiscentes. Mostró resistencia y fuerza, de repente sintió que ella también necesitaría esa fuerza; la barbilla y la mandíbula esculpidas en líneas decididas.

-Gracias de nuevo –susurró- por traerme aquí.

-Kim... –quería ser frío, deseaba ser insensible en ese momento. Pero sus intentos fallaron y murmuró en voz baja- deberías llamar al servicio de habitación.

No respondió de inmediato, vaciló unos minutos y asintió. Se apartaron al mismo tiempo. Y se volvió al teléfono.

-¿Algo especial que quieras pedir?

-Me conformo con un jugo de naranja.

-¡Oh! Vitamina C, saludable –caviló. El ex infante de la marina rodó los ojos- ¿no crees que tú necesitas comer también? Los guardaespaldas no viven sólo alimentándose de oxígeno.

-Estoy bien con lo que comí en el restaurante, en serio, agradezco que te preocupes por mí. Pero no es necesario. Además, estoy de servicio.

Kimiko suspiró, descolgó el teléfono y realizó la llamada. Pidió casi todo el menú, cayendo en cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Su estómago se encogió de ordenar las comidas. Él no le reprimió ni nada. Lo que le faltó agregar es que ésta podría ser su última comida y una mujer condenada tiene el derecho a complacerse sus gustos. No obstante, tenía la sensación que estaban pensando lo mismo. Sacó el reloj, lo único que mantendría saludable a Kimiko entretanto. Infló las mejillas y dejó escapar el aire, cerrando los ojos.

-El reloj es la clave, que las manecillas no estén puestas en la hora indicada sugieren que es algo inusual y aún así no tengo la menor idea de qué significan.

-¿Quince minutos de fama? –sugirió Raimundo.

-Hasta ahora las pistas han resultado ser un poco personales. Y yo no sé nada sobre fama.

-¿Un código famoso que usa quince como clave? –insistió- ¿o un matemático famoso que le falta una mano?

-Son buenas sugerencias aunque no sé qué hacer con ellas.

-¿Y qué me dices de los números?

-Uno y cinco son números primos. También son relativos al tiempo... no sé si estoy cansada o Young es demasiado inteligente. No se me ocurre qué hacer o dónde buscar –se dejó caer en la cama matrimonial, jaló la almohada sobre la que yacía su cabeza y la abrazó contra su pecho- con mayor razón te doy las gracias que me hayas traído aquí. Si voy a morir, que sea con estilo.

Las entrañas de Raimundo se tensaron. En menos de veinticuatro horas su vida se entrelazó con la de esta mujer; prometió protegerla costara lo que costara y decidió que no se rendiría ante nada ni nadie. Lo que pudo haber sabido de ella en años, en horas presenció su fuerza, valentía e ingenio. La única cosa que no había visto aún era el fatalismo. No le gustó verla en este estado. Dio un paso largo y se tendió en la cama a su lado.

-No te pongas de malhumor, Kim. Es normal que estés estresada, cansada y "despeinada" –bromeó él. Kimiko estaba de espaldas, torció la comisura de su boca- estás sometida a bajo presión ¿quién no lo estaría? Sé que lo resolveremos, has demostrado que eres una jugadora bastante lista y en más de una oportunidad me dejaste claro que no te dejarías pisotear por los malos tiempos, ¿se puede sabes que has hecho con esa mujer?

-Creo que me estás confundiendo de persona, la maravillosa mujer de la que me describes probablemente se quedó en el departamento de objetos perdidos –suspiró.

-¡Tonterías! Está aquí –Kimiko se dio la media vuelta, volviéndose hacia él sin separarse de la almohada y puso una mueca- está bien si no quieres creerme, porque yo sí confío en ti al menos. Pondría todas mis apuestas en ti si de eso se tratarse.

-¿Cómo puedes conocer alguien en un día?

-De la misma manera en que acabas confiando tu vida a un extraño luego de que hace unos minutos te enteraras que eres el nuevo juguete de un asesino. Lo que he visto en estas horas ha sido más que real para mí –afirmó- ya verás que cuando tengas algo dentro de la panza, llegará la inspiración. Eres del tipo que se sienta a completar los crucigramas los domingos.

-Las mayorías de las veces, aunque prefiero reservarme los domingos partidas de ajedrez en el parque.

-¿Ajedrez? Me imagino que siempre ganas –Kimiko lo miró como si hubiera preguntado si necesitaban oxígeno para respirar.

-Por supuesto que gano, ¿cuál es el punto de jugar si no ganas? –preguntó con una sonrisa. Raimundo le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿qué deseas probar con esta conversación?

-Que le temes al fracaso.

-¡Claro que no! –negó porfiada. Pero cuando enunció las palabras, se acordó de sus años en la secundaria. Cuando tomaba la clase de programación de computadora en la asignatura de informática. Kimiko se aseguró de que podía entender y controlar las líneas de código y que sus dedos se movieran en la forma en que el profesor quería que se movieran en el teclado, no fue fácil. Y la bailarina estaba decidida que no iba a tolerar una nota más baja que una A- admítelo –insistió- tú tienes miedo de fracasar.

Ni mencionen las ferias de ciencia, su proyecto debía superar el anterior. Cuando se lanzó a candidata a la presidencia del centro de ciencias (un área extracurricular que abarcaba todas las áreas de la ciencia: matemática, física, química y biología) y ella perdió por un estúpido voto, de recordarlo se ponía enferma. Estuvo deprimida un día entero, llegó a casa llorando y no se le pasó hasta que su padre regresó del trabajo y la encontró tendida en la cama, con la cara hundida en su almohada. Su entretenimiento era estudiar hasta trasnocharse y si no era mejorando sus tácticas en los videojuegos o navegando en internet para investigaciones personales. El cielo marcaba el límite. Era terrible, ningún chico se le acercaba. Claro, eso cambió completamente cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad porque decidió que era preciso y deseaba hacerlo. No le estaba gustando la dirección que tomaba esta conversación.

-¿Quieres que admita que tengo miedo al fracaso? ¡Okey! –suspiró- tengo miedo a fracasar este juego, tengo miedo de fallar y morir... esas son las consecuencias de este miedo.

-Lo siento, no debí haberte empujado –dijo Raimundo con voz más suave- no fallarás. Está en tu naturaleza –consoló y de manera absurda su comentario la hizo sentirse mejor.

La tomó de sus muñecas arrastrándola afuera de la cama. Durante el tiempo que tardaran en descifrar el misterio del reloj podría presentarse la ocasión perfecta para Young de atacar a Kimiko. Y necesitaba saber si era capaz de defenderse en el caso que se encontrara con este temible asesino en serie. Levantó sus brazos, sus dedos apretaron alrededor de sus muñecas.

-Intenta escapar.

-¿Disculpa? –puso los ojos desorbitados.

-Sólo serán treinta minutos –explicó- mientras estemos aquí atrapados esperando que llegue la inspiración, quiero estar seguro si puedes luchar por tu propia vida. Concéntrate en esto y deja que tu subconsciente trabaje con el reloj... –sacudió sus muñecas- ¿qué harías si Young te inmovilizara de esta manera?

-Saltemos la parte de autodefensa del programa de hoy, ¿quieres? –gruñó con ironía. Dio un supuesto tirón para liberar sus muñecas, él ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse para mantener un control sobre ella- no me obligues a lastimarte.

-¡Maldita sea, Kim! Necesitas por lo menos intentarlo.

-¡¿Por qué?! –ladró. Tiró con fuerza, lo sorprendió, pero aún así se aferró.

-Demonios, Kim, Young cortó la garganta de tu amiga y a juzgar por cómo cayó el cuerpo, trataba de huir de él. Podría sucederte lo mismo, ¿qué pasaría si yo me fuera a inspeccionar el hotel? ¿y Chase viniera aprovechando que te dejé sola?

-Eso es estúpido –tiró contra su agarre una vez más y esta vez la dejó ir.

-No es estúpido. Tienes que estar preparada.

-¡Lo estoy! Sé cuidarme por mí misma.

-No es suficiente, necesitas utilizar todas tus ventajas –aseveró determinante- y yo no estoy dispuesto a correr ningún tipo de riesgo contigo.

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire entre ellos dos y se preguntó si con esto era capaz de decirle lo que quería decir. Sus miradas se encontraron y distinguió el mismo calor que se sentía reflejado en sus ojos azules claros. Sus ojos permanecieron en su rostro. Entonces sus labios carnosos se separaron y la lengua salió para humedecerlos, tenía los labios muy rosados, como pétalos de rosa; fue un gesto pasmosamente provocador y el deseo lo cortó a través como un cuchillo. Kimiko asintió. Raimundo avanzó poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. Se inclinó acercando la boca al oído. Su pelo olía a limpio, como el viento en el río se mezcla con el persistente aroma floral de su champú. Él respiró hondo, obligándose a concentrarse.

-Young prefiere utilizar las armas blancas para torturar a sus víctimas empero eso no quiere decir que en algún momento no lo usará. Si estás en lugares cerrados es necesario luchar y en una situación de supervivencia, cualquier cosa puede ser un arma: Una roca, un teléfono, tus dedos. Cualquier cosa –repitió.

-De acuerdo –ella miró su alrededor- el reloj. Podría golpearte en la cabeza o estrangularte con la cadena.

-Bueno, eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Eres inteligente e ingeniosa, utiliza eso a tu favor... –dijo- eres baja puedes atacar en el estómago o dirigirte a la garganta, si eres rápida asesta el primer golpe.

Raimundo deslizó su brazo en torno a Kimiko, pasando de su hombro para rodear el cuello, rozando la curva de sus pechos en el proceso. Lo arrojó en la cama rápidamente y su camisa de tirantes reveló más de lo que cubría. Su piel era suave contra la de él y ella se estremeció ligeramente en sus brazos, suspiró con suavidad y casi aquello le conduce a la distracción.

-¿Sabes movimiento de autodefensa? –inquirió. Mientras se decía para sus adentros que ese no era realmente el momento para excitarse. Tenía que quedarse en el programa.

-Tomé una clase –susurró- no diría que soy buena.

-Sólo tienes que ser lo suficientemente buena para contrarrestarlo –afirmó- concentrémonos ahora. Soy Chase Young, ¿qué harás?

Tiró contra su brazo, pero él la atrajo hacia sí, sacando su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura para frustrar su intento y en el movimiento, su cuerpo pequeño y blando encajó completo y perfectamente con el suyo. Asestó un empuje trasero contra su ingle de una manera que le hizo doler.

-No puedo hacer esto… –murmuró tratando en balde de arrancar su mano entretanto frotaba provocativamente en el intento. Él aspiró aire y luchó por mantener el control en su propia batalla interior.

-No conseguirás librarte de esa manera. El pie es la clave. Y si tienes suerte, sorpréndelo lo suficiente para poder escapar.

Ella ejecutó exactamente lo que dijo, el dolor explotó en su pie como el talón de la zapatilla se estrelló en los dedos de los pies. Raimundo aulló de dolor como aflojó en su agarre. Ella empujó sus brazos, retorciéndose libre de su abrazo.

-¡Mierda! –se volvió para mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

-¡Lo logré! –exclamó contenta. Raimundo sonrió a duras penas, el placer de verla sonreír lo hacía feliz- créeme que si hubiera estado usando tacones muy posiblemente te paralizaría y he aquí una razón por lo que mi colección de zapatos vienen muy bien. Todos y cada uno de mis tacones de aguja son un arma muy peligrosa.

-Lo sé –dijo reprimiendo un gemido aún por el dolor- nunca me pondría a discutir con una mujer sobre el valor de sus zapatos –ella se echó a reír.

-Tú eres mi tipo de hombre, Raimundo –lo dijo casi impulsivamente. Cuando se dio cuenta, sus palabras estaban flotando en el aire y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. La sonrisa se desapareció y en su lugar había sorpresa e incomodidad, pero se sintió aliviada al saber que él parecía complacido en vez de otra emoción como ofendido. Le sonrió con dulzura.

Lo que Kimiko había olvidado de mencionar es que cuando la mayoría de sus ex novios no hubieran estado cotilleando de sus pechos con sus amigotes llenaban los espacios en blanco de la conversación con comentarios sobre su trasero. Raimundo, sin embargo, era diferente. Lo estudió con la mirada por un momento, no se molestó en ocultar su escrutinio cuando no mostró incomodidad. En cambio, se sintió incentivada. Eso parecía inteligente, también era una ventaja al igual que el hecho de que el hombre estaba más caliente que el infierno. El se quedó inerte durante el examen, el único indicio de diversión era una pequeña contracción de un músculo de su mejilla izquierda. Tocaron la puerta. El ex de la marina prefirió abrir la puerta en caso de emergencia. Era el servicio a la habitación. Gracias al cielo. Kimiko tuvo la esperanza de que la comida lograra hacer que las neuronas volvieran a funcionar. Al parecer, había ordenado todo el menú, se necesitaron a dos meseros para traer todo esto. Se alinearon los carritos contra la pared y levantaron las tapas de calentamiento. Todo parecía delicioso. Dejaron la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Buen provecho –silbó tumbándose en el sillón.

Trajo la primera bandeja hasta la cama y comenzó a comer. Raimundo se limitó a observar.

-En el hotel nos registraste como el Sr. y la Sra. Smith, eso es el título de una película, ¿es tu favorita?

-No, era la de Verónica... –corrigió en un hilo de voz, a pesar de todo consiguió permanecer tranquilo, sin sentir dolor o culpa cuando la recordaba como en otras ocasiones- ¿qué puedo decir? La alquiló para que la viéramos juntos una noche en su casa y no pude negarme. Allá abajo ni notaron que eran nombres sacados de una peli.

-Entonces si esa no es... ¿cuál es? –insistió Kimiko. Él sesgó la cabeza indeciso- anda dime.

-Bueno, no tengo una favorita. Me inclino por las comedias o terror, o ambas unísono, pero tampoco me molestan las que son aventura y acción. Me gusta hasta ahora _Bienvenidos a Zombieland,_ por ejemplo... –ella asintió. No está mal, concedió. Por lo menos mostraba que no era serio todo el tiempo, _tenía sentido del humor escondido en alguna parte_.

-¿Programa de televisión favorito?

-24 –corto, dulce y al punto. Ni un poco de modestia. No es su tipo de programa predilecto, pero era una respuesta atractiva.

-¿Comida?

-No lo sé... uh –Raimundo estiró los brazos con pereza. Sus brazos eran fuertes, aunque no voluminosos, de ésos que son perfectos para acunarte mientras te apoyas en su pecho cálido y en el movimiento se levantó las orillas de su camisa revelando sus abdominales marcados y cincelados y se preguntó para sus adentros si era posible que su camisa escondiera debajo un paquete de seis. Se sonrojó al repetir la pregunta. Volvió a hablar _interrumpiéndola justo cuando se lo estaba devorando con los ojos_- carne ¿tal vez?

Aburrido, era una respuesta que lo tacharía en la friend zone, pero no era lo suficiente.

-¿Libro?

-Peligro inminente.

-¡Eso es una película, tramposo!

-Es una película basada en el libro. Siempre los libros son mejores, es imposible adaptar de cabo a rabo y a la perfección cientos de páginas en 35 mm, así que no me armo ilusiones si decido echarle un vistazo a la peli.

-En eso te doy la razón –confirmó, llevándose a la boca otro bocado.

Las horas transcurrieron y llegó cerca entre las diez y las once. Nunca la ciudad estuvo tan callada. Dejaron las bandejas en los carritos esperando que el servicio a cuarto las recogiera entretanto. Kimiko dejó el celular afuera por si Jack tenía noticias de la dirección de donde Young enviaba los correos. Intentaron descifrar el acertijo del reloj y por más vueltas que le dio, estrujándose los sesos y esforzándose por derivar una idea. No halló nada. Terminó por echarse a dormir en la cama. Él no puso objeción, reconoció que necesitaba descansar luego de darse tremendo banquete y era malo el sobreesfuerzo, le prometió que estaría de guardia.

Para mañana temprano abandonarían el hotel y volverían a concentrarse en la pista. Tuvo la esperanza que despertaría con la resolución de la pista al día siguiente. Raimundo apoyó el anverso de la mano en el semblante mientras velaba su sueño, la bailarina se arropó con la chaqueta de su protector y cerró los ojos. El reloj está sobre la mesilla de noche. Él lo cogió prestado unos segundos, pero tampoco tuvo suerte y en su lugar vio a Kimiko inmóvil en la cama, los ojos cerrados, las pestañas rizadas, la mano descansando sobre su vientre, el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y por último, sus labios. Sus pómulos están regocijados del calor de la vida y pintados de un tenue rosa. En su mano sostenía la fotografía de su novia y él un año antes que Young la asesinara, en el puerto de la marina bajo un sol incandescente y haciendo frente a la brisa fresca, aún la conservaba en su cartera para no olvidarse de ella. Un poco tonto y tal vez cursi. Su posición no era relajada y tenía la otra mano en la cintura por si tenía que desenfundar su arma. No quiso decirle que aquella noche cuando vieron la película, le pidió que fuera su novia al finalizar y fue el inicio de su relación.

-¿Es la foto de ella, no es así? –Raimundo alzó la vista, Kimiko lucía adormecida ya que su voz tenía sueño, pero los ojos están entreabiertos.

-Sí –admitió con tristeza. Kimiko se medio levantó, sin necesidad de pararse y se arrastró al borde de la cama- ¿te molesta si la veo?

Raimundo estiró el brazo entregándole la foto. La apretó en sus dedos. Ella era muy bonita, el rostro con forma de triángulo invertido, los ojos obscuros grandes y brillantes, la melena castaña hasta los hombros, la piel clara, pero tostada por el sol, alta (la coronilla llegaba a la altura de la nariz de su pareja), delgada y a su lado su protector exhibía su uniforme de alférez. Se veía guapo uniformado. Hacían una hermosa pareja, odiaba admitirlo. Verónica no encajaba con las descripciones de las víctimas de Young; era una mujer refinada, culta y diplomática. Se preguntó que debía haber tenido para que Young decidiera asesinarla, quién sabría la respuesta es Raimundo, pero temió preguntar.

-Ella es muy linda. Es una lástima lo que pasó.

-Nos tomamos esa foto el día en que le pedí matrimonio… –confesó en voz baja. Kimiko se volteó hacia él con arrepentimiento, una vez más mostró serenidad- queríamos inmortalizar este momento porque era muy importante para los dos. Ni Verónica ni yo habíamos pasado por algo como esto, de no ser por Young nos hubiéramos casado en un mes. Pensé que eran nervios de la boda que la ponían así, ella era una mujer muy meticulosa y perfeccionista, lo quería todo inolvidable... ¿quién no?

-Lamento lo de la boda.

-No te disculpes, sucedió y no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella, por ti sí puedo –la miró a los ojos, recuperando y guardando la foto. El ex alférez suspiró con ánimos de cambiar el tema de conversación- ¿no puedes dormir?

-No –sacudió la cabeza- cuando menos quiero pienso en Young, no me gusta la sensación; a mí mente llegan imágenes desarticuladas y turbias de esas mujeres muertas y me imagino que soy una de ellas. Temo que si no resuelvo ese acertijo podría acabar como ellas.

-Eso no sucederá –espetó de inmediato. La idea de que Chase o alguien lastimara o pusiera una mano encima a Kimiko, lo hizo arder de furia- para eso estoy aquí. Nadie te hará daño.

-Raimundo... –dijo su nombre cabizbaja, la miró- ¿sería mucho pedirte si duermes conmigo esta noche?

Raimundo endureció las facciones y apretó la mandíbula, pero no disintió. Kimiko volvió a levantar la cabeza en espera de una respuesta. La pregunta lo dejó estupefacto, dubitativo y se mantuvo en una posición rígida cuando estalló un instinto valientemente devolviéndole la vida. En un espacio de cortos minutos relajó los músculos, subió a la cama, arrimándose a su lado y lentamente enroscó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Se sentía pequeña contra él. Con cuidado palmeó su cabeza. El alivio vertió más sobre la chica cuando se acurrucó al brazo que la estrechaba y se apoyó sobre él con confianza. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose segura y cómoda, protegida era obvio. Con este silencio, ella era capaz de escuchar los latidos del corazón el ex alférez de la marina. Era un sonido suave, reconfortante y dulce propio de un corazón valiente y fuerte que sirvió como un arrullo. Deseó devolverle el abrazo pero temió hacerlo por considerarlo un movimiento atrevido y enterró la cabeza en el calor de su pecho musculoso. Decidió que le gustó oírlo. Raimundo pensó en la forma en que acunó la cabeza de la bailarina en su pecho y le acarició el cabello. Pensó cómo estaba acurrucada bajo su brazo, le gustaba la sensación. Ella respiraba suavemente, supo que estaba dormida. Sonrió, frotó su hombro y la estrechó contra él.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –pensó- soy un imbécil. Demonios, quizá ambos somos unos tontos.

**...Esta historia continuará... **

**A/N: ¿Saben que me gustan de los fics con ranting M? Que no tengo límites. Soy capaz de escribir lo que me dé la gana sin reservas, puedo escribir sobre sexo, hacer que mis personajes digan todas las groserías fuertes que quiero habidas y por haber, masacrar a un montón de gente y dejar ver los huesos y la sangre. Mas el exceso nunca es bueno. **

**Si tiene nada más sexo, carece de sentido (claro las pelis porno, pero sin una trama, no se ve bien); si en una conversación los personajes intercambian groserías, se ve feísimo y créanme que he visto de sobra, y si el corte de una vena la sangre sale disparado un monstruoso chorro sinfín, en un punto se ve asqueroso y tanta masacre a lo loco deja un sabor seco en la boca. Sin embargo, como estoy acostumbrada a los fics con mayor restricción o estoy saliendo de uno, se me olvida. En este caso no es así, terminé con un fic de rango M para empezar con otro de rango M. Ustedes no tienen idea de cómo me encanta este fic, lo adoro, me atrevería a denominarlo como el fic de oro, la propuesta del año... ¿saben que cuando todos están esperando una película se generan enormes expectativas? Porque cuenta con un excelente argumento, un reparto y una dirección. **

**La trama es rica porque contiene demasiadas cosas que son bien manejadas y tenemos una sinopsis llamativa, el reparto protagonista es aceptado y querido en el público (en una encuesta de **_**20 minutos**_** que leí hace tiempo los personajes preferidos de la serie en las cuatro primeras posiciones: Raimundo, Kimiko, Chase y Omi, ¿qué coincidencia?) Que ocupan también mis primeros cuatro lugares favoritos y son los protagonistas del fic, en el quinto Jack al igual que la encuesta. En esos mismos lugares están situados en nuestros fics, la última vez que vi Raimundo tenía 1076 puntos y Kimiko tenía 1067 (muy altas las puntuaciones y sí, yo también pensé lo mismo: Los quieren mucho). La dirección la tomo yo notoriamente, quienes dicen que soy buena escritora... El nombre de este episodio se lo debo a Beating Heart por Ellie Goulding, puesto que lo escribí oyendo esta canción, la cual recomendé unos capítulos atrás. Hubo varios aspectos en este fic interesante: A medida que pasa el tiempo se afianza la relación entre Kimiko y Raimundo. ¿O qué de otra forma lo explicaremos? A Kim le incomoda que coqueteen con Rai, Kim acaricia la mejilla de Rai para agradecerle, Rai comparte sus gustos con Kim, Rai y Kim sostienen un entrenamiento de autodefensa o lo que sea que fuera eso porque hubo una parte en que no sé cómo decirlo (que me pareció raro)... **

**-No me digas que Kimiko estaba frotando...**

_**Jajaja**_**. Rai anima a Kim a no rendirse y para rematar tenemos esa hermosa escena de Kim acurrucada en el pecho de Rai. Qué tierno. ¿Son muy buenos amigos, no? **

**-A mí me parece que Kimiko sí tenía bastante hambre, pero no de patatas o pollo si no estaba hambrienta de otra cosa... **

**Todas lo hemos estado en alguna vez. La insinuación de Mía me recuerda que Chase y Raimundo nos obsequiaron una parte de su cuerpo desnuda. Me corrijo, Chase salió desnudo y Raimundo nos ofreció una vista de su paquete de seis (a mí me enseñaron que un paquete de seis significan seis cosas en un contenedor, empero aquí hablamos de los abdominales... a lo que hemos llegado). Si estas imágenes fueran visuales, todas estaríamos babeando o nos saldrían corazoncitos en los ojos aunque lo podemos hacer porque uno se transporta cuando lee. Ya va, me acaban de decir que no se sabe si el ex de la marina tiene un paquete de seis, quedó como duda, ¿me equivoqué o fue spolier? **

**No creo que debería ser spolier, en Xiaolin Showdown en algunos episodios Raimundo sale sin camisa (me acuerdo que en El Monstruo del Sueño, hay una escena dónde está en la playa y está en traje de baño naturalmente y otra dónde sólo tiene sus pantalones y zapatos, esa parte me pareció dramática y él lucía tan **_**atractivo**_**, jaja) y en Xiaolin Chronicles en el episodio de **_**Rocco**_** en donde sacan un ángulo especialmente para que todos veamos los abdominales de Raimundo. Es en serio, es a comienzos del episodio. Lo que pasa es que me vi los episodios que salieron en Estados Unidos por adelantado. Así que yo no estoy diciendo mentiras. **

**Verán, antes de comenzar a filmar esta película llevé un contrato a mis protagonistas que si querían interpretar un papel principal en el fic, ellos debían cumplir ciertas condiciones en las que incluía desnudarse. Kimiko firmó porque dijo que ya lo mostró todo en **_**Hurricane. **_**Raimundo ni lo leyó, firmó y se fue, como que a él en el fondo le gusta esto. Chase me dijo un pocotón de cosas en la cara y al final firmó. Omi me puso 45 "peros" y llegué a establecer un acuerdo con él para que fuéramos los dos felices. Y firmó un contrato especial. **

**Cuando estuve leyendo la parte de Kimiko, me sorprendí, entiendo cuando dijo sobre esperar el momento indicado para cambiar y el miedo al fracaso, no aceptar una nota más baja de la nota perfecta, los desafíos que toma y seguir metódicamente al profesor para lograrlo. Yo era así... no, soy así y siempre lo seré. No me di cuenta que puse algo de mí. Me he preguntado en varias veces por qué las personas inteligentes se vuelven psicópatas o enloquecen, ¿no ven a Chase? Coeficiente intelectual de 145. ¿Será que ese es mi destino? ¿volverme loca? No si mantengo la cordura. Me llamó la atención en el instante cuando se estaba preparado y adaptando su traje de policía. La mayoría de los asesinos en serie son hombres, como un 3% son mujeres. **

**A mí se me partió el corazón cuando Raimundo dijo que iba a casarse en un mes con su novia de no ser por el miserable de Young, pobrecito, ha sufrido mucho. Creo que ha sido demasiado obvio que quienes estaban en la foto eran él y su novia. No lo sé, ha estado mucho tiempo solo y un hombre tan bueno como él merece ser feliz al lado de una buena mujer. Aprovecho para dar los adelantos del capítulo que viene: Nuevos personajes se incluyen en el fic, más sorpresas al descubierto, el romance sube, **_**pero el peligro también**_**. Les aconsejo que dejen la bombona de oxígeno afuera por medidas de seguridad, la van a necesitar bastante en estos capítulos hasta el final. Raimundo, Kimiko, Chase y Omi en escenas arrebatadoras e inolvidables, que nunca leíste. No se lo vayan a perder porque será un capítulo memorable del fic **_**Contrarreloj**_**: **_**No hay lugar seguro**_**. Episodio once, la cita es el martes que viene. No se lo pierdan. ¡Nos leemos y hasta entonces cuídense! **

**Mensaje para María del Mar: ¡Hola! Ejem ¿no es obvio? Si no te gusta algo es porque no te gustó cuando lo probaste. Es como si bebieras de un lago infectado que tiene un pocotón de cosas que la gente le ha zumbado. Eso es raro, en serio, cuando la gente me conoce le provoca escupirme un ojo, les doy mala impresión, ¿qué voy hacer? No soy moneda de oro. ¿El martes? Bueno, ¿cómo decirlo? Estoy rodeada de ineptos que no pueden hacer nada sin mí, y si yo no sé todos están perdidos, y tengo profesores locos, que les gusta gastar el tiempo en tonterías que aplicar un examen, ponen cosas que no se parecen a las que han explicado volviendo a los exámenes y que creen que uno puede hacer mil cosas en cinco minutos porque somos Einstein. He podido salir ilesa y mucho mejor de lo que esperaba (pensé que iba a reprobar, pero aprobé con una buena nota), sin embargo, en la última situación no lo sé... Una clase hoy y un trabajo de eso el mismo día con un plazo de menos de media hora para hacerlo. Contesté una mamarrachada por el tiempo y así se quedó. No sé cuánto me pondrá. Como digo, tengo profesores locos... Y lo peor de todo, es que independientemente de la situación, la que paga los platos rotos soy yo. **

**Dios, mija, relájate. Si sabías que no iba a pasar, ¿cuál es la emoción? Sí es afortunada al tener a Raimundo como protector...**

**-Cualquiera sería afortunada de tener a Raimundo de protector.**

**¡Oh, Rai, mi amor, mi vida! Él es el más apuesto de los apuestos. ¡Un bombón!... ¡¿por qué?! ¡Omi no tiene cara de asesino! Tú lo has visto en la serie, incapaz de matar una mosca. Omi quiere que Chase sea bueno, no lo discrimina como los otros monjes. Él es más puros de los puros. Pues no me gustan, yo odio todos los insectos, sobre todo a los que se arrastran. En las series animadas las ponen bonitas, en la vida real las veo feas. Okey, ¡espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana! ¡nos leemos pronto, querida! **


	11. No hay lugar seguro

_**Contrarreloj**_

**11º**

**No hay lugar seguro**

_-¿A dónde dices que se fue?_

_-No lo dije. Aceptó cooperar en un caso en los Estados Unidos hasta donde sé; créeme que cuando le pregunté en qué lugar iba a hospedarse, me cortó, infiero que su ubicación debe ser ultra secreta para comportarse tan misteriosamente, ¿ya probaste llamarlo?_

_-Miles de veces. He dejado correos de voz en la contestadora de su casa y en su celular, no me ha devuelto las llamadas. Es como si tuviera el celular apagado o ignorara a propósito mis mensajes. Creo que me está evitando. _

_-¡Oh Megan! ¿no estarás pensando que Omi te está siendo infiel o algo por el estilo?_

_-No, él no es de ésos. Y si llegara a serlo, pobre de él ya no estaría vivo –cruzó las piernas. Miró de reojo su bolso rojo, su celular estaba encendido y el buzón de mensajes está limpio para su insatisfacción._

_-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? –inquirió el viejo. Megan infló el pecho y su mano cubrió su rostro, cerrando los ojos. Sus uñas tiene un esmalte negro, el rímel resaltaba sus largas pestañas, los pómulos sonrosados y sus labios pintados con un lápiz labial rosa._

_-Omi terminó conmigo de la nada y justo después, desapareció. _

_-Estoy seguro que debe haber tenido un motivo. Él no es mal hombre, estoy consciente que te ama –se dio cuenta del efecto de sus palabras en la chica y terminó con unas sencillas palabras- lo siento._

_-Yo también lo lamento. He ido a su apartamento y me he quedado esperando a que llegue, jamás pasa. Le he escrito mensajes y los pasé por debajo de la puerta, no me responde. Sé que su trabajo lo absorbe mucho y etcétera, pero necesito hablar con él –el viejo alzó una ceja antes de llevar la taza humeante a su boca- Omi me ha dicho que es un padre para él y por eso pensé en acudir con usted porque pensé que podría saber dónde está, pero no se me ocurrió pensar que lo está encubriendo y no me gustaría pensar eso. Si él lo contacta le ruego por favor me avise._

_-Por supuesto._

La mansión Young se regocija llena de gracia en su hermoso jardín. Después de que Víctor Young falleciera en un luctuoso accidente de cacería, su viuda se ocupó de atender a su hijo y cuidar su jardín. A sus cuarenta años supo que no volvería a encontrar otro hombre como su esposo. Se dedicó por completo a embellecer cada flor, tallo, y hoja para ella. Trabajaba fuera todos los días, desde primavera hasta el otoño. En las estrechas calles de su vecindad, fue ampliamente considerado el mejor patio e inclusive la nueva pareja que compró la casa de la esquina mantuvo sus grandes labradores a raya. A los catorce de Chase, ella claudicó en un coma vegetativo y se vio obligada a depender de su cuñado para mantenerlos ambos.

A los veintiún, Chase compró una vivienda propia y se mudó de su hogar conquistando así su independencia. Meses después que Chase estuvo prófugo de la justicia, el detective Fung ordenó poner bajo custodia la vieja mansión de los Young en donde fue confinada la madre del temible psicópata Chase Young. A finales de ésta época del año generalmente la ciudad era hermosa, los árboles emanan un rico olor a oro y el cielo de un azul brillante. Este año, sin embargo, el clima se volvió frío inusualmente rápido. En las noticias advirtieron de una avalancha congelada e incluso los fanáticos que juraron jamás encender sus hornos hasta el primero de noviembre estaban empezando a pensarlo dos veces. Esta tarde era perfecta para la jardinería; el gran árbol de arce en su patio refleja una docena de tonos dorados y el sol lentamente hizo que las hojas se hundieran aún más profundas. El detective abrió la puerta y salió. Cuando respiró la esencia de la mansión, captó los olores ricos de las hojas secas, la tierra fértil y algunas especias. Hay quienes les gusta trabajar en sus jardines en la mañana, no obstante Elizabeth siempre prefirió las tardes. La comunidad dónde vivían los Young era tranquila y pequeña en la que jactaron viejas hermosas casas victorianas que fueron una vez las casas de verano de la élite. Los Young, sobre todo Elizabeth, le habían dado su salto a la fama mediante la construcción de su mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. La vecina extendió sus pródigos jardines verdes y vistas increíbles de la montaña para que las personas puedan apreciar la buena música de la Sinfonía de Tchaikovski y el patio más fino que la grandeza de la madre naturaleza. Gozando una buena cantidad de turistas durante los brillantes meses de verano.

Ahora, gracias a la inesperada ola de frío, la comunidad ya había tomado sus ritmos lentos y tranquilos de invierno. Nada más había sucedido en la vecindad de los Young desde hace unos años cuando el hijo mayor de los Zhang se fracturó el brazo en un accidente de coche. En silla de ruedas, a Elizabeth se le imposibilitó consagrarse en mantener conservado a su precioso jardín, aunque hubiera contratado a un jardinero para que hiciera su trabajo, nadie superó ni igualó la Sra. Young. Nadie amaba ese jardín tanto como ella, para la mujer era un segundo hijo. No hubiera querido verlo así, él tenía entendido que permanecía encerrada las veinticuatro horas en la recámara pegada a los recuerdos de su fallecido esposo. A veces los policías entraban al cuarto, pero ella era nada más atendida por la enfermera. Cada lunes venía una mucama a limpiar la casa y se iba dentro de cuatro horas. Todos estos gastos eran costeados por el cuñado de Elizabeth. Fung estaba listo y se metió en la plena brillantez del sol, cruzó el patio. Las patrullas cercaban la mansión de muro a muro, no pudieron creer lo que veían cuando lo vieron flanquear la jungla de malezas y yedras.

De vez en cuando, Fung era sometido involuntariamente a los "hechizos" que le hacía jugar su mente. No muy a menudo, había pasado bastante tiempo desde el último. Pero el día en que Megan fue a visitarlo; cumplido un mes de reposo de tener su intervención quirúrgica, estos hechizos se hicieron más frecuentes e inevitables, en las noches se encontró tumbado despierto escuchando los latidos de su corazón. El trabajo mantenía alejados esta visión, no permanentemente, pero sí lo suficiente y supo entonces que era momento de volver. Él miró por encima del hombro como si esperara ver algo espantoso, le intimidaba tantos ojos en la espalda. Su tatarabuelo, entre comillas, había tenido el don de la vista. El detective Fung no creía en esas cosas. ¡Oh no señor! Por eso, cuando levantó la vista y vio la imagen efímera de una chica delgada pelinegra de pie del viejo roble con sangre en su rostro, Fung sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

-Ahora no, por favor.

La visión desapareció cortésmente. Y el detective Fung entró a la oficina principal una vez que el supervisor encargado permitió el acceso al anciano mentor. El nuevo líder no cambió nada en su lugar, conservando todo tal cual lo dejó.

-Detective Omi, cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo te va en el caso?

-Me dijeron que estabas aquí, empero me rehusé a creerlo que decidí verlo con mis propios ojos –dijo arrastrando las palabras sin pararse de su silla.

-Espero que mi presencia en tu oficina te convenza.

-Todavía no. No voy a caer tan fácil como mis subordinados, yo no soy estúpido –masculló entre dientes. Encañonó su rifle y rodeó en círculos al hombre. Su dedo índice presionó con suavidad el gatillo esperando cualquier movimiento para disparar. No había tenido contacto con el mundo exterior desde que se encerró a sí mismo entre estas cuatro paredes, no había ido a su casa ni visto a su mentor. Lucía como lo recordaba, de origen oriental, alto, calvo, ojos azules claro, el cabello negro desteñido se aclaró a un gris frío, la piel pálida y plegada en arrugas. Cada vez que fruncía el ceño, se arruga la frente y si sonreía, las mejillas son las que se arrugan. Después de una mirada él podría decir que el detective Fung era el detective Fung o era el mejor disfraz de Chase Young.

-¡Por favor Omi! ¿es necesario que te lea tu expediente de vida? –gruñó molesto- tenías seis años cuando te recogí de la casa de tu tía abuela, estabas abrazado a tus piernas y la barbilla se hundía en tus rodillas (recuerdo que estabas sentado en la silla del comedor quietecito y asustado porque temías que tu tía abuela estaba enfadada contigo supuestamente molestaste a las gallinas, jalándoles las plumas y persiguiéndolas hasta que ella te descubrió), como no sabíamos nada sobre el paradero de tus padres o si estaban vivos o muertos, fuiste llevado al hospicio de San Martín donde terminaste de crecer. Cuando alcanzaste los doce años, no habías conseguido a una pareja que adoptara y tenías miedo de que ninguna lo hiciera pues que para un preadolescente no tenía tantas posibilidades al igual que un niño de siete años... no me lo comentaste si no en el día que firmé los papeles de adopción y te llevé a mi casa.

-Y entonces ha sido nuestro secreto, eres Fung –musitó entre dientes, bajando el fusil-. Pensé que estarías en casa luego de la operación.

-Bueno, no porque tenga sesenta y cinco años significa que soy un viejo inútil. Me encanta este trabajo, me parece que he descansado lo suficiente, y quise volver a retomar mi puesto.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó indignado. Sus dedos y su labio inferior temblaban de la euforia, colocó celosamente el fusil sobre el escritorio, en seguida caminó de un lado al otro hasta golpear la ventana con fuerza- ¡primero Boris y ahora tú! Estoy seguro que te pidió que me cuidaras, ¿debo calificar esto como una intromisión a mis investigaciones o una invasión a mi vida privada? Maldita sea, ¿la VICAP, el FBI y el gobierno ya no confían en mí?

-Boris no tuvo nada que ver con mi decisión, seguí tus instrucciones y le supliqué que no se entrometiera, no me hizo caso y me libero de toda responsabilidad que él esté aquí –alzó los hombros- no soy nadie para detenerlo, lo mismo te dije a ti cuando te recomendé al FBI, al gobierno y a la VICAP.

-¡MENTIRA! ¡MALDITA MENTIRA! –ladró Omi energúmeno- Boris te llamó después de que habláramos y tú fuiste con los del VICAP y el FBI, los convenciste que necesitaba una supervisión y cualquier equivocación que cometa lo notificarás inmediatamente con ellos y solicitarás mi destitución, ¡¿no es así?! ¡pero ya te descubrí! ¡y no voy a caer, no cometeré errores como tú y a diferencia de ti, sí atraparé a Young! ¡¿y sabes por qué?! ¡Porque soy el mejor detective que haya tenido al servicio de la VICAP y el FBI, soy el más capaz, el más audaz, el más fuerte, y todavía soy joven! –afirmó con petulancia- ¡sin mí todos en este edificio estarían perdidos y caminando en círculos!

El detective Fung abrió los ojos más de la cuenta como platos, estupefacto. Era la primera vez que hablaba así. Relajó los músculos y se masajeó las sienes, cerrando los ojos. Se disculpó en un tono inaudible.

-No quiero tu puesto y te vuelvo a repetir que Boris no me llamó. Ni siquiera estaré otra vez en esta oficina: en cambio, voy a estar cuidando la casa de los Young. He estado al tanto de tus avances y en mi opinión vas bien, confío en que lo atraparás. Y deseo que lo hagas.

Omi le devolvió la mirada receloso cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Ping Pong cargando con una taza de café.

-Ping Pong presente, señor. Aquí está su taza de café.

Omi pegó un salto de su silla, agarró su rifle y empujó contra el suelo al oficial de policía, inmovilizándolo con el codo. La taza se hizo añicos en el suelo, hacia la esquina, y el café caliente salpicó en todas las direcciones, una gota aterrizó en el zapato del detective Fung.

-¡AHORA SÍ QUE TE VOLARÉ LOS MALDITOS SESOS, MARICÓN!

-¡¿Pe-pero por qué?! ¿has cambiado la contraseña?

-¡¿A quién más se lo has contado?!

-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!

-¡Omi no!

-¡Todos en este edificio están en contra de mí por culpa tuya!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no es cierto! Yo ni sabía que el detective Fung estaba aquí. ¡_Tornami_, por favor, tienes que creerme! ¡lo juro!

-Megan me preguntó por ti –saltó de repente el detective Fung para distraer al agente Omi. El oficial se escabulló de las garras de su furibundo patrón mientras éste se levanta con una expresión de sorpresa- fue hasta mi casa. Está preocupada y quiere hablar contigo, ha ido a tu apartamento y llamado a tu celular, pero no ha tenido respuesta. La veo desesperada.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Lo que me pediste, ella no me creyó y aun sin decírselo, sospecha que estás aquí.

-¡Pues que se quede en espera! Por su propio bien yo estoy muerto para Megan. Es bastante arriesgado para ella en la misión que estoy, Chase Young ha matado a policías antes y no sería la primera vez que atacase a sus seres queridos.

-Deberías decirle algo, sabes que no se detendrá hasta conseguir una respuesta. Creo que tu método de cortar una relación no funcionó como querías.

-Ella creerá que sigo interesado y será peor para ambos, es mejor que me mantenga distante y frío hasta que se olvide de mí o vuelva a enamorarse de otro. Lo que ocurra primero.

Ping Pong rumió el nombre de Megan entre dientes. Por supuesto se acordaba de la chica, estuvieron juntos en el mismo orfanato que Omi y aunque era agradable. No le caía bien. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que el anverso de su mano ardía, la razón era una pequeña cortada con la taza del café. Omi parecía más calmado y de alguna manera triste. El detective Fung exploró los interiores de la casa. Cuando dejó la oficina, el agente Omi parecía convencido parcialmente, por otro lado también ensimismado de saber que Megan quería hablar con él, y el oficial Boris salió a desinfectarse la herida por insistencia de Omi. Salió del edificio, se montó en su auto y condujo al seno de la comunidad de los Young. En el patio trasero y en el recibo hay diversas esculturas humanas, la Sra. Young disfrutaba comprarlas en subastas. Lástima que no podía salir a admirarlas, la mansión es bella y elegante. Aquello la tendría emocionalmente devastada. Tenía entendido que la recámara del matrimonio Young estaba en el segundo piso a la derecha. El detective Fung subió las escaleras al inicio del vestíbulo y dobló en la esquina. Había un oficial parado en la puerta entreabierta.

-¡Detective Fung, ¿qué hace aquí?!

-Buenos días oficial, después de tomarme unos meses sabáticos he decido reincorporarme de nuevo en el caso, pero esta vez de un modo menos activo. Vine a inspeccionar la casa.

-Le juro que hemos seguido el protocolo tal cual. Durante años no se ha reportado actividad sospechas ni avistamientos de Chase Young.

-No pongo duda de ello, oficial –dijo-. Cálmese. Sólo quiero conocer los inicios de nuestro asesino, ¿ella está adentro?

-Así es, señor. En una hora la enfermera la llevará a tomar su baño, en estos momentos ella debe estar preparando la tina del último cuarto del ala izquierda.

-Muy bien. Mientras tanto voy ir a "saludarla".

El detective Fung empujó la puerta. Unas nubes vaporosas colgaban encima de una cama matrimonial, las sábanas recién plegadas y lavadas. Parecían nuevas. Es una pena que nadie puede relajarse en ella. Una lámpara de lava sobre la mesilla de noche. Una mecedora cerca de un tocador. Al lado del closet más grande que haya visto, un balcón se extiende al patio trasero. Y en el medio del cuarto, Elizabeth Young sentada en su silla de ruedas. Las manos contraídas y arrugadas, los codos apoyados en los brazos de la silla. Su cabello era dorado, liso y suave, de igual color que el de Megan, sólo que ésta lo llevaba más largo (debido a su enfermedad, tuvieron que cortárselo al nivel de los hombros) que parecía natural con su piel oscurecida por el sol, la mujer era de impresionante altura que quizá pudo haber sido Miss, pero encogida en su asiento se veía pequeña y frágil, heredó los hombros y la boca de su padre lo que la hacía menos atractiva en una mujer, si bien Víctor no pensó igual cuando la desposó. Todavía tenía los mismos ojos de color ocre brillantes y tez lisa.

Su expresión era de sobresalto, ¿quién no? Vigiladas las veinticuatro horas por un montón de extraños, enterarse que su hijo es un psicópata homicida y no poder hacer nada ni decir algo, es horrible. Podía comprenderla. Tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla cuando Young era detective de homicidios y eran compañeros de trabajo, no supo por qué razón Young nunca le habló de su madre. La mayoría de los asesinos en serie de mujeres, su patología es por un trauma vinculado con su madre, empero esta señora era adorable desde un inicio en que la conoces. Luchó hasta dónde pudo y si recurrió a su tío, es porque era inútil estando sentada.

-Hola Elizabeth –saludó el detective Fung- no te preguntaré cómo estás, es visible tu estado de ánimo. En estos días voy a estar supervisando tu casa, ni yo ni el resto de los oficiales te incomodaremos y cuando sepamos noticias de tu hijo, Chase, te informaremos. Te prometo que lo atraparemos, ¿okey?

Sus ojos capturaron su atención, lo único que podía mover. Por un relámpago de segundo, el detective logró entrever algo de flash a través de esos ojos brillantes. Parecía miedo, ese miedo que cala hasta en los huesos. Su expresión estaba en blanco. Entró la enfermera. Una mujer morena de edad madura, de uñas postizas, delgada, el cabello teñido en rojo y con un uniforme blanco característico de su profesión. Sus cejas se arquearon cuando distinguió al detective en el cuarto.

-¿Quién es usted?

-¡Oh lo lamento! Señora, soy el detective Fung y estoy asignado a proteger esta casa.

-¿Más policías? Oh vaya justo lo que necesitábamos –el sarcasmo en el tono de su voz era palpable- lo siento, debo llevar a la Sra. Young al otro cuarto para su baño. Y por cierto soy señorita.

-Discúlpeme, señorita...

-Wuya, con permiso –dijo con voz ronca. Cogió la silla, las ruedas acariciaron la alfombra y la sacó del cuarto- si quiere ser de utilidad, podría mantener alejados a esos policías de mi paciente –rezongó a lo lejos.

El detective Fung puso una mueca sin tener tiempo de responder y se quedó unos minutos más en la alcoba antes de bajar a la estancia.

Boris se sobaba constantemente algodón mojado en alcohol sobre su cortada. No paraba de ahogar aullidos de dolor y arrugar la cara conteniéndose. Debía ser más como Omi, soportó una extracción de bala de la pierna, sin anestesia, y sólo tenía consigo una navaja y un jirón de su camisa, eso fue en un caso dónde resultó herido. Estiró la bandita, colocándosela a lo largo y ancho de su cortada. Se dirigió hacia la máquina cuando vio a los tenientes Bailey y Marsden conversando animadamente y bebiendo café con rosquillas, típica merienda en el trabajo, dio la media vuelta para girarse cuando uno de ellos lo cogió el cuello de la camisa arrastrándolo de regreso.

-Oye, ¿necesitas utilizar la cafetera? Adelante, puedes hacerlo sin pena, aquí no comemos gente. Entre todos somos compañeros… –el teniente Bailey sonrió en su asiento mientras el teniente Marsden halaba a un tímido Ping Pong. Se quedó parado a su lado cuando presionó el botón del café con leche. Marsden cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso? –Ping Pong se desentendió, pero él sacudió su mano- ¿hiciste enojar al jefe y te pidió que le trajeras más café?

-"Hay gente de fuego sereno, que ni se entera del viento y gente del fuego loco que llena el aire de chispa. Algunos fuegos bobos no alumbran ni queman, pero otros arden la vida con tantas ganas que no se pueden quedar mirando sin parpadear y quien se acerca se enciende" –proclamó Ping Pong- él es así. La dijo Eduardo Galeano. Conozco a Tornami mejor que usted, teniente y sé que él sería incapaz de lastimarme.

-Sí, me doy cuenta... –asintió, el teniente cogió una servilleta de la mesa y sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su abrigo, escribió un número telefónico y la encerró en el puño del oficial- dime si necesitas algo.

-Gracias, teniente Marsden –afirmó leyendo el número escrito y firmado por el puño y letra del teniente _Jermaine Marsden_. Es local, barajó que sería el de su casa. Asió el mango de la taza y se marchó. El teniente Marsden lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

-Me alegro por él –comentó- otro segundo más y quién-tú-sabes lo hubiera despachado a su casa. No hay muchos jóvenes interesados en servir como policía, hay que ser lo suficiente tonto y valiente para tomar tremenda decisión.

-Es cierto –cabeceó el teniente-. Tornami parece que lleva tiempo conociendo al pequeñito y entiendo de lo que habla cuando se refiere que sería una jugada arriesgada ponerlo frente a frente contra Chase Young, un hombre que ha matado a varios de los nuestros antes (eran hombres con años de servicio en la policía, disciplina y experiencia, varios de ellos estaban antes que yo llegara), ¿te podrías imaginar lo que él sería capaz con un policía novato?

-No me digas que te estás poniendo del lado de ese sujeto.

-No me estoy poniendo de parte de él ni de nadie, estoy siendo realista. Yo tengo hermanos menores: Patrick y Jessie, y si uno de ellos o ambos me pidieran que les gustaría prestar su ayuda para atrapar a Young, les agradecería enormemente, pero de inmediato rechazaría la ayuda. Nunca me repondría si les sucediera algo y pienso que eso es lo que Tornami teme, ¿acaso tienes hermanos, Jer?

-No. Soy hijo único.

-¿Ves? Es por eso que no lo entiendes. Es complejo. He terminado, cerca de dónde vieron a Tohomiko, los sabuesos encontraron unos botes de basura y ahora están siendo procesados. Es todo lo que tenemos, nadie ha visto nada. Tornami quiere que vaya a ver los resultados con él, ¿te vienes?

-No, tengo que hacer algo. Nos vemos, amigo.

Se levantó de la mesa, llevándose consigo el vaso de plástico y las servilletas. El teniente se quedó para terminar su café helado, le gustaba así. No tenía planes de estar afuera mucho tiempo y permaneció vestido con el uniforme, tomó unas de sus pertenencias, se identificó en el escáner de retina y por medidas preventivas conservó las dos nueves milímetros, en la cintura y la del tobillo. Cruzando la puerta encontró a una mujer de melena dorada discutir con el oficial de seguridad encargado. Aún no ha llegado a agredirlo, pero se veía furiosa de que no le permitiera el paso. En general pasaba de estas situaciones y seguía de largo hasta que mencionó el nombre verdadero de Tornami, ese fue otro de esos escenarios. El teniente se dio media vuelta y se disculpó con el oficial, dejándolo a solos con la dama. _Me encargo a partir de aquí, oficial, puede proseguir con su trabajo_. La muchacha era joven, tal vez era universitaria y lo aseguraba no por su estatura, si no su modo de vestir y sus facciones. Ojos azules grandes e inocentes, la nariz pequeña y respingona, los labios delgados y pintados de rosa, maquillada y peinada, su figura es estilizada y femenina, pero sus brazos eran fuertes, el rostro circular, piel suave y pálida. Su melena dorada era lisa y larga hasta la cintura con distintas tonalidades de mechas castañas, posiblemente teñidas de la peluquería.

-¿Puedo ayudarla señorita?

-¡Necesito entrar y hablar con el agente Omi, usted debe conocerlo! ¡pero este gigantón no me lo permite! –gritó lo bastante duro para que el guardia la escuchara. El teniente osciló.

-No se disguste con nuestro gigantón, él está en ejercicio de su deber y se nos ha prohibido a todos los oficiales que consintiéramos el paso a los civiles sea quienes fueran. Es parte del nuevo protocolo. Si no está afuera, me temo que no podrá conversar con él. Lo siento.

-¡¿Lo siente?! Lo siento yo, esta es otra de las estratagemas de Omi por evitarme.

-Por supuesto que no, señorita –sonrió el teniente amistoso- teniendo en cuenta la noticia de que un terrible asesino en serie anda suelto, debemos estar prevenidos ante cualquier ataque ¿no ha oído hablar de él? Chase Young, asesinó a once mujeres y a numerosos compañeros oficiales.

-Sí –suspiró ella recomponiéndose de un ligero estremecimiento, irguiéndose- escuché que hubo avistamientos de él en Heylin East, no muy lejos de aquí. Omi me ha contado mucho, ha consagrado años de su vida investigándolo y créame que no hay nadie más que él que se pueda considerar un especialista.

-¿Es por eso que está aquí buscándolo? –la chica asintió la cabeza firmemente- a no ser que sea un asunto oficial, le será denegado el acceso. Pero como trabajo con él, podría guardarle un mensaje la próxima vez que lo vea de parte de su...

-Novia... bueno, realmente ex novia –se corrigió cruzando los brazos-. Prefiero hablar con él en persona. De todas formas, gracias por molestarse.

-Ya –asintió- soy el teniente Jermaine Marsden, un placer en conocerla –estrechó la mano del comisionado vigorosamente, presentándose más calmada.

-Mi nombre es Megan –dijo separándose.

-Me parece una descortesía que haya venido desde su casa y no fue atendida como esperaba pero le prometo que le diré al agente que usted estuvo aquí, justamente llegó cuando iba de salida y no voy a regresar si no hasta más tarde ¿le gustaría que la acompañara a su auto?

Megan no encontró problemas que un teniente la escoltara al viejo Cadillac que su padre le compró como regalo cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad con el fin de transportarse hasta la universidad y aceptó la compañía, a fin de cuentas no tenía en el momento un novio celoso.

Una vez que eres un infante de la marina siempre serás un infante de la marina. Jesucristo Redentor de Brasil, a menudo echaba de menos aquellos días, pisando agua helada junto a su compañero como parte del equipo de la encuesta hidrograma. Mientras un par de chicos extienden la cuerda a trescientos metros fuera en el océano, un par de marinos a flote cada veinticinco metros con el propósito de analizar el gradiente y la consistencia del fondo del océano, una información que se utilizaría para una campaña en la playa. Podría tomar ocho horas obtener la información completa. Ocho horas de silencio oscuro, flotando en el agua y sentir cómo las piernas entumecerse. Las funciones biológicas ocurren en el transcurso de las ocho horas. Los novatos se avergüenzan. Los viejos simplemente aceptaron la calidez de la orina de la noche a la mañana pasar por agua fría como una especie de camaradería, un tipo de intercambio que hizo más allegado a tus compañeros de equipo que tu esposa, tu madre o tu hermana. No podía explicárselo a una mujer. Ellas simplemente no lo entienden.

Al ser un miembro de la marina, podría decirse que se vincula a algo noble. Buena parte de marinos que había conocido eran buenos tipos que cumplían su trabajo y nunca profesaron excusa alguna. Había reconocido la mirada en sus ojos pues que el aspecto que tenía en su cuenta. Conocía el conjunto de sus mandíbulas, la pura determinación de su voluntad. Se habían sentado allí en los aviones, preparados para saltar a medianoche hacia las zonas que no podía ver: Nadie puteó ni nadie se quejó. Habían compartido su miedo en silencio, en el vapor se empaña las gafas. Luego cuando llegó el comando, se levantaron como uno solo, de pie en la fila y a cada uno dieron la señal universal en el culo "Salta y que Dios vaya con ustedes".

Le había gustado. Pensó que había encontrado algo que podía hacer, un lugar a dónde podía pertenecer finalmente. Pero se equivocó. La primera vez que tuvo que lidiar con un cerebro de mierda, hipócrita, un oficial de alto rango golpear a su esposa. Había tratado de controlar su temperamento. Debía hacerlo. No obstante, Raimundo en ese entonces estaba pensando en el almirante y en todas las noches en las que había oído las botas de salto del pasillo a su habitación. Pensó en todas las veces que trató de decirle a alguien de lo que pasaba en casa por la noche y todas las veces que fue golpeado por el almirante por difundir feos rumores. Y pensó en los errores que había cometido. Quebrantó las reglas que su padrastro implantó y respondió cortando en pequeños trozos al osito de peluche de su niñez, Ninja Fred, luego los quemó.

-_¿Tienes un problema conmigo, muchacho? _–le dijo-_ enfréntame como un hombre, si crees que puedes. Pero no vayas difundiendo mentiras por ahí... esa es la forma en que pelea un cobarde, una marica pegada a las faldas de su mami. Y si vuelves a pensarlo, acuérdate de cómo terminó calcinado él._

En las primeras semanas de la muerte de su madre, perdió muchas pertenencias en el fuego. Su padrastro le dijo que debía ser verdaderamente muy estúpido para perder tantos objetos personales de golpe y después de eso, luchó por no replicar, por acordarse, por adaptarse. Y rebasó por encima del borde cuando alzó su puño una noche. Él había golpeado al hombre al borde de la muerte, le hubiera gustado seguir golpeándolo. Le hubiera gustado pulverizar su cráneo contra sus nudillos, aplastarlo contra el suelo hasta que no quedara nada. Todo se volvió rojo, sentía una rabia sobrehumana que ni él pudo parar. Cuatro chicos tuvieron que tirar de él hacia afuera. La esposa lo llamó bruto y corrió devuelta con su marido, echándole los brazos al cuello, enterrando su ojo negro en su hombro.

Ese fue el final del infante de marina Raimundo Pedrosa.

Cerró los ojos. Volvió abrirlos cuando creyó haber visto a su padrastro y los restos de felpa, su uniforme de jugador de futbol, su anuario, su manta de bebé, consumiéndose vorazmente en el fuego. _No repliques_. Estaba tendido en la cama con Kimiko acunada en su pecho. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo una chica en brazos, durmiendo recostada en él. Miró la ventana, el sol está empezando a salir cuando ella se movió, estirándose con pereza. Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. Ladeó la cabeza, todavía su brazo envolvía protectoramente sus hombros.

-Hola –le dijo en un tono inaudible.

-Hola –sonrió ella devolviéndole el saludo- ¿cuánto tiempo me quedé dormida?

-Oh, varias horas. Fue una noche bastante tranquila, apenas está saliendo el sol –señaló. Vio por encima de su hombro para comprobarlo, continuaba oscuro todavía.

-¿Tú no dormiste? –reparó, dirigiéndole una mirada suspicaz.

-No. Estoy de servicio, ¿recuerdas? Soy tu protector, si yo me dormía, ¿quién te protegería?

-¿No estás cansado?

-No te preocupes. He tenido días peores, ¿dormiste bien?

-No tan bien, pero si más tranquila... –admitió en voz baja. Se apartó sin pararse de la cama, se miraron a los ojos y abrió los labios ligeramente- ¿te disgusta si tomo una ducha rápida antes de irnos? Para despejar mi mente, como dijiste –se apresuró a aclarar- tal vez eso me inspire. Te prometo que tardo menos de quince minutos prepararme, pero por fis.

-Adelante –dijo haciendo un ademán. Comprendía sus necesidades de aseo, tampoco era un monstruo.

-¡Ay, gracias Rai! ¡eres genial! –se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla. No pensó en ello, acabó por plantarle el beso impulsivamente. Y cuando se apartó, se sintió aliviada cuando leyó la reacción en su rostro: Boquiabierto, pero contento. Raimundo sentía cómo la sangre subía a su cabeza.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué? ¿Rai? Es el diminutivo de tu nombre, ¿te enfada que te diga así? –Kimiko no estaba del todo segura por qué hizo aquello, y trató de desviar su atención.

-No, yo me refiero al beso... que me diste... –farfulló. Kimiko soltó lo primero que vino a su cabeza sin ahondar mucho la respuesta.

-Fue un besito de agradecimiento por ser tan comprensivo –dijo un poquito nerviosa. Eso le valió ganarse una rápida sonrisa de su parte.

Le obsequió una de sus sonrisas más bonitas y se paró. Levantó la mano y liberó su pelo de la cola de caballo mientras caminando, dejando caer el pelo libre alrededor de sus hombros. Desapareció en el cuarto de baño y el ex de la marina la vio marcharse. Empujó la puerta y la cerradura rebotó contra la pared, entrecerrándose solamente. El hombre también salió de la cama y estiró los músculos. Estuvo unas cuantas horas acostado en la misma posición, ya sentía las extremidades inferiores adormecerse y deseaba moverlas. Recogió su chaqueta y probó ponérsela otra vez, a no ser que la chica la necesitara. Escuchó el sonido del chorro de agua de la otra habitación. Él sonrió acordándose el beso en su mejilla, sus pensamientos volcaron de pronto cuando estaba acostada en la cama con él hace unos segundos y a ayer, en el entrenamiento. Sus ojos estaban mirando la puerta del baño entreabierta en menos de lo que cayó en cuenta, un haz de luz se escapó. Pero no estaba pendiente de eso si no en el reflejo del espejo que rebotaba en la ducha. Extendió la mano y agarró el respaldo del sillón mullido como acto reflejo para no desmoronarse hacia atrás. _No te atrevas a hacerlo_, _tú no puedes hacerlo Raimundo_, se repitió: _Ni se te ocurra siquiera espiar_. _Tú no eres así. _No, no era así de impetuoso ni se dejaba dominar por ese tipo de emociones que están floreciendo en este momento. Hizo una pausa y su mirada volvió a derivarse a la puerta entreabierta del baño.

_Por otra parte, tal vez lo haría. _

Se acercó suavemente, sin hacer mucho ruido para no asustarla y medio tocó el pomo de la puerta. La bailarina estaba de espaldas sacándose por encima de la cabeza su blusa, su pelo descendió sobre su espalda. Su piel era blanca y cremosa. Se echó el cabello por el hombro, descubriéndose. Se bajó los pantalones y quedó sólo en ropa interior de lencería. Entonces se había quitado sus zapatos. Sintió que su boca se seca de rebato. Ella sigue desnudándose para disfrute de su espía sin notarlo. Raimundo pudo ver el tatuaje de mariposa que la chica tenía grabado en la parte baja de su espalda. Nada exorbitantemente enorme ni vulgar. La mariposa era linda, delicada, pequeña y un parpadeo de la luz de color hablaba de un deseo de volar. Inclina la mitad posterior de su cuerpo cuando se baja sus tangas. Ahora tenía una impresión de semejante trasero. Kimiko dejó para el final su sujetador. Inconscientemente reprimió un gemido mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Abrió la cortina y entró a la ducha, aún con un muro transparente de por medio fue capaz de ver los riachuelos de agua caer sobre esas curvas perfectas y descendiendo en su cuerpo suave engominado de jabón.

Se resistió al deseo de desvestirse también y meterse sin invitación a la ducha con Kimiko y a las ganas de sujetar sus manos, arrinconarla contra la pared, pegar su cuerpo con el suyo y succionar sus labios apasionadamente. Su mente se llenó de imágenes comprometedoras de él mismo y la chica que incluía mucho movimiento. Sintió que sus pantalones le quedaban demasiado apretados. ¡¿Por qué diablos no cerró la maldita puerta?! Porque para empezar él no debía estar aquí. Sacudió la cabeza desterrando esas imágenes, pero nunca pudo alejarlas ni nada. Quería estar allí con ella. Se estaba haciendo una enorme tortura no tocar su sedosa piel, saborear su boca caliente... Necesitaba salir de allí cuánto antes. No, necesitaba beber un trago de ginebra, tequila, whiskey, vodka o lo que fuera. Debido a sucesos atroces de su pasado, pasó noches embriagándose en alcohol, nada serio para multarlo la policía... pero le fue difícil abstenerse a la necesidad de beber un trago. No hay tiempo para las distracciones en esta carrera contrarreloj, pero es imposible ignorarlas cuando esa distracción es hermosa y tiene un cuerpo de infarto. Peor si es aquella a la que debe de proteger. Atravesó la salida y se marchó sin voltearse si la puerta estaba abierta o no.

El cuerpo de Kimiko le hormigueaba y la asfixiaba internamente. Quería ducharse, empero más deseaba todavía a Raimundo. La idea de bañarse con él no suena nada mal. Quería que cruzara esa puerta y entrara a la ducha, ¿será que no se fijó que la puerta estaba entreabierta o era tímido? Kimiko no se sintió ni en lo más mínimo culpable por querer eso. Tenía no sé cuantas horas para descifrar la clave y carecía de ideas, no sabía a dónde ir o qué hacer. Lo único que sabía es que esta podría ser la última noche de su vida y por unos pocos minutos, Kimiko quería perderse en el placer con un moreno alto y atractivo. Hedonista puro, placer salvaje. Si iba a salir, quería salir con una explosión. Sabía que él estaba justo ahí, separado por una pieza de madera. ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? ¿acaso no le gustaban las menuditas o las lindas japonesas? ¿no era suficientemente atractiva para él? No, no es cierto. El sentimiento y la atracción son mutuos, aseguró. _Es tímido, sólo es eso_, se dijo consolándose. No era un pensamiento ni el deseo más audaz, pero no le importó. Reprimió un leve sollozo.

En el pasillo del hotel, un hombre pelado en un grupo de mozos que trabajaban en el hotel que acarrean carritos de ropa sucia casualmente se desvió de dirección y desapareció hacia el ala derecha. Caminó y caminó hasta que llegó a una puerta donde rezaba un letrero:

SÓLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO

Escondió el carrito y cerró la puerta. Cuando quedó claro que nadie lo seguía, se despojó un uniforme, revelando otra ropa que tenía debajo. Metió el uniforme de empleado del hotel en una bolsa de papel y volvió a mezclarse como si fuera otro hospedado. El GPS indicó que la bailarina estaría en este hotel. En unos diez minutos de comprobar cada habitación, llegó a su objetivo. Kimiko salió con la toalla envuelta torno a su pecho, su pelo estaba húmedo y en el piso goteaba agua. La puerta estaba abierta. Pero le sorprendió que Raimundo no estuviera en ninguna parte.

-¿Raimundo? ¿te fuiste?... –Kimiko se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, era una total imprudencia dejarla abierta-. Si es una broma, sal de dónde quiera que estés. ¿Rai?

Esto no le estaba gustando para nada. Giró sobre sí.

Una mano tapó su boca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ella gritó, pero la palma de la mano empujó el sonido hacia debajo de su garganta. Quedó atrapada contra un cuerpo, luchando y retorciéndose salvajemente. Los gruesos dedos de su atacante se clavaron en su mandíbula y cubrió su cabeza en su lugar. Por el rabillo del ojo, miró sonreír diabólicamente al asesino.

-Hola Kim ¿me extrañaste? –siseó una voz helada a su oído- lamento haberme tardado tanto y hacerte esperar, no sabía en qué cuarto estabas, pero no importa... me hace feliz que hayas decidido responder a mi pequeño juego y parece que me trajiste a tu protector, qué dulce de tu parte. Así podré matarlos a los dos y ninguno quedará sin el amor del otro, ustedes serán como... Romeo y Julieta, ¿te gusta? –su nombre se quedó atorado en su garganta, pero sabía quién era: Chase.

**...Esta historia continuará...**

* * *

**A/N: ¿Ven que AliceXS siempre tiene razón aunque no la tenga? Apréndaselo para el futuro, que les sirve, AliceXS tiene toda la razón del mundo en todo lo que dice. Nunca la cuestionen. Pues que si en el capítulo anterior dijo que Raimundo, Kimiko, Chase y Omi aparecerían como nunca los viste. Es porque es cierto. Omi perdió los estribos (él no enloqueció ni está siendo paranoico, créanme, lo que pasa es que yo escribí el fic y sé mejor que nadie sus motivos así que lo entiendo perfectamente), al final del capítulo Chase ataca a Kimiko cuando anteriormente Raimundo fue seducido por el deseo y se da entender que también Kimiko sintió lo mismo y en lugar de lo que esperaba, salió Chase. AliceXS siempre tiene la razón aunque no la tenga, vuelvo y repito. Sólo sé que en esa escena húmeda de Kimiko en el baño, estaba escuchando **_**La tortura **_**de Shakira y Alejandro Sanz, Crazy in love de Kadebostany, y al mismo tiempo pensaba en **_**La casa de las dagas voladoras**_**. De mi propia interpretación de la canción mencionada, es que saqué esa frase de: "****Se estaba haciendo una enorme tortura no tocar su sedosa piel, saborear su boca caliente..." De no estar con la persona amada. Déjeme decirles que Raimundo aparenta ser tierno ya que tiene ese papel de guardaespaldas y en anteriores capítulos es su imagen, pero en el fondo... es otra cosa. No daré detalles porque quiero que ustedes piensen mientras el fic se va desarrollando a lo largo. Y Kimiko es otra traviesa. Si me permiten el spolier, "el romance" me recuerda un poco a **_**Pasión prohibida**_**, yo misma me entiendo, cuando esté más avanzado lo explicaré... Predomina el deseo y todavía falta mucho por seguir acercando a estos días y apenas ha transcurrido un piche día, ¿qué cosas no?**

**Tantos aspectos que resaltar de este capítulo, ¿por dónde comenzamos? Creo que con mi pregunta curiosa: ¿A ustedes que les gusta más? ¿los capítulos largos o los cortos? ¿los capítulos que tienen más diálogo o descripción? En **_**El Código Givenchy**_** había más diálogo que nada, la narración y la descripción lo justo sin dar detalles. Los capítulos son cortísimos por ende: 75 capis y no es chiste. En **_**El esposo perfecto**_**, la narración, la descripción y los diálogos equilibrados; es detallado (no al nivel de Crepúsculo claro) y bonito. Los capítulos larguísimos, no me acuerdo cuántos, pero el libro es como uno de mis fics: Capítulos largos y no excede de veinticuatro. A mí me gusta de este tipo si soy franca, que estén equilibrados los tres, empero no soy muy descriptiva y no puedo narrar tanto. Yo lloré luego de leer Crepúsculo. Me salen más diálogos que nada. Pero no soy del tipo de **_**El Código Givenchy**_**. **

**Inclusión de nuevos personajes: El detective Fung (que previamente lo mencionaron y ya apareció en un flashback), Megan y Elizabeth Young (un OCS también nombrado en otros capítulos). El detective Fung es conocido por ser el mentor del agente Omi, el supervisor a cargo del caso contra Chase Young y ser ampliamente reconocido como un respetado cumplidor de la ley. Vagamente inspirado en el personaje de **_**El marido perfecto**_**: ****Edith Magher. Eso que tiene el don de la visión... me pareció un bonito toque dramático y las visiones que tiene son oscuras que incentivan al horror en el fic (sí, yo sé que quien tiene la capacidad de precognición es Kim, eso lo sabemos lo que vimos el final de Xiaolin Chronicles o leyeron spoliers, pero al detective Fung le queda bien) y tengo varias cosas preparadas para este personaje, aunque no tiene una participación tan activa como por ejemplo el teniente Bailey, sin embargo, como es parte del pasado de Omi (otro protagonista del cual habrá un capítulo especial) decidí traerlo para que cuidara a la madre de Chase: Elizabeth Young, es un OC importante, tanto, que está inspirada en Martha Ohlsson de **_**El marido perfecto**_**, la madre de James. Pero como a mí no me simpatizan los OCS, la dejé en estado de coma vegetativo, así de simple. Por último tenemos a Megan, el personaje secundario con menos participación en el fic (yo diría que es de relleno, para darle "más vida" a Omi) a pesar de que está inspirada en Marion Dillon de **_**El marido perfecto**_**. Volveremos a saber más de ella en el transcurso del fic. No se preocupen. **

**Quería sacar a este trío de personajes en el capítulo siete, pero todo se rodó. Ellos no debían aparecer antes de presentar a Ping Pong. Supimos por fin el nombre de uno de los tenientes: Jermaine Marsden. Aquí todo el mundo no se ha olvidado a Jermaine de los episodios: **_**Mi amigo Omi**_** y **_**Algo de Jermaine**_**. Todavía no ha tenido su participación en Xiaolin Chronicles, esperemos que lo haga; el año pasado Lee Thompson Young, su actor de voz original estadounidense, fue hallado muerto en su apartamento (murió por sobredosis), fue un suceso lamentable y la comunidad Xiaolin expresó sus sinceras condolencias. El teniente Jermaine Marsden está inspirado fuertemente en el teniente Lance Difford de **_**El marido perfecto**_**, ahora que oficialmente conocemos su nombre, lo puedo decir tranquila. **

**Conocimos un cachito del pasado de Omi, luego se darán detalles, antes que sufriera un ataque y perdiera los estribos. También supimos sobre el pasado de Raimundo, sus años en la marina y cuando su padrastro Hannibal cortó en trozos a su oso Ninja Fred (aquí todos recordamos al osito de peluche con que Raimundito dormía). Me pregunto porque a Hannibal siempre le caen bien los papeles de padre o padrastro malvado de Chase o Raimundo...**

**-Porque es feo, viejo y malo. **

**Yo diría por el vínculo que tiene con ellos y en las historia AU eso sienta de maravilla para justificar ese vínculo. En cuanto a la salida de Raimundo de la marina; en otros fics **_**Lie To Me**_**, Guan se retiró porque ver a su amigo transformado en asesino lo dejó traumatizado y en **_**El escritor fantasma**_**, Jack renunció al FBI porque no lo aceptaban como es. Remontándonos a las historias en que me basé para construir el fic, **_**El código Givenchy**_** Mathew Stryker asimismo puso su renuncia porque sentía que la vida en la milicia no era para él y en **_**El marido perfecto **_**a JT Dillon "lo botaron por ser noble". Y como había puesto dos veces renuncia voluntaria, agarré la expulsión de JT y escribí que acabara como Mathew, en el negocio de seguridad (JT se metió a mercenario). Y todos felices. Luego tuvimos esa escena húmeda y apareció Chase de la nada. No hace falta agregar que el próximo estará más que bueno, vieron cómo terminó, no hay que imaginarse mucho para adivinar cómo empezaremos el capítulo. Indiscutible, no se lo pierdan. Continuamos con Kimiko, Raimundo y Chase (Omi lo volveremos a ver en el capítulo décimo tercero). Hasta entonces esperen capítulo doce de **_**Contrarreloj: Sigue a esa mariposa**_**. ¡Cuídense Xiaoliners! **


	12. Sigue a esa mariposa

_**Contrarreloj**_

**12º**

**Sigue a esa mariposa**

Ni el bullicio de la gente alrededor ni el efecto relajante de la ginebra que sostenía su mano consiguieron desterrar permanentemente esas imágenes de su cabeza. Se terminó de beber de un trago la otra mitad del licor. El ex alférez se jaló el cabello, ¿Jesucristo, en qué estaba pensando? Ella es hermosa, preciosa y no podía con eso. El sol destaca su cabello, el viento se agita detrás de la chica y acaricia su rostro en forma de corazón. El silencio era pesado. Su expresión se mantuvo en blanco acordándose de la puerta, ¡¿sería tan pendejo para dejar algo tan importante abierto para un profesional como Chase Young?! Oh maldita sea... ¡No!

-¡OH NO! ¡KIM! –Raimundo se arrojó devuelta a la habitación a socorrer a la bailarina.

Ella gimió sin poder hacer nada. Estaba atrapada. Sabía que haría algo horrible. Sintió que su brazo se mueve detrás de ella. Un pañuelo empapado de etanol se deslizó sobre su boca, interrumpiendo los gritos. Gimió del terror. Su cuerpo se tensó. Su respiración eran ráfagas temblorosas. Su corazón latió con fiereza, marcaba un ritmo tan fuerte que de seguro todos los huéspedes de las otras habitaciones lo escucharían. La tela del pañuelo enrollada sobre su boca y presiona contra su lengua, excavando en las esquinas sensibles de los labios. Ella forcejeó intentando aflojar su agarre, pateando sus espinillas y luego quiso sacarle el aire de un codazo. Logró empujarlo. Kimiko ni siquiera tuvo chance para felicitarse y corrió hacia la puerta. Young aterrizó el pie en la superficie resbaladiza que Kimiko propagó en el suelo y gritó cuando se deslizó en el suelo engrasado, caminó de regreso hacia la pared. Siguió el camino sin jabón cuando cerró los dedos alrededor de sus tobillos y la chica se derrumbó al piso. La arrastró. Se rió en voz baja:

-Me gusta que mis víctimas muestren resistencia antes de ser asesinadas...

Giró, pateando salvajemente mientras trataba de obtener el control de sus tobillos o piernas con sus manos resbaladizas, ahora jabonosas.

-¡PERRA! ¡MALDITA PERRA! –vociferó con una mano escarbando en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Kimiko jadeó en sollozos cuando sintió el cuchillo de caza abrirse paso en su piel y entonces sintió al rojo vivo el fuego del dolor a través de su pierna.

Y de repente, Kimiko no se asustó más, ni se agotó. Visiblemente estaba cabreada. Trató de saltar, pero el dolor de la derrota la cegó. Fue salvaje y feroz la agonía del apuñalamiento que destrozó su pierna y trajo lágrimas a los ojos. Su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de su garganta. Apretó, apretó, apretó mientras su respiración se aceleró con la emoción de su oído. Y así como los puntos formados delante de sus ojos azules, al igual que el abismo que se abrió ante la chica esperándola para que se dejara caer, sus dedos la dejaron ir y el aire se precipitó en sus pulmones privados de oxígeno. Las manos de Chase en torno su garganta la oprimían, la liberaban, la acariciaban, la asfixiaban. Sabía que iba a asfixiarla lentamente y luego iba a revivirla, lo haría de nuevo, la resucitaría y volvería otra vez. Cuando estuviera cansado de este deporte, la estrangularía definitivamente.

-¡Mírame Kimiko! ¡quiero que me mires a los ojos mientras te mato! ¡quiero que recuerdes con detalles el rostro de tu asesino!

Forzó su barbilla a volverse hacia él. Lo miró fijamente majestuoso, ahora con claridad su rostro era un trozo de hielo de la luna, su pelo negro ondeando sobre su frente, su pecho liso y su mirada lasciva. La bailarina reaccionó moviéndose a través del dolor, gritando de furia, de terror y agonía, entretanto rodaba sobre su fémur lesionado. Le metió un puñetazo en la nariz. Cayó hacia atrás exhalando un grito gutural y Kimiko no esperó. Se las arregló para ponerse de pie, golpeando una mesa de café sobre el proceso y lanzándose una lámpara que se hizo añicos contra el suelo. Corrió hacia la puerta más rápido que nunca se movió antes. Él cerró cada cerradura, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el frío metal. Young salió tras ella y por el rabillo del ojo lo observó viniendo hacia ella con el cuchillo en mano bañado con su sangre. Raimundo empujó la puerta de golpe, Kimiko se derribó al suelo automáticamente. Su cabeza se golpeó en el impacto y perdió parcialmente la consciencia.

Apretó el dedo en el gatillo de la nueve milímetro enrollado sobre la punta de sus pies justo a tiempo para escuchar el zumbido. Brincó a un lado y disparó dos veces. Young se estrelló en el aparador. Raimundo giró, intentó apuntar y en su lugar, recibió dos fuertes golpes en los riñones por sus esfuerzos. Su arma salió disparada. Atacó con el pie y oyó el gruñido de Young aceptar el golpe. Girando su cabeza, Raimundo vio su pistola. Se abalanzó al mismo tiempo que el temible asesino levantó el arma blanca y se preparó para un segundo ataque.

Disparó fuego al igual que si fuera un taladro de tiro, salvo que Young no es de cartón y las apuestas son reales. Su dedo se apartó violentamente y por medio del zumbido en sus oídos, oyó la respiración brusca salir de Young levantarse. Raimundo se mudó, pero no fue rápido y el asesino lo atrapó con una grieta sólida contra el cuello. Sus dedos fueron de rebato insensibles, entonces se encendieron al rojo vivo de dolor. El arma cayó de sus manos sin vida y el ex de la marina maldijo en voz baja.

No había tiempo para pensar. Ahora se trataba de adrenalina. Se trataba de la rabia. Y sintió una enorme cantidad de ella en su interior. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca. Mantuvo su brazo herido contra sus costillas y dio una fuerte patada en su pierna izquierda. Conectó la punta del pie con su rótula, oyendo el ronco aliento del otro hombre y sintiendo crecer la sed de sangre. Atacó de nuevo, golpeando duramente su estómago. Acto seguido Raimundo rompió el pie en el brazo de Young. Cayó al suelo. El ex alférez estaba decidido a matarlo ese mismo día. Justo cuando él se lanzó hacia adelante, el asesino metió los pies y voló por los aires. Aterrizó con fuerza, sus manos estaban demasiado entumecidas para atraparlo. El oxígeno abandonó sus pulmones en un silbido doloroso, con el pecho saturado de hormigas rojas de fuego, sus ojos veían puntos negros y la cadera lastimada rugió de dolor. El mundo giraba enfermizamente. Trató visualizar a Young, empero no pudo conseguir el equilibrio ni pudo encontrar la maldita pistola. _No pierdas el enfoque, no pierdas el enfoque_. Mierda, es que estaba en problemas, quiso sacar el arma que tenía en el tobillo. Pero de nada servía si no tenía de frente al objetivo. Su mirada borrosa finalmente lo encontró. Un hombre alto, parecía una sombra pálida extraña y fantasmal. Sus cejas gruesas suavizaban la mirada penetrante de sus ojos, sus labios delgados, su pelo largo y negro... como la cabeza de una serpiente. Su primera impresión fue la correcta. Eran ojos peligrosos. Emocionados, pero en especial peligrosos. Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro. El ex alférez apretó la zona herida en su cuello, sangraba. La sangre corría por el hombro de Young. Se movió hacia la puerta. El brasileño se tambaleó tras él y rechinó los dientes, totalmente cabreado, cuando ya se iba.

-Nunca creí conocer a alguien tan pendejo –dijo simplemente- ¿en serio piensas que esta es la forma de compensar tu incompetencia? –Young sonrió-. Si no pudiste proteger a tu novia cuando más te necesitaba, no sé cómo puedes pensar que podrás con ella: Te aclaro algo, vi a Kimiko primero y su vida es mía, lo he decidido y mi decisión es definitiva, y si estorbas, tu vida igualmente será mía. Hoy voy a perdonar tu patética vida, por lástima, aprovecha mi oportunidad para pensar lo que haces Pedrosa: Es única.

-¡Maldito seas mama huevo! No dejaré que lastimes a Kimiko, no pienso ni por un minuto dejarla sola. Sé que esto no compensará el grave error que cometí, pero no permitiré que te lleves a otra víctima y menos a Kimiko, ¡tendrás que matarme si no quieres que interfiera! ¡la protegeré hasta el final!

-Eso no será necesario –miró de reojo a Kimiko en el piso- no la salvarás.

Él salió corriendo por el pasillo. No había nada que pudiera hacer que no costara la vida de Kimiko. Recuperó el arma en el suelo y con su brazo izquierdo se agarró las costillas, luego se tumbó al lado de la chica. Su pecho subía y bajaba, todavía respira. Es decir, jodida, pero viva. Raimundo la trató de levantar, nomás sólo pudo acunarla en su pecho cálido. Maldijo su estupidez y sacudió su hombro destempladamente. _Oh Dios. _

-¡Kim! ¡Kim! ¡vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡despierta, por favor! No me dejes, quédate conmigo. ¡Por favor, abre los ojos! –le dio unas palmadas preocupado- ¡Kim! Vuelve, te lo suplico.

-¿Rai?... ¿eres tú? –susurró con voz ronca- Chase...

-Lo sé, también lo vi y lo enfrenté. Acabó por irse cuando notó lo malherido que estábamos y decidí que tú eras primero, volverá eso es seguro...

-Me sorprendió cuando salí del baño, temí que te hubiera lastimado porque no estabas ahí y créeme que traté de defenderme, sin embargo, en el proceso me di la cabeza con algo...

-Shhhh, hiciste bien. Yo tuve la culpa, jamás debí dejarte sola, prometí que no me separaría de ti y cuando lo hice Young te atacó, de no ser por mí no estarías herida –gimió con culpa- te he fallado como protector. No merezco que me perdones.

-Eso no es cierto –negó con la cabeza Kimiko, acariciando su mejilla- de no ser por ti él me hubiera asesinado, pero no pasó eso porque llegaste tú... justo a tiempo –murmuró en tono inaudible. Recordó cuando emprendieron esta historia, necesitaba un caballero de brillante armadura y gracias a Raimundo, Kimiko tenía al suyo- gracias Rai –le dijo. Aun el dorso de su mano acariciaba su mejilla, esta vez no se apartó y por alguna razón temió que lo hiciera.

-No me agradezcas, con esa herida no al menos –aseveró serio- ¿me concedes que le eche un vistazo?

Kimiko obedeció en silencio y recogió la pierna. Todavía podía moverla, así que eso reduce que sea una fractura. Pudo evitar que fuera peor. No hubo necesidad que ella arremangara a su pantalón, ella estaba desnuda, sólo una toalla cubría el torso y otras partes delicadas. En cuanto él estudió con la mirada la herida que se extendía a lo largo de su pierna desnuda fue capaz de sentir una mala sensación hormiguear su estómago y casi de inmediato sus dientes rozaron el labio inferior cuando pasó el dedo sobre cada pulgada de su pierna. Tragó saliva, percatándose que tenía delante de él a una Kimiko medio desnuda y lista para su inspección íntima. Empujó la imagen a distancia. Ahora no es el momento. Presionó la pierna, la chica respondió con un respingo, pero se mantuvo fija. No era profunda, concluyó que sabía que pudo ser peor. Kimiko no le dio oportunidad a Chase de transgredirla lo suficiente. Eso sí el rasguño dejaría una cicatriz por un largo tiempo.

Ella presionó su brazo y la mano contra su pecho, manteniendo el fino algodón apretujando sus pechos. No hay moretones. Pero no prestó atención a eso. Su piel era blanca y cremosa y cuando sus dedos exploraron su cuello, Raimundo tuvo que luchar contra un impulso casi irresistible de acariciarla. Así, al deslizar su mano por debajo de la toalla y para ahuecar su pecho contra la palma de la mano, la carne de gallina apareció en su piel y se estremeció bajo su tacto. Debajo de su toalla no traía sujetador ni nada, estaba totalmente vulnerable ante él. Agarró su mano antes que pudiera extenderse.

-¿Tienes frío?

Kimiko sacudió la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior, un rubor subió lento hasta la parte posterior de su cuello. Tomó una respiración temblorosa aliviada por su toque. Sintió un serpenteo recorrer en su brazo y cuando viró hacia él, la toalla la protegía.

-¿Él te lastimó en alguna otra parte? –preguntó con la voz más ronca de lo que quería.

-Me agarró del tobillo y me cortó la pierna para que no escapara, recuerdo que forcejeamos. Varias veces intentó asfixiarme, creo recordar. Pero no estaba pendiente del dolor si no que debía liberarme, traté de acordarme de todas mis lecciones en defensa personal –gimió.

-Bueno, creo que la parte fea se la llevó tu pierna, ¿tú crees que puedes levantarte y caminar así?

Asintió con la cabeza. Raimundo se levantó y a pesar de sus dudas le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella se apoyó en él en gran medida, todavía jadeaba en busca de aire. No porque el borde de la inconsciencia le arrebató el aliento si no porque no se reponía del todo del susto. Tomó su ayuda como una gratitud.

-¿Cómo crees que él nos encontró? –preguntó. Un músculo en la mandíbula de él se tensó.

-Ya dijimos que nos ha estado observando, probablemente recogió nuestro olor en cada una de las pistas que implantó. El coche. La línea de cruceros…

-Nos siguió hasta acá y registró nuestra habitación –le dijo llenando los espacios en blanco.

-Creo que así fue.

-Hijo de puta –gimió Kimiko- esto es tan injusto.

-Bueno... respiras... tenemos que salir de acá. Debemos irnos. Ahora que Young sabe dónde estamos, puede que regrese repotenciado y no dejará que te escapes por tercera vez.

Durante el tiempo en que Chase permaneció bajo custodia como posible sospechoso de ser el responsable de la muerte de diez mujeres y partió al exilio en Brasil; le encargó a Sombra una serie de encomiendas, o mejor dicho, cartas escritas por su puño y letra a una dirección. No se atrevió a preguntar que había allí o quién vivía en ese sitio, pues que tenía prohibido cuestionar sus órdenes y hablar cuando no se le fuera permitido. Y no sería tan imbécil para quebrantar esas reglas. En adición otros pequeños favores como comprar medicinas o libros (en los primeros años, le ayudó a preseleccionar la mayoría de sus víctimas, pero destacó su participación cuando le consiguió una identidad falsa para crearse el pasaporte); a veces se preguntaba a sí misma en realidad por qué hacía todo lo que Chase le ordenara sin vacilar y por qué en otras ocasiones deliberaba al hombre que había hecho tanto por ella. Lo conoció cuando era adolescente. No sabía si era gratitud o enamoramiento lo que sentía al inicio, no tenía a nadie además de él, los sentimientos se aclararon cuando le pidió ocultar su secreto y a cambio ella prometía ayudarle en lo que necesitara. Sabía que debió haber reportado a la policía de inmediato lo que descubrió en aquel día, como mujer debía repulsar eso, pero el miedo era más fuerte.

Todavía huele a lima fresca, el olor que empleaba para tapar el hedor de los cadáveres en descomposición que oculta perfectamente en una capa de tierra conformada por una tumba fresca. Sentía las pegajosas esferas redondas, firmes y húmedas deslizarse alrededor de sus dedos. _Glóbulos oculares_. El cabello largo, liso y asquerosamente húmedo en los extremos. Cuando hundió sus dedos en puños en una bola enmarañada y aceitosa, sus dedos quedaron atrapados y retorcidos en las tripas de esas pobres mujeres. Habían montones de ellas. Eran trofeos... de sus víctimas. Pero su mayor tesoro era el corazón: Cálidos y palpitantes, alguna vez lo fueron. Sombra se estremeció, le cubrió la boca, vendó sus ojos y la obligó a tocarla esas cosas. Cuando encendió las luces, supo que había tocado el corazón de una vaca, hilos de seda, tentáculos remojados en aceite de oliva y uvas peladas. Se rió en su cara por creer que las uvas peladas eran ojos humanos. Típicas cosas de una casa embrujada de un parque de atracciones. Pero no podía explicar el olor ni la sangre pegada a la tubería del fregadero de su casa. Chase le susurró al oído como pretendía matarla si contaba a alguien su secreto. Juró que no lo haría y confió en su palabra. Aparte de ser su cómplice, igualmente tuvieron encuentros sexuales, no fueron pocos, y en lo que caben en tres palabras definiría a Chase como del tipo dominante o sádico. Le causaba placer el dolor en su sumisa. En varias veces pensó escapar de él, no obstante, no es fácil escapar de Chase Young. _Nadie puede_. Aunque acudiera ayuda, era tan homicida igual que él, incluso peor. Supo que nada tenía un arreglo y se acostumbró.

Recientemente en estos meses volvía a gestionar como mensajera, la última vez que lo vio le ordenó enviar su carta tal como en anteriores veces en la misma dirección. No lo hizo. Es la tercera o la quinta, tal vez, que interceptaba una carta y la guardaba para leerla cuando se ausentaba. Pensó en usar el contenido de la carta para chantajearlo, pero era un movimiento tan arriesgado como estúpido. Chase no se asusta por nada. No es de lo que cometen errores uno tras otro. Pero ni siquiera ella entendía el contenido de la carta. Chase a veces escribe cartas a su padre adoptivo muerto (Víctor Young), a sus asesinos-ídolos muertos y a _Brian_. En cada carta, Chase se expresa de forma cariñosa y orgullosa a este último. Sombra barajó que podría tratarse de un pariente pues que Young no es sociable ni tenía amigos pese de su encanto natural, sus primeras opciones se derivaron a un hermano o un primo. Alguien que haya crecido con él. Sin embargo, los Young ni la familia biológica de Chase se le conocía hermanos pequeños ni primos. Él fue único en su generación. Chase era (bueno, es) guapo y fuerte. Había sido un detective de homicidas y un criminólogo de prestigio, pero también era un hombre solitario que se quedó huérfano cuando era niño. Su madre había sido débil y enfermiza, eso le dijo. Su mundo se derrumbó cuando alcanzó los siete años y su padre se murió en un accidente. Sin familiares sobreviviente, fue colocado con una familia adoptiva. No obstante, tampoco tuvo tanta suerte. Estaba solo en el mundo, pero después que la había visto... ya no más.

-Cariño estoy en casa –ronroneó Chase.

Cerró la puerta y a continuación, comprobó las cortinas. No se molestó en encender la luz. Arrojó la bolsa de papel sobre la mesa y caminó a través de la penumbra. Se tiró en la silla a descansar. Podía sentir la sangre en sus mejillas y la parte posterior de su cráneo hinchada y sensible. Estas cosas no le sucedían a él. La euforia fue desvaneciéndose, el agotamiento amenazó con bloquear su sistema. Negó con la cabeza tratando de luchar contra ella. Luego de abortar "la misión" y salir del hotel, Chase volvió a sumergirse en el mundo civilizado al cambiarse de ropa y maquillarse… –un poco de relleno por aquí, esconder otro poco de piel por allá- para darse un aspecto totalmente nuevo. Ni sus padres podrían haberlo reconocido. Ahogó los gemidos cuando se removió el maquillaje frente el lavabo, las heridas ardían al contacto. Poco a poco se quitó la peluca. Por el momento no pretendía salir a ningún lado ni nada en este cuarto serviría de gran ayuda, pero no importaba. Podría arreglárselas con una gasa, alcohol y agua. Silbando se dirigió al cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta. Halló a Sombra colgada desnuda en la ducha.

La cinta adhesiva cubría su boca, amarraba sus muñecas y tobillos. Una pequeña toalla de mano protegía la tierna piel de su cuello a la ropa que se había envuelto alrededor de él. El otro extremo de la cuerda se adjuntó a la cabeza de la ducha, suspendiendo a Sombra a tres centímetros del piso. Asfixia autoerótica. Clásico. Si fuiste detective de homicidio aprendes demasiadas cosas. La había descubierto interceptando su correo personal con Brian y eso lo enfadó rotundamente, pero no la mató al instante por necesidades (sexuales) y primitivas. El tendedero que la mantenía podría estrangularla, enrollando sus brazos en la cabeza de la ducha y quedar sosteniéndose a sí misma. O podría oscilar sus pies en el borde de la bañera, nomás corría el riesgo de que sus pies resbalaran y en la caída repentina romperse el cuello. Sus brazos deben estar cansados, sin embargo, por el momento tenía los pies en el borde de la bañera. Al entrar en el baño, Sombra levantó la cabeza por el cansancio, su largo cabello cayó de nuevo sobre sus ojos huecos. Miró a sus pies. Chase curvó una mano alrededor del tobillo. Un empujón es todo lo que necesitaría. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados del terror.

-¿No me esperabas tan pronto? ¿Verdad que no, cielo? Me vi obligado a desertar antes que pudiera terminar con el trabajo. Maldita sea, esa perra tiene suerte –sonrió Chase con atisbo de frustración- dos veces en corto tiempo ha logrado escapar de la muerte. No importa, con el GPS se me hará más fácil encontrarla. Pero... ¿qué piensas tú, Willow? ¿quieres vivir?

Sombra asintió con la cabeza con furia como pudo con la cuerda apretando su cuello.

-¿En serio? –cuestionó acercándose- la policía piensa que una vez que no me seas útil voy a matarte, creo que puede tener razón esta vez, dime... ¿estás siendo útil para mí?

Asintió todavía más. Chase se rió.

-Entonces no vuelvas hurgar en mis cosas –advirtió- Brian no tiene nada que ver contigo, es un asunto que sólo me concierne a mí. Y tú eres demasiado estúpida para entenderlo.

Alzó la mano y aflojó suavemente el tendedero. Se dejó caer en la bañera como un saco de grano. La estudió un rato observando la cascada de su pelo sobre la piel blanca. Acarició su pelo. Se desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer en el suelo. Se agitó en reconocimiento de su señal, levantó la cara y le arrancó la cinta adhesiva.

-Buena chica –susurró-. Recuérdalo... tienes que ser útil, Willow. Tienes que ser útil.

Su boca se cerró torno a él. Le permitió relajarse en la succión frenética. Sus manos seguían acariciando su cabello, levantándolos en puñados retorcidos y luego soltándolos. Y por un minuto, se entregó a sí mismo a la fantasía de que Sombra no era quien estaba en sus manos y en sus rodillas, si no Kimiko. La perra que conoció aquella noche en el pub. El error que cometió lo sacudió violentamente. Kimiko no es tan inteligente. Ella era incapaz de derribar al omnipotente Chase Young. Él cerró los ojos y sus manos se cerraron en su cuello, lo que viene después es el principio del fin para Kimiko...

Ahora que el pánico se había calmado, sólo hubo lugar para la rabia. Él prometió protegerla y Young casi le descuartiza la pierna. Aunque Kimiko arguyó que un cuchillo no bastaría para cortarle la pierna, aquello no lo tranquilizó en absoluto. La pareja se fue del hotel una hora después del altercado contra el asesino, Raimundo insistió a Kimiko que debían hacer una parada para comprar un kit de primeros auxilios, abrió la boca para discutir, pero sabía que no ganaría en esta batalla. Estuvieron rondando en círculos hasta que el ex de la marina finalmente encontró un lugar que le gustaba lo suficiente como para parar. Raimundo había pensado acudir al hospital temiendo que Kimiko necesitara puntos de sutura, pero sabía que no había tiempo y los médicos harían muchas preguntas. En adición, ellos eran fugitivos de la policía y si saben que su paciente en sala de emergencias es Kimiko, dispararían alarma y todo tipo de autoridades se involucrarían. Peor para ellos porque se estaba arriesgando con meter a Jack. Dejó a Kimiko esperando justo al lado de una salida autopista interestatal y la hizo esperar como él corrió hacia el interior.

No puso objeciones porque su pierna estaba comenzando a latir y a arder enormemente. No pudo evitar estremecerse y sabía que el clima no tenía nada que ver con esto. Entrecerró los ojos frente la puerta de la tienda esperando a que Raimundo saliera. Subconscientemente su mano vagó hasta tocar la barra al lado de su brazo cuando su mente se inundó de preguntas: Buena parte de lo que había vivido entre este día y ayer eran circunstancias atenuantes, pero la otra parte que no era y casi pudo haber sucedido fue enviado a través de escalofríos a su espina dorsal, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Raimundo no estuviera consigo o no llegara a tiempo a la habitación? Ellos salieron relativamente indemnes de su pelea contra Young y en los acontecimientos del día estaba segura que era algo bueno. Las puertas se abrieron y el ex de la marina salió a paso seguro, cargando dos bolsas y Kimiko se preguntó cuántos artículos de primeros auxilios compró. En el espacio de dos horas, Raimundo alquiló un coche para solucionar sus problemas de transporte por un tiempo y condujo en busca de una farmacia. Kimiko estaba al frente con el aire acondicionado encendido. Cuando se subió con ella. Le hizo un comentario fuera de evitar reprimir la ironía:

-¿Compraste toda la farmacia?

-Sólo lo indispensable –vació el contenido de la bolsa y sacó un par de cosas.

-¿Es esto verdaderamente necesario? –inquirió ella sin molestarse en disimular su molestia. Se arremangó el pantalón para mostrar la herida y la subió al tablero del coche.

-Sí, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una inyección contra el tétano? –indagó sirviendo un poco de líquido en una mota de algodón.

-Antes de ingresar a la universidad, no estoy segura –vaciló. Luego siseó cuando el líquido picó en su corte- ¿por qué?

-A lo mejor lo necesitas otra vez –dijo mientras limpiaba el corte de una variedad de formas asegurándose de que nada desagradable resaltara a la vista exterior.

-Definitivamente este no es tu fuerte –comentó entre dientes la bailarina.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que estás haciendo que realmente me duela, siento que estoy peor que antes –contestó ella estudiando el patrón de la tela que cubre el reposacabezas delante de ella en un intento de absolverse del dolor.

-Lo lamento, no me gradué de médico y estamos actuando en medidas desesperadas –untó un poco de crema sobre el corte. Kimiko casi suspiró ante la sensación de frescor.

-Nada más necesito una curita –musitó secamente. Él hizo una pausa en tanto colocaba gasa encima de la herida que se extendía a través de su pierna.

-Preferiría que fueras al hospital, pero sería peligroso en las condiciones en la que estamos. Es probable que necesites puntos de sutura.

-No necesito ir a ningún hospital –rumió en tono inaudible con los brazos envueltos torno a la cintura.

Kimiko oyó un zumbido débil en los oídos. Cuando inhalaba, su garganta se sentía áspera y cruda. Traía puesta encima de sus hombros la chaqueta de su protector, ella hubiera querido ponérsela pero sus manos temblaban en varios intentos y todavía podía escuchar los dientes charlar del frío implacable. El día era muy obscuro y las calles estaban demasiado vacías. Por fin se atrevió a mirarlo fue cuando reparó la herida en el cuello de Raimundo.

-Tú también estás herido, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? –frunció el entrecejo entretanto sus ojos se posaron en la marca.

-Estoy bien. Es un corte pequeño.

-¿Él te lo hizo, cierto? –Raimundo se limitó a mover la cabeza en una respuesta, pero cedió cuando Kimiko presionó con una mirada inquisitiva- Rai, si no quieres decirme está bien, lo entenderé; sin embargo, me gustaría saber dónde estabas cuando regresé al cuarto y Young me atacó –apretó los puños. Volvió a insistir- ¿quieres decirme algo?

-Llegué a dispararle. Chase y yo tuvimos una pequeña reunión en la habitación del motel, él trajo un cuchillo y yo mi arma –se encogió de hombros, pero su expresión se mantuvo seria y furibunda- estoy seguro que se trata de una herida superficial _y la de él igualmente_. Nada grave. No te preocupes. De hecho no le presté mucha atención, luego de la pelea nada más me importabas tú... –Kimiko le escuchó atenta- sabía que estabas asustada, tal vez herida y eso me enfureció.

La mandíbula de Raimundo se tensó, no le contestó de inmediato. Kimiko quería saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza, le angustió el tono de voz del hombre. Sus ojos eran intensos y se dio cuenta que estaba al borde de algo. Algo que debía saberlo de inmediato. Se arrimó hacia él. Le susurró su nombre sin aliento.

-Yo... tuve miedo –soltó por fin con los dientes apretados- de perderte. Me invadió el terror, no de saber que te había fallado a ti o a mi promesa si no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte, temí que desaparecieras. Tuve miedo. Cuando entré en esa habitación, fue como si se me olvidara todo lo que aprendí en la marina, traía puesto, sólo quería moler a golpes a Young... matarlo con mis propios puños, maldecía pensar que ese infeliz te hubiera tocado –suave, pero rápidamente se cernió sobre ella e hizo hincapié cuando él se fijó que tenía por completo su atención- jamás me perdonaría dejar que te hubiera pasado algo.

-Pero no sucedió, Rai...

-¡No! –le dijo con voz suave, pero grave- compréndeme Kim. No disculpes a mi mal humor ni excuses a mi negligencia. Cometí una gravísima equivocación: Te abandoné, no aseguré el perímetro, ni me fijé si la puerta estaba cerrada, realmente no me esperaba que... Bueno, metí la pata. Es así de simple. Si estás aquí es por mí culpa: Te fallé y me fallé a mí mismo. Quiero protegerte, con uñas y dientes si es necesario, sin importar a qué o a quienes me voy a enfrentar quiero estar allí para ti en cualquier momento, incluso si es de mí...

Kimiko permaneció en shock con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin palabras al tiempo que Raimundo acabó de expresarles sus sentimientos. En verdad, ese hombre estaba dispuesto a recibir una bala en el pecho con tal de protegerla. Durante toda su vida no había escuchado un discurso tan sincero y apasionado; al lado de Raimundo, un hombre al que apenas había conocido en veinticuatro horas evocaba sentimientos desconocidos que despertaban en ella. En toda su vida nunca se había sentido tan protegida. Con todo su corazón, le creyó. Besó su cuello, en la zona herida, dulcemente antes de que el ex alférez tuviera la oportunidad de considerar la acción de Kimiko, su cuerpo se puso rígido. Sus dedos sustituyeron los labios y masajeó la piel.

-También tuve miedo, pero pude controlarlo porque sabía que tú estarías para protegerme y aun cuando no estabas yo confiaba en que vinieras –admitió con firmeza y le sonrió- no me equivoqué con respecto a ti al menos –dejó que las palabras se apagaran, pero Raimundo le dejó continuar. Vaciló un cuarto de segundo. Pero él demostró que quería saber que sucedía y habló.

-Cuando dejé la secundaria y me embarqué a la universidad, prometí cambiar un poco mi apariencia: recuerdo que me amarraba el cabello en una cola de caballo y vestía quizás algo estrambótico para la ocasión. No es que no me agradara cómo era antes, pero mi actitud de _come libros _(o nerd de ciencias), mi aspecto externo y algunos gustos como los videojuegos me hacían ver menos atractiva para los chicos si bien no fuera como ellos pensaba, ni se me acercaban a no ser que me pidieran ayudarles a resolver los ejercicios de trigonometría que el profesor de matemáticas nos mandaba o cualquier cosa que no podían hacer porque no lo entendían. Al igual que toda chica, quería encontrar al amor de mi vida y estar junto a él en todas sus formas posible. Entonces decidí que un cambio no me haría mal: Me decidí soltar el pelo, utilizar lentes de contacto y me hice un tatuaje, aunque que decidiera ser bailarina fue una decisión completamente independiente, a pesar de todo no renuncié a mi pasión por las ciencias y creo que lo demostré cuando me saqué una licenciatura en matemáticas.

«Conocí a mi primer novio a los seis meses en mi trabajo, estábamos enamorados y fuimos muy felices, me prometió que me protegería y me amaría hasta el final, pero con el pasar de los meses fue cambiando y se volvió un desconocido: No quería que tuviera amigos, quería que renunciara a mi trabajo, quería que estuviera con él todo el tiempo y en la relación no sentía amor, discutíamos mucho ya que era un celópata obsesivo y a mí no me gustaba eso. La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando yo estaba en su apartamento discutiendo otra vez y me golpeó en la cara, me llamó puta y otras cosas más. Salí de ahí. No me importaron sus disculpas ni le perdoné y le advertí que si insistía iría a poner una orden de restricción en su contra. Ese día, lloré en brazos de Keiko, destrozada, y en parte me sentía inútil pues que no me defendí, empero aliviada porque hice lo correcto. A raíz de eso; decidí tomar clases de defensa personal y en posteriores relaciones tampoco tuve tanta suerte. Soy un desastre con los hombres: O son unos idiotas o me rompen el corazón plantándome o me lastiman ¡o quieren matarme! –sollozó- y luego sales con ese discurso. Rai... ¡¿qué me pasa?!

Podía sentir el calor, el nudo salado de las lágrimas en su pecho, pero no podía llorar. Él se conmovió.

-Yo nunca te haría daño, Kimi –afirmó con voz firme- ven acá.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la chica. Kimiko se dobló en la comodidad de sus fuertes brazos. Él apretó una vez y se fundió en su abrazo, haciéndose eco los latidos de su corazón a través de su cuerpo y la barbilla rozando justamente la parte superior de su cabeza; ambos se quedaron en esa posición durante un momento y cuando volvió a hablar, el timbre de su voz le hizo cosquillas y su aliento era caliente en su oído.

-A un hombre de verdad no le debe importar eso. Esos chicos son unos cretinos, si ellos no ven lo que yo veo no merecen nada de ti ni debes sentirte mal. Eres una mujer maravillosa, tal vez la más fantástica que he conocido, así como estás justo ahora y no me agradaría que cambiaras. Antes y después sigues siendo la misma Kimi. Un hombre de verdad te amaría tal cual eres.

-¿De veras lo crees? –preguntó sin sacar la cabeza de su pecho, él asintió- ¿y qué es lo que ves que lo demás no? –inquirió levantando la vista. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-A una mujer competente, fuerte, inteligente, valiente y...

-¿Y? –instó curiosa y con los ojos llenos de emoción. Quería saberlo.

-Muy hermosa –admitió en un hilo de voz. Había pensado realmente en decir "muy sexy", no obstante a último minuto prefirió sustituirla por "muy hermosa", empero causó el mismo efecto. Ella le sonreía de oreja a oreja, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ni desvió el rostro, quería verlo fijamente.

-Vaya... No sabía que eso pensabas de mí -sonrió la chica. Él bajó la mirada concentrándose en los labios. Debía librarse de todas las distracciones. Pero él no quería luchar contra su impulso, no ocultó el deseo que sentía por ella.

-No sucede nada malo contigo, Kimiko, sólo has estado besando un montón de ranas porque todavía no has encontrado a tu príncipe... pero no te desanimes porque, quién sabe, a lo mejor él está más cerca de lo que crees.

Apretó su mano y con la que tenía libre cubrió su mejilla, él la sujetó en cuanto la sintió. Le costó romper el contacto que se forjó entre ambos y en su lugar chocó su frente con la suya, exhaló un suspiro largo. Kimiko cerró los ojos en espera que el hombre diera el primer paso y se inclinó cuando trazó los bordes de su rostro en forma de corazón con el dedo índice, él tomó su mejilla con su palma y ella casi se derritió bajo su tacto. _Tu príncipe ha llegado finalmente_. Apenas se empinaba para presionar sus labios. Y como si fuera una señal, el celular de la chica sonó interrumpiendo el casi beso y rompiendo la atmósfera romántica. Kimiko gruñó furiosa. _Qué impertinencia. ¡Y estábamos tan cerquita de lograrlo! _El ex infante de la marina se apartó y se echó al otro lado, apoyándose de la puerta. El bolso estaba en el medio, a un costado parpadeaba una luz para indicar que tenía una llamada. Vaciló en contestar, todavía molesta, pero al final metió la mano y lo sacó. Kimiko comprobó el identificador de llamadas y vio que era un número desconocido. Miró de reojo a Raimundo.

-¿Qué hago? No conozco el número.

-No contestes, la policía podría rastrear la llamada o puede ser una trampa de Young.

-Pero si es Jack...

-Él prometió escribirte un mensaje de texto y si ha cambiado de idea, pues mal por él. Pero es muy arriesgado. Deja que la llamada tranque y piensen que estás en baño.

Kimiko frunció los labios, disconforme. Raimundo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Esperó que la llamada se terminara y recibió un mensaje de voz del sujeto misterioso directo de la contestadora. Rápidamente recuperó el mensaje de voz y esperó. Desde el fondo del ruido oyó la voz de su padre.

-¿Kimiko? Ah bueno, cariñito, tu hermana y yo sentimos no haberte llamado antes; pero el tiempo se nos fue de las manos. He logrado desocuparme en el trabajo, luego de culminar un proyecto del que me gustaría mucho contarte, ¡sin embargo prefiero reservar los detalles para cuando lleguemos a CosmosXiaolin! Tu hermana está aquí y le sugerí que fuéramos a visitarte, sabemos que estás empezando tu postgrado en historia y no veo otro mejor modo de apoyar a la familia que un pequeño reencuentro. Han pasado tantos años de la última vez ¡y estoy tan nervioso! Perdóname por el ruido es que estamos en el aeropuerto. No te puedo decir con exactitud cuándo llegaremos, pero estaremos hospedados en la suite Tohomiko. Está bien, eso es todo. Hasta luego, cariño.

Y después el teléfono se apagó. Kimiko se quedó mirando su celular congelada. Típico de su padre de hacer las cosas sin consultarle. Maldijo en un hilo de voz y lanzó su teléfono en el tablero. La expresión de Raimundo se había vuelto sombría.

-Esto es malo, muy malo –repuso él- si Young sabe que ellos están en la ciudad, no estarán seguros en ninguna parte. Llámalos y diles que no venga, que regrese a Tokio.

Kimiko palideció al darse cuenta que Raimundo tenía razón. Mientras fuera presa del juego de Young, ellos estarían en peligro. Tal vez no de inmediato, pero si se proponía sobrevivir y fallaba, el asesino podría utilizarlos como cebo para atraerlos. Sería peor porque no tienen a un Raimundo. Una jugada sucia en su opinión. Young estaba dispuesto a ganar como sea y dé lugar, tenía que asumir que él no vacilaría para usarlos en sus planes. A partir de ahora el curso del juego ha cambiado para todos sus jugadores.

**...Esta historia continuará...**

* * *

**A/N: ¡Ups! Justo cuando uno creía que las cosas no podían ponerse peor para Kimiko, aparecen su padre y su hermana para coronar la torta. De todos los días, meses y años los Tohomiko escogen estas fechas precisamente para hacerle una visita a su hija. Es que yo lo veo en la foto: Toshiro, Tomoko, Kimiko y Chase con su cuchillo. Qué tierno cuadro familiar. Créanme que si esas fueron las caras de Kimiko y Raimundo, la de Omi estará de película. Para estas notas del autor me voy dedicar casi por completo al romance. Para el final me guardo unas preguntas de suspense. Sin mencionar que voy a comparar. **

_**Ay Alice, qué oportuna eres para presentarnos a los padres de Kim, en vez de quemar a Judas en semana santa, quemaremos un muñeco tuyo ¿te parece?...**_

**Ya me imaginaba que me querían mucho. Abundó de sobra el Raikim en este capítulo y quién me diga que no, está errado para su información. ¡Raimundo puedes mirar a Kimiko desnuda en la ducha cuántas veces quieras y acariciar sus heridas cada vez que te dé la gana, ¡no! Curar sus heridas. Y no te detengas para nada, puedes decirle a Kim todas las palabras hermosas habidas y por haber, abrázala sobre todo cuando no puedas, ¿vas a besar a Kim? Acelera, mano. Aquí eres libre porque ni yo ni a las fans del Raikim les molesta que lo hagas y si te quitas la camisa de vez en cuando para que nos enseñe tus abdominales marcados, ¡uf! Menos nos enojamos contigo. Te lo digo yo bien certificado. A mí me despelucó el capítulo de hoy: Acción, suspense y romance al 100%. Se encuentran por primera vez Raimundo, Chase y Kimiko (restemos el club), sosteniendo una excelente escena de lucha. Yo me emocioné por mi parte. Apuesto que todas ustedes estuvieron rompiéndose el cuello ligando suerte a que Raimundo llegara para proteger a la princesa Kimiko de la malvada bestia. ¿Y saben qué pensaba? Que de no ser por el psicópata de Chase: Raimundo no le hubiera tocado la pierna porque Kimiko nunca estuvo lesionada, tampoco pudo existir tremenda confesión de parte del protagonista masculino y a mí me parece que esto le permitió afianzar su relación más sin excusa. ¡Es que ni eso! De no ser por el loco de Chase, Raimundo y Kimiko nunca se hubieran conocido. "Así que **_**Chasie**_**, gracias a ti, el 'Raikim' nació en esta historia y de verdad luego de este descubrimiento tu personaje nos cae un poco mejor. Gracias por ser tan maniaco homicida. Te lo dice una fanática del Raikim."**

**La mayor parte de estas escenas, que en su mayoría era Raikim lo hice escuchando las canciones: **_**Beating Heart **_**por Ellie Goulding y**_** Crazy in love **_**por Kadebostany (sí, la cambié). Siempre tengo dos canciones para la pareja. **_**A thousand years, **_**son****la canción del mismo nombre por Christine Perri y **_**A love before time **_**por CoCo Lee. **_**49 semanas**_**, son **_**You raise me up **_**por Lena Park y **_**My heart will go on **_**por Celine Dion. ****De **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**, son **_**Everytime we touch **_**por Cascada y**_** At the beginning **_**por Donna Lewis feat. Richard Marx. **_**Eres la música en mí, **_**son **_**Blanco y Negro **_**por Malú y **_**Llorar **_**por Jesse y Joy feat. Mario Doom. Sí, son canciones en latino. **

**¿Se puede saber por qué diablos siempre pongo a Kimiko que tiene una vida amorosa desastrosa? En fics anteriores a este (quitando a **_**Hurricane**_**) Raimundo fue su primer y último chico en su vida porque resultó ser el amor de su vida justamente, en cuanto a Hurricane solo dos relaciones que no terminaron felices para siempre. En cambio, a Raimundo treinta mujeres antes de Kimiko (quizá por su condición de mujeriego), sin embargo, esas cuentas a mí no me cuadran. Qué suertudo nos salió el brasileño.**

**En **_**A thousand years**_**, ni idea de cómo es la vida amorosa de Kim. En **_**49 semanas de vida**_**, tampoco lo tengo muy claro, pero creo que Kimiko tuvo una relación (que acabó horrible) anterior. En **_**Eres la música en mí**_**, nadie, también Raimundo fue su primer y único hombre en que se fijó y se enamoró. En **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**, al igual que vuestra servidora Kim espera pacientemente la llegada del príncipe azul en corcel blanco para entregarle su corazoncito (no su cuerpo) y ¿adivinen quién será el príncipe azul? Aquí Kim ha tenido varios novios, ninguno era el indicado (uno le pegó), y por casualidades de la vida, se cruzó con la de Raimundo... ¡Ojo! Tampoco estoy insinuando que el tipo que conocen de buenas a primeras es su verdadero amor. Rai es especial hagamos una excepción con él. Además que no soy la única autora en que ponen que una historia se desarrolló en veinticuatro horas y "los protagonistas descubrieron al amor de su vida en el otro". **

**No sé si es que estoy viendo alucinaciones, pero me parece que Kimiko quiere un beso de Raimundo o algo y se le está insinuando. Yo grité como una fan del Raikim con ese asunto de la rana, Raimundo, Dios... ¿Quién hubiera pensado que debajo de esa tierna coraza existe un conquistador?...**

**-Croac, croac, croac...**

**¡Qué indirecta más directa! Aquí llegó tu príncipe, Kim. _Y en posteriores capítulos se pondrá mejor, tanto que hará que los viejos romances parezcan unos principiantes de una telenovela barata_. **

**-_Eternamente tuyo..._**

**A pesar de todo, la Kimiko de este fic me cae de maravilla porque junto a la Kimiko de **_**Quiero ser escritora**_** les he insertado algo de mí (por supuesto, no les voy a decir). Tienen un poquito de mí y hay días en que me comporto así. ¡¿Pero qué digo?! Adoro a todos mis protagonistas hasta el malo me cae fenomenal. La selección del reparto principal muy bien hecha (Omi, Chase, Kimiko y Raimundo). Si me ponen a este Raimundo (**_**Contrarreloj**_**) o al de **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**, ****me enamoro como cualquiera. **

_**-...Tú eres mi principio y mi final...**_

**¡YA MÍA! ¡ESTÁS HACIENDO MUCHO SPOLIER! También a mí se me congeló el corazón cuando leí esa parte en que Raimundo le dice que quiere proteger a Kimiko y cuando le dice que un hombre de verdad la amaría tal cual es. Eso a mí me llegó, me tocó, lo sentí adentro, fue lindo. ¿Qué dulce es Rai, no? Hasta pude yo escuché los **_**latidos del corazón**_** de Kimiko. **

**Remontándonos al loco de Chase. Impactante ese combate, a mí me encanta cuando el protagonista y el antagonista pelean: Raimundo vs. Chase, esa batalla sería épica. Y es muy usado que el héroe esté luchando por salvar a su amada del villano, es **_**magistral**_**. Si se lo pregunta, sí, Chase tenía amarrada a Sombra en el cuarto de baño colgando en la ducha. Apenas llegó de la pelea, fue a su encuentro con ella. Correcto, eso fue un episodio de relaciones BDSM y es que Chase lleva un estilo de vida Dominante/Sádico, si bien eso no tiene nada que ver con mi otro fic y en lo que a mí respecta no lo pongo porque quedé con las ganas ni me gusta (la señorita AliceXS no le encuentra el sentido ni la lógica a que el amor, el dolor y la violencia van de la mano cuando se supone que el amor está basado en la confianza y el respeto mutuo de la pareja sin que una de las partes mande en el amor, ¿se explicó?). **

**Toda esa narración fue espeluznante desde la casa embrujada (sí, todo ficticio) hasta cuando sus dedos se cerraron torno a su cuello. No sé si ya cogieron la idea de que va a ocurrir. A mí se me pararon los pelos de punta (que feo suena eso). Les implanté a ustedes una incógnita, es su acertijo personal: **_**Brian**_**. ¿Quién es Brian? ¡Oh por favor, qué pregunta tonta! Si vieron **_**Xiaolin Showdown **_**y**_** Xiaolin Chronicles **_**ustedes se saben la repuesta porque hay que ser muy nulo o equis en la vida para no contestar una pregunta tan idiota. Brian es un personaje demasiado importantísimo, que apareció en las dos entregas Xiaolin y no faltó en ningún capítulo por ser así de elemental en las series. No, no es un árbol, es una persona que igualmente él tiene su participación en el fic. Espero que resuelvan el misterio.**

**-Ahora todos se sienten nulos porque no saben quién es Brian.**

**Si lo saben, no es un OCS de mis historias o cualquier otra, es original de la serie salvo que invertí la etiqueta de los productos cuando lo compré. Espero saber que me haya explicado ya que no puedo hacer milagros y ayudé demasiado con esa pista. Si es inteligente ni necesitará pensarlo. ¡Ajá! Para el próximo capítulo, supera a éste. No se me confíen del título, malvaviscos asados: **_**A sangre fría**_**. Bastante tétrico. Volvemos a ver a Omi y su combo. A ver si Raimundo y Kimiko resuelven el misterio del reloj ya que llevan varios capítulos en blanco. Chase se va provisionalmente para tomarse un mini descanso. Les va a encantar este capítulo. Se los aseguro. ¡Nos leemos! Y no se olviden que hasta entonces habrá que confiar y creer en Dios hasta la semana que viene. ¡Esperaré sus reviews con muchas ansias! ¡Cuídense! ;) **

**PD: Ejem, estamos en el capítulo 12. Tengo el 13. Pero no el 14, lo siento muchísimo malvaviscos asados: ¡No he tenido tiempo! La tesis, los exámenes, los trabajos, ¡TODO ME COLMA LA PACIENCIA NO HOMBRE! ¡QUÉ ESTRÉS!**

* * *

**Mensaje para María del Mar: ¡Mírala se cree una diva! En la jerga juvenil venezolana, qué arrecha. **

**PRIMERO Y PRINCIPAL, ¿qué parte de que no me gusta la sopa ni nunca me gustará no te quedó claro? Sólo porque a ti te guste, no me vas a obligar a querer algo que yo detesto (ay Alice, mi intención no fue esa... **_**me vale ceros). **_**Ni sopa de pescado ni de verduras ni de pollo ni de extraterrestres ni nada de eso me gusta. ¡Y si no puedes soportar esa idea al coño con la sopa porque no me gusta!**

**¡¿SE ENTENDIÓ QUE NO ME GUSTA LA SOPA CON EL COÑO?! Espero que sí, uno de mis profesores usa ese método cuando todos se portan mal o no entienden algo que ha explicado mil veces y funciona perfectamente. A mí no me gusta sacarla, pero tú me obligaste, ¿no has escuchado la expresión no metas el dedo en la yaga? Deja que el espíritu de Omi abandone mi cuerpo y ahorita te hablo...**

**...23 minutos después...**

**Uf, ya estoy mejor. Tienes suerte. No estoy enfadada, pero cuando yo digo que no, ES NO. Y cuando digo que sí, ES SÍ. No me gusta repetirlo ni que me insistan. ¿Así que te quieres disculpar? No sé, te daré mi respuesta la semana que viene. Me dejaron solita. ¿Acabar las clases? Qué felicidad. Siempre es la misma excusa de todo el mundo, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Hasta yo la digo. El 85% de las personas no pueden terminas con sus deberes porque no tienen tiempo para ello. Por supuesto, además que no hay nada más soñado que dormir en brazos de un hombre sexy como Raimundo Pedrosa. ¿El detective Fung? Ah sí, no has leído el capítulo **_**Crisis de identidad**_** no puedes entender por qué para Omi no le agradó que su mentor viniera. El motivo está más allá de lo que parece. Ese episodio está dedicado especialmente a Omi, explica todo lo referente al personaje: Por qué aceptó dirigir el caso contra Young, por qué rompió con Megan, por qué maltrata a Boris, por qué atacó a su mentor, por qué decidió hacerse agente, por qué es tan amargado, por qué oculta tanto misterio, etc. **_**Es un episodio muy triste.**_

**¡¿OMI CELOSO?! O sea, cuarenta minutos hablando de Omi y tú sólo dices que Omi es un chico celoso entre tantas cosas importantes, y cuando me refería que Megan no tenía novio celoso (rompió con Omi, su estado actual es soltera) aquello aplicaba con cualquier chico y si Omi fuera celoso en tal caso, no sería el punto en el fic. **

**Ay sí, qué lindo, no sé si lo dije antes, pero todos los protagonistas masculinos ahogan sus penas en alcohol. **_**De macho**_**. Qué bonito *nótese el sarcasmo*. Casi Chase lograba su objetivo hasta que Raimundo reaccionó. Créeme que no has visto absolutamente nada. El fic se pone más intenso a cada capítulo. En fin, en fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos en el próximo. **


	13. A sangre fría

_**Contrarreloj **_

**13º**

**A sangre fría**

La lluvia les golpeó como una mujer fría y vengativa, el viento silbó en sus oídos. A ambos lados de la carretera flaqueaban los edificios y establecimientos, iban tan aprisa que daba la impresión que éstos eran un muro sólido y blanco. Aún no acaecía el mediodía y estaban de camino en dirección opuesta al hotel, dando vueltas. Comenzó a lloviznar hace media hora. A lo largo del trayecto se mantuvo constante sin aplacar ni agravar. Los parabrisas ofrecen un soneto rítmico. Al contrario, dentro del coche alquilado todo estaba tranquilo. El hombre estaba cansado y sombrío al volante. Kimiko miró obstinadamente por la ventana, llamando al número de celular de su padre, seguido de su hermana. Ninguno contesta a su celular. No hubo suerte, así que le dejó a cada uno el mismo mensaje: "_Regresen a Tokio de inmediato, les prometo explicárselo más adelante, pero no vengan_". Pegó la pantalla de su frente.

-No estoy segura que reciban el mensaje –musitó frustrada- mi padre es despistado y no me es de extrañar que haya olvidado los cargadores de sus teléfonos. Es probable que luego de leer mi correo de voz me llame para hacerme más preguntas, querrá saber si estoy bien y no podré contestarle porque la policía me rastrearía y sería peor para los dos. ¡Yo lo conozco, hasta que no obtenga una palabra de mí se alarmará! ¡moverá cielo y tierra por encontrarme y no se detendrá! ¡Rai! –se volvió hacia él arrugando la frente- no me queda remedio, tengo que decírselos en persona. Te lo suplico, sólo así me escucharán. Yo no quiero ponerlos en peligro por mi culpa, no me perdonaría si Young les hiciera algo terrible por querer llegar a mí –se apresuró a decir cuando Raimundo abrió la boca, temiendo que protestaría.

Honestamente Kimiko no tenía idea de cómo tener acceso a la suite sin ser descubierta pero debía mantenerlos a salvo. Algo se le ocurriría entonces. No le importaba lo sobreprotector que su padre se comportó cada maldito segundo de su vida, deseaba abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba con el corazón y el alma. A pesar de todas sus rarezas, Kimiko amaba a su familia pequeña. Eran buenas personas. No merecían esto porque simplemente se dignó en tener su última conversación con ellos. De repente, se sintió cansada hasta en los huesos. El peso del día presionó sobre ella. Un loco la persigue. Keiko murió por su culpa. Su familia corría un grave peligro por su culpa. _Todo esto es una mierda_, pensó Kimiko. Raimundo se estacionó y deslizó su mano hasta ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

-No iba a negarme: Te comprendo y tienes razón. Kimiko te prometo que me aseguraré que tu padre y tu hermana estén a salvo también, sé que este juego enfermizo nos cabrea como nada antes lo había hecho, empero no debemos renunciar: Tendrá que terminar de alguna u otra forma, ¡oye! ¡oye! –Kimiko sesgó la cabeza consternada. Raimundo enganchó un dedo debajo de la barbilla de la chica e inclinó su cabeza en alto: su expresión era cálida y tierna, podría pasar horas eternas vislumbrándolo, ella quería perderse en sus intensos ojos verdes. Si bien deberían ser sus ojos azules lo que debería estar mirando, se enfocó en otro punto de vista en la mayor parte de la conversación y ella lo reparó- si conozco a alguien que tiene la fuerza para luchar contra esto, eres tú. Ganaremos el juego y le mostraremos a ese maricón que se metió con las dos personas equivocadas.

Ella sonrió un poco con sus palabras de aliento, pero se quedó sin habla. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y tratar de mirar el lado positivo de las cosas. Raimundo se separó.

-Gracias Rai.

-No me lo agradezcas. Vamos a cuadrar esto: El vuelo de Tokio a CosmosXiaolin llega en torno a las seis o cinco horas, yo sugiero que vayamos al hotel en cuanto se descongestione un poco y como a dos horas ya tenemos que estar ahí. Discutiremos cómo nos infiltraremos más tarde, creo que tengo un plan, entretanto enfoquémonos en resolver el acertijo del reloj (con todo lo que nos ha sucedido, lo hemos postergado bastante...) y ahora nos toca atacar y ser nosotros quienes embosquemos a esa lagartija suelta. Si para entonces Jack no nos envía las coordenadas de su ubicación, es todo lo que dependemos ¿de acuerdo? Saca el reloj.

Kimiko levantó el bolso sobre su regazo y buscó el acertijo. Le dejó a Raimundo el PDA en caso de que necesitaran buscar en internet. Todo lo que sabían es que es un reloj de bolsillo muy viejo y con la hora fijada quince minutos luego de la hora. En otras palabras no sabían mucho.

-Me pregunto si esto guarda alguna conexión con una pista anterior.

-¿Algo que no hayamos visto? ¿hablas de que perdimos algo en el coche? ¿una pista que no fuera el CD? Quizá, pero pienso que el reloj debería suministrarnos todo lo que deberíamos saber.

-¿Tú anotaste el número de matrícula del coche? Es posible que coincida con estos números que están inscritos en el reloj o tal vez nos diga lo suficiente.

Raimundo asintió. Ella recordó que había escrito el número de la matrícula en la servilleta y mientras se cercioraba en el bolso, él tamborileó con los dedos sobre la tabla y miró el reloj como si fuera un puntual hipnotizador. Kimiko sacó la servilleta doblada cuidadosamente al otro lado y lo desdobló. Buscó desesperada una pista que pudiera decirle qué hacer con el reloj. Apretó los ojos sin saber si reír o llorar. No tenía absoluta idea cómo descifrar la pista y cada vez que lo pensaba, se planteaba más pregunta de cómo llegó a meterse en este lío y cómo. Pero no podía pensar en esas cosas. No era lo relevante. Porque en ese momento ella tenía que interpretar un acertijo indescifrable. Debía resolver este rompecabezas y salvar su propia vida. _Mata Hari mi culo, _gruñó Kimiko.

-Déjame ver el reloj otra vez –dijo con irritación.

Él lo puso en su mano y le dio la vuelta en la palma de su mano, tratando relajarse para que su subconsciente pudiera hacerse cargo y pudiera lucirse brillante. Kimiko se concentró en fragmentar las partes del reloj, por sugerencia de Raimundo les facilitaría maquinar ideas. Quince. Las manecillas de las horas. Cuarto de hora. Tiempo. Minutos. Segundos. Reloj de bolsillo. Pantalón de bolsillo. Bolsillo. Mierda, esto no llevaba a ninguna parte. La bailarina sostuvo el reloj entre las palmas de sus manos, presionándolas juntas como si rezara, con la esperanza de que la respuesta se filtrara a través de la piel por ósmosis. Mientras Kimiko se estrujaba los sesos para extraer pensamientos brillantes de su cabeza, escuchó a Raimundo murmurar en voz baja. Abrió sus manos y miró su reloj.

-Tal vez no sea un dato trascendente, sólo es que me acordé que mi abuelo materno tuvo un reloj de bolsillo. Trabajó en un tren durante treinta años y cuando se jubiló adquirió un reloj y una pensión –comentó Raimundo.

Kimiko sostuvo el reloj por su cadena y le frunció el ceño, frustrándose más en cada minuto que transcurría. Después de un momento, se arrojó sobre el respaldo de su asiento. _Vamos, Kim, concéntrate: El reloj tiene las respuestas, lo encontraste en el departamento de cosas perdidas del crucero, ¿podría ser un reloj de ferrocarril auténtico? ¿o con engranajes? No hace tictac. 15... ¿15 minutos o 15 segundos? ¿qué? Dos fechas antiguas grabadas a mano en la parte posterior. Están muy desvanecidas. Probablemente eran originales. Fechas: 14 de octubre de 1880 y 15 de enero del 1906, ¿qué significan? Cada una marcada con ECMS – JWC. Otras inscripciones eran: Oneida (¿tal vez un joyero?), números de serie el cual no coincide con la matrícula del coche (se ve preimpreso). Mierda, mierda, mierda. _Se resistió a la tentación de tirar el reloj por la ventana. En cambio se extendió sobre la tabla y cernió su dedo en cada artículo, cada susurro en voz alta. Se sintió un poco tonta.

-ECMS y JWC, ¿se te ocurre algo?

-Probablemente son inspectores de marca. Los relojes de ferrocarriles estaban destinados a mantener el tiempo perfecto, fueron inspeccionados con regularidad y marcados cada vez.

No sabía qué pensar. No lo sabía. La chica se quedó mirando el reloj, deseando un destello de brillantez. No hay nada. Por último miró a Raimundo para admitir la derrota.

-Sabes, creo que podría rastrear la placa del coche que encontramos. Conozco a alguien que me debe un gran favor y nos ayudaría si se lo pido, pero sería arriesgado llamarla y meterla en este juego...

Suspiró brusca. En los siguientes segundos, se concentró en el reloj totalmente, aunque no hacía su mejor esfuerzo. Aparentemente parecía muy escasa de inspiración.

-¿Kim? –su mano se deslizó para descansar en su hombro. Tenía una extraña habilidad para leer sus pensamientos y otra vez volvió a redirigir la mirada por debajo de los ojos- ¿estás bien?

Kimiko no contestó. No quería preguntas. Quería respuestas. Pero querer no era suficiente y decidió poner sus pensamientos en la pista. En un movimiento atrevido, Raimundo movió su mano en el otro hombro sin quitar la primera y frotó suavemente. Kimiko cerró los ojos y suspiró, el suave ritmo del masaje era calmante.

-Estoy bien. De verdad, estoy bien –él la miró sin creerle lo suficiente. Luego asintió.

-Muy bien, si tú lo dices.

-No te preocupes por mí. Voy a resolver esto... –Kimiko se mordió el labio recordando unas palabras que Raimundo había dicho sobre su abuelo- quizá es un tren. ¿Una metáfora? ¿nos van a atropellar? ¿qué es lo que nos impide saltar a bordo y montar todo el camino hasta el camino? ¿capturar a ese hijo de puta y poner punto final?

Esta vez se mantuvo en una expresión seria. Estaba demasiado ocupada repitiéndose para sí esas palabras una y otra vez. Un tren. Tomó su PDA e hizo clic a continuación. ¡Eso es! Un tren, una estación de tren para ser exactos. Su pulso se recogió como la emoción se apoderó de sus venas. Tenía razón. Sabía que tenía razón. Raimundo la miró con curiosidad. Estaba conectada a internet por lo que le tomó un segundo encontrar lo que buscaba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era escribir en la inscripción de búsqueda en Google ECMS y probar que no se equivocaba.

-Estación Central Monkey Staff –leyó Raimundo por encima del hombro- no es mala idea.

-¿Cómo que no es mala idea? ¿a qué te refieres con eso? –ella lo miró con suerte, pero él no parecía capturar la idea- ¡oh vamos! La pista obligatoriamente tiene que estar refiriéndose a la estación de trenes y quince debe ser el número de un casillero.

-Lo dudo. Estoy seguro que ellos tomaron las taquillas después del nueve.

-Pero yo he visto que si hay, casi lo puedo afirmar, Rai. E incluso si no tienen taquillas, tal vez ellos tienen un servicio de documentación de equipaje al igual que las estaciones de los ferrocarriles en Europa.

-No te limites, no a secas tiene que ser una taquilla: Puede ser el número de un ferrocarril, o un número de plataforma, o una docena de cosas.

Volvió a morderse el labio en señal de derrota. Tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. En cuanto a eso, aceptó que toda su teoría sonaba más _delgada_ ahora que ponía en duda sus palabras. Pero hasta ese entonces era la única teoría que tenía, pretendió atenerse a ella igual que una lapa. Por lo menos, ya sabía dónde comenzar a buscar.

-¿Sabes cómo llegar a la estación central?

-Creo que sí, cuando estemos a mitad de camino mi memoria hará lo suyo. Vámonos ahora.

Manos en el volante, cinturones de seguridad, vista al frente. Todavía tenía el celular afuera cuando éste vibró al tacto, en la bandeja de mensajes de entrada hay dos nuevos que acaban de llegar seguidos uno de otro. Los abrió pensando que eran las respuestas de su hermana o su padre cuando vio que era una dirección enviada desde el celular de Jack. En el segundo mensaje Jack, "simplificando" las palabras y todo en minúscula se excusaba por no haberle enviado ayer la dirección que había pedido cuando sabía que era tan importante para ella, a mediados de las diez de la noche tenía su resultado, pero no pudo enviarlo por problemillas técnicos y de parte de su madre. Es posible que el mensaje le llegara tarde porque las líneas telefónicas quizá estuvieran siendo interceptadas. Una carita sonriente. Kimiko le mostró el contenido del SMS al hombre.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos?

-Me parece que ese sitio nos queda más cerca, pero nos desvía de la estación de ferrocarril. Deberíamos pasearnos primero por allá puesto que se nos complicaría echarnos ese viaje de regreso cuando podemos subir unas cuadras para llegar hasta allá, ¿sí? –Kimiko asintió. Le devolvió el gesto, pisó el acelerador y dieron una vuelta alrededor de la cuadra cambiando el curso hacia el sur de la avenida.

El agente especial Omi removió en círculos la cucharita en la crema del décimo cuarto café instantáneo que se servía seguido entre los días de ayer y hoy. La sacó y la sostuvo con dos dedos, apoyando el dorso de la mano izquierda en su mejilla, contempló un chorrito pender de la cucharita y precipitar en el fondo de vaso. Había repetido este movimiento seis veces y no se cansaba de volverlo hacer. Viéndose en el reverso de la cuchara Omi se comportaba igual que un niño.

A Omi le gustaba recordar su infancia, fueron los mejores años de su vida cuando pasaba el tiempo imaginándose que era un guerrero encargado de proteger el mundo de las garras del mal, liderando a un grupo de intrépidos y valientes amigos, desataban "fuerzas mágicas" de objetos ordinarios que encontraban en el orfanato. Bautizó a muchos de ellos con nombres fantásticos y a cada uno le asignó un poder en especial, su favorito era la Esfera de _Tornami _que contiene un poderoso océano adentro. Le gustaba el agua. Le traía buenos recuerdos, dejó la cuchara sobre la servilleta y bebió un sorbo. Arrugó la nariz al acto reflejo, ya que el caliente del café se extendió por su pecho. _Cómo odiaba esta basura_. No habría justicia en el mundo de los agentes del policía hoy en día con las máquinas de capuchino. El teniente Bailey lo vio desde el otro de la habitación y se acercó: Los ojos de Omi estaban inyectados en sangre, el papeleo congestionado en su escritorio, la camiseta desarreglada y las mangas de la gabardina arremangadas. Tenía amontonadas las otras tazas una dentro de otra. Omi estaba revisando unas cartas cuando escuchó las pisadas del teniente y disimuladamente las escondió entre las demás hojas.

-Perdone que sea quién se lo diga, mi señor, pero se ve igual que mi abuela Lily con reuma.

-Gracias –gruñó con voz ronca lanzándola una mirada fugaz. El agente no se extrañó de su apariencia desaliñada, a diferencia del resto de los oficiales que iban a tomarse un pequeño receso, Omi prefería continuar trabajando pues que consideraba que cuando está en la hora del deber no caben las pausas hasta cumplir el objetivo. Y menos podría quedarse tranquilo en un caso tan importante como éste.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmió? Si me disculpa la intromisión.

-No he dormido, desde que se disparó la noticia del avistamiento de Young en esa zona, he estado alerta a cualquier señal...

-Sí, pero bien puede esperarla en su casa. Sabe que siempre se le mantendrá informado.

-¡Ni hablar! –gritó. El teniente dio un respingo, el agente estaba inclinado hacia adelante. Regresó a su asiento más apacible con voz suave cuando percató el cambio de su posición- lo siento, pero no estoy de vacaciones si no trabajando y no quiero perder un minuto. Tengo una corazonada de que estamos cerca y si no desaprovechamos la oportunidad, esta misma semana atraparemos a Young.

-Amén –asintió Bailey- no quiero que piense que estoy importunado, empero el equipo está preocupado por usted y yo también. En estas últimas horas ha estado inquieto.

-Siempre estoy inquieto.

-Lo sabemos, pero hoy ha sido más de lo acostumbrado –dijo el teniente pausado. El agente sonrió. Por primera vez, era una sonrisa auténtica y cálida.

-Despreocúpese por su querido jefe, hombre, y lo mismo va para el resto del personal. Aún conmigo fuera, de quienes tienen que estar pendientes es de Young, ¿me traes noticia?

-Una buena y una mala, ¿cuál quiere escuchar?

-La mala.

-¿No quiere empezar con la buena? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-No, prefiero empezar con una mala para contentarme con la buena. Prosiga, teniente.

-Bueno, la mala noticia es que no tenemos una señal de Chase Young desde ayer y es como si no hubiera existido. La buena noticia es que hemos puesto bajo arresto a los miembros de la banda Monos Verdes, los que operaban sus robos en la estación de tren de Monkey Staff y hemos evitados dos ataques del extranjero –dijo tímido.

-De no ser por la parte de Young, hubiera brincado loco de la alegría. Qué bien con esas las otras noticias… –la mano de Omi salió a buscar la taza de café y bebió otro sorbo. No pudo evitar una mueca de dolor al final, al menos era cafeína. Dejó la taza, rodó su cuello, agitó los brazos y trabajó en la sensación humana.

Omi no siempre deseó trabajar protegiendo la justicia, las leyes y las personas. A los cinco años, quería ser el rey del mundo. A los ocho años, deseó ser un guerrero mágico capaz de proteger y servir a los habitantes de este planeta. A los once años, pensó hacerse un policía como el héroe de sus ojos. A los catorce años, estaba convencido de que quería vincularse con la mafia o convertirse en un temible narcotraficante. A los dieciséis años, él sólo quería adquirir una licencia para portar un arma, volar un maldito seso y listo. Pero a los dieciocho años tomó la determinación de querer a llegar un importante funcionario de la ley y ser detective era el simple inicio de una larga cadena de ambiciones, y Omi eligió por estudiar criminología. Jamás pensó en pequeño si se fijan. Una mezcla de su sueño de los once años y dieciséis también, ligado con un poco de lo segundo. Sabía que su vocación era ayudar a los demás a través de la rectitud. Omi se tomaba su deber como policía muy seriamente, no toleraba los errores y su determinación lo destacó entre sus compañeros.

-No pierda las esperanzas. Yo también aguardo ansiosamente noticias de Young tanto como usted, insisto que debería irse a descansar aunque sea por unas horas... estaré pendiente y le prometo que le avisaré apenas sepa... –instó Bailey- por lo tanto, ¿alguna noticia buena para nosotros?

El teniente recogió los informes del escritorio sin pedir permiso y les echó una ojeada, antes que el agente pudiera evitarlo.

-Estos son los informes forenses y fotografías de las víctimas de Young, una fotocopia de la impresión que se le hizo a los emails de las muertas, pero ¿y esto?... –preguntó sosteniendo una de las cartas que Omi intentó ocultar.

-Es que trataba de descifrar el patrón de Young. Busqué en numerología, astrología, ciclos lunares, hasta las longitudes y latitudes de las escenas del crimen hasta que por casualidad me puse a enumerar las víctimas y a enlazarlas con una columna que contiene el nombre de los sitios en que fueron encontradas, si tomas la primera letra y la revuelves con las otras se lee: Chase Young. El maldito bastardo escribió su nombre en las mujeres muertas. Hasta la locura de Young se ajusta a un método, lo que significa que detrás de la parladuría sobre la disciplina hay algo más.

-Pero Chase Young sólo tiene diez letras...

-Excluí el primer homicidio tomando en cuenta que fue un accidente y no se había iniciado como asesino en serie, aun asesinando a Tohomiko pienso que tiene más que decirnos (no estoy seguro qué, solamente que tiene una frase en su cabeza y no se detendrá hasta llevarlo a cabo). Lo que ves aquí son cartas que interceptamos del correo de Young se las enviaba a un tal Brian.

-¿Quién es Brian?

-Un cómplice de Young, el peor de todos diría, aunque únicamente podemos demostrar que obstruyó y manipuló evidencia para cubrirlo. Fung y yo creemos que podría ser un pariente o alguien lo bastante cercano a juzgar por cómo se dirigía a él, no tenemos nada formal ya que no hay registros. Pensamos que podría ser un nombre falso igualmente.

-¿Saben dónde está? Si es tan amigo de Young podría...

-No sirve de nada convencerlo ni negociar con él para que nos colabore atrapando a Young porque está muerto.

-¿Cómo? ¿está seguro?

-Lo estoy más que nadie, Bailey, porque fui yo quien lo maté –admitió el agente tranquilo. El teniente puso una mueca incrédulo.

-¿Lo mató?

-Sí, antes de que Young escapara tuvimos un encuentro. Llevaba su arma y yo la mía, pedí refuerzos, empero era tarde y me vi obligado a disparar –Omi simuló llevar un revólver de nueve milímetros en las manos- ¡bang, bang! Directo al corazón cayó delante de mí y murió en el acto.

Bailey permaneció en silencio ensimismado. A Omi no le gustaba hablar del tema y pensó que sería mejor cambiar de tema, entrecruzó los dedos y lo observó sorprendido.

-Bailey, ¿usted está casado?

-¿Casado? –la pregunta le quitó el habla- no. Jamás. ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Por la cara de borrego manso –el teniente puso los ojos en blanco- no me malinterprete, mi querido teniente. En este trabajo se aprende muchas cosas, entonces si no tiene esposa ¿una novia tal vez?

-No actualmente –vaciló encogiéndose de hombros- ¿y usted?

-Una hasta hace unos meses. La partida me destrozó el corazón.

-¿Lo terminó?

-No, yo terminé con ella pensando que era lo mejor para los dos y lo peor es que todavía la amo como un bobo.

-Debe ser una preciosura –comentó tímido. Omi asintió, sus ojos conservaba esa expresión dulce y soñadora cuando uno está enamorado y recuerda a esa persona amada.

-Antes de ella no tenía a nadie. Son las consecuencias del primer amor, pero nunca le presté atención. Siempre pensé en el trabajo y admito que la descuidé un poco; sabía que si quería atrapar a Young, no podía arriesgarla… –dejó las palabras en suspense, rematando con otra frase- soy el mejor de los agentes, estoy por encima de los policías y supero los detectives. Pero soy el peor de los novios. No tiene idea de cómo me duele admitirlo.

-Si es su primera novia. No es el peor de los novios, si no inexperto... en este tema nadie lo es. Ni siquiera yo.

-Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor –su mirada se clavó en la ventana hacia el horizonte, hoy amaneció nublado y hace un rato había terminado de lloviznar, ¿sería una señal? Él no creía en las señales, empero a veces era demasiado ingenuo- admito que... mi vida personal es un desastre, ojalá fuera así como en el trabajo (sólo debes empuñar un arma y atrapar a los que son chicos malos) y ya. No creo que me perdone nunca –gimió, la ruptura de su relación le molestaba- no creo que algún día entienda la conducta de la mujer moderna. En otros siglos (quizá unos más añejos) hubiera sido más fácil de manejar igual que leerse un manual.

-Me imagino que ese será el motivo de que esté tan perturbado, quizá recibió noticias sobre ella y con ese loco suelto, teme por su seguridad.

-En cierta manera sí –afirmó con un suspiro. Terminó de beber el contenido el café y arrugó la cara.

-¿Cómo está el café?

-Asqueroso. Detesto el café, pero es lo único que me puede mantener despierto (y no voy a ingerir drogas ni nada que se le parezca) –se rió con desgana.

-Teniente Bailey –Omi y Bailey levantaron la mirada. El oficial Ping Pong dijo al otro lado de la habitación interrumpiendo al agente- llama el teniente Guan y quiere hablar con usted.

El agente y el teniente intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza. Bailey tomó la llamada en una mesa cercana. Duró unos minutos y la expresión del teniente se había vuelto dura. El otro le tiró una mirada sondable e inquisitiva.

-Encontraron a Willow Hale muerta, tenía razón entonces –asintió él. Omi puso una mueca, al igual que si no fuera nada nuevo- el teniente Guan quiere que vaya a reconocer el cuerpo, ¿me acompaña?

-Eh... no. Me quedaré aquí a cuidar el fuerte –dijo- voy a conectarme con usted y los otros a través del teléfono, avísame en qué hotel y en qué calle fue encontrada.

-De acuerdo, avisaré al teniente Marsden y le estaré informando mientras tanto.

Con la acostumbrada señal, el teniente abandonó el cuarto. Omi inspiró aire por la boca y la expulsó por la misma vía. Acarició el puente de la nariz, recostando su espalda del asiento. Ping Pong estaba parado en la puerta de la oficina con atención.

-Esta podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de atrapar a Chase, no podemos dejarla escapar.

-"No hay oportunidad única, la vida siempre te da otra oportunidad" –exclamó solemne- no te desanimes.

-¡Oh ya cállate! –Omi giró en su asiento, volteándose.

El sol se había perdido de vista, luego de ser oscurecido por una llovizna constante y habían entrado a un frío inhóspito. A Raimundo no le gustaba mucho CosmosXiaolin. A pesar que tenía fuerte poblaciones étnicas de todo el mundo, no podías ser un local sin pasar por todas las preguntas para considerarte como tal. Falla en eso y olvídate de que serás parte de esta ciudad algún día. Podrías vivir en CosmosXiaolin hasta los cincuenta años y aún así no eres de CosmosXiaolin. Quizá algo reiterativo. El hombre aparcó el coche junto a la acera. Hizo un escudriñamiento de la cuadra con la mirada, Raimundo anotó mentalmente que su auto era el único estacionado. Eso no lo hacía seguro. Si Jack estaba en lo cierto, estarían cerca de la guarida de Young. Habían venido ya que necesitaban un punto de partida para realizar un seguimiento al homicida y éste podría ser un buen lugar para comenzar. Raimundo abrió la puerta y salió.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí? –preguntó la joven.

No le contestó. Él se metió las manos desnudas en los bolsillos frontales de sus pantalones vaqueros. Kimiko ya estaba saliendo de su lado del coche, más adecuadamente vestida con su cazadora de cuero encima. No sé por qué ella presentía que éste la estaba dejando atrás a propósito. Tuvo que acelerar. Pronto la avenida comenzó a llenarse de gente. Examinó cada rostro en busca de Young, el flujo de personas se movía rápido de lado a lado cubriéndose con el paraguas o a refugiarse en establecimientos adyacentes. De no ser que él extendió el brazo y agarró su codo casi lo perdía de vista. Tiró de ella hacia un extremo y permitió que los otros salieran primero. Posteriormente dio un paso afuera mirando a su alrededor antes de bajarse. Su cuerpo la protegía de cualquier daño. Por un momento, Kimiko tuvo una idea de cómo las celebridades y los políticos con sus guardaespaldas protegiéndolo de todos los acosadores del mundo. Se acordó un breve período de su vida en que fantaseó ser Britney Spears. Podía bailar igual (o quizá mejor) que Britney pero no tenía su voz así que no puede cantar por lo cual esa opción no era válida para Kimiko (aunque hay quienes piensan que Britney no puede cantar bien). Por el momento la chica absurdamente estaba agradecida por su falta de talento. Si era así como vivían las celebridades. No quería saber nada de ellas.

La mano de Raimundo apretó alrededor de su brazo y la jaló hacia otro lado con eficacia, se desviaron a la izquierda donde resalta a la vista una tienda de joyas con miles de diamantes que parpadean como un faro para llamar la atención de los ricos y los famosos. El brasileño cerró la brecha y se colocó detrás de Kimiko, bloqueándola. A su derecha resplandecen las pantallas de los distintos comerciales integrados en vitrinas. Raimundo se detuvo en seco al momento en que guiaba a la chica a través de la multitud de un bar.

-Hasta aquí llegamos –masculló entre dientes- quédate aquí.

-¡¿Qué?! –cuestionó decepcionada- ¡por supuesto que no lo haré!

No tenía ganas de discutir. Caminó hacia ella y la inmovilizó contra la pared con su cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes se enclavaron en los suyos, duros e impacientes. Sus manos se plantaron a ambos lados de la chica. Se aseguró que sus manos no tocaran ninguna zona dónde recibiría una bofetada. Pero Kim estaba más pendiente del contacto físico entre ambos.

-Te recuerdo que soy tu protector –dijo. Kimiko no se veía dispuesta a dejar torcer su brazo.

-Y yo soy la damisela en apuros.

-Kimiko casi te pierdo en el hotel porque me descuidé y al bajar esta calle entraremos a la boca del lobo y no tengo ganas de correr riesgos innecesarios.

-¡Aquí el único riesgo innecesario que veo es que estás dejándome! –lo miró con rebeldía.

-No será por mucho tiempo, te lo prometo –acabó por suspirar. Él se acercó más en su lugar y ella se encogió ante el contacto. Su mirada ver se mantuvo estable.

-De ninguna manera –se negó.

-Kimiko, esto no es ningún juego –empujó con fuerza, pero su cuerpo no se movió- Young no es una paca de heno o una lata, por favor ¿qué ganas con ser parte de la acción?

-Él está detrás de mí, mató a mi mejor amiga, es mi problema.

-Y tu muerte –apretó la mandíbula- ¿por qué te castigas a ti misma tanto?

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste. Piensas demasiado en Chase Young que lo que verdaderamente representa, lo mejor es que te mantengas fuera de esto puesto que te lo llevas como si fuera un chip en tu hombro y te comerá viva. No te dejará escapar. Quiero que trates de pasar desapercibida y te escondas en algún lugar dónde no tenga que preocuparme por ti, si no lo haces por ti... al menos hazlo por mí –le suplicó- yo conozco la manera segura de terminar con esto.

Metió la mano bajo la chaqueta y la sorprendió un destello rápido de los metales mientras él comprobaba su arma. Kimiko miró alrededor, frenética, de que su simple movimiento fuera visto por otras personas. Él no sabe que están tras suyo, tenían ventaja. Quería discutir, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. No tuvo ningún reparo en devolverle a Young el mismo favor que le hizo en su pierna. Sin embargo, lo que sí tenía reparos era ver a Raimundo muerto por si culpa. No podía soportar la idea. Y Young ha demostrado que es un personaje peligroso. Si bien, Raimundo también era peligroso. Y tuvo el presentimiento que lo heriría bastante si le rogaba que no fuera porque temía por él. En cambio, ella dijo:

-Date prisa, por favor.

Raimundo asintió con la cabeza y le pasó el ordenador portátil a la chica. Sacó el revólver y se lo entregó en sus manos, ajustando su dedo índice en el gatillo.

-Ya sabes dónde debes tirar si tienes problemas... guárdalo… –dijo él, sujetó su cintura con ambas manos y sus cuerpos rozaron. Kimiko sintió el zing de rodaje de electricidad a través de su cuerpo cuando sus manos calientes la tocaron. Sin dudas, este hombre había agarrado su libido al levantar medianamente las orillas de su blusa para enganchar el arma y ella ya no estaba segura de dejarlo ir... cuando la bailarina se desentendió. Apartándose de él.

-¡Así no! –cuchicheó- las mujeres no tenemos la misma practicidad de los hombres.

-¿Entonces cómo lo guardarás?

-Por eso nosotras tenemos bolsos de mano –abrió el bolso metiendo el revólver.

-Una vez más gracias por entenderme, Kimiko –Raimundo cogió un puñado de su cabello y besó su frente, se alejó- ¡no te vayas a ninguna parte! –añadió con una sonrisa irónica.

Y luego se fue. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, tratando de decidirse en dónde sentarse. Terminó en un taburete cerca de la final de la barra, inclinó su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder ver todo el local y la salida. A su izquierda había otra entrada de la que tenía una vista decente de esa zona, igualmente. El único punto ciego estaba detrás de ella, donde las mesas llenan el rincón más alejado de la barra. Volvió a inspeccionar todos los rostros y se repitió constantemente a sí misma que todas las personas detrás estaban allí para beber y no para reclamar su sangre.

-¿Estás bien?

Kimiko saltó en un pie cuando escuchó la voz masculina detrás de ella.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Raimundo no! –Kimiko se volvió hacia el camarero- ¡me asustaste!

-Cariño, como si el conejito de Pascua pudiera asustarte –hizo una mueca, temiendo que lo que decía era cierto. Estaba siendo un poco paranoica. No quería ser atrapada en una larga conversación, pero le prometió a Raimundo que no haría nada estúpido y era una promesa que iba a mantener. Podría comportarse arrogante en un montón de cosas, no obstante si era la forma de ayudar. Lo haría.

-¿Me va a contar su triste historia o qué? –preguntó el camarero.

-¿Triste historia?

-Pareces como si necesitaras una oreja.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó malhumorada- ¿un mal sitcom? ¿no tienes bebidas que repartir?

-Ellos pidieron su orden, pero yo siempre puedo prescindir un momento para atender a una hermosa mujer

-Oh cielos, demasiada información –ladeó la cabeza. El tipo se veía bien alegre y hablador, o fastidioso. De la clase de chicos los que no se contendría a golpearlos en la nariz.

-Lucy Liu.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú te pareces mucho a Lucy Liu.

En su vida la han llamado por muchos nombres y sinceramente Lucy no era uno de ellos, la última vez la compararon con Ziyi Zhang. No sabría decir si Lucy estaría encantada que la compararan con ella. Bueno, Lucy es menuda y delgada al igual que Kimiko. El cabello de la protagonista era negro y lacio. El pelo de Lucy también era negro y lacio. Ambas son de descendencia asiáticas y saben artes marciales. Ahí termina las similitudes. Un hombre gay lo sabría. Uno que es recto estaba siendo despistado.

-¿Y entonces qué te sirvo? –él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la pared de botellas detrás de él.

-Tequila –había evitado beber todo el maldito día y no tenía intenciones de emborracharse, pero mierda que necesitaba un trago.

-¿Has visto los Ángeles de Charlie?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué?

Ella no contestó y se limitó a ser linda y sonreír. Después de todo podría tomar una lección de Lucy. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Debía ser una mujer de acción pero también usar la belleza, la inteligencia. Y tenía que empezar desde ahora.

El teniente Bailey se tardó tres horas en coche llegar al motel barato fuera de la carretera. El fotógrafo de la escena del crimen había acabado y ahora los criminalistas tenían la tarea de embolsar las evidencias. Dos oficiales estaban tratando de encontrar la manera de mover la cama matrimonial. Cuando el hombre entró, lo primero que vio fue el culo de algún novato sobresalir de debajo de la cama mientras cogía los dedos de Willow. Esos eran los juegos a los que le gustaba jugar Young. Le gustaba mutilar los dedos de sus víctimas y meterse con los policías. En algún lugar en estos momentos, Young probablemente debería estar riendo entre dientes mientras conduce la carretera pensando que un novato estaría envuelto en un ovillo en tanto recupera los dedos ensangrentados y trata de no vomitar. El teniente entró al baño, donde yacía el cuerpo de Willow extendido en el suelo de azulejos azules agrietados entre el inodoro y la bañera. Tenía los brazos sobre su cabeza, sus manos mutiladas (no sólo los dedos) con las palmas hacia arriba como si estuviera atrapada en un acto de rendición.

Un par de medias nylon atadas con tanta fuerza torno su cuello que casi había desaparecido la carne. La lividez postmortem fue más pronunciada en la cabeza, por encima de la línea de la ligadura y en los brazos y piernas, lo que indica que fue ahorcada. A la redonda de las medias nylon los vasos sanguíneos rotos tornaron su cuello en negro y azul. Hemorragias petequiales habían oscurecido la parte blanca de sus ojos color rojo sangre. La parte atrás de su cabeza estaba llena de sangre y materia gris. En estas paredes estaba rociado el patrón de Young. La estranguló a muerte, la dejó caer en el suelo y luego la golpeó con un objeto de madera contundente. Otro ataque de un típico homicida. Son catorce víctimas, aunque ya luego de comprobar la escena estaba dudando de esa cifra.

-La mató a sangre fría –masculló Bailey impactado hasta dónde llegó el exceso de crueldad humana de Young. Vino hasta su mente la imagen de Omi asiendo su rifle y examinando de pies a cabeza todo aquel que entraba y salía.

La rabia de Young sólo empeoraba. El cuerpo de Willow ya se esbozó en tiza, inusual para esta etapa temprana del proceso de cosecha de pruebas. El teniente Bailey empezó a marcar el número de la oficina. Detrás de él, Guan fue a rastrillar a un joven oficial sobre las brasas de ello. Tal vez el oficial que llegó primero a la escena del crimen.

-¡¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?! –rugió el teniente encolerizado- ¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE QUE NO TE METAS CON LA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN HASTA TOMAR LAS FOTOS NO TE QUEDÓ CLARA, ESTÚPIDO?! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE LES VOY A DECIR A TORNAMI Y AL VICAP?! ¡Tengo un montón de fotos huevoneadas de un puto cadáver que ningún puto juez va a admitir como prueba!

-Le juro que yo no lo hice, mi señor.

-¡Bueno, pero la puta hada de los dientes no fue quien trazó esa verga!

_-¿Qué sucede, teniente? –_preguntó el agente Omi con voz calmada a través del teléfono, lo suficiente para hacer callar a Guan y prestar atención- _escucho mucha bulla. _

-El cuerpo de Willow fue esbozado en tiza, lo que insinúa que fue tocado antes de tomarles las fotografías.

-_Mmmmmm... Young –_hizo una pausa, meditando las palabras- _Young conoce las reglas de la evidencia. Y le gusta jugar con nuestras mentes -_la mirada del teniente Bailey estudió el cadáver de Willow y se detuvo justamente sobre la nota clavada en su estómago. Su rostro enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Dios, odio este trabajo...

-_¿Qué viste? _

-En letras mayúsculas –empezó- una nota perfora la piel de nuestra víctima: _ELLA YA NO FUE ÚTIL PARA MÍ, AGENTE OMI_ –desde el otro lado del auricular, los ojos rebotaban de la cuenca de las órbitas de Omi estupefacto- ¿reconoces esas palabras?

-_¡¿CÓMO ES LA COSA?! _–rugió Omi. El teniente separó su oreja del auricular, su tímpano se estremeció de las vibraciones- es la frase que utilicé en nuestra rueda informativa, con mi nombre en ella. ¡¿Cómo mierda se enteró de eso?!

-¿Cree que es una coincidencia que esté usando la misma frase en la sesión informativa de ayer?

-_No existen las coincidencias cuando se trata de Chase Young _–palideció- _sólo una vez dije mi nombre y es imposible que lo haya escuchado de otro lugar, no permití que divulgaran a los medios mi identidad, por supuesto que esto no es ninguna coincidencia. A juro tuvo que haber estado presente en la estación cuando invoqué a mis agentes, lo que quiere decir una cosa... _–el agente no completó la oración. Los tenientes empezaban a impacientarse. En realidad, Omi seguía sin salirse del estupor de qué Young sabía que él estaba en el caso. Lo interpretaba como una amenaza directa y personal contra él. Ni con el sistema de seguridad ni con todas las medidas que tomó, ese asesino se burlaba de ellos todavía. Su puño golpeó el escritorio. La ira también aumentaba en el agente.

_¡MIERDA, MALDITO SEAS CABRÓN! _

-¡¿Qué es, Tornami?! ¡YA DINOS! –exclamó Bailey.

-_El enemigo está entre nosotros _–sentenció Omi con la cólera hirviendo en sus ojos.

**...Esta historia continuará...**

* * *

**A/N: A paso lento, pero seguro acabé de redactar el capítulo. Uf, y yo que creí que no. Supuestamente iba a tener más disponibilidad porque mi horario era más flexible. Parece que todo el mundo además de responder a sus estudios es capaz de dividir su día para atender a otras cuatro responsabilidades, a mí me parece ilógico que no le dedique tiempo a mi historia si no atiendo otra cosa que no sean mis estudios (exámenes, trabajos y la bendita tesis). Sin embargo, lo siento muchísimo, aun con mi planificación, no pude hacerlo... surgieron un montón de complicaciones a lo largo de esta semana y no pude acabar el capítulo 14, dudo que pueda hacer algo esta semana. Estoy full, full de exámenes bastante fuertes, estoy contra la pared literalmente y me están martillando con otros asuntos que competen a la tesis. Créanme que nadie más que yo lo siente, sólo les puedo decir que estén pendientes, pero ya no es seguro que el capítulo catorce lo vean la semana que viene... no quiero ni voy abandonar el fic, pero no tengo tiempo absolutamente de nada. **_**Remontando al capi.**_

**Tenía pensado añadir otras cosas, pero no ocupó y prefiero que no se interrumpa por lo que lo rodé al siguiente capítulo. Quién sabe cuál será el número total de capítulos y aunque tengo planeado hacer veintitrés por el momento, podría disminuir o aumentar ese número. ¿Cómo empezamos a comentar este capítulo? Aun cuando Chase se fue a tomarse un breve descanso después de tanto saltar y correr (y matar), su presencia se sintió enormemente en el capítulo. Sin lugar a dudas, la idea central del capítulo fue la muerte de Sombra. ¡Dios! Pobre. Le mutiló las manos, los dedos, perforó un diabólico mensaje en su estómago, la desnudó, la estranguló, la golpeó y no sabemos si la violó. La asesinó **_**a sangre fría**_**. Todo con el propósito de intimidar a Omi y decirle que sabía su nombre. Y déjenme decirles una cosa, todavía no han visto nada de lo que es capaz Chase Young. **_**No han visto a mis personajes principales cuando están en sus mejores momentos. **_**Cuando mis personajes principales se juntan explotan galaxias por tanta intensidad.**

**Seguimos estancados con la pista de reloj, para ir a perseguir a Chase. No sabemos si estará en esa dirección ya que recordemos que Jack es cómplice de Chase. La familia Tohomiko vendrá a visitar a Kimiko, sabremos más de ellos en posteriores capítulos. Hubo unos momentos Raikim, para mí el más relevante fue el que Kimiko no soporta la idea si Raimundo termina asesinado. Ejem, por cierto, ahí hay una "observación" que no parece muy relevante, pero todo lo contrario sí lo es. No les diré cuál es ya que sería muy obvio, no se preocupen si no se acuerdan o no consiguen recordar porque en el próximo capítulo lo sabremos ;) **

**En cuanto a la policía unos datos al azar sobre el agente Omi (no quería soltar mucho porque habrá un capítulo especial para hablar de este personaje nada más y en los próximos capítulos también habrá otros datos al azar), lo vimos sonreír por primera vez (no sé ustedes, pero en internet en casi todas las fotos Omi aparece serio o tiene otro tipo de emoción, jamás sonriente y él tiene una bonita sonrisa... bueno, había comentado que en mi opinión Omi es una persona seria, aunque por eso no significa que no vaya sonreír nunca) y el teniente Bailey como que le está agarrando confianza a su jefe ya que sostuvieron una charla amistosa. Parte de la incógnita que les dejé en el episodio anterior Omi la aclaró aquí muy amablemente, pero... **_**como decirlo sin soltar spoliers**_**, con esto no quiero decir que Omi nos mintió (es un Monje Xiaolin por Dios, tiene honor en todos los fics sean AU o no y eso lo hemos visto), sin embargo, tampoco quiero decir que Omi nos dijo la verdad totalmente… Él nos aclaró a **_**su **_**forma y resumido este misterio, pero hubo ciertas cosas que omitió. Es como cuando a los niños pequeños les dicen que una cigüeña los trajo al mundo o que fuimos fabricados por una máquina especial que tenía mamá que papá hizo funcionar al insertar una monedita (de acuerdo, esa teoría me la inventé yo ahora porque es más cerca de la idea a lo que quiero decirles).**

**-En otros términos, Omi nos vio la cara de niños pequeños. **

**En cierta manera sí. No sé, alguien que admite tan tranquilo que mató a otra persona, levanta sospechas... **

**-A mí se me puso la piel de gallina cuando Omi lo dijo. **

**Estoy segura que algunas personas en nuestro público lo sintieron así. Piensen y me comentan qué opinan de esta escena tan escabrosa. Eso sí, lo digo por eso, no porque él prefirió escuchar la noticia mala antes que la buena (si no métanme a mí en ese saco de sospechas también). **

**Omi fue tan inteligente que supo de inmediato que hay un chismoso infiltrado en la estación o que Young es uno de ellos. ¡Oh, los monos verdes! Un guiño al episodio **_**El año del mono verde **_**de XS. Aquí es una banda de ladronzuelos. El querido teniente Guan hizo una aparición estelar dónde salió gritando. Cosa rara del asunto para quienes se hayan visto el episodio de XS (uno de los mejores pues que el duelo es mi favorito): **_**El retorno del Monje Maestro Guan**_**. **

**A partir de este episodio, las apariciones de Omi se harán mucho más constantes y es donde les recomiendo que no lo pierdan de vista (creo que saldrá casi siempre). Me he puesto a jugar algunas ideas con él y en adición a lo que tengo planeado voy a incluir algunas cosas que he visto no quedan mal y tienen que ver mucho con el romance. Mis queridos Xiaoliners pronto ustedes verán en **_**Contrarreloj **_**el****capítulo número catorce: **_**Mea culpa. **_**Imperdible. Continuamos los pasos de Raimundo, Kimiko y Omi. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!**

**Mensaje para anónima mex: ¡Hola querida! ¡es bueno leerte otra vez! Me encantó este comentario, me gustó la forma en que lo desglosaste. Uf, qué chévere que todo por allá te esté yendo bien. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo. **

**Así que según tú, Omi es una cebolla. **_**Lindo**_**. De no ser porque dijiste que te parecía interesante, hubieras sido atacada por esa cebolla. Pues así es, solamente en **_**Crisis de identidad**_** es el único capítulo dónde verás su verdadero yo (aunque hay otro capítulo por ahí, sólo que en estos momentos no me acuerdo), pero si te garantizo que en ese él estará en su forma más vulnerable. **

**Chase... Bueno, entiendo lo del sadismo sexual, la crueldad en sus asesinatos y que está obsesionado con la disciplina, pero no entiendo que respeta la osadía de sus oponentes. Él es bastante soberbio como lo es en la serie. Esa es la idea. ¿Te da miedo realmente o causa esa sensación como debería ser? Son dos planteamientos distintos y por lo visto, aún es demasiado pronto para que sea la primera, me fiaré de tu palabra... pero tengo mis dudas. Total, Chase no ha sacado todas sus armas. Yo quiero que cuando diga ese nombre, todos orinen en sus pantalones, no puedan dormir, casi como estar viendo un espectro de esas espeluznantes películas de terror... Oh por supuesto, nadie querría encontrarse con este Chase en la noche. No es recomendable leer sobre Chase, asesino en serie, en la noche cuando estás sola en tu casita (cuando se ha demostrado que una cerradura no lo puede detener) y más si encajas en el perfil de sus víctimas. **

**Rai y Kimi... Hasta ahora todo parece que es un cuento de hadas, Kimiko cree que ha encontrado a él a ese príncipe azul que tanto esperaba. Ejem, es cierto. Son diferentes a todos los Raikim de antes. Pero no es lo único... todavía no hemos llegado al clímax del romance o mejor dicho, al verdadero romance.**

**Me conmueves. Espero que este capítulo lo hayas disfrutado en su plenitud. Cuídate y sigue adelante, nos vemos pronto. **


End file.
